Harry Potter and the Millennium Items
by Jerex
Summary: Yugi, Marik, Bakura and Kaiba have arrived at Hogwarts and have to suffer HOM class, Potions and divination. Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Pegasus is a teacher! ishizu gets attacked by Death Eaters!A Yami for Kaiba!
1. the Good, the Bad and the insane

Harry Potter and the Millennium Items

**Ishtar is the insane alter ego of Marik and resides within the Millennium Rod (held by Marik Ishtar) – despite been a Psycho he's less evil and more sane than he was in the series but will still threaten to kill or send loads of people including his hosts friends to the shadow realm**

**Bakura is proud of been a thief and tomb robber and will pick your pockets or steal your watch as soon as look at you, about the soul stealer title – he's not exactly proud of it but he's not going to apologise to those souls still languishing in the Shadow realm (namely Bonz, Syd and Zygor) so he's still a baddie but he's not gunning for Yugi and the Millennium items anymore ****he's trapped in the Millennium Ring held by Ryo Bakura**

**Yami – he's still an arrogant challenge hungry game freak (no disrespect meant your highness) not to mention his super confidence and his slight sarcastic streak he occasionally shows ****he's trapped in the Millennium Puzzle held by Yugi Moto**

Chapter 1) the Good, the Bad and the Insane

A small ugly man was bowing and scraping valiantly before his master. "Arise Wormtail"

The relieved Wormtail stands up. "Have you found what I need?"

"We have had difficultly my lord…"

"Crucio!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I did not ask you to tell me your problems Wormtail"

"Yes my lord I'm sorry my lord"

"Have you found what I need?"

"We believe so my Lord"

"Continue"

"We have discovered knowledge of ancient magic from Egypt infused within 7 magical items my lord"

"Items?"

"The Millennium items my lord they exist"

0o0o0

Harry sighed the Dursleys were on a Day trip to Regent Park and they had no choice but to take him he would have grinned at the thought of that but they would have been suspicious of that – ever since he blew up his aunt they were afraid to leave him alone in the house – scared that they'd return to find it demolished.

It had been a reasonably pleasant day with the highlights been everything from been locked in the downstairs cupboard at night instead of his room to disembowelment if their was any 'funny business' five years ago Harry just excepted it as part of his life now though it made him think back to the last time he went out with the Dursleys and he had set a python on Dudley.

The rest of the day dragged out slowly with the most excitement coming from Dudley demanding a McDonalds still the fries were nice – heck it was a virtual treat thought Harry.

It was about 2 in the afternoon that it happened and the day out ended abruptly as an unlikely Trio made their appearance.

The Dursleys didn't like the look of them and Harry admitted to himself that neither did anyone else since everyone in the park was staring at them except Mr Dursley who was glaring at Harry like it was his fault that a group of weird people turned up.

The 1st guy wore a black matted T-shirt and a dark blue jacket – he had a gold pendent on a chain around his neck – his hair was weird black with Scarlet edges and a golden yellow fringe, he looked like a member of a bike gang and seemed to be the leader of the gang.

The 2nd guy was dressed more normally with a striped T-shirt and a light blue jacket, his hair was whiter than white and spiked up impressively – his face seemed dark and his features were stuck in a sneering glare making him look evil.

If the 2nd guy looked evil the 3rd looked Psychotic - his hair was blonde huge and spiky, he was literally dripping in gold with gold bracelets, armbands, earrings, necklaces and rings and Harry's first thought was 'did he mug Mr T?'

He wore jeans and a white hoody with gold chains (Mr Dursley mutters something about drug dealers wear white.)

He was apparently arguing with tri-coloured hair guy but in a language that Harry couldn't understand.

The albino guy noticed the family's scrutiny and glares daggers and broadswords at them until focussing his attention on Dudley – he grins predatorily, convincing the Dursleys of their opinion as to his mental health, Harry shivers scared even though the look wasn't directed at him.

And that was that Mrs Dursley wept and moaned about dangerous delinquents upsetting her dudums while Mr Dursley complained about foreign yobs as he drove them home "shouldn't be let into the country" he complained, Dudley still hadn't recovered he was terrified of that scary freak with the bleached hair.

**Next time the Yami Trio rampage around London**


	2. the Yami trio

**Continues from last chapter but picks up with the Yami's point of view**

**Point of interest Marik speaks Arabic as his main language and Japanese as a second language, Yugi speaks Japanese and a few words of English, Ryo speaks English as his main language (since he's from England) but also speaks Japanese,**

**When all 3 talk together or with Yugi's Grampa they are speaking Japanese – but when Ryo talks to anyone else he will speak English and can translate for the others**

**Yugi, Ryo and Marik are friends (but the Yami's aren't) **

Chapter 2) the Yami Trio

Yami was livid, not only had Ishtar tried to send some children playing a ball game to the shadow realm (and he would have too if Yami hadn't intervened) but now Bakura was acting up too.

"Why'd you have to interfere Pharaoh!" complained Ishtar "it's not like anyone would have missed 'em" he declares angrily.

"You should not have tried in the first place Ishtar" Yami declares furiously "they did nothing to annoy you"

"They exist therefore they annoy me" roars Ishtar.

The tirade continues with Bakura getting involved after frightening of a family with two kids.

"Tomb Robber stop scaring everyone in sight" demands Yami.

"Sharn't" states Bakura.

"Why don't you let your Hikari's out for a while, they want to see the sights as well" asks Yami.

Bakura and Ishtar look at each other and in union declare "no!"

Yami sighs but Bakura isn't finished "hey you're having a day in control of your Vessel so we can as well"

"Yes but what does your Hikari feel about this" try's Yami.

"He agrees with me" lies Bakura effortlessly.

"Yugi? Bakura? Marik?"

The Yami's revert back to their light sides.

"Over here Grampa" calls out Yugi relived the argument between the three teen's Yami's was over for now"

"What's up?" asks Marik glad to be rid of his crazy Yami for a while.

"I thought I'd never find you kids" declares Grampa as he reaches them "are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Awwwww we only just got here yesterday" complains Yugi.

"Yes we wanted to explore some more" sighs Ryo.

"What's the use of a vacation if we never go anywhere" argues Marik.

"Hummm" thinks Grampa before getting an idea "well then if you boys can remember the way back to the hotel I can't see a reason why you kids can't go and explore"

"You mean it Grampa?" asks Yugi.

"Yes theirs an old friend of mine that lives near here that I've been thinking of visiting"

"That's great" enthuses Marik.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves" Ryo smiles.

"Then it's settled but don't go to far I don't want you getting lost, London's a big place you know" Grampa leaves.

"Hear that guys we can check out the sights" Yugi exclaims.

"Yes maybe wecan actually do the seeing this time" says Marik.

:/But hikari I want to see more/: argues Ishtar over the mind link.

:/I'm taking the drivers seat for now Yami you can have control later/:

:/Fine/:

"My Yami agrees I stay in control" declares Marik.

"So does my Yami" agrees Ryo.

"So does Yami" Yugi grins "he said he needed a rest anyway after dealing with your Yami's"

The three friends leave Regent park and go round the capital together on a pedestrians tour of London (like a busmen's but without the bus) they had a pleasant afternoon until Bakura got bored and took control of Ryo.

What he really wanted right now was a drink but if he took off Yugi and Marik would notice and then the blasted Pharaoh would get involved suddenly he notices a pub as Yugi and Marik in front of him pass it without a second glance, quickly Bakura darts inside before the others realise he's in control noticing it's name on a sign as he does so "the Leaky cauldron"

Inside the Pub the decor was old and worn and filthy Bakura notices with disgust to think millennia ago he would have accepted a place worse than this, his standards have improved over the centuries their was a few people scattered about but it was obvious the pub wasn't doing much trade the bar keeper had looked up hopefully upon Bakura's entry but upon seeing it's a minor he looks down depressed.

Undeterred Bakura walks up to the bar "gimmie a pint of larger" he commands.

"Your underage" comments the bar man.

"Very observant" claims Bakura knowing from experience that claiming to be three thousand years older than eighteen was rarely believed "now about that drink"

"No"

"What!"

"I could lose my licence if I sell you beer, come back in a few years"

Bakura collected himself and remained calm "all I want is one drink of an alcoholic nature that's all"

"No! now get out of here or else" declares the bar man.

Bakura wasn't angry like you'd expect Him to be, oh no, no, no, He wasn't angry He was bloody furious, the only reason he hadn't sent the mortal fool to the Shadow realm (and it wasn't because of Ryo pleading with him over the mind link not to make him look like an insane psychopathic maniac) it was because he had already drawn to much attention to himself.

"This is not over" mutters Bakura as he stalks out of the pub in a foul mood "bloody mortals" he seethes reverting back to Japanese.

"Bakura!" calls out a commanding voice "what are you up to?"

"Pharaoh!" spits Bakura angrily but then he gets an idea "Pharaoh?" he turns towards Yami and Marik a big grin on his face "Pharaoh, Marik would you like a drink? my treat"

Yami scoffs "I'm not accepting anything from a Tomb Robber"

Marik licks his lips "what sort of drink?" Yami shoots him a dirty look but Ishtar has already taken over "a drink? Why didn't you say so we'd love a drink right Pharaoh"

"I forbid you…"

"what are you my father?" asks Bakura causing Ishtar to laugh "come on Pharaoh let your hair down just one drink or would you rather we were causing chaos than drinking alcohol"

Yami considers and sighs "fine I'll join you"

"Um there is one problem the owner was reluctant to serve me" admits Bakura.

"Oh leave that to me" Ishtar smiles confidently and more than a little bit insanely.

The three Yami's enter the leaky cauldron.

Oh not him again thinks Tom the bar man.

"We require three pints immediately" demands Ishtar.

Bakura translates his demands into English.

"Look I've told you before…" begins Tom.

"He's not going for it" translates Bakura.

Ishtar grasps the Millennium Rod "oh he will he will" he mutters.

A few minutes later the trio sit down at a table in a corner with full glasses.

"Nothing like the calm voice of reason" declares Bakura.

"Yeah, or a mind controlling Millennium item it seems" accuses Yami.

"Relax Pharaoh today beer tomorrow we'll have you persecuting mortal souls like the rest of us" laughs Ishtar.

"And besides I actually paid for the drinks when I didn't have to" brags Bakura.

"Only because I demanded you pay instead of steal this time Tomb Robber" declares Yami before taking a sip of his drink.

Bakura shrugs indifferently.

Meanwhile at the bar Tom has noticed the troublemakers each have drinks and he doesn't know where they got them from but for some reason he doesn't want to challenge them about it as they scare him and before he can decide what to do some new customers enter.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall enter the leaky cauldron.

"Is their something I can get you professor" creeps Tom.

"A light ale perhaps'" smiles Dumbledore "we have some business to attend to in the alley Tom"

"Those kids do you know them" asks Tom indicating the three Yami's.

The Professors regard the teens as the largest laughs as the tri- coloured hair teen hits the albino with a beer mat.

"Their speaking Japanese, they probably attend China's Imperial Academy of Sorcery" states McGonagall.

"Except for that boy" Dumbledore indicates Ishtar "he's Arabic so unless he lives in Japan he's probably been trained in the arts of magic by the tribe of the Mejia"

But before the conversation can continue another figure enters the Leaky cauldron and is most displeased to see Dumbledore.

"Albus" greets Lucius Malfoy nastily.

"Lucius" greets Dumbledore pleasantly.

"I here you have been having…difficulties" he smiles sadistically "and have been unable to find a new defence against the dark arts teacher this term"

The Yami's meanwhile to their Hikari's relief have stopped arguing and are eyeing Malfoy with disdain.

Yami can sense his dark aura and so views him as evil and doesn't like him.

Bakura doesn't like his attitude yet is drawn to him for some reason – he has an odd feeling about him.

Ishtar is also disturbed by the dark aura emitted by the man especially as it feels absolutely evil (Ishtar may not be currently after world domination but nor does he want any competition in case he changes his mind.)

"I'm sure we'll manage" says Dumbledore.

Lucius smiles sardonically and leaves via the back way.

Bakura follows him unseen by all except Ishtar who follows him eager for some excitement, Yami seeing his fellow spirits heading to cause mayhem follows them.

Following Malfoy to the backyard of the pub Bakura hides behind a convenient dustbin before been joined by Ishtar and then Yami.

"What are you doing? We could all get into trouble" hisses Yami as they spy on Lucius.

"You can feel his darkness as well Pharaoh and you can't deny that this requires looking into" snaps Bakura.

Yami grumbles to himself but surprisingly Ishtar becomes the voice of reason "pipe down he's up to something"

Pulling a shorter stick out of his cane Malfoy taps on the bricks of the wall.

"He's lost it" mutters Bakura.

"What?" asks Yami.

"The plot" smirks Ishtar.

All three spirits are silenced however as the wall folds in on itself creating a doorway through which Malfoy steps through.

The Yami's are gobsmacked and flabbergasted in fact their flabber's have never been so gasted and none of their gobs have ever been so thoroughly smacked.

Ishtar recovers first and grins manically like only he can "I so have to find out how to do that" he runs through the opening causing Bakura to swear violently "wait for me you idiot" he calls out as he runs after him.

Yami blinks and realises he's been left behind again and runs after them managing to jump through the closing gap wondering as he does just what they've got themselves into this time.


	3. Dark Alley muggings

**:/…../: Marik to Ishtar or Ishtar to Marik via the mind link**

**::….:: Yugi to Yami or Yami to Yugi via the mind link**

**//……// Ryo to Bakura or Bakura to Ryo via the mind link**

**Hikari is a title given to the vessels or in this case Yugi, Marik and Ryo and in my understanding is a dark version **

**Aibou is a light version indicating a liking of the vessel **

**Yami is the title given to the spirits of the Millennium items (the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is also referred to as Yami as in his name while the other vessels refer to their spirits as Yami rather than refer to them as their last names**

Chapter 3 Dark alley muggings

Lucius Malfoy strode along Diagon alley; unaware of the two mentally disturbed Yami's hot on his trail.

"Watch it Ishtar" snarls Bakura as he's bumped into again.

"Shut it thief" snarls back Ishtar "hurry up he's getting away"

"Bakura! Ishtar!" cries out Yami as he runs after them but heir to fast for him "Bakura! Ishtar!" he stops and puffs to tired to continue.

Lucius enters Knocturn alley without a second thought and to be honest Bakura and Ishtar don't think to hard about it either as they plough in after their prey.

"Blast" moans Bakura.

"Where'd he go?" growls Ishtar looking around he didn't like this alley it had bad vibes.

"Hey he's in there" Bakura smiles smugly and steps up to a shop called Borgin and Burkes.

"What's he up to" asks Ishtar.

"Let's find out" murmurs Bakura activating the Millennium Ring to enhance his sensory perception.

"…and you will continue looking for the items?" asks Lucius inside the shop.

"Of course but I already told you I can only do so much until I come under suspicion" Mr Borgin the shopkeeper replies.

"Just do your job" remonstrates Lucius.

Bakura deactivates the ring "he's preparing to leave I'm going in"

"I'm behind you" says Ishtar "right behind you" he mutters choosing instead to wander across the alley to look in the other shops rather than aid the spirit of the ring who ignores him and steps into the shop bumping into Lucius as he does.

"Watch where you're going boy" hisses Lucius as he pushes past him.

Bakura watches his retreating back, eyes narrowed but then he smirks revealing a rather heavy black tan coin bag that he swiped in the 'collision.'

"Oh I do, I do" smirks Bakura.

Meanwhile Ishtar approaches a shop filled with strange instruments of pain and torture reminding him of a Dominatrix film he'd seen once.

Ishtar's deranged grin widens.

:/Don't think about it/: commands Marik.

:/To late/: laughs Ishtar as he steps into the shop.

Yami was pissed, not upset, not merely annoyed but pissed, Ishtar and Bakura were lose in this strange place and he couldn't find them anywhere, he sighs as he walks past a shop selling old fashioned brooms with various models in the window.

Yami shakes his head "I am surrounded by madness" he mutters.

::Don't lose faith after all, this place must have been hidden for a reason:: Yugi tries to calm Yami down.

::Fine I won't vent my frustration on these…vibrant people, I'm still going to kill Marik and Bakura though:: Yami replies.

::Empty threat you can't kill them because you'd kill Marik and Ryo as well and this isn't their fault:: Yugi reasons.

::Maybe not Ryo but Marik is almost as bad as the Tomb raider even without his meddling Yami:: declares Yami venomously.

::Maybe:: agrees Yugi ::but this isn't getting them found::

Yami sighs again and continues the search looking at a shop selling strange ingredients as he walks by, wondering fleetingly if it is some sort of exotic food store before quickly deciding to search elsewhere upon eyeing a jar whose contents eyed him back, the label had claimed 'newts eyeballs' quantity of fifteen.

"Can I help you?" asked Mr Borgin tardily.

"I don't think so I'm a….thief of sorts and am extremely interested in darkness" Bakura smiles to himself.

"Well then" Mr Borgin seems more helpful "I'm sure we can find something here to interest you…" but Bakura cuts him off.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asks "nothing here would be of value to me"

"Our range of instruments for thievery…"

"Are obsolete! Anyone incapable of theft without such medico tools are not worthy of the title thief" claims Bakura proudly

//Please don't annoy the man Yami these people scare me// pleads Ryo.

//Shut up!...What I mean Hik…Aibou is that everyone scares you// Bakura finishes more softly.

In his soul room Ryo is confused did his Yami just refer to him in…affection?

Bakura returns his attention to reality after his conversation with his Hikari.

This guy isn't so friendly now muses Bakura ignoring Mr Borgin's ranting as he idly looks around the room before doing a double take.

"What's that" he asks pointing at the desired artefact.

Mr Borgin pauses as he looks at the object "that? Oh that, it's a Crystalline Skull"

Bakura rolls his eyes talk about stating the obvious, the Skull is a human skull yet is completely made out of crystal allowing you to see through it, somehow it feels powerful and ancient (non-Egyptian but still ancient.)

"the dratted things supposed to grant visions of the future and when it was in the hands of Muggles supposedly predicted their two great wars, it has also been recorded to have given visions to several sorcerers over the centuries" that is if you believe that sort of thing "if it really works as a prophecy it hasn't made any predictions for nearly five decades" he says "it's still worth thousands of Galleons though"

Bakura nods his head not really paying attention he stares at the Skull enthralled he simply must have it, Bakura can sense as much.

//Please don't cause any more trouble than you already have// begs Ryo.

//Sorry Hikari but I am not paying for that nor am I leaving without it// declares Bakura.

//Don't do anything rash…// tries Ryo but it was to late.

Ishtar laughs manically at the chaos he'd caused around him and chucks a Manticore trap (like a bear trap but bigger spikier and with little barbed sticking out bits all over it) over his shoulder, "Arghh my head, it's got my head" screams a random passer by as the trap closes over her head cutting into her flesh spilling blood all over the place.

Still chuckling Ishtar starts to jog away from the scene of the crime, aware that he has been identified as the troublemaker, only to knock into someone.

"You" Bakura and Ishtar say in union.

"Stop thief" calls out an angry shopkeeper who starts running towards them brandishing a small stick.

Bakura hastily shoves something up his shirt, all Ishtar had time to see was something shaped like a skull, he snorts and returns to his soul room why'd the Tomb Robber want to nick a skull? He'd always assumed he went for the treasure not the mummified bodies.

"Leg it" yells Marik reasserting control of his body, and both of them run off like blazes.

Yami has looked all over and is about to give up and wait near the pub for them when he hears a frantic voice "Yugi" Marik calls out as he and the Tomb Robber run out of a dark alley like twin bats out of hell "Pharaoh" he corrects as they run past him.

"You may want to start running" Bakura offers him some free advice.

Yami turns to the alley puzzled only to see a reasonably sized lynch mob baring down on him, 3 seconds later he's hot on Marik and Bakura's heels "you'd think I'd have learnt by now" he sighs to himself.

Reaching the wall where they entered they try to open the archway but cannot.

"Here let me" declares Marik hotly whipping out the Millennium Rod.

The customers of the leaky cauldron were surprised to hear a large explosion from the vicinity of Diagon alley and were further shocked when three boys burst in looking like they were at the epicentre of the explosion.

Realising several people are making to block their escape Bakura reaches into his deck and chooses his 'Darkness' field card and with the touch of the shadow realm activates it enveloping himself, Yami, Marik and the Pub in darkness until they reach the street and run off.

Professor Dumbledore along with McGonagall had observed the trios escape with astonishment.

"I must make a note to check up on those three" Dumbledore shakes his head partly in exasperation, mostly in amusement "I'm sure it will be interesting to say the least"

McGonagall gasped "you can't be considering…"

"We'll see" states Dumbledore "we will see"


	4. Intermission

Deck of the King of Games

Deck of the King of Games

**Since I plan on including some duelling and card references I thought while I plan the next chapter I'd list the cards in the various decks and after the next chapter you'll see either Ryo or Marik's deck highlighted by me**

**Anyone not interested in the cards can ignore this chapter and jump ahead to the next chapter (once I've uploaded it) but it would be beneficial as I have altered some of the card effects to boost their strength**

**I decided to keep the main theme of cards from Yugi's deck but I have changed it to be a spellcaster themed deck with the key card been the Dark Magician.**

God cards

Slifer The Sky Dragon (Osirus) :- Lv 10, Light, Divine Beast, Atk- X000 Def- X000

Atk and def equal's 1000 times the number of cards in your hand

When your opponent summons a monster it's attack is reduced by 2000 (if this causes the Atk stat to reach 0 destroy the monster)

3 monsters required as a tribute to summon

Obelisk the Tormentor :- Lv10, Light, Divine Beast, Atk- 4000 Def- 4000

Tribute 2 monsters on your side of the field for infinite Atk

3 monsters required as a tribute to summon

The Winged Dragon of Ra :- Lv 10, Light, Divine Beast, Atk- ?? Def- ??

Atk equal's combined Atk of the monsters used as tributes to summon it

Def equal's combined Def of the monsters used as tributes to summon it

Instant Atk ability – Ra can attack on the first turn it is summoned

Point transfer – you can transfer as many life points to Ra' Atk points as you want during your main phase

You may tribute as many monsters on your side of the field as you want to transfer their Atk and Def power to Ra

God Phoenix mode: Ra cannot be dealt damage through battle and can destroy a monster on the field with a cost of 1000 life points

3 monsters required as a tribute to summon

**While Yugi holds the God cards they are not in his deck as he still feels that they are to powerful for everyday duelling**

Valkrion The Magna Warrior :- Lv 8, Earth, Rock/effect Atk-3500 Def- 3850

Special summon this card by offering Alpha, Beta and Gama The Magnet Warriors from your side of the field and hand as a tribute

If Alpha, Beta and Gama The Magnet Warriors exist in your graveyard you can offer this face-up card on the field as a tribute to special summon them to your side of the field

Sorcerer of Dark Magic ( Dark Sorcerer) :- Lv 9, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-3200 Def- 2800

This monster cannot be normal summoned, this monster can be special summoned by offering 2 Lv 6 or higher spellcaster type monsters on your side of the field as tributes

As long as this card remains face-up on the field you can negate the activation of trap cards and destroy them

For every card in your graveyard with 'magician' in the name you can decrease the Atk of 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field by 500

Black Luster Soldier :- Lv 8, Earth, Warrior/ritual Atk- 3000 Def- 2800

This monster can only be ritual summoned with the ritual spell card 'black luster ritual' you must also offer monsters as tributes whose total level 8 or more

Dark Magician of Chaos :- Lv 8, Dark, Spellcaster/ effect Atk- 2800 Def- 2600

When this card is special summoned successfully you can add 1 spell card from your graveyard to your hand

You may summon this card with only 1 monster tribute if the tributed monster has 'Dark Magician' in the name

A monster destroyed by this card is removed from play

When this card is destroyed or removed from the field send it out of play

Buster Blader :- Lv 7, Earth, Warrior/effect Atk- 2600 Def- 2300

The Atk of this card increases by 500 for every dragon type monster on your opponents field and in you opponents graveyard

Dark Magician :- Lv 7, Dark, Spellcaster Atk- 2500, Def 2100

Dark Magician :- Lv 7, Dark, Spellcaster Atk- 2500, Def- 2100

**(Arkana the master of magicians Dark magician card Yugi won when he defeated him)**

Summoned SkullLv6, Dark, Fiend, Atk- 2500, Def- 1200

Dark Magician Girl :- Lv 6, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 2000, Def- 1700

Increase the Atk of this card by 300 for each card with 'Dark Magician' in the name and each Magician of Black chaos in both players graveyards

Skilled Dark Magician :- Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1900 Def- 1700

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 spell card place a spell counter on this card (max 3) an by tributing this card with 3 spell counters on it special summon 1 Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl from your hand, Deck or Graveyard

Skilled Dark Magician :- Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1900 Def- 1700

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 spell card place a spell counter on this card (max 3) an by tributing this card with 3 spell counters on it special summon 1 Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl from your hand, Deck or Graveyard

Skilled White Magician :- Lv 4, Light, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1700 Def- 1900

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 spell card place a spell counter on this card (max 3) an by tributing this card with 3 spell counters on it special summon 1 Buster Blader from your hand, Deck or Graveyard

Beta The magnet Warrior :- Lv 4, Earth, Rock Atk- 1700 Def- 1600

Rapid Fire Magician :- Lv 4, Dark, spellcaster/effect Atk- 1600, Def- 1200

While this card is face up on the field inflict 400 points of damage to your opponents life points each time you activate 1 normal spell card

Breaker The magical warrior :- Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1600 Def-1000

When this card is summoned (excluding special summon) place 1 spell counter on it (max 1) increase the Atk of this card by 300 for every spell counter on it

By removing 1 spell counter from this card destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field

Gamma The Magnet Warrior :- Lv 4, Earth, Warrior Atk- 1500 Def-1800

Alpha The Magnet Warrior :- Lv 4, Earth Warrior Atk- 1400 Def- 1700

Mystical Beast Cerberus :- Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1400 Def- 1400

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 spell card put I spell counter on this card

Increase the Atk of this card by 500 points for each spell counter on it

At the end of a battle phase when this card has been used in an attack, remove all spell counters on this card

Magicians Valkyrie :- Lv 4, Light Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1600 Def-1800

Your opponent cannot select another spellcaster type monster on your side of the field as an attack target

Gazelle The King Of The Mythical Beasts :- Lv 4, Earth, Beast Atk- 1500 Def- 1200

Berfomet :- Lv5, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1400 Def- 1800

When this card is summoned (excluding special summon) you can special summon 1 Gazelle The King Of The Mythical Beasts from your hand or deck to your side of the field

Kuriboh :- Lv1, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 300 Def-200

You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to make the damage inflicted to your life points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0 this effect must be activated during your opponents battle phase

Spell Cards

Heavy Storm :- destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field

Mage Power :- /Equip/ increase Atk and Def of the equipped monster by 500 for each spell and trap card on your side of the field

Yami :- /Field/ increase the Atk of all Spellcaster and Fiend type monsters on the field by 200 and decrease the Atk and Def of all Fairy type monsters by 200

Monster Reborn :- select a monster from your or your opponent's graveyard and special summon it to your side of the field

Magical Dimension :- /quick-play/ you can only activate this card while there is a face-up spellcaster type monster on your side of the field, tribute 1 monster on your side of the field and special summon 1 spellcaster type monster from your hand –you can then destroy 1 monster on the field

Swords Of Revealing Light :- flip all face-down monsters on the field face-up, this card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns, as long as this card is face-up on the field your opponent cannot declare an attack or switch the battle modes of his monsters

Diffusion Wave Motion Cannon :- pay 1000 life points, select 1 Lv 7 or higher spellcaster type monster on your side of the field, during this turn the only the selected monster can attack and it can attack all your opponents monsters on your opponents side of the field once, the effects of effect monsters destroyed by this attack(s) are not activated

Dark magic attack :- you can only activate this card if you have a face-up Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl on your side of the field, destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field

Black Luster Ritual :- /ritual/ this card is used to ritual summon Black Luster Soldier, you also need to offer monsters whose total Level is 8 or more as a tribute from your hand or field

Polymerization :- fuses 2 or more fusion-material monsters to form a new fusion monster

Graceful Charity :- draw 3 cards from your deck and then discard any 2 cards from your hand

Dark Magic Curtain :- if you activate this card you cannot normal summon, flip summon or special summon a monster that turn, pay half your life points to special summon a Dark Magician from your deck.

Sage's Stone :- you can only activate this card when there is a face up Dark Magician Girl on your side of the field, Special summon one Dark magician from your hand or deck.

Exchange :- both players show their hands to each other. You both select 1 card from each other's hand and add it to your own. When the cards are sent to the Graveyard, they are placed in the Graveyard of the original owner.

Dark Magicians Tomb Of Black Magic :- /equip/ only Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician of Chaos and Dark Sorcerer can be equipped with this card, the equipped monster gains 700 Atk points, when this card is sent to the graveyard you recover 1000 life points

Multiply :- /quick-play/ offer 1 face-up Kuriboh as a tribute to place a Kuriboh Token (Fiend/Dark/Lv 1/Atk- 300/Def- 200) in defence mode in each open monster card Zone on your side of the field

Trap cards

Dust Tornado :- Destroy 1 spell or Trap card on your opponents side of the field, you can then set 1 spell or Trap card from your hand

Magic Cylinder :- negate the Atk of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the monsters Atk to your opponent's life points

Trap Jammer :- /counter/ activate when a Trap card is activated in the battle phase, negate the trap card and destroy it

Spellbinding Circle :- /continues/ select 1 monster on the field decrease it's Atk by 700 as long as this card remains on the field the selected monster cannot Attack or change battle position, when the selected monster is destroyed destroy this card as well

Mirror Force :- when an opponents monster attacks negate the attack and destroy all of your opponent's monsters in Attack mode

Disgraceful Charity :- for the turn activated any cards discarded by the player of this card due to a card effect are returned to the hand of the owner

Dark Mirror Force :- you can only activate this card when your opponent calls an attack remove from play all defence position monsters on your opponents side of the field

Magicians Circle :- you can only activate this card when you call an attack with a spellcaster type monster you control, each player must select a spellcaster type monster from their decks with an attack of 2000 or less and special summon it in face-up attack position on their side of the field

Fusion monsters

Dark Paladin :- Lv 8, Dark, Spellcaster/fusion/effect Atk- 2900 Def- 2400

Dark Magician and Buster Blader

This monster can only be special summoned by fusion summon

As long as this card remains face-up on the field you can negate the activation of 1 spell card by discarding 1 card from your hand

The Atk of this card increases by 500 for every Dragon type monster in your opponent's side of the field and graveyard

Chimera The flying Mythical Beast :- Lv 6, Wind, Winged-beast/fusion/effect Atk-2100 Def- 1800

Gazelle The King Of The Mythical Beasts and Berfomet

When this card is destroyed you can special summon either Gazelle The King Of The Mythical Beasts or Berfomet from your graveyard and place it on the field in either attack or defence position

B. Skull Dragon :- Lv 9, Dark, Dragon/fusion Atk- 3200, Def- 2500

Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull

Dark Flare Knight :- Lv 6, Dark, Warrior/Fusion/effect Atk- 2200, Def- 800

Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman  
Any damage to the controller of this card from battle involving this monster becomes 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of a battle, Special Summon 1 "Mirage Knight" from your hand or Deck.


	5. flash backs and mysterious letters

**I couldn't find out about the difference in time zones when I wrote this so even if it's wrong just go with it please**

**Am now accepting votes for which house you want Yugi, Marik or Ryo in – it can be any house as long as you have a reason for their placement within that house, the winner will receive a sneak preview into the next couple of Chapters**

**(I know it's hardly a brand new sports car or an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii but hey this isn't a game show after all)**

'…**..' these indicate spirit talk (where the Yami's or Vessels talk while in their spirit form) only ghosts, other spirits, the Yami's and Yugi, Ryo and Marik can see and hear the Yami's or each other in spirit form)**

Chapter 4) Flashbacks and Mysterious letters

Harry Potter was in his room reflecting on life, he'd just got his Hogwarts letters and Hermione and Ron had been made prefects instead of him, why is Dumbledore ignoring me? He thinks as he remembers the end of his hearing a week ago.

'_Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?' asks Madam Bones booming voice._

_Harry's head jerked upwards there were hands in the air many of them … more than half! Breathing very fast, he tried to count them but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, 'and those in favour of conviction?'_

_Fudge raised his hand as did half a dozen others._

_Fudge glanced around at them all, and then lowered his hand, he took two deep breaths and said in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, 'very well, very well … cleared of all charges'_

'_Excellent' said Dumbledore briskly sprinting to his feet and pulling out his wand – causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish._

'_One more thing' said fudge directing the full force of his glare at Dumbledore, 'I hear you have made enquires after the three troublemakers who tore up Diagon alley'_

'_Yes' Said Dumbledore 'I have been contacting some of my friends and colleagues' he smiles serenely._

_Fudge pauses and takes a deep breath, 'I trust once you learn their identities you will inform the ministry, their wands will be destroyed and they will have to be a hearing'_

'_Oh I already know who they are' says Dumbledore pleasantly shocking everyone who was there._

_Fudge seems to be speechless and before he can recover Dumbledore continues, 'and you can't destroy their wands' he smiles 'they don't posses a wand between them, well I must be getting along, Good day to you all' and without looking at Harry once he swept from the dungeon._

Back in the present Harry continues to sulk.

0o0o0

Yugi yawned it was early in the morning and both he and Yami weren't yet used to the difference in time zones, at least I'm coping better than Marik Yugi thinks wirily as he looks at the aforementioned guy who was presently face down snoring in his breakfast of Bacon and eggs.

Ryo rolls his eyes as he sits down between them; really everyone was staring at them.

Grandpa chuckles "you kids will never get used to mornings will you" he says cheerfully

To cheerfully in Yugi's opinion.

::Mine too:: yawns Yami ::why'd you have to wake me up:: he asks grouchily.

::If I have to suffer so do you:: teases Yugi.

::Uurgh why couldn't I have a nice lazy vessel:: complains Yami.

Yugi laughs out loud attracting more attention to the group, still laughing he cuts open a boiled egg and dunks his bread soldiers.

Ryo shakes his head and helps himself to the cereal.

//Trouble in paradise// asks a suspiciously happy Bakura.

//Everyone's staring at us, it's embarrassing// admits Ryo.

Marik suddenly wakes up with a start, his face covered in eggs and a strip of bacon stuck in his hair, causing Yugi to start laughing again.

//See what I mean?// says Ryo but Bakura's only response was to laugh.

Yugi, Marik, Ryo and Grampa leave the lunchroom satisfied, Marik stretches and yawns theatrically, however Yugi on the other hand has woken up completely and is eager to get on with the day, Ryo feels happier after a good breakfast.

Yami's irritation and tiredness have ceased, although Ishtar is still asleep while Bakura's good mood seems to have persisted.

"Mr Moto" a woman at the reception calls for Grampa in accented Japanese.

"Hum…I wonder what they want, you haven't been up to any mischief now have you?" asks Grampa sternly receiving a chorus of "no's" "course not's" and even a "not recently"

"Fine, you go up to your room and I'll come along in a little while" he decides.

Back in the room Marik scowls "I blame him" he states nodding at Ryo who gapes at him.

"I haven't done anything"

"Yeah sure you haven't" Marik smirks "what did he do? Rob the hotel safe?"

Ryo blushes and hears a crooked laugh, they all turn to the right where Bakura in spirit form is observing the proceedings.

'As if I would do something as feeble as that' he growls.

"Come on you can tell us" continues Marik "did you nick the hotel silver?"

Bakura scowls and takes over the vessels body leaving Ryo next to him shaken and in spirit form.

"Don't be ridicules Marik" Bakura declares "I am a thief king after all and am hardly likely to steal from the hotel where I am staying"

'Huh' snorts Ishtar appearing in Spirit form before taking over his Vessels body, leaving an angry Marik in spirit form, Ryo smiles at him weakly.

"You're not so hot, you stole a mouldy old skull since you've been here and that's all" declares Ishtar mockingly.

Bakura's scowl deepens who does he think he is he sends his thoughts to Ryo over the mind link //he knows nothing, not only is that skull more than a mere skull but it's not the only prize I scored that day//

//News to me// thinks Ryo back //you never told me what you stole before//

//Yes well, keep it to yourself Hikari//

Yugi sighs "come on guys it's no use blaming ourselves, right?" he turns to Yami who's in spirit form next to him and nods his agreement.

"So the pharaoh wants us to hold hands and be friends, huh fat chance" scoffs Ishtar.

Yami takes over his Vessels body leaving a confused Yugi in spirit form.

"No one asked you" snaps Yami.

Yugi, Marik and Ryo in spirit form shake their heads and sit down onto the sofa.

'Why can't they argue in spirit form and we have our bodies' grumbles Marik who can't turn on the television without a body.

'Marik! You can't understand it anyway it's all in English' Ryo reminds him.

'I could still watch it' argues Marik before giving up and leaning back hands behind head, his eyes closed.

He had almost managed to tune out the Yami's bickering when the door opens revealing Yugi's Grampa, Yugi, Marik and Ryo are thrust back into their bodies as their Yami's retreat to their soul rooms, Bakura and Ishtar complaining bitterly all the way.

Grampa blinks, were the three of them just having an argument? They'd stopped now anyway, Grampa steps into the room.

"Um what did the receptionist want" asks Yugi awkwardly.

"Well Yugi it was very strange, the hotel had received these letters" and sure enough he was holding up three letters.

"What's strange about it? Hasn't this place ever received mail before?" asks Marik.

"They hadn't been posted"

"Surely one of the hotel people saw who delivered it?" asks Ryo.

Grampa shakes his head "apparently no one saw anything, they just appeared"

"What's this got to do with us?" demands Marik.

"See for yourself" he hands out the letters.

It's addressed to me thinks Yugi as he runs his hand over the yellowish parchment the envelope was made off.

::Very interesting:: comments Yami leaning over Yugi's shoulder in spirit form, Bakura and Ishtar were also leaning over their Vessels shoulders.

Mr Y. Moto

The Overcrowded Bedroom

Room Number 406

The Hotel Monee

Prestige Avenue

London

What surprised Yugi most was that it was written in Japanese, Yugi looks up at his friends whose letters are identical (except they were addressed to them and Ryo's was written in English and Marik's in Arabic ) before turning the letter over and running his fingers over a strange purple wax seal, of a coat of arms made up of several animals around the letter H.


	6. Intermission 2

Deck of the Thief King

**Bakura's Deck is shown as having an occult theme and so I searched my collection for the creepiest (mainly fiend type monsters) I could find, I included a sacred beast cards when I came across them and thought they matched Bakura's deck they are also as close as he can get to the power of the god cards. ****Some of the normal creepy looking monsters have been altered to include special effects**

**I have already used one card which I made up (namely the Darkness field card) in the previous chapters and got the idea for it from the duellist kingdom arc where Yugi duels Panic – since most of Bakura's monsters are dark types I figured it could really boost his deck (also it seemed to represent the darkness within Bakura) ****Final word – this is both the Deck of Ryo and his Yami Bakura**

Monster cards

Raviel Lord Of Phantasms :- Lv10, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 4000 Def- 4000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. Each time your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon a Phantasm Token (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field. This Token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of this card by the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase of that turn.

Uria Lord Of Searing Flames :- Lv10, Fire, Pyro/effect Atk- 0000 Def- 0000

This card cannot be special summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by sending three face-up trap cards from your side of the field to the graveyard, this card gains 1000 Atk points for each continues trap card in your graveyard, once per turn you can destroy 1 spell or trap card on your opponents side of the field, spell and trap cards cannot be activate in response to this effects activation

Hamon Lord Of Striking Thunder :- Lv10, Light, Thunder/effect, Atk- 4000 Def- 4000

This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be special summoned except be sending three face-up continues spell cards from your side of the field to the graveyard, when this card destroys your opponents monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard inflict 1000 damage to your opponents life points, while this card is in face-up defence mode your opponent cannot select another card as an attack target

**(While Bakura has the sacred beast cards he'll do his best to maintain them as his secret weapons)**

Dweller in the Depths :- LV3, Earth, Dragon/effect Atk- 1500 Def- 700

This card gains 300 Atk for each face-up continues spell card you control

Masked Sorcerer :- Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 900 Def- 1400

When you inflict damage to your opponent's life points with this card you draw 1 card from your deck

Legendary Fiend :- Lv 6, Fiend/effect Atk- 1500 Def- 1800

During each of your standby phases this card gains 700 Atk points

Witch Of The Black Forest :- Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1100 Def- 1200

When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard move 1 monster with an attack of 1500 or less from your deck to your hand then shuffle your deck

Great Maju Garzett :- Lv6, Dark, fiend/effect Atk-0000 Def- 0000

The Atk of this card becomes twice the original Atk of the monster used as a tribute to tribute summon this card to the field

Jowels Of Dark demise :- Lv 2, Water, Fiend/effect Atk- 200 Def- 100

Flip: take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field until the end of the turn that this cards effect is activated, when the controlled monster attacks it may attack your opponent's life points directly

Aswan Apparition :- Lv 3, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk-500 Def-500

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponents life points you can return 1 trap card from your graveyard to the top of your deck

Obsidian Dragon :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 800, Def- 2100

Negate the effects of spell and trap cards that target only one face up Dark monster you control and destroy them

Dark Lord Of The Abyss :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1200 Def- 800

Increase the Atk of this card by 200 for every monster card in the graveyard

Newdoria :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1200 Def- 1200

When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, select 1 monster on the field and destroy it

Dark Jeroid :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1200 Def- 1500

When this monster is normal summoned, flip summoned or special summoned select 1 face-up monster on the field and decrease it's Atk by 800 points, this effect continues until the selected card is destroyed or removed from play

Headless Knight :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1450 Def- 1700

When this monster attacks or is attacked decrease your opponent's monster in battle with this card by 500

Grand Tiki Elder :- Lv 4, Dark/fiend/effect Atk- 1500, Def- 800

Increase the Atk points of all face up Dark monsters by 300

Melchid The Four Faced Beast :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1500 Def- 1500

This card gains the following effects when monsters with the following attributes are face-up on the field

Earth – This card is not affected by Trap cards

Water – this card is not affected by your opponent's spell cards

Wind – increase this cards Atk and Def by 500

Fire – inflict 300 points of direct damage to your opponents life points every standby phase

Baron Of The Fiend Sword :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1550 Def- 800

Flip: increase the Atk of this card by 450 points

When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle reduce the Atk of the monster that destroyed this card by 300 points

Malice Doll Of Demise :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1600 Def- 1700

If this card is sent from the field by the effect of a continues spell or trap card, special summon this card from the graveyard during your next Standby phase

The Bistro Butcher :- Lv 4, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 1800 Def- 1000

When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand

Helpomer :- Lv 5, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 2000 Def- 1400

When this card has been sent to the graveyard as a result, this cards effect is activated, as long as this card exists in the graveyard your opponent must discard 1 card randomly from his or her hand at the end of the battle phase

Neither player can special summon this card from the graveyard

Dark Necrofear :- Lv 7, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 2200 Def-2800

Send 3 Dark Fiend type Monsters from your graveyard out of play to special summon this card to your side of the field

When Dark Necrofear is in the graveyard you may search your hand and deck for a Dark Sanctuary Field card and place it on the field

Mist Archfiend :- Lv5, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 2400 Def- 0000

You can normal summon this card without tributing a monster, if you do during the end phase destroy this card and you take 1000 damage

Masked Beast Des Gardius :- Lv8, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk-3300 Def- 2500

This cars cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by tributing two face-up monsters on your side of the field including at least one 'Grand Tiki Elder' or 'Melchid The Four Faced Beast' when this card is sent from the field to the graveyard equip one mask of remnants to 1 monster on the field

Bazoo The Soul Eater :- Lv4, Earth, Beast/effect Atk-1600 Def- 900

You can remove up to three monsters from your graveyard out of play to increase the Atk of this monster by 300 points X the number of cards removed by this effect until the end of your opponents next turn, this effect can only be used once a turn.

Element Valkyrie :- Lv4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk-1500 Def- 1200

This monster gets the following effect(s) when there is a monster with the following attributes on the field.

Fire :- increase this monster's Atk by 500

Water :- control of this card cannot be switched

Wind :- if this card destroys your opponents monster as a result of battle it can attack once again in a row

Earth :- negate the effect of your opponents monster destroyed by this card as a result of battle

Chopman The Desperate Outlaw :- Lv 3, Dark, Zombie/effect Atk- 1100 Def- 500

Flip: return 1 equip spell card from your graveyard to your hand

Morphing Jar :- Lv 3, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 900 Def- 700

Both you and your opponent discard your hands to the graveyard and then draw 5 cards from your decks

Mystic Tomato :- Lv 4. Dark, Plant/effect Atk- 1400 Def- 1100

When this card is sent from the graveyard as a result of battle you may select 1 Dark monster with an Atk of 1500 or less from your deck and Special summon it to the field (no tribute required for level 5 or above monsters)

Cythonian Soldier :- Lv 4, Dark, Warrior/effect Atk- 1200 Def- 1400

When this card is destroyed by your opponents attacking monster and sent to the graveyard, inflict the battle damage you took from the battle to your opponents life points as well

Man eater bug: Earth/Insect/effect Lv 3, Atk– 450, Def– 600,

/flip/ destroy 1 monster on the field.

Spell cards

Dark Sanctuary :- /Field/ you can only play this card when Dark Necrofear is in the graveyard, if Dark Nerofear is not in the graveyard negate the effects of this card (do not destroy it)

The Dark resentment spirit now wanders the field and can posses one of your opponent's monsters in secret, when your opponent attacks with a possessed monster negate the Atk and inflict Damage equal to half the monsters Atk points to your opponent's life points while recovering the same amount of points to your life points.

Once per turn you may change which monster is possessed by the resentment spirit, and if a new monster is summoned to your opponent's side of the field you may swap the present monster for the new monster to be possessed.

Once per turn before you end your turn you must sacrifice one of your monsters on the field or at the end phase destroy Dark Sanctuary.

As long as Dark Sanctuary is face-up on the field you may play up to 10 spell or trap cards at a time

Darkness :- /Field/ increase the Atk of all Dark monsters by 400

During your opponents standby phase you may flip your monsters face-down (attack or defence) and then rearrange the monsters in any order on the field you choose.

As long as this card is on the field you may place monsters face-down in attack mode

Axe Of Despair :- /Equip/ increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 1000

Black Pendent :- /Equip/ a monster equipped with this card increases it's Atk by 500 points, when this card is sent from the field to the graveyard inflict 500 points of direct damage to your opponents life points

Monster Reborn :- select a monster from your or your opponent's graveyard and special summon it to your side of the field

Poison Of Old Man :- /quick-play/ select and activate 1 of the following effects

Increase your life points by 1200

Decrease your opponents life points by 800

Card trader :- / continues/ once per turn during your standby phase you may shuffle 1 card from your hand into your deck and draw 1 card

Spirit Message "I" :- /continues/ this card can only be placed on the field when the Destiny board card is activated

Spirit Message "N" :- /continues/ this card can only be placed on the field when the Destiny board card is activated

Spirit Message "A" :- /continues/ this card can only be placed on the field when the Destiny board card is activated

Spirit Message "L" :- /continues/ this card can only be placed on the field when the Destiny board card is activated

Grave Keepers Servant :- /continues/ your opponent must discard 1 card from the top of his deck to the graveyard when he calls an attack with a monster

The Dark Door :- /continues/ only 1 monster on the field can attack per turn

Exchange :- your opponent shows you their hand you pick and take 1 card before showing your opponent your hand they pick and take 1 card, add the cards to your respected hands

Spell Absorption :- /continues/ each time a spell card is played increase your life points by 500

Pot Of greed :- draw 2 cards from your deck

Change Of Heart :- select and control 1 monster (regardless of battle position on the field until the end of your turn

Creature Swap :- both players select 1 monster from their respective sides of the field and switch control of these monsters with each other, the selected monsters cannot change battle positions this turn

Tribute To The Doomed :- discard 1 card from your hand, select 1monster on the field and destroy it

The Mask Of Remnants :- shuffle this card into it's owners deck or if this card was put into play by the effect of Masked Beast Des Gardius, this card is treated like an equip card and control of the equipped monster is switched

Trap cards

Defence Paralysis :- /continues/ switch all your opponents monsters into attack mode, as long as this card remains face-upon the field your opponent cannot place monsters in defence mode

Seven Tools Of The Bandit :- /continues/ pay 1000 life points to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it

Zoma the Spirit :- /continues/ After activation, Special Summon this card in Defense Position; it is treated as a Effect Monster Card (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500) and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone in Defense Position. When this card is destroyed by battle, the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card is inflicted as damage to your opponent's Life Points. (This card is also still treated as a Trap Card.)

Robbin' Goblin :- /continues/ each time one of your monsters inflicts damage to your opponents life points 1 card is randomly selected from your opponents hand and is discarded to the graveyard

Robbin' Zombie :- /continues/ each time 1 of your monsters inflicts damage to your opponents life points discard 1 card from his or her deck to the graveyard

Hate Buster :- Activate only when a face-up Fiend-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Destroy the attacking monster and the attack target. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the attacking monster.

Sakuretsu armour :- activate only when your opponent declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster

Curse of ageing :- discard 1 card from your hand, decrease the Atk and Def of all monsters on the field by 500 until the end phase of the turn this card is activated

Just Deserts :- inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points, for each monster he has on the field

Negate attack :- /counter/ negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters, your opponent's battle phase ends

Destiny Board :- /continues/ each turn during your standby phase, search your hand and deck for a Spirit Message card

Spirit Message "I"

Spirit Message "N"

Spirit Message "A"

Spirit Message "L"

(in that order)

When all 4 spirit messages are face-up on the field along with the Destiny board card you automatically win the duel

Dark Spirit Of The Silent :- /counter/ switch an attack fromone of your opponents monsters to another

Spirit barrier: Trap/continues, as a long as a monster remains on your side of the field, battle damage to the controller of this card becomes 0.

Astral barrier: Trap/continues, if your opponents monster attacks a monster on your side of the field, you can change it to a direct attack on your life points.

Terrible deal :- you can only activate this card by paying 1000 life points, when your opponent activates a spell card they must discard 1 random card from their hands to the graveyard (if they are unable to do so, negate the spell card and destroy it


	7. Magical Invitation

**It is my late Grandfathers Birthday today (28th 06 2007) and I would like to dedicate this chapter to his memory…**

**Also I am still accepting suggestions and votes for which house to sort Yugi, Marik and Ryo into, please leave your suggestions in a review on this fic**

**I know the seal on Hogwarts letters only contains the coat of arms type thing but I came up with this sequence after I accidentally found out what the Hogwarts motto means**

5) Magical Invitation

A short while later and the trio were staring the envelopes on a table, still unopened.

//I believe the next step is to open it// Bakura whispers into Ryo's mind causing him to jump.

Yugi meanwhile has been staring at the seal on his envelope and gives up, pointing at the writing underneath it he asks "what's it mean Ryo?" he strokes the lettering "it's in English right?"

Marik's head snaps up as Ryo's answer was a cackling laugh indicating that the Tomb Robber Bakura was in control "no" he says "it's not English it's Latin"

"Huh" scoffs Marik "and I bet it just so happens that you can read it?"

"As a matter of fact yes, but then you always preferred safe bets ay Tomb Keeper"

"Well the just tell us what it sez" snarls Ishtar taking over Marik's body until he can repel the warped Yami back into the rod.

Bakura laughs and says 'Draco Dormiens Nunquan Titillandus"

Their a pause before "we meant in English" grumbles Marik before correcting himself "I mean Japanese fool so we can understand it"

"That was…"

"What!" Yugi raises his voice to stop the pair's squabbling "does it mean translated?"

"Huh" Bakura huffs "all you had to do was ask. It means" he pauses "you're not going to believe it you know"

"Weird phrase" comments Marik.

Shooting him a glare Bakura snaps "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon"

"Huh?" asks Yugi confused.

"Well it's some sort of coat of arms and they often have some sort of creed or motto included" offers Bakura.

"And what's yours" asks Marik suspiciously.

Smirking Bakura answers "once a thief, always a thief" he laughs before giving control back to Ryo who stops in mid cackle blushing.

"Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon!" exclaims Yugi.

"Sound advice I doubt a Blue Eyes or Red Eyes would appreciate been woken up by someone tickling them" states Marik.

'Have I pointed out yet that the best way to find out about these letters would be to…oh I don't know OPEN THEM!!' Bakura shouts materialising in spirit form.

'As much as I hate to admit it the thief is right' admits Yami.

'FINALY!' yells Bakura.

"Whatever" Marik grabs his letter while Ryo picks up his only hesitating for a second.

Yugi picks up his own letter and breaks open the seal, pulling out a piece of parchment he unfolds it and scans it cautiously; thankfully it was also in Japanese.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First class, grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Moto

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Although applicants are normally discovered at the age of 11, it has recently come to our attention that you and your friends have developed a strong vein of untapped magical potential, so we would be more than happy to accept you as 5th years.

This will mean that you and your friends will be at a disadvantage all efforts will be made available to catch you up to 5th year level.

If you choose to accept this offer I will meet you and discuss this proposal with you, the day after you receive this letter at midday outside the Leaky Cauldron public house (I trust you can find it again)

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

'Ha!' laughed Bakura 'Joey and Tristan have outdone themselves'

"I'm not sure" says Yugi, everyone looks at him blankly "well just think about it guys, written in three different languages…I don't think they could pull this off"

'It references the pub we were at' states Yami 'we all sensed something strange about that place and its people'

'Then we can't go' declares Ishtar 'they must want revenge for the destruction that we caused'

'We' asks Yami his eyebrows raised.

"Um if they can track us to this hotel and get these letters to us, that means they can reach us at any time" suggests Ryo "if they merely wanted revenge they could get us without resorting to tricks that could tip us off in advance"

'Yes we' snaps Bakura not listening 'or do you suffer from selective memory? You were with us at the time'

"Then we go?" asks Yugi

'That's not true, you caused all the mayhem I when you gave me the slip' protests Yami

Ryo nods agreeing while Marik thinks about it for a while and then nods as well "sure after all if it is a trap, theirs no others more suited to springing it than us three…six" he corrects looking at the three spirits who are engaged in a fierce argument about whose fault everything was, sighing he corrects himself again "…three I was right the first time"

Tomorrow at 11:59 sharp the trio were waiting outside the pub, or rather luring to one side conscious of just what opinion many of the pubs patrons would have of them, Marik was grumbling down the mind link, complaining about them been their when they saw him.

It was obvious that he was the wizard they were supposed to meet, his appearance simply screamed magic, after all he looked like Mokuba's imagination on a sugar high had tried to come up with the best interpretation of Wizardness possible.

:/Who's the old coot?/: asks Ishtar unimpressed.

Bakura was also unimpressed //huh I have taught you more magic than that old geezer ever could// he brags to Ryo.

::I sense that he is very powerful, he is as wise as he is old:: Yami declares.

::You know:: says Yugi wishfully ::he kinda reminds me of the Dark Sage card::

::Me too:: agrees Yami.

The trio approach the man.

"Um excuse me are you a Mr Dumbledore?" asks Yugi feeling foolish, however the man simply smiles and says "I am he"

"And Magic, Wizards, Witches, Warlocks and stuff" asks Marik his eyes narrowed "all that's for real?"

"Yes" answers Dumbledore amused.

"So we can really go to your school and learn about your…" he blushes madly and changes his sentence quickly "…our magic?" he asks Shyly.

"Of course but I must warn you dark times approach the magical world" said the man taking on a serious tone.

//Typical// moans Bakura //theirs always a catch somewhere//

"A dark wizard by the name of Voldermort has returned to power after been vanquished for over a decade"

Huh looks like I could teach that guy a thing or two+ claims Ishtar +it only took me a month before I returned+

Yeah but your less evil and a lot saner now+ Marik replies +seems like this Voldywart guy is as bad as ever+

"The Ministry of magic refuses to believe he is back but I refuse to allow people to be ignorant of that fact, will you still join Hogwarts and take your place in our world?"

The Trio or Sixor (if you count the Yami's as well) look at each other and back at Dumbledore and nod.

"Excellent of course first you must collect your books and equipment from Diagon alley" he hands out a piece of parchment to each of them "you have already been their once so I trust you don't need an escort?"

The group blushes and shake their heads.

"A word of warning, avoid Knockturn alley, those there will be less likely to forget and even less likely to forgive"

And with those words of advice he was gone, it was as if he had just ceased to exist, their one second and gone the next.

Yugi, Marik and Ryo blink and look at each other in confusion.


	8. The Final Intermission

Deck of the Tomb Keeper

Deck of the Tomb Keeper

**Marik's Deck is often avoided because his cards and deck theme are elusive; however in the last intermission (as I've covered all three decks of the characters) I worked on the premise that his deck during battle city was created to support the winged dragon of Ra, since he doesn't have this card anymore I gave him a Gravekeeper deck (since he's a Tomb Keeper again) I also created a new Gravekeeper card that he could identify with.**

Monster cards

Gravekeeper's Vassel : Lv 3, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 700 Def- 500

The battle damage inflicted to your opponent is considered effect damage by this card

Gravekeeper's Curse : Lv 3, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 800 Def- 800

When this monster is normal summoned, flip summoned or special summoned successfully inflict 00 points of damage to your opponent's life points

Gravekeeper's Watcher : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk- 1000 Def-1000

When your opponent activates a card that includes the effect of making you or your opponent discard from his or her hand, you can activate this card, by discarding this card from your hand to the graveyard, negate the activation of the effect of the card and destroy it

Gravekeeper's Guard : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1000 Def-1900

Flip: select 1 face-up monster card on the field and return it to the owner's hand

Gravekeeper's Guard : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1000 Def-1900

Flip: select 1 face-up monster card on the field and return it to the owner's hand

Gravekeeper's Spy : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1200 Def-2000

Flip: select 1 monster that includes Gravekeeper's in the name with an Atk of 1500 or less, and special summon it to the field in face-up attack or defence mode, the deck is then shuffled

Gravekeeper's Spy : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1200 Def-2000

Flip: select 1 monster that includes Gravekeeper's in the name with an Atk of 1500 or less, and special summon it to the field in face-up attack or defence mode, the deck is then shuffled

Gravekeeper's Spy : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1200 Def-2000

Flip: select 1 monster that includes Gravekeeper's in the name with an Atk of 1500 or less, and special summon it to the field in face-up attack or defence mode, the deck is then shuffled

not use this card, and monsters offered as tributes for tribute summoning or other card effects are excluded

Gravekeeper's Cannon Soldier : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1400 Def-1200

Offer 1 monster on your side of the field with Gravekeeper's in the name, as a tribute to inflict 700 points of direct damage to you or your opponent's life points, however you can not use this card, and monsters offered as tributes for tribute summoning or other card effects are excluded

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1500 Def-1000

When this card attacks with an Atk higher than the Def of the defensive position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1500 Def-1000

When this card attacks with an Atk higher than the Def of the defensive position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points

Gravekeeper's Assailant : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1500 Def-1500

You can activate this effect when Necrovalley is active on the field, when this card attacks you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster on your opponents side of the field

Gravekeeper's Assailant : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1500 Def-1500

You can activate this effect when Necrovalley is active on the field, when this card attacks you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster on your opponents side of the field

Gravekeeper's Assailant : Lv 4, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1500 Def-1500

You can activate this effect when Necrovalley is active on the field, when this card attacks you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster on your opponents side of the field

Gravekeeper's Commandant : Lv 4, Dark, Speelcaster/effect Atk- 1600, Def- 1500

You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to add 1 Necrovalley from your deck to your hand

Gravekeeper's Commandant : Lv 4, Dark, Speelcaster/effect Atk- 1600, Def- 1500

You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to add 1 Necrovalley from your deck to your hand

Gravekeeper's Chief : Lv 5, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1900 Def-1200

You can have only 2 face-up "Gravekeeper's Chief" on your side of the field at any time. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your Graveyard is not affected by "Necrovalley". When you Tribute Summon this monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster that includes "Gravekeeper's" in its card name from your Graveyard

Gravekeeper's Chief : Lv 5, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-1900 Def-1200

You can have only 2 face-up "Gravekeeper's Chief" on your side of the field at any time. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your Graveyard is not affected by "Necrovalley". When you Tribute Summon this monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster that includes "Gravekeeper's" in its card name from your Graveyard.

Gravekeeper's Warrior (the Tomb Keeper) : Lv 6, Dark, Spellcaster/effect Atk-2200 Def-2000

This card is considered both spellcaster and warrior types, when this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponents life points equal to the destroyed monsters Atk points,

When Necrovalley is active on the field, negate the effect of effect monsters destroyed by this card

The End of Anubis : Lv 6, Dark, Fiend/effect Atk- 2500 Def- 0000

While this card is face-up on the field, effects of spell, trap and monster effects that target cards in the graveyard or that activate in the graveyard are negated

Lava Golem : Lv 8, Fire, Fiend/effect Atk- 3000 Def- 2500

This monster must be special summoned on your opponent's side of the field by offering 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field as a Tribute. This card inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to the life points of this cards controller during each of their standby phases. When you special summon this monster you cannot normal summon or set a monster during the same turn.

D.D. warrior lady :- Lv 4, Light, warrior/effect Atk- 1500 Def- 1600

When this card battles with your opponents monster after damage calculation you can remove from play your opponents monster and this card from play

Mystical Knight of Jackal : Lv 7, Light, Beast-warrior/effect Atk- 2700 Def-1200

You can return your opponents monsters destroyed as a result of battle by this card to the top of his or her deck

Charm of Shabti: Earth/rock/effect Lv 1, Atk– 100, Def– 100,

discard this card from your hand to make the damage inflicted to one monster that includes 'Gravekeepers' in the name 0 until the end phase of the turn, however the damage to your lifepoints is calculated normally.

Spell cards

Necrovalley :- /field/ As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all effects of Magic, Trap, and/or Effect Monster Cards that involve Graveyards are negated and neither player can remove cards in the Graveyards from play. In addition, increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters that includes "Gravekeeper's" in their card name by 500 points.

Necrovalley :- /field/ As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all effects of Magic, Trap, and/or Effect Monster Cards that involve Graveyards are negated and neither player can remove cards in the Graveyards from play. In addition, increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters that includes "Gravekeeper's" in their card name by 500 points.

Cythonian Alliance :- /equip/ The attack strength of equipped monster would be increase by 800 for each monster with the same name as the equipped monster on the field.

Infernal reckless Summon :- /quick-play/ This card can only be activate when opponent has a face-up monster on his/her field, and you successfully summon a monster with attack strength of 1500 or less. Special Summon any number of monster cards that have the same name as the monster that was summoned from your your hand, deck, or Graveyard in attack mode. Afterwards your opponent chooses one monster on his/her field and he/she special summons any number of the chosen monster from his/her deck, hand, or Graveyard.

Ekibyo Drakmord :- /equip/ a monster equipped with this cannot attack, destroy the equipped monster at the end of the 2nd turn of the player controlling the monster, this card is returned to the owners hand at that time

Monster Reborn :- select a monster from your or your opponent's graveyard and special summon it to your side of the field

Shrink :- /quick-play/ select 1 face-up monster on the field the original Atk of that monster is halfed until the end of this turn

Mirage of nightmare :- /continues/ during your opponents standby phase draw 4 cards from your deck, during your standby phase randomly discard 4 cards to the graveyard

Emergency provisions :- /quick-play/ Send Spell or Trap Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 points per card. This card is excluded

Dark snake Syndrome :- /continues/ Inflict Direct Damage to you and your opponent's Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. The first damage begins at 200 points and is doubled following each of your Standby Phases

Graceful charity :- draw 3 cards from your deck and then discard any 2 cards from your hand

Nobleman of crossout :- destroy 1 face down monster card and remove it from play. If the monster card has a flip effect both players must remove all monster cards with the same name from their decks and remove them from play. The decks are then shuffled

Royal tribute :- This card can only be activated when your Necrovalley is active on the field. Both players must discard all monster cards in their hand to the Graveyard

Hammer Shot :- Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest ATK on the field

Banner of courage :- /continues/ During your Battle Phase only, increase the ATK of all monsters on your side of the field by 200 points

Heavy storm :- destroys all spell or trap cards on the field

Spell of pain :- /quick-play/ when an effect activates that would cause you to take damage to your life points switch the damage to your opponents life points instead

Enermy controller :- /quick-play/ Select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
-Offer 1 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Take control of the selected card until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

Nobleman of extermination :- Destroy 1 face-down Magic or Trap Card and remove it from play. If the card is a Trap Card, both players must remove all Trap Cards of the same name are removed from play. The decks are then shuffled

Trap cards

Torrential Tribute :- You can activate this card when a monster is Summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Destroy all monsters on the field

Secret Barrel :- Use this Trap card to inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total number of cards on your opponent's side of the field and in your opponent's hand x 200 points

Ring Of Destruction :- select 1 face-up monster on the field, destroy he monster and inflict damage to both players life points equal to the destroyed monsters Atk points

Call of the haunted :- /continues/ select 1 monster from your graveyard and summon it in face up ATK position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field the summoned monster is destroyed

Ordeal Of Traveller :-You can only activate this card's effect when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card in your hand and calls the type of the card (Monster, Spell, or Trap). If your opponent calls it wrong, the attacking monster is returned to its owner's hand

Rite Of Spirit :- Select 1 Monster Card that includes Gravekeeper's in its card name from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack or Defense Position. This card's activation and effect is not affected by Necrovalley

Rageki Break :-Discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field

Nightmare Wheel :- Select 1 monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, theselected monster cannot attack or change its battle position except by the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card. This card inflicts 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. When the selected monster is destroyed or removed from the field, this card is also destroyed.


	9. Grand Theft gringotts

**Sakura Sango :- thanks for the critique **

**FlyingShadow666 :- thanks for the favourable reviews and the votes for house placements**

**Shamise :- I don't know whether that's supposed to be insulting or not, but since I'm not sure thanks anyway**

**Mei1105 :- I was simply straightening out their decks, so people would understand the later references to their cards**

**Can more people leave reviews and votes for which house you want Yugi, Marik and Ryo in?**

**At the moment Two of them are going to Slytherin while the remaining one is destined for Gryffindor (only you can change this)**

**P.S. the reference to Arkwright's corner shop is from the 70's British comedy sitcom 'open all hours' where the shopkeeper played by ace comedian Ronnie barker was a tight fisted money grabbing scrooge **

Chapter 6) Grand theft Gringotts

Yugi, Marik and Ryo are outside the Leaky cauldron examining their school lists.

Marik snorts in disbelief and Yugi had to admit it was a real weird list.

Uniform

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear

One pair of (dragon hide) protective gloves

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.

"What are we?" asks Marik "four?"

Set books

All students should have a copy of the following.

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Chan Gelott

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Philidia Spore

Magical Plants and Shrubs by Gene fingers

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

More Magical Potions and Drafts by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by newt Scamander

The Monster Book of Monsters by Mon Sterman

The Dark Forces a Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

Defensive Magical theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Unfogging the Future by Phobius Sear

Intermediate Charmwork by Andy banks

A Further Guide to Transfiguration By Orlando Boom

Ryo smiled at all the books they needed, since he was a bit of a bookworm, as did Yugi since he was always a good study at School.

Other Equipment

1X Wand

1X Cauldron (pewter – standard size 3)

1X Set Glass or Crystal Phials

1X Telescope

1X Set Brass Scales

1X Potion Making Kit

Students may bring an Owl, Cat or Toad.

'And were supposed to get all this?' asks Ishtar scornfully.

Privately Yugi agreed but then he realised that their was a second piece of parchment, stuck under the school list, it was from Dumbledore, Yugi read it out loud.

To Mr Moto, Ishtal and Bakura.

To purchase the equipment and books you have been set you will need to exchange your own money or wizard money at Gringotts the wizard bank, and then you can buy your allotted equipment in Diagon Alley.

"Hum" Yugi muses "must be that place behind the wall that we broke into"

::They did the breaking:: Yami accuses over the mind link.

Yugi continues.

Also you must remember that the School year begins on September the first, and that you must catch the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station at 11 am.

Yours faithfully

Albus Dumbledore

"Platform 9 ¾" asks Ryo confused

'Some trick?' offers Bakura

'We'll figure it out later' says Ishtar confidently

"Yes well we'd better get these supplies" says Yugi

"I'm not sure how well received we'll be in their" mutters Marik glancing at the pub apprehensively

"Do you know anywhere else where we can get these supplies?" asks Yugi

Marik sighs and admits defeat, as they enter the pub for a second time fortunately no one challenges them but the Barman throws them some exceedingly dirty looks, as they go out into the back they see why, the wall hiding Diagon Alley was still in pieces after Marik had blown a sizable hole through it to allow them to escape (actually 'sizable hole' is Marik talk for blasting half the wall down.)

Marik smirks as they pass the rubble and enter Diagon Alley, taking the time to look more closely at the shops this time, some selling potion ingredients, magical animals, robes, broomsticks and other magic related stuff.

"It's probably best if we go to the bank first" suggests Yugi.

'Oh yes indeed, lets go to the bank' begs Bakura, who is ignored by all except Yami who glares at him.

"We have two problems" declares Marik before correcting himself "well three if you count him" points at the Translucent Bakura who scowls "one, we don't have much money to exchange"

That was true most of their limited holiday money had already been spent.

"And Two, we don't know where the bank is"

"Is that all?" asks Bakura boredly after taking over Ryo's body "here" he smiles "number one" he pulls out a large bag of money, causing Yugi to wonder where he could have hidden it as it hadn't have shown as a lump in his clothes.

"Where'd you get that or rather who'd you get that from?" asks Marik impressed.

"That bloke we followed" answers Bakura smugly.

"We can't use stolen money" hisses Yugi embarrassed while Yami looks on in disdain.

"Well we can't and I won't! give it back, besides we can still call at the bank, and you can exchange your money, and if we don't have enough, well we break into my ill-gotten gains OK" says Bakura slyly

"Fine then it's agreed" Marik says quickly and then to Yugi "four to two your outvoted"

"I bet Ryo wouldn't agree" Yugi claims

"Quit splitting hairs" Marik says annoyed "now are we agreed?"

'Under protest' Yami states

"Do it anyway you like as long as you agree" Marik says cheerfully "now all we have to do is find the bank"

"Number two, the bank, over there" Bakura points at a tall white building in the distance.

"How do you know it's the bank?" asks Yugi curiously

"Ha! I'm a thief, you think I can't recognise a bank when I see one" demands Bakura before returning control back to Ryo.

Marik mutters a few swearwords in Arabic directed at the spirit of the ring under his breath as he follows Yugi and Ryo, to the bank.

Bakura with Ishtar and Yami hang behind for a while in spirit form to discuss something that involved a lot of arguing, a lot of swearing and childishness to complete.

'Either come with us and help or stay behind carping, because were going through with this with you, or without you' declares Bakura finally.

Yami glares at him, but Ishtar speaks up 'you got a better solution?' he grins evilly 'thought not'

The Yami's ran to catch up with their vessels who are standing in front of a snowy-white building that towers over the smaller shops in awe, a strange green/grey, hunched figure stood in front of the burnished bronze doors in a scarlet and gold uniform.

The Yami's join their vessels in gaping at the strange and ugly creature.

'a goblin?' asks Bakura for once he's amazed and stunned 'huh, it's got nothing on Joey's Goblin Attack force' he snorts

A real Goblin? Thinks Yugi amazed

'don't worry Aibou, this is the magical world after all' comforts Yami

Cool! Thinks both Marik and Ishtar at the same time.

//It looks like it should be on a Duel Monsters card not guarding a bank// Ryo thinks unnerved by the Goblin.

//don't be such a coward you fool// Bakura tells Ryo 'this changes nothing' he says out loud.

The group pass the Goblin which turns to glare at them suspiciously before giving them a curt bow and turning back to the street, they enter the building to face another set of doors, this time silver.

Engraved on the doors were these words.

_Enter Stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure their._

Bakura gives a low moan of longing, causing Yami to glare at him.

This time their were two Goblins to bow hem through the doors, leading them into a long hall, with two rows of desks on either side of the corridor, each desk had a Goblin on a high stool, writing on parchment with scratchy quills and weighing precious stones and counting gold coins.

A series of doors led of from the hall, each guarded by a Goblin, however a single Goblin was behind a counter patiently waiting to attend to customers.

'You go ahead Aibou' says Yami shiftily 'we wish to explore this place some more'

Yugi blinks confused but nods hesitantly.

//are you sure about this// asks Ryo worriedly.

'Ha!' snorts Bakura 'of course'

;/You've been awfully quiet/: questions a suspicious Marik, however his whacked out Yami protests :/I don't know what you mean/: he replies innocently :/and you don't fool me with your attempt at fake innocence either/: Marik states :/I don't like the thought of you causing chaos without me, but I have no choice, so have fun/:

The vessels with a last glance at the transparent Yami's, invisible to the Goblins, the Vessels walk up to the counter and look unflinchingly into the Goblins nobly face.

'Yes?' it says in Japanese 'how can I be of service?' it asks civilly.

"Um…" starts Yugi thrown by its language skills, "we'd like to exchange some, urh non-magic folk cash for wizard money" intervenes Marik abruptly "please" adds Ryo who tries to smile.

"Very well, if you will wait a moment sirs…" The goblin took their money and began checking it.

The Yami's weren't wasting anytime, although their Spirit forms became weaker the further away from the millennium items and their vessels they went, the bickering and unlikely trio uncomftably walked through several walls as they went deeper into the building and the tunnels below it (have you ever walked through a wall? Believe me it might be easy for ghosts but the millennium item spirits aren't ghosts.)

Eventually they reach a series of stone tunnels with a mono rail system that they follow, it was easier than walking through the tunnel walls, although not without complications, a Goblin in a monorail cab zooms past and through them causing Bakura and Ishtar to swear inventively (even the pharaoh voiced his anger as well) reaching a vault the spirits were not troubled with the high levels of security and defences that would have given even the Thief King Bakura a run for his money (and he recently stole a hell of a lot of cash remember) were useless against them as they simply walked straight through the door.

All three of them gasped at the vast fortune laid out before them, tens of thousands of gold coins and hundreds of thousands of silver coins (they couldn't have known this was Cornelius Fudges personal vault)

Bakura grins looking like all three thousand of his birthdays have come at once and Ishtar's usual psychotic grin is wider, bigger and more deranged than ever, only Yami isn't pleased in fact he's extremely nervous.

'I have to admit' Bakura shakes his head 'even I may have had difficulty in robbing this place'

'Ha Ha Ha!' Laughs Ishtar triumphantly 'the great Tomb Robber admits he would have been thwarted'

'No way!' snarls Bakura 'I said it would have been difficult, not impossible'

'Can we get this over with?' asks Yami uncomftably

'Hey' says Ishtar blinking 'the Pharaoh!'

'Hee, he's letting his hair down' chuckles Bakura

'Its not like that' argues Yami

'We told you so' claims Ishtar

'I…What?' asks Yami confused

'when we were in the pub, we told you that you'd soon become our partner in crime' Bakura reminds him

'No way!' shouts Yami 'this is a one of to help our vessels'

Bakura raises an eyebrow 'that's how it always starts' he claims

'Besides' grumbles Yami 'even if I refuse to parcipatate you two would just do this without me'

'Fair enough' accepts Bakura

'Lets grab the swag and scarper' demands Ishtar

The three Egyptian spirits summon shadow magic and absorbs a reasonable quantity of gold and silver coins (Bakura grumbles about this saying they should just take the gold coins as their obviously worth more) and then the shadows vanish along with the coins as though they have never existed.

Suddenly alarms go of (sounding like a banshee's wail – maybe they employ a real banshee or have a magical substitute?) and switchblades and swords appear from the walls, ceiling, floor and vault door, if any humanoid, Elfoid or even a Fly sized thief was anywhere in the vault, they would have been sliced and diced into teeny tiny pieces, but as it was the sharp instruments of death merely passed harmlessly (if uncomftably) through the Yami's startling them.

Ishtar laughs manically at the futile attempts to end his (and the others of course, I doubt the goblins who created the security measures had a grudge against him personally) life, while Bakura whistles appreciatively.

'Haven't seen this good a set of defences since I tried robbing Arkwright's Corner shop last week' he chuckles and shakes his head 'of course he merely shot at me with a rifle' shakes his head again 'this makes Tomb Robbing look tame' he laughs

'But of course' states Yami as the blades whirl back into the walls, vault door, ceiling and floor 'you'd still have managed it' he accuses

'Do you doubt me?' he asks 'however after seeing their defences it's probably lucky that I haven't, after all I would have been risking my Hikari as well' admits Bakura

'Ha! I told you something the Thief King can't do' laughs Ishtar

'Shut it!' yells Bakura as they walk out of the vault and continues to bicker with the other two as they walk along the tunnels and back to their vessels, a pair of goblins pass them yelling something at each other in their own language while positively speeding on their monorail cart (and those things go at breakneck speeds when their not speeding.)

Outside the vessels are unaware of the robbery that has just occurred and are waiting for their Yami's.

Yugi is waiting patiently.

Marik is waiting impatiently as he clearly wishes he was causing trouble with their Yami's.

Ryo is worried and pacing, convinced that their Yami's are getting them into trouble, while coming up with increasing dark scenarios.

Not long after the Yami's walked out of Gringotts doors (literally) and up to their vessels.

"What happened" asks Ryo worriedly.

'Oh nothing much' lies Bakura faking a yawn 'I'll be in my soul room if you need me, so otherwise don't disturb'

He and Ishtar return to their soul rooms, Ishtar then proceeds to tell Marik in great detail of what happened on their adventure.

"Yami?" asks Yugi curiously "is everything okay?"

Yami has never told his vessel a lie before and is uncomftable.

'Yes!' He says quickly 'yes I am fine, but I should rest as well' he says as he returns to his soul room where he begins pacing with worry.

Ryo sighs knowing it would be impossible to get information out of his Yami right now, instead he concentrates at the task in hand 'we should probably buy our wands first and then our school robes' he suggests.

Marik chuckles nervously, already aware of what the Yami's had been up to.

"there's a wand makers shop just up here" says Yugi "I think it was called Ollivanders" he says.


	10. Wand work, Robe fitting and Book buying

**Odsessed :- thanks for putting my story on your favourite stories list**

**Eressie :- thanks for putting me on your author alert list**

**Sakura Lisel :- thanks for putting me on your author alert list**

**Tomboy 601 :- thanks for putting my story on your favourite stories list**

**FlyingShadow666**** :- again thanks for the reviews**

**Knight25**** :- thank you for the review**

**Fyre Spirit**** :- thank you, you made my day.**

**I didn't think anyone would get that open all hours reference since I've found it's mainly Americans who do fan fiction and I didn't think anyone from America would have heard of open all hours, I know it was 30 years out of date but I figured ****Arkwright would never die and leave that shop.**

**The Orlando Boom reference was a play on Orlando Bloom but I edited it and couldn't get anything funny out of it (several books I added did contain humorous Authors – the monster book of monsters – Amon Sterman A monSter man)**

**I made the decks to set the record firmly wrong (obscure hitchhikers guide reference – you need to read the Douglas Adams intro to the 4 in 1 book set to understand it) about what cards the characters could use in my fic (as it changes with every different fic as to what cards they use) I altered the card effects and created a few new cards to boost their power (after all they are among the top 10 Duellists in the world)**

**Yeah I'm not sure how the Yami's in spirit form will interact with the ghosts of Hogwarts – however no one but millennium item holders can see them, but ghosts since their related sort of, I'll need time to think about it.**

**Cool idea for the housing votes though.**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd last but definitely not least "don't I get cookie?" "I want a cookie?" please can I have a cookie?" "I'm the one who does all the work while they just sit around eating cookies all day" 'what do you mean you do all the work' yells Bakura "send him to the shadow realm" declares Ishtar 'you can't send me to the shadow realm' (says me) "why not?" asks the pharaoh 'why not? Why not? I'll tell you why not shall I?' "Please do" says Yami 'were all ears' claims Bakura "my ear my ear!" screams Ishtar who has managed to cut it of in a freak chainsaw accident 'well except him' Bakura corrects (I finally come up with a reason for them to spare my worthless life) "because I don't make you do the announcer like some (clinically insane) fan fic writers and neither do I write Whump fics where I injure any of you" I declare triumphantly (and relievedly as well) Yami and Bakura observe the bleeding Ishtar who screams in agony as he tries to do the fork in the eye trick and fails, ruining a perfectly good eye in the process and then they look back at me "well except him but are you going to complain?" Bakura and Yami look at each other and then back at me 'keep up the good work' they say in union.**

**The Yami's have no effect on which house their vessels are put in, but obviously Yugi goes to Gryffindor and Ryo does not go to Slytherin, all three of them are put however in a different house, hum guess that leaves Marik in Slytherin**

**Keep voting for the house you want Marik, Ryo and Yugi in, leave all votes in the review section (so I want lots of reviews so sue me why don't you)**

7) Wand work, Robe fitting and Book buying

Mr Olivander looks up with interest as three young wizards enter his shop, he sensed a powerful aurora around each of them and was positive that they weren't ordinary customers.

"May I help you" he asks although Dumbledore had already contacted him about the three foreign wizards and he was sure that these three were them.

"Ahh" Yugi doesn't speak English and so motions to Ryo but Olivander continues "Dumbledore's late starters are you?" he asks rhetorically not giving Ryo time to answer "Yugi Moto" points at Yugi who recognising his name nods "Ryo Bakura" Ryo nods hesitantly "and Marik Ishtar" Marik doesn't bother looking up he can't understand a word Mr Olivander is saying.

"Now then, Mr Bakura I believe you can speak English fluently" asks Olivander

"Yes" says Ryo hotly (for him) "it's my first language"

"Just you two then" Mr Olivander says as he pulls out his own wand from his pocket "Transatum-Incantartium" his wand fires a stream of multi-coloured light that infuses with Yugi's mouth causing him to jump back, before an astonished Marik can react Mr Olivander repeats the process on him.

"What was that!" Yugi yells before looking Bemused, confused and afraid at the same time (not an easy look but he pulled it off) as he realises that he has just spoken in English instead of Japanese and that he understood what he said, Marik's reaction is to swear violently and colourfully until he realises that he's not speaking in Arabic but English and that everyone understood every word he said.

"A temporally language Charm" Says Olivander in his eerie voice "it will fade in time, but should last you over the school term, of course you will still be able to speak the other languages you know and of course understand them but it will require a greater effort of concentration"

After Yugi and Marik with Ryo's help had successfully spoken and understood a couple of sentences of Japanese and Marik had reeled off a string of Arabic curses that no one else had understood, they got down to business.

"Now you need your wands, yes?" he asks them

The trio nod eagerly, looking forward to this.

"You first" Mr Olivander says to Yugi his eyes shining brightly like twin moons.

Yugi gulps but stands tall and steps up.

"Hold out your wand arm" instructs Mr Olivander

Yugi hesitates and then holds out his right arm.

"Now which should we try first…" Mr Olivander rummages through a stack of small, thin, long boxes before opening one and pulling out a wand, he hands it to Yugi "ten and a half inches mahogany containing a unicorn tail hair core"

Yugi looks at the wand dazedly.

"Well give it a swish" Mr Olivander says sharply.

Yugi starts and flicks it quickly causing a row of boxes to burst out, causing an unown amount of damage.

Mr Olivander snatches the wand out of Yugi's hands "obviously not suited to you" he replies as he searches through the wand boxes for another for him to try.

For the next five minutes, Mr Olivander went through hundreds of wands, often Yugi would only just have been given the wand, to have Mr Olivander snatch it back muttering that it wasn't right for him, the pile of tested wands grew and grew.

Eventually Mr Olivander pauses thoughtfully "a tricky customer indeed" he said sounding strangely happy considering from the way it looked his shop would be demolished before the right wand could be found (probably afterwards too) "I wonder" he says mainly to himself before going to the back of the shop and pulling out a hidden box, he carries it reverently back to the front of the shop.

The vessels observe it curiously.

Pulling a key from a draw in the counter, as Mr Olivander slots the key into a keyhole in the box he talks "I keep my most powerful and dangerous wands here" he says "it's only once a century it is ever opened and one of its wands are sold" CLICK the lock on the box opens "because these wands can not only be a danger to those around the user but can also harm the person wielding it" he continues

"Then why sell them?" asks Ryo in a low voice

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Bakura, the wand always chooses the wizard"

He removes a faded wand box from the wooden box and pulls a shiny black wand out, he taps it in his hand thoughtfully for a while before handing it to Yugi.

Yugi feels something stir within him, Yami also senses the power and they merge as they feel the power spread through them from their fingertips to their whole being, the wand tip glows brightly as does the eye of Horus on Yami/Yugi's head before a stream of fire is emitted by the wand before the power fades.

Marik and Ryo look on in Amazement.

"It seems the wand has chosen a wizard again Mr Moto" Mr Olivander says quietly "it is strange that you are destined for this particular wand young wizard as it is a difficult wand to handle, older, wiser, better" smiles and shakes his head slightly "wizards have failed to control it, and it's power consumed them" he turns his attention to Ryo "and now for you" he smiles again

After trying several wands, Olivander seems thoughtful again "I wonder" he says before turning to the box again and removing another wand "now lets try this again" he says" handing the wand to Ryo who has been nervous and glad that his Yami has been asleep and unable to mock his pathetic attempts at wand waving.

This time however upon contact with the wand, Ryo feels electrified, Bakura suddenly wakes up as he feels the seductive power at his finger tips, they merge in a way similar to Yugi and Yami's merging (usually either Bakura or Ryo are in control of the body, but this time they have merged like Yugi and Yami do all the time) a shadow image of a fire bird appears above them and the faint notes of a Phoenix song can be heard before the power ebbs away as quickly as it arrived.

"A rather sly wand that, has been known to lull its opponents and user into a false sense of security before striking, very sneaky" comments Mr Olivander staring at Ryo unblinkingly.

//Who's he staring at!// Demands a grumpy Bakura

Ryo hastily pulls back to allow Marik to step forward "lets cut the crap" he says his muggle saying causing Mr Olivander to raise an eyebrow "it should be obvious by now that my wand will come out of their" points at the wooden box.

Marik takes his wand eagerly and both he and Ishtar work together and the wand accepts them (they didn't have to merge exactly because Ishtar is Marik, only a darker, eviler part of Marik) and they successfully turn a vase into a canopic jar and then back again.

"An unpredictable wand, it has been known to act on its own accord from time to time with little or no control from it's wielder" comments Mr Olivander

"Will we have to pay more for these powerful wands?" asks Ryo timidly.

"Oh no, no, no, the wand chooses the Wizard, curious, most curious" says Mr Olivander.

"What's curious?" asks Yugi curiously.

"Your wand Mr Moto, is made of Magewood and is native to Egypt, eleven and a quarter inches long, containing a Dragon scale core, or more precise a scale from a particularly nasty and vicious Hungarian Horntail, the biggest, strongest and vicious breed of Dragon, what makes this most curious is that particular Dragon wasn't in Hungaria when its scale was collected, it had apparently migrated to Egypt"

Yugi, Ryo, Marik and the Yami's gawp in surprise.

"Then theirs your wand Mr Bakura, made of Thief's elm again native to Egypt, a tree associated with deceit and robbery, 9 inches long, smaller than the average wand, easier to conceal as well, has a core containing the single feather of a Phoenix, an Egyptian phoenix"

Yugi and Marik look at Ryo, while Bakura stands proud of his new wand, Yami and Ishtar look at him.

"And finally your wand Mr Ishtar" continues Mr Olivander "Gravekeepers Oak" a rare wood found in specific hard to reach areas world wide, but the most accessible location, and where this wand's was obtained from is Egypt" he pauses "12 and three quarters long, containing a single hair from a Sphinx, which is native to Egypt, I think I see a pattern there" he says.

The group are uncomfortable under his gaze and are glad when they pay him seven Galleons each and leave.

The Yami's look confused, as Ryo pays the man from Bakura's coin bag (they don't know how much the coins are worth, so Yugi tells them in a low voice "bronze coins are called Knuts and are worth twenty-nine to a Sickle, which are the silver coins and are worth seventeen to a Galleon, the gold coins are called Galleons"

After paying Mr Olivander twenty-one gold coins taken from Bakura's ill-gotten gains which is instantly replenished with coins stolen from Gringotts curtsy of the shadow realm.

Outside Olivanders, the gang exam their new wands in greater detail before putting them away and heading towards another shop.

"Madame Malkins robes for all occasions" Yugi reads the name of the shop (still getting used to been able to read, speak and understand English.)

"We can probably get all our School robes and uniform's from here" states Ryo

'Huh after getting a wand, robes are an anti-climax' complains Bakura

'Yeah, why don't we go explore that dark ally we found last time' suggests Ishtar

'We were warned, about Knocturn alley, and that is most certainly it' Yami declares 'so we are not going, Dumbledore said it was dangerous'

"Aww, come on" Marik complains "I never really got to explore that place"

"No!" shouts Yugi and Ryo at the same time, causing the other shoppers to glare at them "were not going their" Ryo says "and neither are you Marik, we caused enough trouble the last time we were here"

'Let's go, we can't be seen in our spirit forms' claims Ishtar

'Not a bad idea, Pharaoh?' asks Bakura

'Not this time tomb Robber, neither I nor you two are leaving are vessels sides' Yami states

'But…'

'You got to rob a bank, so you don't get to cause any more mayhem, your allotted quota of mischief has been used up, now get into that shop!' Yami orders

'Bloody pharaoh!' complains Ishtar

'Stuck-up git, and after we tried our hardest to turn you into one of us' Bakura moans

Their was already a boy inside, been measured for a new set of robes, he was about their age, yet had silver hair and a pale complexion, he looked kind of shark like or at least predatorily, the vessels developed an instant dislike for him, the Yami's weren't exactly overfilling with love for the greasy haired slime ball either (their words not mine, mine were a lot less polite.)

"Hogwarts my dears?" asks Madame Malkin.

"Yes" answers Marik sulkily.

She ushers each of them onto a stool next to the boy, and says "won't be a minute, just need to find some more robes for my other customer" she disappears into the back of the shop.

The boy turns to them a permanent sneer on his face "Hogwarts? I go there and I've never seen you before, you're too old to be first years" he says his eyes narrowed.

"Were transfers" Ryo lies taking his prompts from Bakura who is a much better liar than Ryo.

"I'm Yugi Moto from Japan, and that's Ryo, he's from England but has been living in Japan for a while" Yugi explains cheerfully.

"Marik Ishtar" Marik says dully after been poked by Ryo, he didn't like this creep "I come from Egypt but I've visited Japan several times"

"Foreigners" the boy mutters not even bothering to hide his disgust "I'm Draco Malfoy and you should do well to learn that there are certain people you should associate with, I'm one of them, I can help you avoid those you should avoid"

During his speech Bakura also starts talking 'Malfoy? Hey Whack-job! Fancy-pants! isn't Malfoy the name of that guy we robbed?'

'My name is Ishtar' roars Ishtar his left eye bulges unpleasantly while his right twitches dramatically

'Again with the we? And refer to me as Fancy-pants again and you will wish that Ishtar got to you first' Yami yells at the thief King

Malfoy unaware of this continues talking "your parents were our sort of course" he asks them suspiciously "they were a part of our world"

"The Ishtar's have practiced magic rites and rituals for centuries" Marik answers hotly as he realises what Malfoy is getting at.

"Um, well I didn't really know I was a wizard until I got my letter telling me about it" says a frowning Yugi.

"My parents weren't witches and wizards either" Ryo admits shyly.

"Huh, consorting with Mudbloods? That's a bad mark against you Ishtar" Malfoy shakes his head.

Bakura is furious at what he recognises as a cheap insult against his host, taking over he wonders out loud how much their robes will cost them, taking out the stolen money bag as he does so.

Malfoy sees it and recognises it instantly "hey that's my father's coin bag, how'd you get it mudblood"

"Your daddies? I think not, I found it and it has no name on it, so its mine" Bakura smirks.

Malfoy glares daggers at Bakura but before he can do anything, Madame Malkin returns with his robes, which she hands over to an angry Malfoy "you can go now dear" she says cheerily.

Malfoy storms out slamming the door behind him, Madame Malkin shakes her head "he has a temper that one, father was just the same" she says

Bakura returns to his spirit form, giving control back to Ryo, who along with Yugi and Marik get fitted for robes, meanwhile the Yami's converse quietly (by the standards of their conversations anyway.)

'You shouldn't have revealed yourself as a thief, especially not when it gives someone a reason to bear a grudge' hisses Yami

'He'll bear a bigger grudge when he tries to pay for something else' whispers Bakura smugly

'Tell me you didn't, yes you did, you stole his money didn't you?" accuses Yami

'How do you do it?' asks Ishtar respectively (no really he does respect Bakura's skills as a thief if nothing else.)

'I just have the knack' Bakura shrugs.

'Yeah and now you've stolen his money as well he'll hate you even more' sighs Yami.

'I've been hated throughout the centuries, one more person hating me isn't going to bother me'

'Yes but he doesn't know the difference between you and Ryo' explains Yami.

'Aaahh' Bakura thinks for a while 'don't panic, your royal pain in the ar..'

'Bakura!' yells Yami attracting the attention of their vessels causing Marik to be pricked by a pin "EEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAWHOEEEEEE!" he screams in pain "hold still" scolds Madame Malkin.

'Relax' Bakura waves his hand dismissively 'I'll be their to help him out whenever he's in trouble'

After a slight hiccup, where Bakura refused a black winter cloak instead, demanding a white one instead, they leave with their uniforms sorted and soon collect their cauldrons and potion making equipment.

They enter Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books, despite previous fears that they wouldn't have enough money, Ryo has by now noticed that no matter how much money they spend the bag remains just as full as it was at the start of their shopping trip, deciding that it'd be best if Yugi didn't know, that Marik probably already Knew about it and that he really didn't want to know what his Yami was doing, he ignores it (when you share your body with a thief, theft becomes easier on your conscience.)

The shopkeeper nearly cried with joy at the large number of books they wanted, and then he really did cry when they asked for three copies of the Monster Book of Monsters.

He managed to find three more or less intact books in a cage round the back.

::I'll take over Yugi:: Yami says ::I think I can handle these things::

//Don't show me up land lord, show these books who's boss// Bakura both goads and encourages.

//You heard him, these books bite// Ryo replies shakily.

//Of all the hosts in all the world, I get stuck with you// Bakura replies and takes over, Ryo gladly relinquishes control of his body, and retreats to his soul room.

:/Let me take on those books, c'mon it's getting stuffy in this thing/: whines Ishtar.

:/And let you have all the fun?/: asks Marik :/no way, those things are mine, besides you'd probably banish them to the shadow realm/:

Yami steps forward "leave this to us" he replies confidently to the terrified shopkeeper who was trying to tug on a pair of dragon hide gloves.


	11. Prey bird, Scale belly and Firebird

**My thanks to LittleDragonOfTruth for the inspiration of the menagerie scenes**

**Tomboy 601**** :- want's them all in Gryffindor**

**Knight25**** :- thanks for the review**

**FlyingShadow666**** :- thanks for the review, my friend**

**Check out the Harry Potter books (the comic relief – fantastic beasts and where to find them has them all) to match the descriptions of animals to the names**

**Scale belly and Lizard lips were names given to Dinobot by Rattrap in the Beast wars cartoon (Dinobot used to call Rattrap 'that defecating rodent')**

8) Prey bird, Scale belly and Firebird

The shopkeeper had managed to find three surviving Monster book of monsters books in a cage at the back of the shop.

Marik steps up to the cage "leave this to us" he tells the shopkeeper confidently, before reaching through the open top of the cage to grab a book, to attempt this is suicidal or at least with a disregard for having a complete collection of fingers, as the books cover forms a mouth with sharp fang like fastenings hanging down of the cover.

The shopkeeper clearly thinks that Marik is suicidal or insane or more likely both.

Marik glares at his chosen book and reaches into the cage, the book backs up growling before ignoring his hands and leaping at his head, fortunately Marik grabs the book in mid-leap, the book continues growling and snapping at Marik until he growls back even more threateningly, the book stops trying to bite him and whimpers, obviously intimidated.

Marik turns to the shopkeeper who is absolutely stunned and shrugs "you just have to know how to talk to 'em" he says

Bakura chuckles and steps up to the cage, picking out a book lying in wait, under an emerald coloured blanket, reaching into the cage Bakura dangles his own fingers as bait, however the book isn't fooled and the other book in the cage nearly takes Bakura's hand off, scowling Bakura adjusts his strategy and finally goads the selected book into attacking him, this time Bakura grabs it and quickly fastens it shut wrapping the blanket around it as a makeshift rope.

"Ha!" Bakura laughs "that'll teach it to try to trick a trickster"

The shopkeeper looks at him like he's mad, or he himself has gone mad (depends which way you look at it I suppose.)

Yami sighs and steps forward, the last book wasn't as vicious as marik's, nor as cunning as Bakura's but he could still sense its darkness.

"Its time to obliterate" he mutters as the millennium symbol glows on his forehead and he throws his arm out pointing at the book "mind crush" he says, invisible to the shopkeeper but perfectly visible to Marik and Bakura, the book freezes as the dark part of it's personality shatters and is sent in pieces to the shadow realm.

The now motionless book is easily scooped up by Yami 'I think that's all we needed' he says smoothly, they leave the befuddled shopkeeper behind and re-enter Diagon alley.

After Yami and Bakura relinquish control back to their vessels, choosing to return to their soul rooms, they decide to return to the hotel, after checking out the Magical Menagerie which from the look of it was a wizard's pet shop, with loads of weird and magical creatures.

Among the more normal of the creatures were owls, ravens, toads, cats (of all colours but black seemed to be the most popular) snakes, rabbits (admittedly giant sized ones that kept turning into an average sized top hat)and spiders of all shapes and sizes.

Among the more strange pets were gigantic snails that oozed an orange poisonous trail, something that looked like a cross between a frog and a monkey and that had a wicked set of teeth, a dog with a forked tail, a jewel shelled tortoise, a cat like creature that looks like a midget lion, that glares and hisses at Ryo and Marik for some reason, a lizard that upon closer examination shrinks down to a size that can't be seen by the human eye, and little furry balls with mouths that 'meeped' happily.

Stepping into the shop Ryo and Bakura (their in the same body remember) are instantly mugged by every cat in the place (except the lion like thing that doesn't like Ryo or Marik, or their Yami's.)

//The cats of this world, still recognisee their one true master, the Thief King// Bakura smirks.

"This always happens to me" mutters Ryo embarrassed as he strokes one of the cats.

:/He wants a cat?/: asks Ishtar critically

Bakura takes over from Ryo and shakes his head before whispering 'sorry' he seems generally apologetic 'I can't buy one of you' the cats slink away seemingly saddened.

"Can I help you?" asks the storekeeper amusedly, observing the effect Bakura has had on the cats.

"No than…yeah" says Marik changing his mind.

:/I don't want no stinking pet/: complains Ishtar.

"All these birds, owls and everything what are they for" asks Marik curiously.

"Post" answers the storekeeper surprised that they didn't know "almost any bird can be trained to carry post, but we generally favour owls, most postal birds can deliver letters to anyone anywhere in the world"

Marik grins "you wouldn't happen to have something with a little more bite do you? Like an eagle or hawk or something that could do that"

"Well we have one pedigree falcon and it's been trained as a postal bird, but its surly and bullies the other birds"

Marik grin widens, even Ishtar seems happy with this "we'll..I mean I'll take it"

Bakura steps up to the counter after Marik has received his falcon and falconers equipment "I'd like to see your snakes" he says as he peers closely at a tank containing a young boa constrictor, Ryo sighs and continues to be aware of the situation knowing that he'd have to put up with whatever snake Bakura decides to buy, "I like this one, it has a good feel about it" he says.

The snake lifts its head slightly giving the impression that it is glaring at him _well I don't like the look of you! _It hisses _but I bet you'd feel good in my stomac_.

Ryo is shocked that snake just talked to him and he understood it, Bakura frowns and in a low voice hisses back _tough and besides scale belly_, _your to small to eat me right now _Ryo suddenly realises that the snake and Bakura are hissing rather than talking, yet he can understand what they are saying.

The snake blinks _you speak our tongue boy_? It asks cautiously.

_That's obvious isn't it_? Asks Bakura who resists the urge to roll his eyes.

_I have never met one who could speak to us_, _my ancestors spoke to wizards who could speak back_, _but I never believed I would speak to a lizard lips_ the snake replies eagerly.

_Yes well _Bakura seems amused _I doubt you'd find another who could talk to you_, _apart from me_ _so how about it_? _Want to come along with me_? He asks.

"I'll take it" grins Bakura

//And nothing I say will convince you to change your mind// asks Ryo hopefully.

//I'm sure you'll learn to like it// Bakura reassures him //we can explain our situation to the scale belly here later//

//But you and it were talking and I could understand…//

//Later// Bakura says firmly as he drapes the five foot long, four inches wide snake across his shoulders.

"And you sir" asks the storekeeper hoping for a third sale "is their anything you've seen that you want?"

"Well I guess an owl would be useful" Yugi begins when a flash of fire occurs in front of him, causing everyone to jump back, an orange/red regal looking bird had appeared standing on the counter, looking at Yugi thoughtfully.

::Yami is…is that a Phoenix:: Yugi asks Yami at the same time as Ryo (who has control of his body given back to him by Bakura to try and get him used to their new snake) says "is that a Phoenix" in awe.

"Yes" breaths the storekeeper "I've read about them but I've never seen one before now"

::It appears to be:: says Yami cautiously ::do not fear Aibou from what I recall of Egyptian Phoenix legends they will never harm the pure of heart, Bakura and Marik had better be careful though::

"You mean it's a wild one?" asks Marik

"There's no other kind" states the storekeeper "they can inspire the pure of heart, and can become fiercely loyal to those who have earned their trust" he says "I believe this one has chosen you"

"Me?" asks Yugi.

::Who else?:: demands Yami as the Phoenix leaps onto Yugi's shoulder and nuzzles his cheek.

"You came into my shop, looking to buy a pet, instead you leave with a new friend, don't try to pay me for him" the storekeeper says "he was not mine to sell"

The gang regroup after buying everything they need that was on the list.

"Well that's everything" says Yugi scratching his new friend under the chin.

"We should probably get back to the hotel, your grandfather will be worried about us Yugi" says Ryo.

"Oh no! we never told gramps that the offer was for real!" exclaims Marik.

"Oh yeah" Yugi blushes "in all the excitement I forgot about telling him"

'Another more pressing problem' Bakura in spirit form tells them 'how do we get across London without attracting every ones attention?' he asks

'we have three cauldrons, a mountain of books, a set of Halloween costumes, a trained falcon, a phoenix and a snake, someone is going to notice us!'

**Can they get back to the hotel and into their room before they tip the muggle world off about magic? **


	12. Kickback

**FlyingShadow666**** :- thanks for the review**

**Knight25**** :- glad you liked, it I writ in the Monster book of monsters catching scene spontaneously, and I think it worked.**

**Dragon of the Apocalypse**** :- Ryo feels the same way about the snake, believe me but Bakura isn't going to allow him to back away from it.**

**Please guys keep reviewing, does no one care which house the group goes in?**

**Based after Battle city but before the Dartz and Atlantis saga (basically it doesn't happen) and as such before the Egyptian saga (Bakura has obtained some of his memory's back, but only so he can explain the parseltougue stuff to Ryo (he doesn't refer to it as parseltougue, because having no contact with wizards he doesn't know their term for snake language speakers)**

9) Kickback

(And now the conclusion.)

'We have three cauldrons, a mountain of books, a set of Halloween costumes, a trained falcon, a phoenix as well as a snake, someone will notice us!' Bakura yells.

Yami appears in spirit form next to Yugi, and glares at the Tomb Robber.

"We could always say it's for a joke" suggests Ryo weakly.

'It's nowhere near Halloween Hikari' states Bakura 'and anyway, you've seen this place it's obvious they want to keep it and them selves a secret, I doubt they'd welcome us with open arms, if we unveil their secret to the world'

'He's right' confirms Ishtar.

"As loath as I am to agree with the thief and the psycho, their right" admits Marik.

"What should we do Yami?" Asks Yugi, looking at the other him with complete faith.

'Oh yeah' mutters Bakura 'why does the whole frickin world turn to him whenever there's a problem, because he's the wonder boy, the great nameless pharaoh, the destined saviour of the whole of creation'

Yami takes a moment to scowl at Bakura before turning back to Yugi 'I can remember the Egyptian tales of the phoenix, they are brave loyal and strong and are said to have powerful magical abilities, I believe we should ask it for help Aibou'

'A bird? Are you bird brained?' asks Ishtar irritably.

"Well it couldn't hurt" Yugi replies before turning to the phoenix on his shoulder "uuh I hope you can understand me, I…I'm grateful that you think I'm worthy of your friendship" Yugi stops as the phoenix nuzzles his cheek again "and I hate to ask, but I wondered if their was anyway you could help us, you see we need to return to our hotel room and…"

He stops as the phoenix flies of his shoulder and encircles them, flying faster and faster, gold glowing particles swirl around them forming a vortex of gold and red, of fire and light, before the group can adapt to this, the gold glow dissipates in flash of flame red, and they find themselves back in their room at the hotel, the phoenix circles and lands on a wardrobe.

Yugi recovers quickest and steps forward "thank you" he says and bows towards the phoenix who seems pleased and sings softly for a minute.

"Yes thank you" adds Ryo after it had finished its song

"Yeah me too" Marik adds after been poked by Ryo.

"I guess I'd better break the news to Grampa" Yugi says looking at Yami who nods and returns to his soul room.

Marik drags his stuff over to his bed (the messiest corner of the room, Yugi's is average and Ryo's is the cleanest) and begins to do falconering stuff with his new falcon "I'll call you Prey bird" he declares as he tries on the falconers glove and sits Prey bird down on his arm.

'Original' offers Bakura sarkily.

Marik shoots him a look that on most occasions would kill a man more efficiently than a P-90, unfortunately Bakura shrugs it off like a duck in water.

"Ignore him!" Marik instructs Prey bird as he grooms her feathers.

Bakura rolls his eyes at Marik's actions but doesn't comment, after been…teleported? By a phoenix he wasn't going to rib Marik for talking to a bird, instead he takes over Ryo's body, leaving forcing his host into his soul room, Bakura then starts grooming his snake.

//Are you going to explain things to me, or do I need to wait until later// asks Ryo cautiously.

//I guess so, if I didn't want to tell you I would have just said so// Bakura mutters //what would you like to know?//

_That feels gooooood lizard lips _hisses the snake as Bakura massages its scales caringly.

//Why does it call you, I mean us lizard lips?// asks Ryo.

//It is a name given to humans who can speak snake tongue by snakes, not because our lips are reptilian but merely because we can speak their language, I guess Lizard tongue doesn't quite ring true does it// Bakura answers

//Oh!// Ryo thinks //how can you…//

//Talk to snakes?// Bakura interrupts amused //not sure, I think it's rare, one of the pharaohs Priests (obviously Seth the past life of Seto Kaiba) could do it, but he denied his power and never really made use of it as I did//

//When did you learn you had this talent?// asks Ryo curiously.

//…//

//Yami? Yami? Is something wrong?// Ryo asks worriedly.

//I am fine, when I was alone in the dessert, not even the rats for company…I…I talked to the snakes and they talked back to me//

Ryo knew better than to press his Yami for details, he knew his Yami rarely shared his past with him, and respected his privacy, smiling he thinks even if he doesn't respect mine.

//Ryo that is a lie I would never…ahhh what I mean is…oh forget it//

Ryo smiles to himself making sure to hide his thoughts this time his Yami was back to his usual self, and already concentrating on something else.

//I think we should name him// Bakura says thoughtfully referring to their snake.

//what do you have in mind// asks Ryo knowing that having bought him, Bakura would want to name him as well.

"OY Tomb Keeper" yells Bakura causing the intended target to jump a foot in the air "my Boa constrictors called Scale belly Ok"

Marik glares at him "and you insulted Prey birds name" he snorts.

Bakura ignores him _Scale belly_ he hisses _that is your name from now on the Tomb robber and Scale belly _he chuckles _what do you think_?

_Hum acceptable, I've been given worse names _it hisses back.

//In the shop you referred to it as Scale belly as well what does it mean?// asks Ryo curiously.

//Ahh yes us 'lizard lips' refer to the snakes that we converse with as Scale bellies//

//I think I understand// Ryo replies.

//Don't you wonder why you can also understand snake tongue?// asks Bakura //if situations were reversed I think it would have been the first thing I'd have asked about//

//Well I assumed it was because I'm your vessel, isn't that the reason?//

Bakura chuckles //if I could understand snake language and you couldn't my possession of you wouldn't change the fact you wouldn't be able to understand it, I could translate it for you but not directly//

//Your saying that I already could speak to snakes don't be ridicules//

//Why is it ridicules? Have you ever tried talking or listening to a snake before?// demands Bakura.

//You know I haven't// Ryo says.

//Then how do you know you couldn't?// Bakura asks triumphantly.

//Fine, I believe you but how can I talk to snakes?// asks Ryo.

//You can speak to snakes, well I can teach you how to speak to snakes, because I can speak to snakes and despite been a weakling, a coward and I'm sorry to have to tell you this a complete wuss, I mean lets call a vessel a vessel, landlord, you are however the perfect host for me, because you are my reincarnated form//

//…// Ryo is stunned.

//Over the millennia I have had many false bearers who although I could possess them admittedly causing great personal pain, they were unsuitable for my purpose, they lived a half-life dieing after barely a year maximum after I took control, they were to weak to sustain me, but you are the first who not only could survive a natural life with me bonded with your soul, but could truly be possessed by me without the agony it caused both me and the false bearers over the centuries// Bakura pauses //you are my reincarnated form which is why we look so alike, Yugi is the reincarnated form of the Pharaoh who shares his body, they also look alike, it is interesting to note that our personalities are not reborn in either of you//

//What do you mean// asks a stunned Ryo.

//You have always been interested in the occult an dark themes even before you received the ring, while both Yugi and the Pharaoh are subscribers to that heart in the cards crap//

//I thought you realised the heart of the cards exist// asks Ryo

//yes, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy them spouting on about it// Bakura pauses //and now the differences, I was quite the violent thief in my time, however you wouldn't hurt a fly, I thrive on risks, danger and excitement while you prefer the safer options, the Pharaoh is an arrogant sod, Yugi isn't, the Pharaohs attitude drives him to win at all costs, any game is an all out war for him, while Yugi's attitude is more relaxed//

//Should I worry that you've been psycho analysing Yugi and his Yami//

//If I say I'm no longer after the millennium items I'm no longer after the millennium items// Bakura replies //after all I gave Pegasus back his eye didn't I//

//Only because I refused to lose an eye so you could use it, making it useless to you//

//Details, details// Bakura waves aside Ryo's objections //you are alright with this aren't you Hikari?// he asks trying not to show his concern //no matter what I said it changes nothing between us, and I expect you to keep everything I've told you a between you and me//

//I'm fine// Ryo reassures him //I already knew I was your reincarnation, I just didn't expect you to point it out like that//

//Yes, well I think it's time to explain the situation to Scale belly, that'll make it easier on you later, because you are not getting out of handling him//

Ryo sighs and pouts sending the image to his Yami who chuckles.

Marik is getting on well with his new falcon, which wasn't surprising really as trained Falcons had been used in Egypt since the days of the Pharaoh, he looks at Bakura or is it Ryo? Marik shrugs whatever.

:/That's Ryo the Tomb thief must be teaching him how to handle that snake, you know how the Robber King hates to work at anything/: laughs Ishtar.

:/I pity Ryo, Bakura isn't hesitating to use the sink or swim method I see/:

:/What's that?/:

:/When your learning to swim, it involves been chucked into a deep stretch of water/:

:/Sounds like fun/:

:/Sure it is/: Marik agrees :/as long as you're the one doing the throwing/:

"Now if you behave yourself I'll let you fly around the city tonight" says Marik (to the falcon, not Ishtar.)

The door opens and Yugi enters.

Ryo looks up _who's thisss _asks Scale belly _a friend called Yugi _Ryo manages to say in a quite voice, as he and Marik look at Yugi.

"Well I told him" Yugi says "and he was a little upset that we never told him"

"Will he let us go" asks Ryo meekly.

_Go where_ asks Scale belly curiously.

"You mean will he let Yugi go don't you Yugi's Grampa has no authority over us" Marik states

"Well he's still thinking about it" admits Yugi.

_To Hogwarts a school of magic _Ryo hisses quietly.

"Something wrong with your throat?" asks Marik who picked up on Ryo's attempt at snake language.

//Idiot// Bakura mutters.

"It's just a little sore" Ryo mumbles.

Marik dismisses it as the door opens again and Yugi's Grampa enters the room.

"Gramps!" Marik shouts in greeting "so can Yugi come with us?"

"Well I…" he notices Marik's falcon and Ryo's snake.

"Oh this is Prey bird, she's a beauty isn't she" Marik beams while Ishtar grumbles under his breath in his soul room about giving the wrong impression.

"This is Scale belly" Ryo informs them quietly.

"Prey bird? Scale belly?" asks Yugi.

::It figures:: Yami mutters ::they couldn't come up with any Normal names::

::I think their all right, maybe we should continue the pattern:: Yugi replies.

A squawking sound is heard from the wardrobe, Grampa gasps when he sees the Phoenix "Yugi is that what I think it is?"

"I guess I forgot to mention him, this is my new friend, it's a phoenix and its name is…" Yugi pauses as he looks at the fire bird for inspiration, the flame red bird cocks its head and stares back "…Fire bird, its name is fire bird" he says smiling.

"It's amazing and it sure is beautiful" Grampa comments.

"It's a he" Yugi corrects, before adding "right?" in answer Fire bird hops down onto his head and then onto his shoulder, where his talons grip his shoulder blade tightly but tenderly "I guess that's a yes" he blinks "so can I go?"

"Yeah can he go?" asks Marik childishly.

Ryo looks hopefully at Grampa.

"I guess so" the vessels cheer while there Yami's look on from their soul rooms "besides if I didn't say yes I'd never hear the end of it, of course I can't say yes for your family's though" he says solemnly

"No worry's I'll send Ishizu a letter" says Marik brightly

Ryo shakes his head "my fathers halfway through a three year dig at Cario, he isn't going to miss me"

::I'm very proud of you Aibou:: Yami says.

::Thanks:: Yugi blushes.

::I mean it, I hope you do well at this magic school::

Yugi replies ::I hope we do well partner::

::Partner::

//Curses, curses, curses, curses!// yells Bakura.

//You didn't want Yugi to go?// asks Ryo sadly.

Bakura pauses, knowing he has to play this one cagey, Ryo isn't a typical loner, he longs for friends but after Duellist Kingdom and the Battle City finals, most of his friends Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke and Serenity avoid him or rather me thinks Bakura, only Yugi truly believes that Bakura has changed, or maybe he believes that if he ever does act up, Yami can handle him, and as such is one of the few people (Marik doesn't count because he'd just as sooner be causing chaos with Bakura) who actually prefers to hang with him.

//I've nothing exactly against Yugi, I don't mind you having friends, but if he comes that Ra be dammed Pharaoh will come too and probably end up ruining my fun// explains Bakura.

Meanwhile Marik and Ishtar were having a conversation inside their head that went something like this.

:/Glad your happy about this/: grumbles Ishtar.

:/I'm happy if Your happy/: Marik retorts.

:/You do realise that the Pharaoh will interfere, and stop us from having any fun when we get to this Wartyhogs place/: Ishtar reminds Marik.

:/That just makes it more of a challenge/: smirks Marik.

:/Oh…I didn't think about it that way/: Ishtar realises.

"When does the term start" asks Grampa.

"September the first" Yugi says excited.

"I see you've already done your back to school shopping" he eyes the haphazard piles of books strewn about the room and the Cauldrons stacked in a corner.

Blushing Yugi replies "I'm sorry"

"Never mind what's done is done Yugi, I'm proud of you, and maybe the people at this school know more about the millennium items" he says before he leaves.

The Trio (or Sixo if you count the spirits as well) exchange glances, they hadn't thought of that.


	13. platform 9 and a half

**Dragon of the Apocalypse :- Bakura actually offers some sensible advice in this chapter**

**ShadiStar13 :- no explosions in this chapter (not counting the stinkstap) **

**Yamiace1321 :- much appreciated, sorry for the delay**

**AnimeFangGirl1994 :- thanks, again I'm sorry for the delay**

**Princess Of Kamui :- sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy, (I like Xovers as well, so long as inter love triangles don't occur, Herminie and Kaiba actually fall in love in another HPYGO fic, shudder, and it must stay as true to both universes as possible, crossover fiction with more than 2 different universes is impossible and never turns out right)**

**Aurora the Hedgehog : thanks a mill**

**t recorder :- you've only read 3 and mine ranked tenth!! Still I could be ranked a thousandth, so thanks (I think?)**

**some-anime-gal :- thank you very much**

**Ophion Kuyashi :- I'm not adverse to criticism (I just wish I'd get something other than it for a change) I will edit and fix the previous chapters when I get time, unfortunately the way things are going my fic will be in prestige condition by 2035 (minimum) until then I can merely apologise for all errors**

**titangirl797 :- Gryffindor for all three, you think, well there are ways and means**

**Nejifanatic101 :- thanks for the support, I believe her actual name is umbrage and not Um-b-i-t-c-h, but don't worry the B-i-t-c-h will have more than just our 3 favioute duellists on her hands, but I'm saying no more on the subject**

**Eda and Inu :- Thank yooooooooooouuuu!**

10) Platform 9 and a half

The time up until September swept by in a blur, Yugi and Ryo spent most of the time studying and getting to know their pets better, Marik although he enjoyed bonding with his falcon, wasn't keen on studying, however he occasionally flicks through the spell books looking for 'useful' spells (anything that can hex, jinx or curse his enemies with.)

Ishtar shared Mariks view, Yami was interested in whatever Yugi was interested in while Bakura took the easy option only surfacing to spend time with Scale belly, otherwise he didn't need to do anything as whatever Ryo learned Bakura learned.

He was careful to hide the loot he'd appropriated from the others and Ryo, only he would reap the benefits of his sticky fingers.

Needless to say, certain spells interested each of them.

Yugi and Yami were interested in duelling spells such as hexes and jinxes, for example :- Verdimillious, Expelliarmus, Stupefy and Impedimeta, etc.

Ryo was interested in everyday spells, for example :- Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Repario, Accio and Scourgify.

His Yami, Bakura preferred spells that were of use to him, for example :- Alohamora, petrificus totalus, Accio, Reducto, Silencio and Muffilato.

While Marik and Ishtar preferred more destructive spells for example :- Incendio, Furnunculus, Densaugeo, Relashio, Reducto, Levicorpus and the Sectumk Sempra.

They each gravitated towards defence against the dark arts, but quickly leave aside the Slinkhard book, upon reading the first few pages, and in no time at all September the 1st came round.

Yugi and the others say good bye to Grampa who leaves them at kings cross station at half 11 with only half an hour before the train leaves.

'I told you, I told you, I told you…' chants Ishtar non stop, earning glares from the others.

Marik shakes his head resignedly "it's no use there is no platform 9 ¾"

Yugi was inclined to agree, the guard had glared at them and Preybird and Scale belly (Firebird is hidden from sight obviously) and had been extremely insulting, having the gall to call him a midget (Yami was about ready to dispatch his soul to the shadow realm by then.)

"Bloody muggles" they hear someone complain, they turn to see a mother whack her errant child over the head, "I won't stand for language like that Wanglewart" she hisses at him before dragging him away.

The group exchange looks, Yugi looks thoughtful, "muggle?" he mumbles "I think I heard someone say that in Diagon alley…lets follow them!"

Marik shrugs "it's not like we've got anything better to do"

They follow the boy and his mother discreetly to the barrier that separates Platforms 9 and 10, Ryo blinks and Bakura snorts, their's nothing there.

'9 and 10 but no 9 and ¾ or even a 9 and ½, or maybe a 9 and 3/5's' he says scornfully.

But they all gasp in amazement as the mother gives the boy a shove and he runs straight at the wall.

'He must be madder than I am' declares Ishtar.

Marik and the others privately disagreed but were further shocked when the boy ran through the wall with a whoop and disappeared.

The mother shakes her head disapprovingly but no one else seems to have noticed she calmly but speedily strides through the wall while pushing a baggage trolley.

"How!" demands Marik.

"Magic" Ryo states "we should have realised after Diagon alley"

"Well I think we've found what we have to do" Yugi comments.

'Yes' says Yami 'but why wasn't this mentioned in the letter?' he asks.

"Could it be some sort of test?" suggests Ryo.

'They have the nerve to test me!' roars Bakura.

'Let them try' snarls Ishtar an odd twitch in his eye 'I'll KILL THE LOT OF THEM'

Marik shakes his head "ignore him" he says before continuing warily "so who go's first?"

'HIM!' yells Yami and Bakura pointing at each other.

Ryo and Yugi anime sweat drop.

'Fine!' roars Ishtar before taking control of Marik's body "I'll do it myself" he declares, before running at the wall, dragging the cart carrying Marik's things with him.

Hitting the Wall at a maximum speed of aprox 60 MPH he runs straight through it.

Ryo and Yugi exchange glances as their Yami's return to their soul rooms.

//Far be it from me to give you any advice Hikari, but I'd suggest you follow him// Bakura advises.

::Yugi! You had better get after him:: advises Yami ::who knows what chaos he'd cause if given the chance::

Ryo and Yami while pushing their trolleys slam through the wall and into Ishtar who curses violently.

:/Bloody thief, Blasted ruler/: he gripes.

:/Gimme back control, you've had your fun/: Marik retorts.

:/But…/: Ishtar argues

:/Do it or you'll be confined to the rod for a month/:

Grumbling Ishtar returns to his soul room, leaving Marik to stagger to his feet.

"Hey it's my body as well" he complains, nursing his bruises but neither Ryo nor Yugi reply.

Looking up Marik realises why as he joins them in staring at a magnificent old fashioned fire red steam engine emblazed with the name the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow" says Yugi impressed.

They continue to stare at it for a minute before recovering from their stupors and proceeding to board the train, as they struggle to get their trunks on they notice an odd group getting on the train from further down the station.

Four boys, 2 tall with red hair and identical in every way, 1 with black hair and specs, 1 with red hair who wasn't as tall as his brothers and two girls, 1 with red hair, the other with a mop of brown hair and a snooty expression.

Seeing them off was an equally strange bunch, two women, 1 short woman with red hair (the red head kids mother presumably) another woman wearing a pie shaped hat, two men 1 a weird looking grizzled eccentric old man, with a false leg, the other a shabby looking middle aged man, and finally a big black dog.

Struggling into an empty compartment, the group sit down relieved as the whistle blows and the train starts moving.

"Well at least were not the oddest bunch around" Marik laughs cheerfully.

Ryo smiles nervously while Yugi laughs.

The journey went surprisingly well until an older boy with dreadlocks and the two identical red heads enter the compartment before realising that it isn't empty, they goggle at Ryo and especially Yugi's hairstyles and glance enviously at Marik's gold before leaving, shooting curious looks over their shoulders.

For ten more minutes the time passed away peacefully, until another 4 students enter the compartment.

The Yami's in spirit form weren't chuffed that their conversation had been interrupted and returned to their soul rooms, muttering darkly.

:/Send them to the shadow realm/: mutters Ishtar darkly.

//Beep, beep, beep, beepity beep// says Bakura (note this sentence has been censored, as it contains graphic swearwords, just use your imagination.)

::Disrespectable brats:: declares Yami not used to been sat on or rather through as the case was.

::They didn't know you were their:: defends Yugi.

::I thought you said ignorance is not an excuse::

::Ignorance of the law:: reminds Yugi.

"Hi" a boy says cheerfully with an Irish accent "names Seamus, Seamus Finnegan, and this" he puts his arm around one of the attractive girls "is Lavender and she's mine' he glares at the three foreigners as though daring them to deny it.

"Hey watch it" Lavender glares at him before turning to the foreigners "hiya" she says giving them a wink, partly because their cute or handsome, but mainly to wind-up Seamus.

"Pavati Patil" the other attractive girl says "and this" she smirks and wraps her arms around the other boy, much to his discomfort "is Dean, and he" she giggles "is mine" Dean blushes madly while Lavender laughs.

Seamus decides its time to change the subject "I've never seen you around before are you first years?"

"Uhh no" Yugi replies "5th years"

The newcomers look confused, "but that's our year" Lavender says.

"Really? Well were transfers" says Ryo finding it easy to lie with Bakura's guidance.

"Oh" says Dean as if that explained everything.

"I'm Yugi Moto" says Yugi holding out his hand "Nice to meet you" Dean shakes his hand, while Seamus looks thoughtful "I'm sure I've heard that name before" he mutters to the Duellist's discomfort, but fortunately he can't remember where from.

"I'm Ryo Bakura" says Ryo shyly.

"Hi" smiles Lavender and Parvati dreamily, causing Ryo to become even more uncomftable, not just from their attention, but from the glares he had earned from their boyfriends.

Marik grunts unsociably until Yugi pokes him "Marik Ishtar" he mutters.

Again dean and Seamus glare at him as their girlfriends ogle his Tanned complexion and toned body, the difference is Marik isn't bothered by their death glares.

"What are you staring at" he snaps at the girls angrily, they blink in confusion, Dean mumbles "Slytherin" under his breath.

Yugi chuckles weakly "he's…not very sociable" he claims.

0o0o0

Elsewhere Harry was cursing his luck; he wanted Cho to discover him telling a joke, while hanging around with the cool crowd, not covered in stinksap while in the company of Loony Luna and Neville.

"Never mind" Ginny says bracingly "look we can easily get rid of all this" she takes out her wand and holds it highly, but before she can perform her spell, the compartment door opens again.

A tall boy who looked like he was 18 or over stood their, wearing a white trench coat with an elaborate buckle (anyone say battle city suit) he had brown hair with a long fringe that came down to just above his eyes, "is it okay if I come in? I can't find anywhe…" he notices the sinksap and a look of disgust covers his face "never mind, I'll find somewhere else" and with that Seto Kaiba stalks off.

**Ha Ha Ha! Come on admit it you weren't expecting Kaiba to appear in the story, much less like this, please be patient for the next thrilling installment.**


	14. return of the intermission

Deck of the Keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Kaiba's deck should have a powerful dragon theme, about it, since his favorite combo is to fuse together the Blue eyes Ultimate dragon; I've added extra dragon fusion material monsters, to justify the polymerization cards.

**Monster cards**

Blue Eyes White Dragon:- Lv 8, Dragon, light, Atk- 3000, Def- 2500

Blue Eyes White Dragon:- Lv 8, Dragon, light, Atk- 3000, Def- 2500

Blue Eyes White Dragon:- Lv 8, Dragon, light, Atk- 3000, Def- 2500

Rare Metal Dragon:- Lv 4, dragon/effect, dark, Atk-2400, Def- 1200

This card cannot be normal summoned or set.

Hyozanryu:- Lv 7, Dragon, light, Atk- 2100, Def- 2800

Spirit Ryo:- Lv 4, dragon/effect, wind, Atk-1000, Def- 1000

Each time you send one dragon type monster from your hand to the graveyard, during your battle step, increase the Atk and Def of this monster by 1000 points until the end step of that turn.

Kaibaman:- Lv 3, warrior/effect, light, Atk- 0200, Def- 0500

Tribute this card on the field to summon one Blue eyes White Dragon from your hand

Blue eyes White Chick:- Lv 3, Dragon/effect, light, Atk- 0800, Def- 0500

Send this face up card on your side of the field to the graveyard to special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard, or pay 1000 life points to special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from your deck to the field

Lord of Dragons:- Lv 4, Spellcaster/effect, dark, Atk- 1200, Def- 1100

All dragon type monsters cannot be targeted by spell or trap cards that specifically designate a target while this card is on the field

Kaiser Seahorse:- Lv 4, Sea Serpent/effect, light, Atk- 1700, Def- 1650

If you tribute summon a light monster, you may treat this monster as 2 tributes for the tribute summon

Kaiser Seahorse:- Lv 4, Sea Serpent/effect, light, Atk- 1700, Def- 1650

If you tribute summon a light monster, you may treat this monster as 2 tributes for the tribute summon

Familiar Knight:- Lv 4, Warrior/effect, dark, Atk- 1200, Def- 1400

When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, each player can special summon one Lv 4 monster from their hand

Paladin of White Dragon:- Lv4, Dragon/Ritual/effect, light, Atk-1900, Def- 1200

This monster can only be ritual summoned with the ritual spell card white dragon ritual, you must also offer monsters whose total Lv 4 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand, when this monster attacks a face down Def position monster, destroy the face down monster immediately with this effect, you can special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from your hand or your deck by offering this card as a tribute during your main phase (Blue Eyes White Dragon cannot attack this turn)

Twin Headed Behemoth:- Lv 3, Dragon/effect, wind, Atk- 1500, Def- 1200

If this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the graveyard, it will be special summoned during the end phase with an Atk and Def of 1000 points, you can only use this effect once in a duel

Luster Dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon, wind, Atk- 1900, Def- 1600

Luster Dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon, wind, Atk- 1900, Def- 1600

Luster Dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon, wind, Atk- 1900, Def- 1600

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave:- Lv 4, Dragon, wind, Atk- 1300, Def- 2000

Cunning Mystic horseman:- Lv 4, Beast/effect, earth, Atk- 1300, Def- 1550

After CMH battles with a monster destroy it with this effect after battle damage

Spear dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, wind, Atk- 1900, Def- 0000

During battle between this attacking card and a Def position monster whose Def is lower than SD's Atk, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points, if this card attacks it is changed to Def position at the end of the damage step

Spear dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, wind, Atk- 1900, Def- 0000

During battle between this attacking card and a Def position monster whose Def is lower than SD's Atk, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points, if this card attacks it is changed to Def position at the end of the damage step

Exploder Dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, wind, Atk- 1000, Def- 0000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it, while this card is attacking, battle damage either player takes from battle involving this card becomes zero

X-head cannon:- Lv 4, Machine, light Atk-1800, Def- 1600

Y-Dragon Head:- Lv 4, Machine/Union, light Atk-1500, Def-1600

Once per turn, during your main phase, you may equip this card to X-head cannon or Z-metal tank as an equip card or unequip the union equipment and special summon this card in face up Atk mode on your side of the field, when equipped to a monster by this cards effect, increase the Atk and Def by 400 points (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time) when the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle destroy this card instead

Z-metal Tank:- Lv 4, Machine/Union, light Atk-1500, Def-1300

Once per turn, during your main phase, you may equip this card to X-head cannon or Y-dragon head as an equip card or unequip the union equipment and special summon this card in face up Atk mode on your side of the field, when equipped to a monster by this cards effect, increase the Atk and Def by 600 points (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time) when the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle destroy this card instead

Blue eyes shining Dragon:- Lv 10, Dragon/effect, light, Atk- 3000, Def- 2500

This card cannot be normal summoned or set, offer 1 Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on your side of the field as a tribute to special summon this card from your hand, increase the Atk of this card by 300 for each dragon type monster in your graveyard, you can negate the effects of Spell, Trap or monster cards that designate this card as a target, by tributing this card destroy 1 card on the field

Cyber stein:- Lv 2, Machine/effect, dark, Atk- 700, Def- 500

Pay 2000 life points to special summon one fusion monster from your fusion deck to the field

Different Dimension Dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, light, Atk- 1200, Def- 1500

The effect of a spell or trap card cannot target this card unless it specifically designates a target, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle with a monster with an Atk of 1900 or less

Different Dimension Dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, light, Atk- 1200, Def- 1500

The effect of a spell or trap card cannot target this card unless it specifically designates a target, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle with a monster with an Atk of 1900 or less

Kaiser Glider:- Lv 6, Dragon/effect, light, Atk- 2400, Def- 2200

This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with the same Atk, when this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard return one monster on the field to it's owners hand

Enraged Battle Ox:- Beast-Warrior/effect, earth, Atk- 1700, Def- 1000

During a battle between attacking beast, beast-warrior or winged-beast type monsters on your side of the field, and a Def position monster whose Def is lower than the Atk of the attacking monster inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points

Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End:- Lv 8, Dragon/effect, dark, Atk- 3000, def- 2500

This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by removing 1 light monster and 1 dark monster in your graveyard from play, by paying 1000 life points, send all cards in both players hands and on the field to the graveyard, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponents life points for each card that is sent to the graveyard by this effect

Peten the Dark Clown:- Lv 3, Spellcaster/effect, dark, Atk- 500, Def- 200

When this card is sent to the graveyard you can remove it from play to special summon 1 Peten the Dark Clown from your hand or deck

Peten the Dark Clown:- Lv 3, Spellcaster/effect, dark, Atk- 500, Def- 200

When this card is sent to the graveyard you can remove it from play to special summon 1 Peten the Dark Clown from your hand or deck

Peten the Dark Clown:- Lv 3, Spellcaster/effect, dark, Atk- 500, Def- 200

When this card is sent to the graveyard you can remove it from play to special summon 1 Peten the Dark Clown from your hand or deck

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4;- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, fire, Atk-1600, Def- 1000

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, control of this card cannot be switched, during the end phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the graveyard to special summon one Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6 from your hand or deck

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6;- Lv 6, Dragon/effect, fire, Atk-2300, Def- 1600

As long as this card remains face-up on the field it is unaffected by spell cards, during the end phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the graveyard to special summon one Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 from your hand or deck

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8;- Lv 8, Dragon/effect, fire, Atk-3000, Def- 2300

This card cannot be normal summoned or set, special summon this card by the effect of Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6 As long as this card remains face-up on the field you can choose to negate the activation and effects of spell cards and destroy them

Cave dragon:- Lv 4, Dragon/effect, wind, Atk- 2000, Def- 0100

If there is a monster on your side of the field you cannot normal summon this monster, if there are no dragon type monsters on your side of the field except this card, you cannot attack with this card

Divine Dragon Ragnarok:- Lv 4, Dragon, light, Atk- 1500, def- 1000

Felgrand Dragon :- lv 8, Light, Dragon/effect Atk- 2800 Def- 2800

This monster cannot be special summoned except from the graveyard and only if it were sent there from the field, when this card is special summoned select one monster in your graveyard this card gains Atk equal to the level of that monster X 200

Darkblaze Dagon :- Lv 7, Fire, Dragon/effect Atk- 1200, Def- 1000

When this card is special summoned from the graveyard its Atk and Def become twice its original Atk and Def, when this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard inflict damage to your opponents life points equal to the Atk of the destroyed monster

Decoy Dragon :- Lv 2, Fire, Dragon/effect Atk-300 Def- 200

When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponents monster select one Lv 7 or higher dragon type monster from your graveyard and special summon it and switch the attack target to that monster

**Fusion Monster Cards **

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon:- Lv 10, Dragon/effect/fusion, light, Atk- 4500, Def- 3800

Blue Eyes White Dragon Blue Eyes White Dragon Blue Eyes White Dragon

This monster can attack three times in one battle phase, when you use this effect its attack becomes 3000

Blue Eyes Twin Dragon:- Lv 8, Dragon/effect/fusion, light, Atk- 3800, Def- 3000

Blue Eyes White Dragon Blue Eyes White

This monster can attack two times in one battle phase, when you use his effect its attack becomes 3000, you can tribute BETD and all other Dragon Type monsters on the field to special summon one Blue Eyes Shining Dragon from your hand to the field

XY Dragon Cannon:- Lv6, Machine/fusion/effect, light, Atk- 2200, Def- 1900

X Head Cannon Y Dragon Head

This card cannot be special summoned, except by removing the above monsters on your side of the field from play, you can then summon this card from your fusion deck, discard one card from your hand to destroy one face up spell or trap card on the field

YZ Tank Dragon:- Lv 6, Machine/fusion/effect, light, Atk- 2100, Def-2200

Y Dragon Head Z Metal Tank

This card cannot be special summoned, except by removing the above monsters on your side of the field from play, you can then summon this card from your fusion deck, discard one card from your hand to destroy one face down monster on the field

XZ Tank Cannon:- Lv 6, Machine/fusion/effect, light, Atk- 2400, Def- 2100

X Head Cannon Z Metal Tank

This card cannot be special summoned, except by removing the above monsters on your side of the field from play, you can then summon this card from your fusion deck, discard one card from your hand to destroy one face down spell or trap card on the field

XYZ Dragon Cannon:- Lv 8, Machine/fusion/effect, light, Atk-2800, Def- 2600

X Head Cannon Z Metal Tank Y Dragon Head

This card cannot be special summoned, except by removing the above monsters on your side of the field from play, you can then summon this card from your fusion deck, by discarding one card from your hand destroy one card on your opponents side of the field, by removing this card from play special summon one X Head Cannon, one Z Metal Tank and one Y Dragon Head from out of play

Two headed Luster Dragon:- Lv 6, Dragon/fusion/effect, wind, Atk- 2200, Def- 2200

Luster Dragon Luster Dragon

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle special summon up to two Luster Dragon's from your graveyard to the field

Three headed Luster Dragon:- Lv 8, Dragon/fusion/effect, wind, Atk- 3300, Def- 3330

Luster Dragon Luster Dragon Luster dragon

When this card is destroyed by a card effect you may special summon up to three Luster Dragon's from your graveyard to the field

Space Warp Dragon:-Lv 6, Dragon/fusion/effect, light, Atk- 1900, Def- 2200

Different Dimension Dragon Different Dimension Dragon

The effect of spell, trap or monster effects cannot effect this card unless they specifically designate a target, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle with a monster with an attack of 2500 or less

Rapid Horseman:- Lv 6, Beast/fusion/effect, earth, Atk- 2000, Def- 1700

Enraged battle Ox Cunning Mystic Horseman

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle inflict 500 points of damage to your opponents life points

Duel Spear Dragon:- Lv 5, Dragon/fusion/effect, wind, Atk- 3000, Def- 0000

Spear Dragon Spear Dragon

During battle between this attacking card and a Def position monster whose Def is lower than SD's Atk, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points, if this card attacks it is changed to Def position at the end of the damage step, as long as DSD is in face-up Def mode your opponent must discard one card to attack

Spear Dragon Dwelling in the Cave:- Lv 6, Dragon/fusion/effect, wind, Atk- 1900, Def- 2000

Spear Dragon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave

During battle between this attacking card and a Def position monster whose Def is lower than SD's Atk, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponents life points, if this card attacks it is changed to Def position at the end of the damage step

Spirit of the Dragons:- Lv 6, Dragon/fusion/effect, dark, Atk- 2200, Def- 2100

Spirit Ryo Lord of Dragons

Each time you send one dragon type monster from your hand to the graveyard, during your battle step, increase the Atk and Def of this monster by 500 points until the end step of that turn, you can choose whether dragon type monsters are effected when targeted by spell or trap cards that specifically designate a target while this card is on the field

Rare Dragon Cannon:- Lv 7, Dragon/fusion/effect, light, Atk- 2600, Def- 2000

Rare Metal Dragon Z Dragon Cannon

When this card inflicts destroys a monster increase your life points by the destroyed monsters Atk

Coven Dragon:- Lv 7, Dragon/fusion/effect, wind, Atk- 2000, Def- 2000

Cave Dragon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave

When this card attacks, your opponent must draw one card, when this card is attacked you must draw one card

Kaiba on the Blue Eyes:- Lv 8, Dragon/fusion/effect, light, Atk- 3200, Def- 3000

Kaibaman Blue Eyes White Dragon

This card is unaffected by trap cards, increase the Atk of this card by 300 for each card with Dark Magician in it's name in your opponents graveyard and field

King Dragun:- Lv 7, Dragon/fusion/effect, dark, Atk- 2400, Def- 1100

Divine Dragon Ragnarok Lord of Dragons

As long as this card remains face-up on the field your opponent cannot designate dragon type monsters as they effects of Spell or Trap effects, once per turn you may summon one Dragon type monster from your hand to your side of the field

**Spell Cards**

Monster Reborn:- select one monster in the graveyard and special summon it to the field

Polymerization:- send fusion material monsters that are listed by a fusion monster card, from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, special summon the fusion material monster from your fusion deck

Polymerization:- send fusion material monsters that are listed by a fusion monster card, from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, special summon the fusion material monster from your fusion deck

Polymerization:- send fusion material monsters that are listed by a fusion monster card, from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, special summon the fusion material monster from your fusion deck

Megamorph:- /equip/ when your life points are lower than your opponents double the Atk of the equipped monster, when your life points are higher half the Atk of the equipped monster

White Dragon Ritual:- /ritual/ this card is used to ritual summon Paladin of White Dragon you must also offer monsters whose total Lv equals 4 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand

Soul Exchange:- select up to two monsters on your opponents side of the field, when you offer monsters as a tribute use the selected monsters in place of your own, during this turn you cannot conduct your battle phase

Tribute to the Doomed:- discard 1 card from your hand to select one monster on the field and destroy it

Flute of Summoning Dragons:- play this card when you have Lord of Dragons face up on your side of the field, allows you to play up to two dragon monsters from your hand as a special tribute

The Cheerful Coffin:- you can discard up to three monster cards from your hand to the graveyard

Soul Release:- select up to 5 cards in either players graveyard and remove them from play

Card of Sanctity:- each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand

Burst Stream of Destruction:- you can only activate this card when there is a face up Blue Eyes White Dragon on your side of the field, destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field, no Blue Eyes White Dragon cards can attack this turn

Stamping Destruction:- you can only activate this card when you have a face up dragon type monster on your side of the field, destroy one spell or trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card

Heavy Storm:- destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field

Cost down:- /continuous/ discard one card from your hand until the end phase of the turn this effect is activated downgrade all monsters in your hand by 2 Lv

Dragon Mirror:- remove from play from your side of the field or graveyard fusion material monsters that are listed on a dragon type fusion monster card and special summon that card from your fusion deck (this special summon is treated as fusion summon)

Pot of Greed:- draw 2 cards

Shrink:- /quick-play/ half the Atk of one monster on the field until the end phase of the turn this effect is used

Double fusion:- pay 500 life points to fuse fusion material monsters without polymerization, this effect lasts one turn

Card of demise:- draw five cards from your deck, five turns later if any of the cards you drew remain in your hand discard them to the graveyard

Ring of Defense:- activate when an effect activates that would cause you damage negate the damage you would receive as a result of that effect

Trade in :- discard 1 level 8 monster and draw 3 cards

**Trap cards**

Deck Destruction Virus:- /continues/ select 1 dark monster on your side of the field with an Atk of 1000 or less when it is attacked and destroyed as a result of battle, your opponent must randomly discard ten cards from his/her deck to the graveyard, when a monster of the same name is attacked and destroyed activate the effect of this card

Attack Guidance Amour:- when your opponent calls an attack you may switch the target to any face up monster on the field

Crush Card:- select one Dark monster with an Attack of 1000 or less, when this card is attacked tribute it to destroy all monsters on your opponents field, hand and deck with an attack of 1500 or more

Ring of destruction:- destroy one face up monster on the field and you and your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack

Dragons Rage:- /continues/ when a dragon type monster on your side of the field destroys a def position monster with an Atk higher than the defending monsters Def, inflict the difference as battle damage

Shadow Spell:- select one face up monster on your opponents side of the field, decrease the Atk of the destroyed monster by 700, the monster cannot attack or change its battle position as long as this card remains face up on the field, when the selected monster is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy this card as well

Burst Breath:- offer one dragon type monster on your side of the field as a tributeto destroy all face up monsters on the field whose Def is lower than the destroyed monsters Atk

Jar of Greed:- draw one card

Return From the different Dimension:-pay half your life points to special summon as many monsters that have been removed from play as possible on to your side of the field during the end phase remove all monsters summoned this way out of play


	15. Unexpected Encounters

**This is it the last chance to vote before the sorting, your last chance to have a say into which house Yugi, Ryo, Marik and Kaiba go into.**

**Hope people liked the inclusion of Kaiba last chapter, he very nearly wasn't included in this fic.**

**(Kaiba's wand is 14 inches Dragonbirch with a core of Dragon heartstring (from a White Dragon native to Japan)**

**The word hieroglyphics is spelt highroglifics as Seamus wouldn't know how to spell or pronounce the word right (can you without spell check and a dictionary?)**

11) Unexpected encounters

Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were trying and failing to engage the foreign wizards in conversation, the awkward silence may have lasted for the rest of the trip, if the compartment door hadn't opened.

"I'm sorry, but is there room for one more?...Yugi?"

Yugi, Ryo and Marik look up at the newcomer surprised (the wizards just look up.)

"Kaiba?" asks Yugi before reverting to Japanese.

"What are you doing here" demands Marik hotly "after going through battle city, denying the past, fate, destiny and magic" he pauses "you show up here!"

Kaiba scowls and clearly debates leaving, before closing the door.

"Aaah I get it" Bakura smirks, taking over Ryo's body "secretly he's always been a wizard, so that's why he's always denied magic"

"As if" snorts Kaiba "if you must know, I received a letter delivered by an Owl this summer, I didn't want to come but Mokuba made me"

"He made you come to Hogwarts?" asks Yugi curious while Marik sniggers.

"Huh, I wouldn't give in that easy" claims Kaiba 'he made me meet the guy, he made me believe him"

"Do my ears deceive me or am I deaf?" asks Marik "did you just admit to believing in magic"

"Its official" mutters Bakura "hell has finally frozen over"

"After all I've been through, as much as I'd like to deny it magic exists, besides I'm not a fool, I can see that knowing magic could come in real handy"

Yugi looks thoughtful "I guess so, it would give you an edge over your competition right?"

"Please, what competition?"

"You know each other then?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Oh" says Ryo "sorry this is Se..Kaiba, a…friend of ours" he finishes lamely.

"Hi" greets Lavender and Parvati warmly to the displeasure of their boyfriends and the annoyance of Kaiba who thinks not more fan girls.

Marik and Ryo move up to allow space for Kaiba to sit down.

Kaiba debates refusing, but shrugs and sits between Marik and Yugi, reaching into his case he pulls out a laptop and starts working on it, while Seamus and Dean look on in confusion.

"Hey that's a laptop" states Dean "a good one"

Kaiba grunts noncommittally.

"Muggle stuff won't work here or at Hogwarts, too much magic in the air" claims Seamus.

"Muggle?" wonders Ryo in a low voice.

"Non-magic person" hisses Kaiba quietly.

"How do you know?" demands Marik with a whisper.

"I actually studied and learned about the magic world before I came here" he hisses back.

"Um how come you know it's a laptop?" asks Yugi.

Dean smiles "I'm a Muggle born too and Seamus here's half and half"

"Yeah" says Seamus "and it isn't going to work"

Kaiba looks up and skewers him with one of his famous glares "by the time I'm finished with it, it'll work, believe me" he declares.

0o0o0

The wizards soon found that Kaiba was unresponsive, but his arrival had apparently broken the ice, as the other foreigners became more open and chatted freely, soon Yugi and the others had learnt of a sport called Quiditch and a game called Gobstones.

They also learned more about the school, there were four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Gryffindor, each was named after the school's founders.

Hufflepuff were followers.

//Like you// Bakura tells Ryo.

Ravenclaws were the cleverest.

Like Kaiba everyone thinks.

Slytherins were sinister and evil.

:/Like us/: Ishtar claims to Marik's frustration.

Gryffindors were courageous and heroic.

::That's us Yugi:: claims Yami.

"Were all in Gryffindor" Explains Lavender.

"We hope you're sorted into Gryffindor as well" smiles Parvati while Kaiba ignores her and laughs triumphantly at having finally got his laptop to work.

As the sky outside gets dark, the girls leave and the boys change into their robes.

Dean and Seamus both notice Ryo's scars but they forget about them as they catch a glimpse of Marik's back.

"Cool Tat's" says an awed Dean.

Marik curses his luck, he'd been trying to hide his back from view "not really" he mutters.

"They look like highroglifics" says Seamus "do you know what they say?" he asks.

"Yeah it's the Egyptian War and peace" Marik replies sarcastically.

Dean and Seamus shut up after this.

0o0o0

The train has stopped at a station and everyone was scrambling out to get their luggage, and pets assembled.

But lagging behind were Yugi, Marik and Ryo with Kaiba dawdling to stay with them (not because their my friends he insists, but because he knew them)

Before the four Duelists could leave they found their way blocked by two hulking bruisers and a slimy haired git, Malfoy!

"You stole my money" he snarls "now your gonna pay, Mudbloods and blood traitors"

"I don't think so" claims Kaiba.

"Oh got your self a new pal have you? Another Mudblood I bet"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow "your insult would hurt much more if I gave a dam about your opinion of me"

"So that's a yes" Malfoy scowls "I'm better than you see, a pure blood so watch your tongue"

"No way slimeball" snarls Bakura.

"Your gonna get yours thief" snarls Malfoy pulling out his wand from under his robes "Tortus Frea…aaargh!" before he could complete the curse, Kaiba had acted, pulling his own wand out quick draw style he uttered a counter curse causing Malfoys spell to back fire, throwing him off his feet, fortunately for Malfoy his curse had been weakened and he was only stunned "get them" he gasps at the two thugs who step forward.

Ishtar and Bakura step forward in response, cracking their knuckles theatrically; Yami (taking over from Yugi) also steps forward.

"You don't want to do this" warns Yami, "yes even you, a pair of reject goblins must realize you're outnumbered" Kaiba states, pointing his wand at them.

The thugs back down and help Malfoy to his feet "I'll get you for this" he shouts over his shoulder as they help him out of the train.

The Duelists leave the train and enter the station, keeping away from Malfoy, following the students out of the station and up to a row of horseless carriages or at least that's what Yugi see's.

"Cool!" says Marik and Bakura and Ishtar (in spirit form)

"What?" asks Yugi confused.

"The anorexic winged horse things" explains Marik.

"I can't see any horses" says Yugi shocking them.

"I…I can see them as well" admits Ryo.

Kaiba takes pity on them "their called Thestrals, their only visible to those who have seen death, so you don't really want to see them Yugi"

"Ahh that explains it" says Marik.

"Can you see them Kaiba?" asks Yugi.

Kaiba doesn't answer "I guess it was a really personal thing to ask" Yugi continues.

'I can see them Yugi' says Yami 'but I take no pride in the fact'

"Yes" answers Kaiba suddenly surprising everyone 'I can see them"

Stepping into the nearest carriage, they join a redhead boy, a redhead girl, a brown haired girl, a two black haired boy's and a blond haired girl with a crazy air about her.

**Malfoy's spell was one of my own inventions and is not from the Harry Potter books.**


	16. Hogwarts Idol

12) Hogwarts Idol

**Yes, ****finally its revealed which house the Yugioh crew end up in.**

"Hello" says Luna brightly as the four new students squeeze into the carriage, before she returns to her newspaper.

"Hi" Yugi smiles back.

Marik and Bakura merely grunt with Kaiba ignoring the greeting.

"Shouldn't you be with the first years?" asks Hermione sharply.

"Um…no I don't think so" says Yugi "I'm a 5th year"

"But you're only…" starts Ron.

"I'm 16 snaps Yugi angrily.

"Oh" Hermione is taken aback.

"Why haven't we seen you before" asks Harry suspiciously "were in the 5th year as well"

"Were from Japan" answers Yugi truthfully "this is the first time were going to school in England"

"So your transfers" states Hermione.

"What are you looking at?" snaps Bakura at Ron who was ogling them.

"Your hair is cool" he says "bet Fred and George would like it Ow"

Ginny frowns at him after hitting him "introductions" she says "this is my brother Ron, and this is Hermione Granger, and of course you'll know Harry Potter"

"Nope" says Marik speaking for the first time, noting their shock he adds "should I?"

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" asks Neville amazed.

"Probably because were from another country" Yugi theorizes.

"Yeah probably" says Harry liking them more and more (they weren't muttering behind his back or exchanging looks, they didn't think he was mad, yet)

"I'm Ginny Weasly, and this is Loon..a Luna lovegood" Ginny corrects quickly, Luna looks up from her newspaper and waves vaguely at them, "this is…"

"Neville Longbottom" speaks up Neville shyly.

"Nice to meet you" says Ryo accompanied by a bow, shocking the others as he had seemed very mean and nasty a minute ago, "Ryo Bakura, although I am often referred to by my last name"

"Marik Ishtar, I'm from Egypt, although I know these Baka's well" says a typically cheerful (i.e. uncheerful Marik)

Yugi shoots them an apologetic look before announcing himself "Yugi Moto" he indicates Kaiba "and this is Se…Kaiba" he winces slightly knowing Kaiba wouldn't want too many people to know his full name since he runs a famous international company, but it was no good.

Hermione perks up at the mention of his name "Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?" she asks eagerly, while Kaiba inwardly groans.

"You know him?" asks Ron.

"Some of the Muggle borns probably would, he's the CEO of an international Muggle company, he's one of the youngest and most successful men in the world" Ron rolls his eyes thinking not again "I never knew you were a wizard" Hermione finishes.

"I didn't know myself until this summer" he answers warily.

"You're the president of Kaiba Corp? my cousin has some gaming software designed by your company" says Harry.

"Wait you didn't know you were a wizard…" starts Hermione before receiving a look from Kaiba that clearly says drop it.

0o0o0

As they get off the carriages Harry takes another look at the horse things that are pulling them, his scrutiny is noticed by Marik, who when Harry and the others are far enough away from him and the Duelists says "I think that Harry kid can see the Thrustles"

"Threstles" corrects Kaiba "what's your point?"

Marik shrugs "just wondered who he'd seen die"

"Ahh you must be the new students" says a rather stern looking witch complete with pointed hat "come with me" she ushers them into a room off from the entrance hall, it was a staff room.

"Now before, you enter the great hall, we have to go over a few things, I want it to be absolutely clear that you will have to study hard to catch up to 5th year level, so I expect you to put in 100 effort" she says sternly.

"Yes mam" they chant

She smiles slightly "you will be collected and sorted after the 1st years, until then you will wait here until sent for, if you have any pressing questions ask now"

"Excuse me but who are you?" asks a nervous Ryo.

Smiling thinly she answers "Professor McGonagall" she then walks out of the room leaving the four within apprehensive.

"Impressive, don't you think" comments Marik.

'Yeah, this place is starting to feel real homely'

'I bet it'll be good to stalk through this place at night' laughs Bakura.

'You're not wondering around at night' declares Yami.

'Of course not'

'Wouldn't dream of it'

"We've only just got here"

'We'll wait a few days to get the lay of the land first' whispers Bakura to Marik and Ishtar.

'Deal' says Ishtar

Ryo however is extremely nervous, what could this sorting mean? What if they decide theirs been some mistake and he has to go home?

//Be quiet Hikari!// commands Bakura //your petty worrying is annoying me//

//but what if we don't belong here, what if were not accepted//

"Shut up" yells Bakura taking over Ryo's body and thumping a nearby table causing an empty mug to fall and break.

"Hey!" says Yugi indignantly "leave Ryo alone Tomb Robber" adds Yami stepping in.

//You broke it// says Ryo sadly.

//Well fix it then// snaps Bakura //didn't you read about a spell that could do that?//

//Yes I did, but reading is one thing//

//What do you think you'll have to do in lessons? I order you to fix it// Bakura commands before returning to his soul room, seeing that the thief was no longer in control Yami also returns, Kaiba watches the drama with disinterest, thinking not for the 1st time that the company he keeps is insane.

"I'll try" mumbles Ryo pulling out his wand "Re-Pairo" he stutters.

To no ones surprise the Mug remains in pieces.

//You should be more forceful// goads Bakura.

"Maybe you should try saying it without the stuttering" offers the ever helpful Marik.

"Try it again" encourages Yugi.

Kaiba watches and inwardly sighs "you have to be confident" he says "confidence and the belief that you can do it is he only way to perform magic, if you have no faith in your abilities you won't be able to perform even the simplest of spells"

Marik looks gob smacked "since when do you offer advice?" he demands.

"I'll offer advice when I want to, I just rarely want to"

"Repairo!" Ryo imagines the mug whole again and to his surprise the pieces fit together to form a complete cup (with no marks or lines to show it had been broken.)

Everyone (Kaiba excluded) congratulates Ryo's success.

//Knew you could do it// claims Bakura (liar.)

::I'm glad Ryo's spell worked, maybe he'll be less nervous about the sorting now:: says Yugi.

::Bakura could get him into serious trouble, he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions:: Yami declares.

::Yeah and Ryo can hardly say and I quote 'my darker ex-soul stealing thief king other self did it' can he::

::I'm still not convinced that he's changed::

::Well he hasn't tried to steal the millennium items recently, neither has he tried to send our souls to the shadow realm, I take that as a sign that he's changed::

Yami grunts non-committedly ::perhaps but the psycho in the rod hasn't changed::

::Well no he hasn't but I think we can sleep safely with the nollage that he won't slit our throat in the night::

::Despite been, I believe the modern phrase is 'nuttier than a fruit cake' he is predictable unlike Bakura::

::What are your thoughts on the sorting?:: asks Yugi.

:: I'm sure we'll pass whatever test they give us:: replies Yami confidently.

Kaiba wasn't worried, having done his research (he purchased a copy of Hogwarts A History and read it cover to cover) so all the information was stored in his photographic memory (he's a genius he must have one) and he knew all about the sorting and start of term feast, he had already made predictions on which houses he and the others would be sorted into.

Kaiba – Ravenclaw (a near cert)

Yugi – Gryffindor (he'd put all his shares in Kaiba Corp on this outcome)

Bakura – Hufflepuff/ Slytherin (whether truly possessed or another schizoid like Marik)

Marik – Slytherin (a dead cert)

0o0o0

In the great hall the long line of 1st years had thinned, finally Zella Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff, a silence descended onto the hall, Dumbledore stands and smiles.

"Before we begin the feast this year, we have four new students from Japan and Egypt; they will be joining the 5th years this year"

Mr. filch leads the reluctant Duelists through the doors of the great hall, past the four house tables and up to the staff table.

"When professor McGonagall calls out your name, step forward and put on the sorting hat"

"Bakura Ryo" calls out McGonagall

Ryo nervously walks up to the stool eying the hat with apprehension, before sitting down and placing the battered old hat over his head.

Well, well, well what do we have here? Asks a voice in Ryo's ear, but it wasn't Bakura's!

//What the hell are you!// demands Bakura.

I am the sorting hat, it is my duty to sort every student that comes into Hogwarts.

//I don't trust this hat// grumbles Bakura.

//Your upsetting my Yami, can we get this over please?// asks Ryo.

Ahhh a nice pleasant polite young boy, a follower not a leader, reason ably intelligent, but perhaps Hufflepuff would suit you…on the other hand this is the first time I've ever sorted someone with two minds, two souls, very difficult.

//Get a move on// snaps Bakura.

//Yami!// scolds Ryo.

The other is overall vastly different, definitely not a follower, cunning but not with an overabundance of brains.

Pause

//**Are you saying I'm thick!**// roars Bakura.

Hum, a darker soul, malicious and evil, a bit of a bully, a Slytherin through and through, so where should I put you?

//I'll tell you! Where I'm going to put you!// rants Bakura still upset at been called thick.

But how could I have missed this, bravery, you both have a hidden courage to defy others, take risks, and save those close to you, yes in that case it had better be…what are you doing, no, no! you shouldn't be aaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!

//I am so sorry// apologizes Ryo.

"GrYFinDoR" cries out the hat its voice strangely distorted.

Blushing madly Ryo removes the hat and walks over to the cheering table which he identifies as Gryffindor, every student is laughing at the hats funny turn.

Recovering McGonagall calls out the next name "Ishtar Marik"

Marik steps forward boldly and places the hat on his head.

Slyther…

:/Hold it!/: yells Ishtar :/what is this thing doing in my mind!/:

:/Our mind/: Marik corrects.

I'm the sorting hat its my duty to…

:/Do I look like I'm bovvered/: demands Ishtar.

:/Hey hat, do yourself a favour put me in that baka thief's house/:

That last boys? I couldn't do that, you're destined for Slytherin.

:/Destiney Smestiney/: Ishtar snarls

:/Yeah, lets review the situation shall we? Either you put me in Gryffindor or I let my Yami have two minutes alone with you and a shredder/:

:/Just one minute please!! Thirty seconds max please pretty pretty plleeeaassseee!/:

"**GRYFINDOR**" screams the hat in a blind panic, stunning the occupants of the great hall.

Marik struts over to Ryo amidst a reluctant and muted applause (mainly from an ecstatic Fred and George.)

McGonagall takes a few moments to recover before calling out "Kaiba Seto"

Fortunately for Kaiba few students (whether Muggle born or not) pay attention to the business, financial and technological worlds, unfortunately many of the girls still pay him close attention.

Placing the hat over his eyes he becomes aware of a sigh of relief he did not emit.

Ah at last a normal mind, the hats voice is dripping with relief.

$What did you expect?$ asks Kaiba.

After the other two what do you think? Wow you're cunning, ambitious, ruthless and manipulative these are all Slytherin Traits.

$Really? I would have sworn I would be placed in Ravenclaw$

Well your brains excels even the Granger girl and she was the smartest I've ever considered for Ravenclaw or any house really.

$well am I Ravenclaw or Slytherin, hurry up and decide I haven't got all day$

Impatience and arrogant, sheesh, better be Raven… huh wait a minute, courage you fear nothing and would do anything for your brother, such devotion belongs in…

"Gryffindor"

Surprised Kaiba walks over to the Gryffindor table amid cheers (loudest were the female Gryffindors.)

The other houses are feeling resentful now as Gryffindor is stealing all the foreign students for themselves, Fred and George are also disappointed because the hat is acting normally again.

"Moto Yugi" calls out McGonagall.

Stepping forward Yugi places the hat over his head with only a little difficulty with his hair.

Arrgh!! Another one!

::Hee hee hee! I see you have encountered Bakura and Ishtar then:: laughs Yami.

::We apologies about them but me and Yami aren't like them:: Yugi explains.

Calming slightly the hat checks their minds and realizes that they are telling the truth, ahh that's more like it, a no brainier here, clever dick surmised as much, it'll make his day considering his other predictions were wrong.

"Gryffindor!"

And amid extremely loud cheers from Gryffindor (four in a row it's almost unheard off, remarks nearly headless Nick) Yugi walks up to his friends and sits between Kaiba and Ryo (with Marik sitting next to Ryo.)

"Nice to meet you" Says Nick gliding up to them, shocking the Duelists momentarily (he did after all look like something out of Ryo's deck) "Sir Nickolas De Mimsy or" he glares at several other students "as some insist, Nearly Headless Nick" he yanks his head off revealing that it's connected by an inch of skin to his neck, the site disgusts the four duelists.

After replacing his head he glides off pompously.

"Is he always like that" mutters Marik.

"You'll get used to the ghosts, we did" says Harry.

"Ghosts?" asks Yugi and Ryo at the same time.

Suddenly the great hall was full of specters all gliding about, each gravitated towards a certain house, chatting to the students.

Dumbledore now rises to greet the students.

"To our newcomers" he smiles "Welcome! And to our old hands Welcome back! There is time for speechmaking but this is not it, tuck in!"

Food appears from nowhere onto the plates, the tables groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Congrats!" Fred and George say together "wicked hairstyles" says Fred or George "how do you get it like that?" asks George or Fred.

"It's natural" admits a confused Yugi.

"Cool!"

Yugi and friends help themselves to the food, Ryo and not surprising Kaiba knew which food Marik and Ryo would prefer and which they would not.

"Sos" mumbles Marik between mouthfuls "was eet lak 'ere 'en?"

(who does he remind me off?)

"Hogwarts is great" declares Harry.

"Ceft 'or der Slyeruuns" comments Ron.

(Oh yeah, no further comments.)

Hermione was to busy quizzing nearly headless Nick about the sorting hats warning to pay attention to the new students.

"Of course" says Nick "its advice is always the same, stand together and be strong from within"

"Ow kunit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" asks Ron turning to Nick leaving Harry to explain the Slytherins to the new students.

"See that teacher" he points out the sinister Snape "Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, avoid him, he hates anyone not in his house, Gryffindors even more so"

"I'm not afraid of that hook nosed Twerp" declares Marik scornfully, shocking Harry.

//Me neither// Bakura tells Ryo.

"Really, good for you" says Harry "but the real enemy is him over there"

"Who?" asks Yugi looking at the Slytherin table "oh Malfoy"

"You've met him? Then you'll know that he's a Slytherin through and through" replies Harry.

"Yeah" says Ron venomously "his whole family's steeped in the dark arts, his dads a death eater and so's he"

"Ron! Theirs you have no proof of that" Hermione claims after finishing her conversation with Nick.

"You're defending him?" asks Ron incredulously "he's a bastard and a supporter of you know who"

"I'm not defending him, but you still can't accuse him of things he may or may not have done"

"You know who" asks Ryo quietly.

"He who must not be named" hisses Kaiba "the dark wizard who may have returned to power"

Before Harry can go into a triad about that he really did see Voldermort return to power and that he watched him murder a friend in front of his eyes, Marik nods as though he finally understands.

"Ah, you mean that Voldywart guy right?"

If you think the expressions are comical when someone says the dark lords name, when someone mispronounces it they are priceless, everyone in hearing distance stops what their doing and flinches.

"Whatever you do" snarls a 7th year "don't say the name and never say it wrong!"

Bakura takes over and helps himself to some potted meat "is that right? Voltymort! Voldywarp! Voldertron!..."

Everyone flinches after each mispronunciation.

Harry seems amused "its Voldermort" everyone flinches "oh come on, they aren't afraid to say the name"

After all the students had finished eating, Dumbledore rises again.

"Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices; first years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students, especially the older students who ought to know this by now"

For some reason Harry Ron and Hermione start grinning.

Marik and Bakura (Ryo was exhausted and let Bakura take control to have some fun playing with the wizards minds, and is now asleep in his soul room) exchange smirks each thinking "I'll explore it at the weekend"

Ishtar who until now had been viewing the proceedings with disinterest perks up :/oh boy/: he thinks.

:/Yeah/: agrees Marik :/lets find out why it's out of bounds/:

:/Yes sir/: Ishtar send the image of a mock salute to Marik.

"Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors, between classes, nor is dueling and a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filches office door"

Yugi, Ryo and Marik exchange looks ranging from shock, disappointment and fury, before Kaiba whispers to them "he means wizard duels with magic and wands"

"We have two changes in Staffing this year, I am afraid that the replacement teacher for Care of Magical creatures could not be with us tonight, but you will meet him at your first lesson tomorrow, we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher"

Dumbledore was interrupted by Professor Umbridge, he looks taken aback for a moment before letting her speak.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome" she simpers sickenly (I prefer the movie version as she was bloody annoying and made you just want to grab her round the throat and crush her windpipe brutally Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaa! We now return to the fan fic.)

Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Yami and even Yugi instantly hates her (okay Yugi merely disliked her but its close enough) Ishtar threatens to send her to the shadow realm and for once Yami would have agreed.

"Hem, Hem" she coughs again causing the duelists to shudder "well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say…" she begins her speech.

Marik and Bakura simply converse lowly during it making plans for the weekend, while Yugi drools as he stairs off into space, Yami half listens over the mind link but agrees with Yugi, Kaiba listens to the speech but finds it difficult as it is so sourly disinteresting and boring even he has to really try to pay any attention (and he grew up with that Igor look a like tutor an the big five yapping in his ear.)

Umbridge finishes her speech and Dumbledore then continues his, Marik, Bakura and Yugi snap back attention.

"…It certainly was illuminating" Hermione comments to her friends.

Bakura looks at her "she's nuts" he mutters.

"Yeah" agrees Marik "it was the worst speech I've ever heard and I've suffered enough of Ishizu's 'don't destroy the world' speeches in my time"

"She means the theme not the content" whispers Kaiba.

"Huh?" asks Yugi confused.

"The ministry of magic is interfering in the running of Hogwarts" replies Kaiba "and it never has before"

"How do you know all this?" whispers/demands Marik

Kaiba merely smirks superior.

"Hey everyone's leaving!" warns Yugi.

"Hey you there, girl" barks out Bakura "do you know where we have to go?"

Hermione opens her mouth to retort back but realizes that he's new to Hogwarts so makes an allowance this time "follow us, but don't refer to me as Girl"

She and Ron lead them and a group of frightened eleven year olds out of the hall, Bakura mumbles "I'll refer to you as whatever I like Bit.." under his breath earning him a smack from Marik who tells him to "keep your temper to yourself don't spoil your cover"

They are lead up a series of moving staircases that make Yugi's head spin until they reach a portrait of a proud looking woman.

"Password?" the Portrait asks.

A talking portrait did not surprise the duelists who were used to some weird goings on in duels, besides they had seen moving paintings along the walls on the way up.

"Duelists Pride" Hermione states.


	17. Bedtime and Future Visions

**Sorry for taking absolute ages to update but I've been having a, well I suppose affair is the only word, I'm sorry but it's better you hear it from me and not find out from another source, I have been unfaithful to Yugioh with another Animated series…I know I know,**** but it's true, I'm in love with France's Code Lyoko, I..I hope Yugioh and I can still be friends.**

**Seriously though it's a great show (haven't yet found a decent crossover with yugioh though.) **

**I apologize to those who wanted them in different houses but after I included Kaiba, well I just had to put them together.**

**P.S. Kaiba can't see the Yami's but Hikari's (vessels) and Yami's can see other Yami's.**

13) Bedtime and Future Visions

"Password?" asks the fat lady.

"Duelists pride" Hermione says.

The duelists look at each other in amazement.

"The password changes every week" Hermione explains as the portrait opens revealing a circular entrance to a large and comfy room.

The Gryffindor common room was full of squashy armchairs and rickety tables, a roaring fire blazed in the old fashioned fire place.

"Boys dormitories are up that staircase, you take them Ron" instructs Hermione before leading the girls away.

"Yeah…uhh this way" Ron manages and leads the first years and foreigners up the staircase

The first years stopped at the 1st floor, the foreigners were taken up to the 5th floor where there were two doors leading off from the stairway, one had 5th years on it the other new 5th years.

"Um I guess you're in that room" Ron says awkwardly before entering the other room.

It's a nice room thinks Yugi, four beds were arranged in a circle off from the door, their trunks had already been placed at the ends of the beds, their pets were also awaiting them.

Yugi's Phoenix awaited patiently on the top of his four poster, Mariks Falcon was waiting if impatiently on the top of his four poster, Ryo's (Bakura's really) Serphant was draped on his bed.

_What kept you? _It hisses.

But most amazing of all was Kaiba's pet a baby Crystal Dragon (Japanese White Dragon) it looked almost like a chibi Blue Eyes White dragon, but its features weren't as sharp.

"Is that…it's a really nice Dragon Kaiba" compliments Yugi.

"Show-off" mutters Marik.

Kaiba smiles slightly "it's a good pet, but nice has got nothing to do with it"

"What is it called?" asks Yugi "my friend here's called Firebird"

"Preybird" grunts Marik.

:/I don't want to share a room with the Pharaoh, Tomb robber and the Priest/: complains Ishtar.

:/Deal with it/: replies Marik.

"Scalebelly" mumbles Ryo.

"I wouldn't have figured you for a snake person" comments Kaiba.

"No? More fool you Kaiba, a snake is the perfect pet for me, sly and intelligent, just like me" smirks Bakura.

"Are yes I forgot, I'm sharing a room with Mr. Heart of the cards or should I say your majesty? Mr. I want to rule the world and a Schizophrenic maniac" Kaiba remarks.

"I guess you're just lucky" Marik says thoughtfully.

Kaiba grunts exasperated "why do I bother? My Crystal Dragon is called Blue eyes"

"Hey this is perfect" says Marik jubilantly.

'How so?' asks Yami coolly.

"Preybird, Scalebelly, Firebird and Blue eyes!"

"I see what you mean" Bakura says thoughtfully.

Ryo and Yami (in spirit form) and Yugi exchange worried glances.

Ishtar also in spirit form pipes up 'get to the point' he snaps.

"We need a handle, a name; we can be like a gang, looking out for each other, us against them, like the three musketeers" says Marik pleased with himself.

"'There are four of us'" Yami and Kaiba state at the same time.

"Our pets have their names and so must we"

Kaiba snorts "we do have names, I'm Seto Kaiba, your Bakura, he's Yugi and that's Marik"

Bakura rolls his eyes "use our names and our enemies of which we have already made some will know it's us, besides do you want to get into trouble? I wouldn't put it past these wizards to have a torture chamber rather than a detention room"

"No sweat" claims Marik "Yugi and Yami are the Pharaoh"

Yami considers this 'acceptable' he says.

"I'm the Tomb robber" smirks Bakura 'I guessed as much' sighs Ryo.

"And me and Ishtar are the Tomb keeper" says Marik.

:/we aren't Tomb keepers any more!/: complains Ishtar.

:/Talk to the hand/: replies Marik.

"And me?" asks Kaiba expectedly.

"The High Priest?" suggests Yugi, Marik and Ryo together.

"Again with the past lives crap? Still your idea does have some merits, but don't think this means were friends" he warns them.

Yugi smiles knowing he'd never admit to liking them, mainly because he doesn't but he was still their friend.

Ryo (now in control of his body) begins checking through his trunk, and is surprised by a strange glow, pulling the glowing spherical object out he yelps and throws it over his shoulder as he realizes that it's a glowing skull.

//watch it Hikari// complains Bakura.

Kaiba, Marik and Yugi look on as the skull hovers in mid air in the center of the room.

"What is that?" asks an awed Yugi.

:/Tomb robbers skull thing, wonder what it's doing/: thinks Ishtar reappearing in spirit form.

Yami also appears in spirit form 'what has he done now' he demands.

Bakura glares at him while Ryo appears in spirit form by his side, looking at the skull in wonder.

"You stole it from the shop didn't you!" Marik accuses

"So what if I did?" demands Bakura "that shopkeeper, these wizards didn't realize what they had"

'And you do?' asks a scornful Yami earning himself another dagger filled glare.

"As a matter of fact, yes I make it my business to know about all the magical items and artifacts and their abilities whether they are of Egyptian descent or not"

Ryo nods his head in agreement "he checks everything or he used to, looking for traces of the millennium items I guess"

Bakura glares at his Hikari //stop giving away my secrets, or you'll be confined to your soul room//

"It's a crystal skull" remarks Kaiba.

"Oh Really? Go to the top of the class, we'd never have guessed" Marik mocks him.

"A crystal skull was found in a Mayan temple in 1926, the discoverer studied the skull for six years and claimed to see visions of the future" claims Kaiba loftily.

"Almost correct" Smirks Bakura "1927 actually, not that it matters that skull is a fake, the real one was stolen years ago, before I could get to it I might add, which is why it has never given visions of the future since"

"And that's it?" asks Marik.

'Huh, betya it's a fake' mutters Ishtar.

"How many fakes glow and hover in mid air?" asks Yugi.

'I personally have no trouble believing that Bakura stole the real deal' Yami states.

"You believe in the skulls power?" scoffs Kaiba.

"Well, there are the Millennium items; we are in a magic school and you do have a Dragon as a pet" says Yugi.

"There are many magical items" declares Bakura "such as the talismans of the dragon demon each are supposed to grant a magical power such as super strength, the power of fire and telekinesis" he smiles wishfully "I wish I had found them"

"Was their anything else you were looking for?" asks Kaiba

'The Triangle of light, supposed to enable the user to control time itself' answers Ryo.

_Hikari! Don't make me threaten you _hisses Bakura.

"So it's preparing to predict the future" states Marik before grinning "wicked! Let's see it predict something then"

"What!" snaps Bakura.

'Make it work' roars Ishtar.

"I think they want to see the future" Says Yugi.

Bakura rolls his eyes "it's not like there's a switch I can press on or off, it all takes time and patience…"

He's interrupted by a flash of light, all eyes are trained onto the skull as a second flash is emitted and envelops them and everything goes white as images flash past them.

A bald man with snake like features wearing dark tattered robes, with piecing red eyes seems to fly past as a monstrous serpent obeys his commands and wraps itself around the world.

Flash: A strange green star symbol appears briefly before fading from view.

Flash: a group of students are practicing spells in a strange grill floored room, creatures of pure light are summoned and bound round the room.

Flash: a pack of human/horse creatures rampage around a dark forest.

Flash: a long corridor with a plain back door at the end.

Just as it seemed as though they were about to go through the door the vision ends with a maelstrom of multi-coloured light, causing the four (seven) Duelists to jump with shock.

The skull glows faintly before fading completely, the skull falls to the floor slowly and bounces slightly.

There is a pause as everyone takes in what they have seen.

"What…what was that?" asks a shocked Yugi

**Trivia:- Crystal Skull, Mayan temple – true or false?**

**True: a crystal skull was discovered in 1927 and visions (of the world in ruins to be precise) have been seen in it by an expert who studied the skull for six years (I made up the stolen, replaced by a fake part) but who knows maybe my imagination is right and the skull is in the hands of an unscrupulous villain as I type, hum that's a scary thought.**


	18. Aftermath

**ShadiStar13:- the next chapter is better, I promise.**

**Shadow Zeranion:- I actually got so wrapped up in brining them to Hogwarts that I completely forgot about the Skull, I had always intended for them to see into the future with it, and it gave me the idea of including the orchilis (spelt it wrong will look up correct spelling for actual fic) in it from the Doom saga, yes they should see more of the future, can't be to specific or they'll become to powerful, I have a few ideas of other uses for the skull but bear with me I have a lot of work to get through first.**

**Knight25:- yes I did reference the Jackie Chan Adventures (this fic will not become a tri-crossover, neither Chan nor his main enemy Shendu will appear in the fic) a cool cartoon series starring the voice and the character of Jackie Chan, it's not the first mini-crossover reference I've made in the fic and probably won't be the last, I'd got the skull (which is real) and I needed to describe a couple of other non-Egyptian magical artefacts and the talismans instantly popped into my mind**

**HayashiOkami:- yeah I have but A) I have just updated most of my previous chapters to erase mistakes and B) it's mainly fault 'cos their crappy interface thingie program for uploading fic's scrubs a lot of the fic (for example my first lyoko fic looks terrible and I'll have to redo it because of this) on other sites this doesn't happen, and supposed to be the biggest and best fanfic site, go figure **

**boo56:- will continue too, my one regret is that it's taking me ten chapters to write what other HPYGO writers manage in two or three, but I don't think that's going to change anytime soon**

**titangirl797:- glad I'm not alone, even though I've fallen in love with Code Lyoko I'm not going to forget about YUGIOH or this fan fic**

14) Aftermath

**Wow! A vision of the future, is it an omen? How will the Yami's react! Now Kaiba's eyes have seen the glory!**

Everyone was stunned, Kaiba more than the others he was staring at them, two of them! Two Yugis, Two Mariks, Two Bakuras, all their wild claims of past lives and other selves were looking more and more credible by the minute.

Marik and Ishtar were both impressed (and as previously stated it takes a lot to impress them.)

:/The priests looking at us funny/: complains Ishtar.

:/You should be used to that by now/: smirks the solid Marik.

Ryo and Bakura reacted differently with Ryo feeling weak an ill; Bakura however was ecstatic and annoyed, ecstatic that his new 'toy' works but annoyed that the others have 'played with it'

//Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! It works// laughs Bakura //do I know how to steal 'em or what!//

//Uhhh// Ryo feels terrible //whyy iss Kaaiba loooking aaaat uuss?// he manages to say before collapsing.

Hikari!// exclaims Bakura.

Kaiba blinks the translucent Bakura had just collapsed.

"Ryo?" asks Yugi concerned.

Bakura leans over his host "he just fainted" he replies disgustedly Ryo flashes and disappears, the Millennium ring glows "He'll recover faster in his soul room"

Yami meanwhile is looking at Kaiba 'Yugi! Kaiba can see us'

::Kaiba can't see you:: reasons Yugi.

"And hear you" retorts Kaiba.

"Perhaps the Skull did more than show us the future" muses Bakura.

'What did it do to me!' roars Ishtar.

Bakura shrugs "no idea but apparently it has given Kaiba the ability to see and hear us, I think it's a side affect caused by the millennium items" he thinks about it "you know this could come in handy"

"How do you know all this?" asks Marik.

Rolling his eyes Bakura answers "I already told you, I made it my business to know about such things"

"Is the other Bakura alright?" asks Kaiba warily.

"Yes, well I think he is" replies Yugi.

'Slow on the uptake ain't he' comments Ishtar, earning a death glare from Kaiba.

"What do we do about the vision?" asks Marik "the futures Ishizu's speciality, not mine"

Bakura shrugs "nothing, we can't do anything until we learn more about it"

'And how do we do that?' asks Yami.

"Not sure, possibly it will give us more detailed visions the nearer we get to the predicted future" offers Bakura "hey, fortune telling isn't exactly my cup of tea either" he replies.

"Well let's start with what we do know" says Yugi.

'The man with the giant snake' says Ishtar 'Bakura's got a snake!' he accuses.

'It wasn't the tomb robber in the vision' snaps Yami.

"That room with students in, us and some others maybe, perhaps we were learning spells" suggests Marik.

"Hum, could be the near future with us in a lesson" claims Kaiba "but as for those Centaurs they have nothing on my Cunning Mystic Horseman"

"True, it looks like they were in a forest" states Marik

'Score! We get to go to the forbidden forest' Ishtar laughs his booming maniacal laugh.

"Can anyone ride a threstral?" asks Yugi.

'Apparently it's possible if this vision is true' says Yami 'it's probably like riding a horse'

"How many horses have you rode that were flying?" mutters Marik.

'Yeah and what's with the corridor?' demands Ishtar.

Bakura sighs "we simply don't have enough information at the present" he smirks "I suggest we sleep on it, things may look…brighter in the morning"

"Sure it will" says Marik before muttering under his breath as the Yami's returned to their soul rooms "and trap cards might fly out of my ar.."

Needless to say, Ishtar started snickering within his soul room.


	19. Keyholes to the soul

**Knight25:- thanks for the review**

**Astarael's Get:- I have a few idea's (grins evilly) if she thinks Harrys trouble, wait 'till she meets the Yami's and their vessels, sorry it's taking so long to get to the action, but I keep coming up with really long story lines, bare with me, I'm on a roll.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx:- thanks I LOVE humour, and if funny is what you want your gonna love the first part of this chapter.**

**Ahilty:- as stated above, I've got a rough idea, but have only really planned a few chapters ahead, I think mine will be more sticking it to her while her character is as nasty as in the book version, may reference the film version though as there were some grate additions in there, it's tempting but I'm not going to make her even worse and nasty and horrible than she is, as it's impossible, some other crossovers have tried and I believe failed making her character lose her edge, basically she believes in what she's doing is for the best and the greater good, but still enjoys been thougherly nasty.**

**ShadiStar13:- yeah they can and will irritate Kaiba, but the first one to be humiliated in the morning is Yugi, (he's just so easy to get though)**

**Frathworth and Butts:- their will be another intermission seven chapters in the future, as I introduce another Yugioh character, (last one was seven chapters away so your behind the times anyway)**

**boo56:- thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter, it references the Yugioh film.**

Chapter 15) Keyholes of the soul

Deep within the contours of Yami's soul room, Yami was brooding, walking throughout the endless corridors he notices that many of the ancient layabrith like walls were crumbling in places, but vaguely remembers that his soul room has looked like this for at least two thousand years and pays it no heed.

This must be close to where Yugi and his friends were trapped by Anubis, thinks Yami, wincing at the fact that no only had Anubis manipulated Kaiba, but he had also used the Millennium Puzzle against him.

Yami made an effort to remember his past, his name, but nothing beyond the meanest flashes and impressions were reached, he hadn't expected much, these flashes were the most he had ever found in the unsolvable maze of his mind.

"A..A..At..At..A…" he tries valiantly to remember one word, one name, but fails as he has done before.

Shaking his head he continues on, although unable to discover his hidden memories, recent memories of Yugi and his friends were accessible, although he could recall them easily, it was often simpler to find the room that housed those memories (by simple I mean possible but really difficult)

Yami winces as he passes a wall with a crudely drawn slogan on it.

'YMCA in the house!'

Yami had no idea what it meant, Joey had apologized profoundly for it and the dozen or so smiley faces he had drawn while trapped with Tristan in the puzzle.

Worse still, Yami glares at a piece of graffiti placed under a series of stairs.

"Bakura the Thief king woz 'ere Pharohs mind 2005"

Yami collects his thoughts and tries to forget the thousand and one tortures he'd like to inflict upon the Soul Stealer, however he suddenly notices an additional hidden piece of writing he had not noticed previously.

"Pharaoh Yami….Why the lying Sod!" yells Yami, proceeding to curse everything from Bakura's ancestry to his treatment of camels.

OoOoO

The aforementioned Patron of the Shadows was unaware of the rage he had driven Yami too, and to be fair if he had been aware he would most likely be delighted.

His soul room was also maze like, but was not as mazelike, it was structured like a cross between a Tomb and a secret hideout.

Bakura was no longer interested in ruling the world or stealing the souls of others, not that this fact would stop him from having a good time, robbing others, and banishing the souls of those who oppose him, attack him, annoy him, get in his way, or f theirs money involved, especially if theirs money involved.

Bakura and Yami just couldn't get along it was historically and effectively impossible.

Bakura's attempts to steal the millennium puzzle and his soul hadn't helped.

Bakura doesn't care that the Pharaoh doesn't trust him, he wouldn't have believed it if he did, since it would have served no purpose to muse on the visions, he was thinking about the millennium items.

**The Millennium Eye **pity I don't have it anymore, still losing an eye to read minds is a little extreme, besides I can trap souls in the shadow realm with the ring.

**The** **Millennium Key **Shadu and his dam key, he'd better keep well away from my soul, altering the way a person thinks or feels could be useful though.

**The** **Millennium Necklace **to bad Marik would kill me if I went after Ishizu and the **Tauk **seeing the future and the past would be great, I could blackmail the Pharaoh with his past life.

**The** **Millennium Rod **Mind control rocks! Marik and that bloody lunatic don't realize the gift that they have; anyway by rights it should be Kaiba's anyway.

**The** **Millennium Scales **judging pure and impure souls, this is another one Shadu can keep.

**The** **Millennium Puzzle **Contains the power and spirit of the nameless Pharaoh, enables you to mind crush your enemies, as long as you control the puzzle you can control all other items, properly wielded it can command the full might of the shadow realm, but if it comes with the Pharaoh I don't want it.

**The** **Millennium Ring **the 7th and greatest of the millennium items, able to locate anything I desire, enhance the senses, trap souls in the shadow realm or in inanimate objects, plus it contains my soul.

Bakura smirks the Pharaoh may be a pain in the arse, but at least Marik and Ishtar can be useful and have some good idea's no matter how twisted.

OoOoO

In the recesses of Ishtar's soul room, the maniac was lurking amidst his weapon collection.

As the youngest of the Yami's (same age as Marik) his room had the fewest corridors and rooms, it was a mix of ancient styles and hieroglyphics and more modern architecture, there were several dubious posters of scantily clad biker babes aligning the wall.

Ishtar had written a to do list.

Get even with the Baka Pharaoh.

Get even with the Baka Thief.

Steal stuff.

Beat people up.

Kill people.

Burn stuff (fire pretty hee,)

Blow up stuff.

Kill Mouthy.

Learn how to do really cool spells that can help me rule the world.

Destroy the world! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!

Remember he is A) insane and B) insane.


	20. Rise and Shine

**ShadiStar13:- remember when Bakura was defeated by Dark Marik in a shadow duel and at the very end of the episode we see Bakura crouching beneath a series of stairs in Yami's soul room, yeah well that was my inspiration, I admit I got the idea for Joey's graffiti from another authors work but I can't for the life of me find him or his fic now, so I hope he (or she) doesn't get angry and think I'm nicking their stuff.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx:- yeah well I did the really humorous stuff with Yami's section, so for Bakura I figured he'd have his own thoughts on each of the items, plus it was an easy way to list all the millennium items and there established powers (some may only be speculation)**

**ahilty:-I think one line of his suggested he was a pyromaniac right? Well lots of fic's turn him into a maniac, obsessed with destruction, I came up with the list when I ran out of material, I guess it was a low way to end the chapter, this one ends much better I can assure you.**

**Gnos fo Ytinrete: you don't know who Mr T is? (this is a reference from the first chapter) he's only one of the most famous actors, rappers, you name it, I mean, he's Mr. T for crying out loud, (any British or American should know him, and if not shame on you) he played the part of B.A Baracus in the A team. He's noted for wearing a lot of bling around his neck and on his wrists.**

**And why have you told me the Japanese and Chinese are different, I never claimed anyone was Chinese or mentioned china in this fic?**

**Knight25:- sorry you thought it was dull, but I write what my imagination comes up with, I am also trying to write code Lyoko fiction now, and with my coursework at college am starting to over reach my self (have developed nervous tic in right eye) I also have a great idea for a GX fic but haven't the time to do anything about it**

**titangirl797:- sorry it was an obscure only fools and horses reference Yami 'Pharaoh Yami…the lying Sod!' obviously Bakura wrote something offence for example Pharaoh Yami molests Camels or Pharaoh Yami is a gay ponse, you know severely rude and offensive insults stuff like that.**

**SRRH:- will do**

Chapter 16) Rise and shine

The morning light, shone through the windows, although three out of four had their curtains closed, one Ryo Bakura had his drawn, awaking he pulls himself into a sitting position stretches and rubs his eyes, which take on a reddish tinge, the angelic features take a demonic edge, a dark sneer alights on his face.

"Oh wakey wakey" he whispers, before raising his voice slightly "wake-up" he raises his voice again "rise and shine" a mischievous glint sparkles in his eye.

//I don't think they'll appreciate this// warns a timid Ryo.

//I know that's what makes it so fun// replies Bakura as he pulls each of his fellow duelists curtains open quietly.

"I said" breaths in deeply "WAKEY, WAKEY!"

Yugi and Marik jump out of bed as though they were on fire, Kaiba leaps up brandishing his wand, eyes wide, ready for action.

Yami and Ishtar take over while Bakura howls with laughter.

They each swear at Bakura at the same time, causing their words to become jumbled, but the meaning remains clear.

"Bloody May you die the death of a Blasted thief why uck you! You'll get your Fuc"

"Shut up!" snaps Kaiba.

"He, can't you take a joke?" asks Bakura.

Ishtar growls, returning to the rod, Marik mutters a few Arabic curses under his breath.

:/That's put Bakura on the top of my vengeance list/: comments Ishtar darkly.

Yami returns to the puzzle, Yugi rubs an eye sleepily "since were up now, we may as well get dressed…what?" he asks, looking around confused.

Marik and Bakura were staring at him, even Kaiba had a strange look in his eye.

Bakura fights back laughter to answer him "You have a matching set of Dark Magician pajamas?" he manages to splutter.

Yugi goes red with embarrassment.

Marik sniggers, since he was wearing a pair of brown bed shorts he was safe.

Both Kaiba and Ryo wore plain pajamas; Kaiba's was a dark blue while Ryo's was creamy white in colour.

"Very funny" yells Yugi grabbing his clothes and pulling his four posters curtains closed.

'Think we touched a nerve' sneers Ishtar, his previous frustrations forgotten.

'We shouldn't make fun of Yugi' Ryo claims.

"you haven't made fun of him, we did" replies Marik.

A while later, they were all ready save for Marik who was still trying to find some clean clothes to put on under his rumpled robes, (don't ask how most of his clothes got dirty it's a loooong and highly improbable story.)

After Marik was finally ready, they go down into the common room, passing a couple of students discussing the news.

"Did you hear someone broke into the Minister's personal gold Vault at Gringotts" one student said.

"Yeah they stole a vast amount of gold, they think it was the work of notorious criminal Sirius Black" his companion replies.

The group passes them, after they have left the common room and start down the empty staircase, Kaiba turns to them.

"You stole from Gringotts?"

"Of course not" says Marik defensively.

"You know" says Yugi thoughtfully "something did happen at Gringotts after we left"

"Huh, and I'm sure it's pure coincidence that you were there on the same say as the infallible Gringotts gets broken into?" Kaiba snorts and carries on striding.

'Nothing is infallible' claims Yami.

"Fine it isn't infallible; it's just until now no one has managed to steal from Gringotts" Kaiba replies.

//Great I broke their winning streak// laughs Bakura.

In the great hall, breakfast is in full swing, and the hungry duelists are eager to tuck in, passing the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables the four friends? Sit down together close to the other Gryffindor 5th years.

"What's he doing?" asks Bakura irritated.

"Eye of rabbit, Harrifin hum, turn this water into rum" Seamus was flicking his wand over a goblet of water, repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"Trying to turn water into rum" explains Harry "he's been trying for five years now"

"He can sometimes change it into pumpkin juice and he rarely…" starts Ron.

There's a large bang, dean now looks like he's been blown up, his eyebrows are smoking.

"Does that" Ron finishes lamely.

Bakura shakes his head in disgust, Marik looks amused, Kaiba is ignoring the noise and chatter and is reading a text book in between picking at a piece of toast.

"Why don't you give it up? No matter how many times you try you'll always fail" claims Hermione snobberly "It's good to see someone studying hard" she comments trying to attract Kaiba's attention.

Kaiba steadily ignores her earning a death glare that fails to induce the state of death.

"Not another stuck up swat" Ron mutters loudly to Harry "not very social is he"

Kaiba levels his gaze at them "I didn't come here to win any popularity contests" he declares.

"Tell us something we don't know" mumbles Marik.

"Kaiba likes to keep himself to himself" explains Yugi after finishing his drink.

"You know him right?" Ron whispers to Yugi "what's his deal?"

"I can't tell you, it's personal" replies Yugi.

"I'll tell, if you make it worth my while" says a sinister Bakura.

"Do you realize or care that I can hear you?" asks Kaiba, Marik shakes his head and shrugs "why can't you freaks leave me in peace? I have a lot of work to do" he returns to his book.

"Arrogant Git" mutters Ron "hope he gets mauled by a Chimera"

"Hey Kaiba might not be very friendly, but he only wants to be left alone" Yugi defends him "there no need to insult him"

Kaiba was surprised to hear Yugi defending him, especially considering the way he's treated him in the past, challenging him, mocking him, dueling him, why is it that no matter what you do, he'll still try to be friends with you afterwards he wonders.

Harry and his friends had started talking to a seventh year girl about Quidditch.

Marik and Bakura start talking about the forbidden forest, while Kaiba doesn't care about their discussion, Yugi and Yami can't help but overhear the words 'explore' 'weekend' 'don't tell' 'royal pain in the' 'trouble' 'or priest' 'forbidden'

::You realize they are already plotting to cause mayhem:: Yami asks Yugi.

::Nothing either of us says or do's will stop them:: Yugi replies with a sigh.

::If only they would keep a low profile:: Yami complains ::if these wizards find out what we can do, they would fear us::

::Have some faith Yami:: replies Yugi.

::Man has always feared what it can't understand, besides with Bakura and Ishtar they wouldn't be wrong would they? We are dangerous Aibou:: Declares Yami.

Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table handing out time tables, she stops as she reaches the four duelists.

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word" she informs them, staunch faced "follow me" she proceeds to lead them through Hogwarts to his office.

They stop outside a pair of Gargoyle statues guarding a Phoenix statue behind an arch.

"Fruit Salads" She says stiffly, the Phoenix statue revolves upwards revealing a circular staircase, after it has stopped moving she leads them up into a small corridor with a door at the end, she opens the door and ushers them through it.

"The new students to see you professor" she tells Dumbledore before leaving.

Professor Dumbledore looked as eccentric and wise as when they first met him, he smiles at them brightly.

'I believe we need to talk about a few things" he tells them "before you begin the school year"

Somewhere in England

Lord Voldermort was in a pleasant mood; his servants had already made progress in the search for the legendary Millennium items. Even better he had finally developed control over the power of Oriechsckos, and the fallen King Dartz is no longer needed.

Stepping into the dungeon Voldermort raises his wand.

"No…Thisis Worng" slur the disheveled, battered and beaten Dartz, his robes torn and filthy "Powhur of Oriechsckos will corrupt yuu"

"We'll Seeee" hisses Voldermort "Avada Kedavra"

Dartz is killed almost instantly by the blast of green light.

Voldermort laughs cruelly as the seal of Oriechsckos burns brightly on his forehead.


	21. Day 1

**For the first time ever, I haven't got a clue where I'm going with this fic (many of you will be thinking 'business as usual' but this is not true) I've always planned up to a couple of chapters ahead but at the time of writing I haven't a clue where this is going. (that said I've got a plan for the care of magical creatures lesson but that's several chapters away what can I fill seven or so chapters with? Rest assured I'll think of something)**

**Shadowkyra: I don't have a clue I just remembered that I'd put in at the start that old Voldermort was after the millennium items and that I needed a scene to show what he was up to, and that he wasn't just sitting in his lair twiddling his thumbs waiting for his minions to bring him the items, yep he's the most evilest man alive (including Hitler who actually believed what he was doing was for the greater good) he has no such delusion, I added in the Oriechsckos as an after thought when I gave our fave duelists visions of the future, so just to be clear Voldermort wasn't seeking but has found the power of Oriechsckos, and he is looking for the legendary millennium items plus he's also after the prophecy from the ministry, whether or not he knows the full potential of the millennium items will be revealed later.**

**ShadiStar13: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was dawdling on a code lyoko fan fic and am still not pleased with it, will focus on the next chapter exclusively.**

**Ahilty: **Oh...not good at all... **I'm going to believe by this you mean the fact that **

**Voldermort now has the power ****of ****Oriechsckos and not that you didn't like the chapter, call me naive If you like, anyway it is bad news especially 'cos a certain demi-god in the form of a giant snake is lurking waiting to pounce upon the pharaoh and friends.**

**Astarael's Get: impossible for Voldermort to be more evil than usual, yeah Yugi in DM PJ's I couldn't resist but just think what Yami would look like if he had to take over Yugi's body while in his PJ's I think that would have just if not more entertainment value.**

**SRRH: thank you, you are now my most favourite person in the whole world.**

**bookworm3213: I had a plot once but now it's run away, I literally don't know where this fic is going, by now most crossover fics would have had them halfway through the story and I haven't even finished there first day at Hogwarts. **

**boo56: glad you like it, hope this chapter is enjoyed as much.**

Chapter 17) Day 1

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and gestured for the wary students to come closer, they had a right to be suspicious and Dumbledore hoped that they could clear a few things up, he was sure they had questions of there own that they wanted answering.

"May I say how glad am I am that you have arrived at our noble school in good stead" Dumbledore greets them.

Kaiba's features remain schooled and passive, giving nothing away. Marik looks bored. Ryo is attentive. Yami (in control of Yugi's body) looks impatient.

"Although I have heard, not without complications and confrontations" Dumbledore shakes his head sadly.

Kaiba's eyes narrow. Marik looks shifty and angry. Ryo looks guilty. Yami looks nervous yet calm at the same time.

Kaiba speaks first "Another student attacked us, we defended ourselves" he states flatly.

Dumbledore nods thoughtfully "no magic is to be performed outside the classrooms; there will be no duels at Hogwarts"

Irritation flashes over all four students' faces, Bakura scowls having just taken over Ryo's body.

Dumbledore wonders what he had said to annoy the new students; as far as he was aware they were all Muggle borns and shouldn't know much about wizard duels.

"We understand" Yami speaks for all of them, his voice royal and regal.

Dumbledore wonders if this really was the shy boy he'd met outside the leaky cauldron.

"I have also been told, by a little bird actually" he smiles at his own joke "that you have an unusual taste in pets"

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" Marik seems to snap out of a day dream. Yami frowns. Bakura glares at the headmaster.

"I have a Dragon, so what?" asks Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba under wizarding law Dragons are class 5 Dangerous beasts and known Wizard killers"

Kaiba envisions Yugi's Dark Magician been blasted by his Blue Eyes White Dragon and can barely keep himself from smiling "Blue eye's isn't dangerous" he declares.

"Blue eyes?" asks a surprised Dumbledore.

"My Dragon"

Dumbledore inwardly sighs but knows he deserves a chance "Very well but if it becomes dangerous and or attacks another student it will have to be put down, and you will suffer for any offences it has committed" Dumbledore warns him.

"Fine" answers Kaiba quickly "I'll take full responsibility for its actions"

'You're willing to risk yourself for that lizard with wings?' asks Ishtar scornfully in spirit form.

Kaiba gnashes his teeth and ignores the whacked out Yami.

"Mr. Ishtar" Dumbledore turns to Marik, forcing Ishtar to abandon his game of pulling faces at Kaiba to stand next to his vessel and glare at the 'wizened old coot!'

"It clearly stated an owl, a cat or a Toad; in fact nowhere on your introductionary letter did it mention a pedigree falcon" Dumbledore gazes at him over his half-moon spectacles.

Marik shrugs nonchalantly "a Falcons cooler" he says.

'That's it?' asks Ishtar 'a falcons cooler? What sort of argument is that?'

:/My argument/: states Marik firmly.

"Side's you let Kaiba keep his Dragon" weasels Marik.

'Huh' scoffs Ishtar 'now you sound like a bratty kid'

:/Yami! Shut up!/:

"I suppose it is only fair, but if it should eat or injure any of the school owls, you will be in serious trouble"

"I" Marik lowers his voice "I can't believe I'm going to say this" he raises his voice "I accept full responsibility over Preybird"

Preybird? Thinks Dumbledore despairingly, he ignores the issue and turns to Bakura who adopts his best Ryo face "this is the first time someone with a snake has been accepted into Gryffindor"

"Really?" asks Bakura "and it's usually Marik who's the breaker of tradition" he says sardonically

Let's just say that Bakura won't be winning an award for this performance.

"The hat did say I would have done well in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but it claimed I had a courageous streak and placed me in Gryffindor" Bakura explains.

Maybe I spoke to soon this time he's making more of an effort.

"Does this mean I have to move to Slytherin? My friends are in Gryffindor and I don't like the Slytherins I've met, they have acted quite violently towards us"

I would like to take this opportunity to award Bakura with an Oscar for best performance in the psychotic low life category.

If Ishtar wasn't just a translucent spirit observing the proceedings in amazement, he would probably have wet himself laughing, even Marik was smirking at the sight of the subservient Tomb Robber. Yami wasn't as amused having been fooled before by Bakuras acting skills.

Dumbledore regards him impassively, not even Voldermort himself could have befuddled the sorting hat, let alone a teenage Muggle, yet the hat had acted strange after coming into contact with him. Dumbledore reaches a decision.

"I will give you the same chance I gave your friends" he says finally.

Bakura forces himself to bow respectably "thank you sir I will not let you down"

//If you weren't so stubborn, I could have done that// says Ryo timidly.

//I wanted to see what was going on// argues Bakura.

I must find out more about these four, there's more to them than meets the eye, perhaps a Muggle perspective would shed some light on there motives thinks Dumbledore.

::Let me take over Yami I can portray myself better than you can::

::True I'm not accustomed to deceit and lies like the Tomb Robber:: declares Yami ::but I would prefer to remain in control right now Aibou::

::Don't worry:: Yugi reassures him ::I'll be fine, it's just he'll be expecting me to be my usual chirpy self::

::Fine then:: Yami appears in spirit form next to Yugi.

'Hey pharaoh take a hike! This is a private party' snarls Ishtar, Yami ignores him.

"You must be a trustworthy and honest soul" Dumbledore tells Yugi "I have met no other who has befriended a Phoenix" he tells them, as they notice for the first time a golden/red bird on a perch in a corner of the office.

"A phoenix" mutters Kaiba "figures"

"Fawks hadn't seen another Phoenix for fifty-five years, two months and nine days, he was glad of the conversation" Dumbledore announces "you may leave"

The four Duelists turn to leave "one last thing" they turn back expectantly, he hands over four pieces of parchment "Your time tables, your first lesson History of magic should be starting shortly"

It was only after leaving the headmasters office, and after the staircase had retracted that they realized that they didn't know where the HOM class was or how to get to it or to be honest where exactly they were.

To put it simply "we've buggered up" mutters Marik.


	22. Duelist's log

**ShadiStar13: this chapter was going to be longer but even though I've abandoned my Code lyoko fic, I've started writing a YUGIOH GX fic and want to get a couple of chapters up for it.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: I had a great Christmas thank you, I thought up the diary extract theme on a whim, hope it's brings a smile to your face at the very least.**

**Shadowkyra: actually Ron has or had a pet that wasn't on the Hogwarts list (a rat)but no one found this strange, then again you can't compare a rat to a dragon, phoenix, falcon and snake can you? (loads of fics have them with unusual or sometimes usual wizarding pets.)**

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai: sorry if I got the descriptions for Hikiri and Aibou wrong but I was using guess work and another fan fic to supply the data.**

**Lil' Black Bamboo: even if it is slow going eventually we'll find out more about Voldermort and his new connection to the ****Oriechsckos, maybe Ishizu and Shadi will receive a visit from the death-eaters, the decks are more or less correct and based on the characters, I've altered the effects since A) the TV series card effects are often more powerful or different to the card game we play and B) so I could reference it if I have a duel and I'd like to write a duel (I've got one planed and penned for my GX fic) and C) in all the fics I've read they feature the characters (particully Marik and Bakura) having different cards in there decks and since Marik's deck used in battle city was based to support the Winged Dragon of Ra, I gave him a new deck (Grave keeper's have been given to him in several other fics and it was either them or the Dark Scorpions, although the new Gladiator assault cards are attractive, but there from Rome rather than Egypt.)**

**SRRH: I have recovered from writers block and after this shorter than planned chapter hope to fix a great confrontation between a certain teacher and some certain duellists.**

**Gnos fo Ytinrete: Ahh so that's what you meant. While I'm not disagreeing with you on any particular point, Japan doesn't have it's own wizard school like Britain does (in fact it's a combination of English, Scottish and welsh and even Irish Magic users, also America is never mentioned as having a wizard population, not sure why I mentioned that, it's just a fact) so all witches and wizards in Japan attend the nearest school which is in china (China's Imperial Academy of Sorcery)**

**You're Chinese or Japanese? I'm sorry if I offended you, but I guessed the magic world would do things differently.**

**So you know English then? As a second language, that's more than me, I never got the hang of French at school, and no one accepts that Double Dutch counts.**

**HolyMageMouto: nice suggestion, but Umbrage's lesson isn't for a while I'm afraid, still you can expect me to come up with some great idea's by then (Marik's mind control ability's haven't been used against Umbrage to my knollage)**

Chapter 18) Duelists Log

An exert from the daily diary of Yugi Moto

Left Professor Dumbledore's office, got lost immediately afterwards. Bakura tried to send several of the talking portraits to the shadow realm, Yami stopped him. Marik (or Ishtar?) tried to vandalize the portraits, Yami stopped him. Marik and Bakura complain about Yami spoiling there fun while Kaiba rants about been late for the first lesson of the term. Marik mocks him. Marik learns not to mock Kaiba while he's in a foul mood.

Which is all the time, still who knew Kaiba could tie knots of that difficulty in a person's spine? (Yami's addition)

That's not nice Yami. (Yugi)

Spent ten minutes looking around the school (the suits of amour are really impressive) for someone to tell us how to get to the HOM class. We don't find a teacher but we do find a fellow Gryffindor student; Neville Longbottom who also has HOM class now.

Unfortunately he's lost as well; Ishtar's suggestion although twisted and evil would have been perversely satisfying. (Yami)

We finally arrive twenty minutes late. The teacher is a ghost! And fortunately hasn't noticed our late arrival.

0o0o0

An exert from the Diary of Ryo Bakura.

Upon entering the History of Magic classroom a ginger haired girl (Hermione granger I think) glared at us, I believe she's a nerd as she's the only one paying any attention to the translucent teacher.

Nice nickname (Bakura's addition)

Note to Bakura: read my diary if you wish but don't write in it! (Ryo)

Whatever you say Landlord (Bakura)

Kaiba seems to be settling in well, I guess it wouldn't do for his image to come bottom in anything I suppose.

Kaiba is a…….

Bakura!!

An extract from the Tomb keeper's log, Star date 2004.

After a shaky start, we are now in class. I hate it! I've never attended school before in my life and now I know why, this guy could bore Ishizu to tears and she would have been a perfect teachers pet.

I now know why he's a ghost, the students killed him to try and make it all stop! Dam it! They failed if only I could kill him now.

How would you go about killing a ghost O impulsive one? (Ishtar)

Shut your stupid face.

Stupid? May I remind you that I am the brains around here.

Yeah? And you did a great job in battle city.

My plan worked! I got all three god cards and the Pharaoh in one place, which is more than you did.

I did all the work it was my plan until you took over.

You lost Slifer!

That lame mime artist lost Slifer.

You were making all the moves Hikiri. Plus you and the Tomb robber lost to me after that.

That doesn't count the Tomb Robber was too reckless with our life points, he ignored my advice and continued to use his own strategies therefore losing us the duel.

Keep telling yourself that.

An extract from Kaiba's personal journal.

If you are reading this, Mokuba then you are dead! Or you will be shortly!

This place is pathetic, were actually expected to live in a crumbling castle. What's worse I have to share a room with six deranged losers. Two of which are my arch-rival or should that be rivals? Two, well perhaps just one is an insane thief. And the other two are completely mad. How Marik ever escaped the men in the white coats I'll never know.

If all these teachers are like this, I'm taking the fastest jet back to Japan. I thought the days of been bored to death and over worked were long gone. And who does that Granger girl think she is? Just because she's a stuck up swat, she thinks she's so high and mighty and better than everyone else. Well I may be a genius but at least I don't show off or show others up. Well unless they deserve it, which she certainly does.

Curse you Mokuba. I swear you will pay for persuading me to come here.

Actually this isn't even that hard, you just have to remember dates and events, so I really need is to memorize everything. Fortunately us genius's have good memories.

Yugi, Marik and Ryo are asleep! Something tells me passing this subject is going to be more than a challenge for them.

Good, Yugi's asking that Harry kid where our next lesson is hum potions in the dungeons wonderful, what possible use can this be to me, unless I want to poison my competition and there are easy methods of asasiniation I could choose.

Note to self stop writing those sought of thoughts down, it wouldn't look good in court.

Okay so maybe this subjects cooler than I initially thought.


	23. Potion Making and Death threats

**HolyMageMouto :- make Umbridge do the chicken dance? It's a wicked thought init unfortunately I plan to mind control someone else into doing the funky chicken so it ain't Umbridge, watch this space.**

**Shakugan no Shana :- so you don't like old Dumbledore huh? I must admit when I read the first book I ignored the image of a wizened wizard with a long flowing beard on the back cover and pictured him in my head to look like Jon Pertwee (English Actor played Doctor Who 1970 – 1975) I pictured his eccentric character as been like that of the Doctor, since the movies I can no longer do this. Still others have reason to hate Dumbledore and hate J.K. Rowling even more, especially considering she announced that Dumbledore has come out of the closet and is gay, okay so this might not matter to some people and others will simply ignore it but one unfortunate man in England had a Dumbledore tattoo done all across his back, now he gets a lot of stick about it from his mates (shake my head) you can't make it up can you. P.S. mine isn't the first fic to feature Bakura as a Gryffindor with a snake (in this particular fic of which the title eludes me it was a magical jewel encrusted highly venomous snake while in mine Boa constrictors aren't poisonous and I happen to like them.)**

**ShadiStar13 and Yizuki :- yeah well Kaiba didn't really mean it did he, it was Kaiba's diary so he'd write things in it he wouldn't normally tell the world.**

**shadowkyra :- the creative juices needed a jump start when it suddenly came to me 'what would there diary's look like' I know most people don't bother to keep diary's so the chances of all four of them keeping a diary is very slim indeed. Who does like Snape? Nah there actually going to behave themselves (for the time been) Snape will get his later just wait and see.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx :- glad you like the characters, you wouldn't believe how difficult this is, not only do I have to keep the storyline more or less like the 5****th**** book but I have to write for essentially seven main characters which is really difficult (personally I think I concentrate to much on Ryo and Bakura too much, also Yugi and Yami are hard to write for and I think I made a mistake of giving Marik his alter-ego Yami marik.**

**tracefan :- I'm pleased that people are enjoying Kaiba's inclusion (I almost didn't include him in this fic) basically my plans for further development of his character include him waging a battle of brain power against Hermione (they will NOT be paired together I Hate that stuck up snob, I mean it's not enough that she's an infuriating swot, but she shows other less intelligent people up (Kaiba's thoughts last chapter reflects this view) Kaiba may be a genius but he keeps himself to himself, sure he'll prove that he's a genius but he doesn't particular want to show others up (although I think that's because he doesn't care either way actually but what can you do?) **

**bookworm3213 :- thanks for the review I'm pleasantly surprised that so many people liked the diary extract format, might bring it back in a few chapters, but for now live action format (or whatever this chapter's format is, is best.)**

**ahilty :- good to know, some fic's have him having shadow powers or access to a 8****th**** or 9****th**** (the pyramid of light from the movie was the 8****th**** item in my book) Millennium item. And as for the funny farm reference, well any white uniformed men who approach the Ishtar's will find themselves in a one way trip to the shadow realm. Plus I suppose living in a secret underground society and then been the leader of a criminal organisation in the underground has helped Marik a little.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox:- thanks, there not bickering in this chapter, there plotting revenge.**

Chapter 19 Potion Making and Death threats

:/This/: says Ishtar in a bad mood :/Is a flaming dungeon/:

:/Yeah/: replies Marik sarcastically :/that's why Harry referred to this place as the dungeons/:

::Can you believe it, they actually expect us to have lessons in this pit!:: Thunders Yami not used to such conditions.

Yugi looks around, he couldn't really defend the classroom, their cauldrons were set up already on grilles around the room, but everyone was sitting at the desks, the walls were covered in slime and mildew. Shelves held empty flasks and what was presumably potion ingredients. Chains hung down from the ceiling. Old fashioned desks were scattered around the room facing the front of the class where a lone desk was stood in front of the blackboard.

"Kaiba?" asks Yugi only to be cut off by the tall sapphire robed duellist "I've seen worse" he mutters disdainfully.

'Kind of homely' grins Bakura strutting about the dungeons as though he owns them.

Ryo shivers and pulls his robes around him more tightly "this place is to cold and damp to be an Egyptian tomb" he says

'Admittedly my fame as the king of thieves is primarily from tomb robbing hence the name Tomb Robber, but you name it and I've robbed it' Bakura smiles almost fondly 'during the middle ages I was incarcerated in many a castles dungeon'

"I thought you were the best, it sounds like you got caught a lot" Marik accuses Bakura who glares at the former Tomb keeper.

'Not for thievery' he snarls 'for drunk and disorderly, shakes his head 'I celebrated many a successful heist, maybe a little to much' Bakura admits with a chuckle 'back in the old days'

'A drunkard, why am I not surprised' says Yami superiorly.

'Better than been a noble fool' claims Bakura 'unlike you I know how to have fun' he declares.

The four duellists sit together on one table, as far away from the Slytherins as possible. While the Yami's stand next to them and argue in spirit form, however before Yami can retort the classroom's door opens once again, a hook nosed teacher with slimy hair strides in. As the door bangs shut he turns sinisterly to the class.

"Settle down" he said coldly and needlessly as the whole class had fallen silent and stopped all fidgeting from the moment he'd walked in. the only sounds now came from the Yami's who were having an argument that could only heard by four of the people present.

Ishtar sensing a fight had got involved 'You know nothing of fun Pharaoh' he rasps 'you and the midget wouldn't know a good time if it bit you on the ass'

'Leave my vessel, out of this!' roars Yami.

"Before we begin today's lesson" the man sweeps over to his desk and seems to notice the new students in Gryffindor, his dark demeanour seems to double as he moves towards them "it seems we have four new lions in our midst, your names" a demand not a question.

"Yugi Moto sir"

"Bakura Ryo" Ryo murmurs slightly afraid of this man.

"Marik Ishtar" declares Marik defiantly, glaring at the hook nosed git.

The teacher glares back at him before turning on to Kaiba who returns his gaze evenly as he says "Seto Kaiba" and continues the staring contest, realising that this student isn't going to back down and be intimidated the teacher turns away and says "five points from Gryffindor, you should take care to show more respect in future" the Gryffindors groan.

"My name" continues the teacher, sweeping back to his desk "is Professor Snape, you may address me as Professor or Sir" he turns back to the new students expectedly "is that understood?"

"Yes" answers Yugi, Ryo and Kaiba with Marik mumbling "Crystal" the Yami's stop their arguing and mutter to each other angrily about Snapes attitude problem.

Snape glares at them.

"Yes sir" amends Ryo immediately followed by Yugi and then by Kaiba and Marik albeit reluctantly.

Snape accepts this and turns his gaze over the whole class "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about composition and use of magic potions, moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are" his gaze touches Harry, Ron and Neville, a predatorily smile alights on his lips for briefest moment before he continues "despite this I expect each and everyone of you to scrape an acceptable in your OWL or suffer my…displeasure" his gaze focuses directly at Neville who gulps and turns white.

Yugi puts his hand up "Um Professor…what do you mean by OWL?"

Snape sneers at him, irritating Yami a great deal, especially since as far as he could tell his vessel had asked a sensible question.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level's are your exam's that you will be taking, you and your friends will have to work hard to reach the level of your fellow classmates" Snape answers coldly and contemperously, as Snape drones on Marik leans over the desk to get closer to Yugi and Kaiba and whispers "Snot fair, we've missed five years of teachin, were new to all this and then at the end of the year we have to take the same exam's these kids have been preparing for, for five years" shakes his head angrily.

"Marik do you even know what an exam is?" asks Yugi uncertainly.

"Of course, I may have missed out on a proper education, but I made certain when I left the tomb keeper clan to form the Ghouls to learn everything I could about the outside world" shrugs and leans back "how else could I track down the Pharaoh while simultaneously running a major world wide crime syndicate?" he is now speaking at a more normal level.

"Pipe down" hisses Kaiba "not only are you mouthing off to everyone in hearing distance that you're a criminal mastermind" he snorts "but you can bet Snape wouldn't hesitate to lock us up in a dungeon rather than give us lines if he catches us"

"He's right" Ryo mutters switching to Japanese to Marik who is sitting next to him "isn't it risky to mention the ghouls? Especially in English"

A Slytherin girl with a crooked nose and long black hair and purple eye shadow, with several piercings including two in each ear a row of studs over her left eye, and as shown when she licks her lips a tongue stud, and a several intricate black tattoo like symbols, across her face, turns away from them so they didn't notice her smirk, she'd heard everything!

"Your right" Marik switches to Japanese "this language charm is confusing"

Meanwhile the Yami's had not been standing idle, while their vessels and Kaiba were distracted with their own conversation, they plotted amongst themselves. They wanted vengeance on this man, and they really wanted it badly after all it takes a lot to force the Yami's to work together voluntarily. (If their Hikari's are there to intervene in there attempts to kill each other they can just about put up with each other, but only just.)

"Today" continues Snape oblivious that a plan to thougherly humiliate him was already in motion "we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the draught of peace, a potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation"

I could do with some of that thinks Kaiba having to deal with clowns masquerading as executives and businessmen at Kaibacorp can be stressful.

"Be warned if you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker in a deep and often irreversible sleep"

There's always a catch thinks Kaiba.

"So you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing"

Kaiba is annoyed to notice the granger girl sitting up even straighter and listening with a wide eyed repose.

The ingredients and method" Snape took out his wand and flicked it "are on the blackboard" they appeared there "you will find everything you need in the supply cupboard" flicks his wand again and the door of said cupboard opens.

While Kaiba observes with interest and Yugi looks on in awe, both Marik and Dark Bakura were livid to see how easy magic made life for these wizards, after all he couldn't even be bothered to open a door. Dark Bakura from what little of it he could remember had had a hard life before he had been bonded to the ring, and Marik well his upbringing hadn't been the easiest either.

"Since they are new here, I suggest the four newcomers work together, you have an hour and a half to start"

Harry, Ron and Hermione glare at Snape from the look of instructions on the board this was a highly complicated potion.

"He's just doing it so he can take points of us for failing" Ron mutters.

"I know" replies Harry angrily as he turns to his best mate, but there was nothing they could do.

"Okay" says Marik, the Yami's having finished there plotting return to there soul rooms as there is little they can do to help, even in spirit form. "If that Bastard thinks he's getting one over on the Duellist crew, he's got another thing coming"

No one complained about his language, each of them had developed an intense hatred for the slimy teacher.

"We'll show him" declares Ryo a dark frown on his face //who knew you had it in you// Bakura comments (not sarcastically this time he's actually proud of his vessel.)

Yugi nods his agreement, even Yami approved after all there were some people who deserved the punishments Ishtar and Bakura were so eager to dish out, besides this Snape wreaked of darkness, it was strangely tainted by light and as such wasn't as dark as Malfoy's father but that didn't stop him from been an insufferable slime ball.

"We all agreed then?" Marik is surprised to find even Kaiba nods "look" he explains "unlike you three who are quite happy to snore your way through the lessons if I have to be here I might accomplish something while I'm here"

"Good enough" Yugi accepts his explanation.

"Okay here's what we do" Marik points Yugi "you copy down the instructions, word for word and double check it"

Yugi nods and smiles 'that I can do'

"Me Bakura and Kaiba will collect the ingredients, unless you've got a problem with that?" Marik address's Kaiba directly with the last part.

Kaiba shakes his head, he was willing to follow Marik's instructions for now, heck at least they had a plan and were getting organised.

While the others were getting the ingredients, Yugi copied down the instructions it looked even more complicated on paper. It involved the ingredients been added at exactly the right time in precisely the right order and in the correct quantities, plus it required stirring also at the right times and in the right or left as the case may be direction(s) finally the heat of the flames under the cauldron had to be increased and decreased several times during the mixing.

This thinks Yugi will not be easy.

The others returned carrying the ingredients, Kaiba rechecks at the blackboard to make sure they got everything. As he approaches the cauldron and the group gathered around it, he nods to confirm that they had got everything.

"Good luck MUDBLOODS" Malfoy hisses to them as he passes there cauldron.

//That's put him on our vengeance to be had list, right after Snape// Bakura grumbles to Ryo.

"I don't think I'll be much help, guys" apologises Yugi with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it" Ryo dismisses his concerns "you can keep checking the recipe to make sure we're not going wrong"

"Recipe?" asks Kaiba frowning at Ryo.

Ryo blushes "it seems to me that it's a little like cooking, just more complicated" he shrugs awkwardly "I'm good at cooking"

"Okay, him I understand" Kaiba turns from Ryo to Marik "how can you help us, naturally I will soon pick all this up"

Marik rolls his eyes "cos I recognise the ingredients, of course in the tombkeeper clan these were brewed into lunch and not some magical potion" he explains.

"Alright" says a surprisingly accepting Kaiba.

"Together we should be able to do this" Yugi smiles "after all we only have to follow the instructions; as long as we don't deviate from them we should be fine"

Ten minutes from the end, Snapes toneless voice could be heard "A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion"

Harry was sweating profusely and looked around desperately as his own potion was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam. His best mate Ron's was spitting green sparks. Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with his wand as they were going out. The surface of Hermione's potion however was a shimmering mist of silver vapour and as Snape passed by he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment, which meant that he could find nothing to criticise.

That said when he headed over to the new students cauldron, his temper increased tenfold, Harry wondered why and craned his neck to look across at them and saw with some surprise that the top of there potion was also a shimmering mist of silver vapour.

Unable to find the expected faults Snape turns towards Harry whose heart sinks as the furious teacher strides over to his cauldron.

After Snape had tore the Potter kid off for some mistake he turned back to the class "Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing" he pauses "homework, twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday" before Yugi could raise his hand Snape adds "and no Mr. Moto neither you nor your friends are excused this weeks homework"

"Twelve inches? Parchment?" mutters Kaiba "this place is stuck in the middle ages, haven't they even heard of pen and paper? Even a pencil would be considered advanced to this" he complains silently to the others within distance.

"And did you see what he did to Harrys potion?" asks Yugi indignantly "there was no need to do that , almost all the other students work was just as bad if not worse"

"Looks like he favours the Slytherins" Marik says :/Maybe we should have picked their house instead of been forced to live with our worst enemies/: Ishtar tells him, ignoring his Yami Marik adds "This Means WAR!"

'He' Snarls Bakura in spirit form 'is so dead' the ancient spirit is livid 'I am sick of this guy, just wait the shadows can have his soul to torture for all eternity'

'For once' Ishtar states, appearing amazingly and suspiciously sane 'you've got the right idea'

'Normally I'm opposed to killing and violence, but in this case I'm sorely tempted to make an exception' says Yami.

When the bell rang the Duellists followed there fellow Gryffindors to the great hall for lunch.


	24. Truth and Lies

**xXDeidara-chanXx: it's not actually meant to be that Bakura and the evil spirit are the main characters, I think there just easier and funnier to write for, but I'm going to try and focus on Yugi and the pharaoh then Marik and his deranged alter-ego and then defiantly a Kaiba centric (like I've stated before I want to push the boundaries of his ego and have him pulling Hermione down a peg or two (Cos I hate her, she's the most annoying main character in the bloody books) yeah also a lot of fic's have stated that the evil spirit has had other hosts though-out history, so I decided to go along with that, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I haven't seen every episode in the series (I've seen the complete Duellist Kingdom arc, (none of the episodes after DK but before BC arc) most of the Battle City and some of the Virtual World arcs, I've read the synopsis's for the BC finals, the Doom Saga and the KC cup, I know about the Egyptian arc but don't know much about it and I've also heard about the capsule monsters spin off (based probably pre-battle city) so the stuff I've got on the Tomb robber is basically what other fic's have used as his back story, as to how Marik, Yugi and Ryo became best buds, how Marik's dark side returned, and how come the Yami's are more or less getting along, your guess is as good as mine right now, but if it becomes necessary I'd love to write in a back-story to explain just how they ended up vacationing (holidaying to us Britain's) together in England.**

**ShadiStar13: Snape meeting the shadow Realm? Never been done before to my knowledge, we'll see but what you have to remember is that although they were conspiring about having revenge on Snape last Chapter, this chapter Yami may have cold feet (just read it and you'll understand)**

**Shadowkyra: even the Yami's grasp the concept of tact (well 'cept for Ishtar) they'll take him down later after exploring Hogwarts a bit more to get the lay of the land, this chapter may also be a bit boring, but I haven't the time to change it (it was writ before your criticism) and it does have an important point to it. Yep they have to take OWL's and you can bet your life, your house and everything you own that Kaiba will pass them with flying colours.**

**Yizuki: oh I've a few ideas on that.**

**Knight25: thanks it's the divination lesson after this.**

**Ahilty: why not? Snape shouldn't die because he actually was on Dumbledore's side is that it? Well tough if I want to kill him off I'll kill him off.**

**Bored2Deth: that was one of my longer chapters actually, and not really sure, I think I keep putting the 'says' behind the name of the person speaking when I should put them in front by mistake, sorry about that I'll try to avoid that mistake (and make exciting new ones) in future.**

**titangirl797: thanks after this I'll concentrate on the next chapter.**

Chapter 20) Truths and Lies

In the great hall the four Duelists were having lunch at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you bring your Duel disks?" Kaiba asks his fellow Duelists urgently.

"Of course we did" snaps Yami "but they won't work here" it was obvious that this fact was the cause of much irritation for the former Pharaoh.

Kaiba smirks and takes a swig from a goblet of pumpkin juice "I can fix that" he informs them.

"And the catch?" asks Marik, eyes narrowed, he didn't trust Kaiba, he was a business man and you just couldn't trust men of business.

"Yeah" Bakura the evil spirit of the ring chips in "why would you help us?" after all Kaiba never did anyone a good turn unless he stood to benefit from it and it seemed unlikely that he was changing the habits of a lifetime out of the goodness of his heart.

"Normally no" admits Kaiba "I wouldn't help you" he pauses to glare at a young Gryffindor who knocks into him as he passes "but this is to do with dueling, after all" he smiles coldly "I created the technology" he shrugs "besides what else is there to do around here?"

"You want to duel?" asks Yami brimming with confidence.

"Not right now, but soon Obelisk, Slifer and Ra will be all mine" declares Kaiba with equal confidence.

Marik rolls his eyes and helps himself to the potted meat "give it up already when did you last beat Yugi? Oh wait you haven't have you"

Kaiba glares at him "Duelist Kingdom as a matter of fact" he states superiorly.

"Doesn't count" claims Bakura "you cheated" he laughs and helps himself to a generous portion of meat, a bit overcooked for his tastes but it'll do.

"Did he!" demands Ishtar.

"Yeah he threatened to kill himself if he lost" Bakura eagerly explains "course the Pharaoh over there was all for calling his bluff but little Yugi wasn't willing to risk it" waves at Yami and shakes his head "young fool"

//Yami! That isn't very nice// Ryo scolds his errant Yami over the mind link but Bakura ignores him.

Yami blushes a crimson red "I may have acted to rashly" he admits as he continues his meal with renewed vigor.

"May have?" asks Kaiba "I never back down from a duel?" he reminds him before turning his attention elsewhere. Potter had apparently just had a blazing row with his friends and had just stormed of leaving his friend's mortified "trouble in paradise" Kaiba mutters to himself.

"Hello" two voices say in union, the Duelists turn to see a pair of identical redheads sit down opposite them.

"What's up with him?" one of them asks Ron.

"Snape" mutters Ron head lowered, the twins nod knowingly as if this explained everything.

"These are Ron's brothers Fred and George" Hermione introduces them to the new students.

"Hi I'm Fred or am I George?" one of the twins looks confused for the moment "and I'm George or Fred" his brother replies, they exchange glances before turning back to the Duelists "We'll get back to you on the specifics" they claim smiling broadly.

Strangely Bakura doesn't dislike them as he can sense the air of thieves around them,

Marik digged there style, and besides he could tell a troublemaker when he see's one,

Kaiba couldn't care less and Yugi found them amusing while Yami and Ryo were unsure, Ishtar's opinion was best left to the imagination.

"Marik Ishtar pleased to make your acquaintance" Marik nods at the two redheads.

"Bakura Ryo" the dark spirit informs the pair, confusing Hermione hadn't he said his name was Ryo Bakura when they met before.

"Kaiba" Kaiba tells them, concentrating his mind on the Duel Disk problem no longer caring what was happening around him.

"Yugi Moto" Yami introduces his host smoothly; no one had noticed that Yugi had suddenly had a major growth spurt now tying his height with Bakura and Marik's.

"We met you at the sorting" Fred or George says "but we never really got introduced" George or Fred says.

"Yes, you..uh liked our hairstyles" Ryo says not sure what to make of them, especially now his Yami had given him back control of his body.

"Hey Ron you remember Lee don't you?" one of the twins asks Ron who nods "Your mate right? The Quiditch commentator?" asks Ron.

"Yeah he didn't know about the ruckus in Diagon alley, his parents got his school stuff early this year"

"Oh Yeah, hey have any of you heard anything about that?" Ron asks the four foreigners.

Marik had a funny feeling that he did know what they were talking about but he had another feeling that was telling him to keep his trap shut, one to which he wisely listened to.

:/Does he mean what I think he means?/: asks Ishtar wolfishly.

:/Probably/: Marik replies.

:/So this means that they…/:

:/Yes/:

:/When we/:

:/Yes/:

"I mean it can hardly be a coincidence that Gringotts was broken into not long afterwards" says Hermione "and only targeting the Ministers Vault means it's a direct strike on the ministry, it simply has to be You Know Who supporters"

//Dammed wizards// snarls Bakura //always poking there noses into matters that don't concern them// his anger reverberates over the mind link causing Ryo to develop a killer head ache.

//It's not there fault, I told you it was a bad idea// Ryo pleads with his Yami, but its hard to form a coherent argument while your head feels like it's about to explode.

"Are you alright mate?" one of the twins asks Ryo whose holding his head in his hands, Dark Bakura takes over "I'm fine" he snarls shocking everyone around him, before he regains control over his anger "I'm sorry" he apologizes with his best Ryo voice "I have a migraine" he explains, not really lying, even though its not as severe as Ryo's he still suffers the same head ache from his own anger.

Yami scowls as the tomb Robber, he never thinks, he could have ruined everything for Ryo and for us.

::Yami does this mean…:: Yugi begins.

::Unfortunately yes:: Yami interrupts him ::I knew he'd cause trouble::

::Actually I meant about the bank been robbed:: says Yugi.

Before Yami could come up with a reply Hermione puts down her cutlery "whoever the thugs were that blew-up Diagon alley's entrance, they also wreaked havoc in Knocturn alley" she shakes her head dis-approvingly "defiantly Dark art supporters, what they did wreaks of the dark arts"

:/I'll show her dark arts/: Ishtar mutters to Marik who agrees :/this girl is annoying/: he replies :/I can see why Kaiba dislikes her/: Ishtar chuckles :/he's just afraid of the competion/:

Hermione stands up "I have to leave" she announces "Good riddance" Marik mutters just loud enough for Kaiba to hear, his lip actually curls up in a small smile at that "tell Harry I'm sorry" she tells Ron who blushes again and nods.

Ron speeds up to finish his meal "they" he says in between mouthfuls "stole" chews food "sumfin 'rom Borgun and 'urkes" he takes a big swallow.

After ogling Ron's eating habits one of the twins says "Borgins been keeping quite about what's been stolen though hasn't he?" his twin nods in agreement "Probably something dangerous and illegal" he adds.

Ron finishes and gets up to leave while the twins start a conversation with another kid with dreadlocks.

Kaiba turns to the others and in Japanese he asks them "is there anything else you've done since we last met? Bakura! Have you stolen anything lately? I mean since your in Europe I don't suppose you slipped over to Paris and picked up the Mona Lisa by any chance? Has Marik destroyed anything major since your visit to Britain, are the houses of parliament still standing?" he turns to Yami "well Pharaoh" he spits the word out venomously "anything you care to tell me?"

"Alright, alright" Marik gives up "So we borrowed a little money from the wizards bank, they had loads"

//Yami!!// yells Ryo causing Dark Bakura to wince this time.

"Okay, okay it was my idea" he admits "but he agreed to it" he points childishly at Yami Yugi.

:/How are the mighty fallen/: sneers Ishtar.

::Yami is this true?:: asks Yugi.

"They tricked me" Yami defends himself ::and there was nothing I could do to stop them::

::You should have told me:: insists Yugi ::that's what hurts me the most::

::I'm sorry Aibou I never thought it would come to this::

::I forgive you Yami, just don't do it again::

::…:: but that was exactly what the Yami's were planning to do, what was Yami to do?

"I don't know what you want us to say Kaiba besides it's not like you were there" states Bakura.

"Huh" Kaiba glares at them "believe me when I say you are not getting me into trouble"

"Chance would be a fine thing" mutters Marik boredly as he toys with his food.

There is a low flash of light that goes unnoticed by everyone else as Bakura and Yami return to there soul rooms giving control back to there hosts.

"What's are next lesson?" Yugi asks reverting back to English awkwardly.

"Divination" answers Ryo sulkily, despite been given control of his body he was still furious at his Yami.

"What's Diveashon?" asks Marik struggling with the pronunciation

"You've got divination?" one of the twins turns his attention back to them "bad luck"

Before they could muse on his statement Kaiba speaks "predicting the future" he switches to Japanese to add an additional comment "with a sister like yours you should be an expert"

Marik frowns "funny, real funny" he says sarcastically "I mean who knew you even had a funny bone"

Fred and George exchange glances unable to follow the conversation.

//Hey, uh Hikari, um I know your mad at me// that was an understatement //but if this has anything to do with tarot readings we can walk through these lessons// Bakura tries to get back in his Hikiri's good books.

//Your still not forgiven// Ryo tells him.

"We'd better get going" sighs Yugi in English.

"Hey you two" calls out Marik "do you know the way to the divanashun classroom?"

The twins smile in union "of course" they say "for a price" they smile slyly.


	25. Charlatan of the shadows

**Underlined text**** now refers to a character speaking in Japanese**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: I haven't made any portraits of the Yugioh characters, you made a spelling error in your last review I know what you meant though and the work on there characters is hard, I do have a deviant art account but I'm a rubbish artist. You can try **http://www.janime.info/** for the Manga and finally no tarot cards in this but some ball gazing and dream interpretation occurs.**

**Queen Haydee River: Snape's going to get owned later but as to whether Yami will go through with it is another story.**

**Knight25: I plan to have the storyline Hikiri centric next chapter (more or less)**

**Shadowkyra: believe me Kaiba or a group of Psychos I'd take the Psychos any day, besides he can hold his own, there's a really neat fic called "when someone won't take no for an answer" or something like that anyway where he gets to hit Wizard aurors over the head with his brief case and snap there wands (I should really update my favioutes list by adding these to it, but I'm to busy finding more excellent fan fic's to do so.**

**Ahilty: firstly I am NOT going to kill Snape, that has been decide by Yami council.**

**Yami Bakura: FXXK subtle lets just do him in.**

**Yami Yugi: We are not, well I'm not a murderer.**

**Yami Marik: I seem to recall the nameless Pharaoh committed many dark acts to protect those under his rule.**

**Yami Bakura: Have you forgotten ****Kul Elna**

**Yami Yugi:…**

**Yami Bakura: I thought so**

**Yami Marik: So how do we do it straight shadow duel or should we execute him the old fashioned way, brutally!**

**Yami Yugi: We are not killing anyone!**

**Yami Bakura: Spoilsport!**

**Yami Yugi: (Gnashes teeth) killing him would be a mercy, we should make his life a living Hell, make him suffer in his torment**

**Yami Marik: Until he longs for death, then we grant his wish right?**

**Yami Bakura: As much as I hate to say it, wrong (glares at the smug royal BXXXXXD) a suspicious death could be traced back to us**

**Yami Marik: Fine! Can I still mutilate him a bit?**

**Yami Yugi: no you can't (shouts)**

**Yami Bakura: we can't leave any visible signs of torture**

**Yami Marik: You never let me have any fun!**

**Secondly what makes you think I wear pants?**

**Yizuki: we'll have to wait a while to find out what the payment is but what's the betting it has something to do with Weaselys Wizard Wheezes?**

**Okay so now I'm sought of advertising now, will everyone check out my YUGIOH GX Fan Fic "Long Shot" it's my first attempt at a romance fic pairing Alexis and Chazz and I think it's pulled off quite well, it's incomplete but well worth a read and a review, now on with the story.**

Chapter 21) Charlatan of the shadows

"So where's Kaiba again?" asks Marik in a dark mood as they climb up the never-ending stairs to the north tower, Kaiba maybe a Git but at least he's someone he knows, neither he nor his deranged Yami trusted these Wizards any further than they could throw them.

:/And I/: declares Ishtar :/could throw them a long way if I wanted/:

:/Only throw?/: asks Marik :/your anger management lessons are paying off/:

:/I never said it'd be all of 'em that I'd thew/: Ishtar delights in sending the mental extremely mental and gory images to his Hikiri :/in pieces it'd be easier to chuck 'em/:

"'Cos" Yugi says, pausing to pant a little, the staircase was long and steep "he's got an Arithmacy class instead of Divination"

"Why didn't Kaiba take Divination?" Ryo asks himself out loud.

'He still hates admitting there's such a thing as magic' Bakura scoffs 'I think he'd die before believing in fate and destiny' the spirit looks thoughtful 'probably afterwards too'

Reaching the top of the tower, the three Duelists and three spirits are amazed to find a steep ladder reaching up into an attic room.

'Uurgh!' Ishtar, "Fluffy bunnies of Ra!" Marik, 'Dear Ra in Heaven!' Bakura, "Flaming nora!" Ryo, "It's so…" Yugi nearly faints from the overpowering fumes of incense, 'By the gods! what foul cretin would design such an evil place of torture' Yami.

The cavernous Attic room was decked out in vibrant pink and purple tapestries and shawls there were dozens of small round tables with the same coloured table cloths were also dotted around. A humongous oriental light fitting hung in the middle of the room, a set of cupboards were stacked high with teacups and saucers and a few teapots along with several jars of tea leaves that gave of an odd musky smell.

When Marik passed to close to the cupboard he slipped into a trance and dreamt that he was back with the ghouls, only to come out of it and realize the ghouls were merely the black robed students. Golden lewd in Yugi's opinion statues of naked angels decorated the walls here and there.

"You get used to it after a while" Harry tells them, but his voice was low and hopeless as if he'd abandoned all hope after entering the room.

A roaring fire was burning to one side of the room, pumping the sweltering air full of sweet and sickly incense.

Ryo coughs a little //were supposed to be taught in here?// he asks his constant companion who replies //why can't Kaiba be here? If we have to suffer so should he//

"Good Day" Calls out the teacher in a misty dreamy voice causing Yugi to shudder "I have of course been studying your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, some" her gaze lingers on Harry who seems resigned and annoyed at the same time "more than others, and true to my predictions not only have you all returned as I knew you would but we have some new blood with us this year" the horrible woman had a huge pair of spectacles that magnified her eyes that were turned towards the Duelists table her eyes seemed to burrow into Ryo who kept his head low, refusing to look up, she wore a green shawl that clashed terrible with the décor, she carried several medallions around her neck, her wild grey hair was long and unkept.

'Oh no!'

::Yami?:: asks Yugi concerned.

'She's a hippy!' despairs Yami.

"My name is Trelawney I am so pleased to meet another who shares the all seeing eye" the mad old bat grabs Ryo's hand and observes it with interest "you don't want to begin with Tea leaves do you?" she asks.

"Huh?" asks Marik still not fully recovered from his drug enduced state why was this giant cockroach asking him if he wanted a cup of tea? "I'll have a beeerr" he slurs in Arabic.

Trelawney doesn't realize he exists "no, you'd prefer the Crystal ball now, wouldn't you" Trelawney continues.

"Well I…" Begins Ryo.

"Of course, of course" she ignores him "you will all study the noble art of ball gazing" she pulls away giving Ryo his hand back nodding rapidly.

"She's off her rocker" mutters a rapidly recovering Marik

Yami surprisingly agrees 'who would unleash this mad woman on unsuspecting kids?'

After getting there crystal ball set up the Duelists look at each other with confusion.

"Okay Bakura" states Ishtar "make 'em work"

'I don't know how to operate a crystal ball' Snarls Bakura, folding his arms 'I can read a tarot deck to predict a persons past, present and future that is all'

"You can work the crystal skull" accuses Ishtar.

'I work nothing, the skull activates on its own, I have no control over it' explains Bakura slowly as though speaking to a brain dead simpleton.

"Then I'll make it work" growls Ishtar, concentrating on the ball his face warps slightly, it goes unnoticed by all but the shadow wielders.

"What's he doing?" asks Yugi before allowing Yami to take over.

"Off-hand" comments Bakura, eyebrow raised, a look that's a cross between been impressed, been curious and been devious on his face "I'd say he's channeling it full of Shadow magic"

"Ishtar!" Yami's eyes flash dangerously "Cease this immediately, this is neither the time nor the place for such experimentation"

"Oh he won't listen to you or Marik who he's obviously blocking" Bakura shakes his head "he's to stubborn"

Tendrils of black shadow like energy wrap around the sphere and are absorbed into it, Yami looks around nervously but no one appears to have noticed while Bakura seems too interested in the insane one's experiment to care, the ball glows with pure blackness that fades to a grey mist as the tree look on into the crystal ball.

"I don't believe it" Yami is astounded.

"He actually did it" Bakura frowns "guess I owe my Hikiri Ten pounds"

The mist thins and reveals an image, leaning in closer Ishtar, Bakura and Yami observes the proceeding image, it is unmistakably Trelawney doing what is clearly the funky chicken, the ball mists up again before fading to clear.

"Huh it's broken" Ishtar complains before returning to his soul room to sulk.

"Possibly, possibly not" Bakura muses.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yami asks him.

"I don't know are you thinking about red hot naked cheerleaders?" asks Bakura smirking at Yami's look of disgust "of course, the shadow magic has forced it to show us a glimpse of the near future"

'Some how' says Ryo 'I can't help but think that she's not the type to burst out dancing in the middle of s lesson'

"Oh I dunno" Marik eyed the teacher that was thankfully across on the other side of the room with disdain "she's barmy enough"

"Marik" sighs Bakura "Do you or do you not have the Millennium Rod"

"Which" continues Yami "can be used to control the minds of others?"

"Oh yeah" Marik berates himself for not realizing that before them.

'Your going to make her do the funky chicken?' asks Yugi 'what for?'

"Because we saw her in the vision doing the funky chicken therefore she has to do the funky chicken or the vision will not have come true and you cannot change the future" Bakura explains.

'What about him beating me' demands Ishtar pointing at Yami.

"That was never foretold" snaps Bakura.

"Only that you would attempt to defeat me" states Yami smugly as he'd won.

"I don't think I'll make her do the funky chicken" claims Marik.

'Really?' asks Yugi.

"Sure some break-dancing would be cooler" Marik grins evilly while Ishtar cackles insanely.

'Break neck more like it' mutters Ryo.

"We don't want to kill anyone" insists Yami.

'Speak for your self' grumbles Ishtar.

"You know you can't help but feel sorry for her" says Bakura.

The group looks at him strangely, Marik and Ishtar exchange glances each giving the other the standard "he's gone of the deep end" look.

"I mean it" he claims "she must generally believe that she has second sight"

"Pity about her first sight' Marik imitates a pair of specs around his eyes with his fingers, Yugi and Ryo giggle.

Bakura continues "she thinks she can see into the future and the spirit world but in truth she's a sad old eccentric.." Bakura struggles "old lady" he shrugs "it's not her fault old age and dementure have set in driving her completely round the bend"

"Fine" Marik gives in "funky chicken it is"

It started with a slight rhythm to her movements as she passed from table to table offering advice and encouragement while been absolutely repulsive and batty at the same time but then as Ryo stated 'she's like everyone's mad old aunty you get stuck with at Christmas' suddenly Trelawney started bopping along and weaving around doing an awkward if heartfelt rendition of the funky chicken.

"Pity there isn't any music" comments Marik, Harry overhears and looks at him noticing his arm is behind his back was Marik behind this? Was he doing something to Professor Trelawney?

Trelawney started tap dancing while wearing a pair of emerald green slippers only adding to the comical and bizarre situation.

'Can Can! Make her do the Can Can' Ishtar practically begs.

'You can't make her do that' an appalled Yugi says.

'How about some ballet?' offers Ryo who shrugs at the others glances 'at least it's classical'

Needless to say Professor Trelawney's rendition of Swan Lake was majestic, impressive and powerful with the only drawback been that it made your skin crawl.

Marik gratefully releases the teacher from his control as Yami and Bakura change places with there Hikiri's. Trelawney looks around dazed and seems surprised that they are all ball gazing.

"Put away those Crystal balls" she orders "over here I have enough copies of the Dream Oracle by Knighton Mare to go around, Dream interpretation is a most important means of diving the future"

"I had a dream that a life size inflatable Godjira balloon was attacking Domino high school once" Ryo mutters.

"I think you've been watching too many Kaiju films" smiles Yugi.

"It will probably feature in your OWL's, not of course that passes or failings matter if you have the eye of a true seer" she sniffs indicating that she felt her subject was above such petty sordid details "but the headmaster likes you to sit the examination so…"

"Weird" Marik whispers to Yugi and Ryo after stowing the rod away "I think she was been manipulated by something or someone before we used the rod on her"

Harry leans over trying to hear what they were talking about noticing this Marik changes to Japanese.

"Maybe that was causing her to act even barmier than normal"

"What!" exclaims Yugi.

'Who? How? Why?" demands Yami.

"No clue, Search me and not sure" Marik shrugs.

'The millennium Rod has cancelled out the weak manipulation she's' Ishtar struggles clearly not wanting to say normal 'snapped back to reality'

'But not to normal' Bakura empathizes 'I doubt she could even be mistaken for normal despite the obvious eccentricities of these wizards'

"Turn please to the introduction and read what Knighton has to say on dream interpretation, then divide into pairs and interpret each others dreams" Trelawney continues.

"Okay who wants to go first?" asks Marik a glint in his eye indicated it wouldn't be him.

Bakura and Ishtar point at Yami 'HIM!' they yell.

Ryo shakes his head at there childish antics.

"I guess I'll go" says Yugi his eyes glaze over as his mind goes back to the other night "It was very strange" he tells them.

TBC: To Be Continued.

**P.S. I used Godjira instead of Godzilla as they are from Japan (it's not an exact crossover like when Jackie Chan Adventures talismans were mentioned several chapters back, but is a reference to the brilliant Japanese Kaiju films) and that dream did happen but**** it was my primary school and starts with the real Godzilla attacking before it turns into a life size inflatable balloon version of its self, if anyone can find out what that means I'd be most grateful.**


	26. I'm dreaming Duel spirits

**ShadiStar13: the twins will come looking for there payment (from Yugi, Marik and Ryo only as Kaiba didn't need to find the divination tower) at the end of the day but for now a flashback to last night and the duellists are dreaming. Perhaps that part of the last chapter could have been handled better, but I didn't have the time to come up with any additional material to add to it.**

**Shadowkyra: I had a dream the other night that the bed was shaking, it was an Earthquake! Imagine my surprise when I got up in the morning to find that there had been an earthquake and I had been awake all the time through it (this is not a joke this happened to me recently, God I live in England for crying out loud since when do we get Earthquakes in North Lincolnshire?) And as for mind controlling Trelawney has no one thought that she could just have been confunded? That's a kind of manipulation and as Marik said **"I think she was been manipulated by something or someone before we used the rod on her" **so that gives us a lot of options to play with I'm not going to rule out the Imperio Curse (unforgivable) but it's not just the death eaters who may be manipulating her and if she was confunded it could be anyone. Don't eat candy do eat a lot of cheese though, can't go to bed without a slice of cheese or a cheese sandwich.**

**Knight25: sorry it took so long but I've only just got back at college and the teachers are threatening me for the coursework that was due in three weeks ago.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: could be the books and films give the impression that other than Dumbledore and Snape (Oh and Harry) no one knows about Trelawney's true ability or believes in her for that matter.**

**Ahilty: I'm guessing you mean Umbridge or Snape well it's a thought of course what I think would be even more amazing would be McGonagall 'getting down with the groove' but I don't think anyone would like that.**

**Shakugan no Shana: I know what you mean I hate fic's where Harry and Co. learn about the Millennium items and become firm friends with the duellists I prefer them to be basically mistrustful and suspicious but still willing to give them a chance. I hate it even more when Dumbledore knows everything about the situation and the Millennium items. I figured the Tomb Keeper clan practiced the old rites and rituals passed down from generation to generation living almost exactly like an ancient Egyptian clan so they would have knollage of magical plants and other stuff like that but wouldn't be able to use them like the wizards as they haven't developed like 'em, since practicing the old ways means no change and no advancement or experimentation.**

Chapter 22) I'm Dreaming Duel Spirits

"I had this really weird dream last night" Says Yugi thoughtfully.

Ryo, Marik, Bakura, Ishtar and Yami appear shocked.

"Me two" mutters Marik.

"It seemed so real" continues Yugi "at first I thought I had been brought to my soul room it had happened before when I was wrestles and when Shadi was probing our mind"

Yami nods slowly agreeing with his Hikiri.

Cue Flashback: Yugi's Dream

Yugi rolls over onto his side pleasantly drifting between unconsciousness and consciousness, vaguely aware of the outside world but enjoying the comftable oblivion of sleep to much to awaken.

A comforting hand strokes his face, a warm body presses against his to deliver a light kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Yugi turns over again "mmm" suddenly his eyes snap open and he jerks up in surprise, who had just kissed him?

"Hee, hee" a female voice giggles softly. Yugi turns in the direction of the voice, his jaw drops open with shock. Standing beside his bed was someone he knew very well; in fact there was a copy of her in his deck right now. She was the Magician's Valkyria and she was wearing her light blue armour and helmet piece along with a pink flowing skirt.

Yugi blinks rapidly and looks around this didn't look like the dormitory where were the others? Yugi realizes that the décor of the room is familiar From the matching Dark Magician bed sheets and pillow covers to the various board games left scattered around the room, to the wall paper with gold and purple stripes separated by scarlet lines.

"This is my soul room" states Yugi dazedly.

Magician's Valkyria giggles again "Of course it is silly" she says is a sweet and sugurary tone, her voice was oddly soothing.

"Who…who are you" asks Yugi not afraid but still confused, he was mesmerized by her angelic yet seductive voice.

"You know who I am little Yugi" the spellcaster frowns "I've been a part of your deck for a long time now"

"Your……..Magicians Valkyria a four star level, light attribute, spellcaster type monster" Yugi recites from memory "but what are…why are you…how is this possible?"

She shrugs in response "You tell me" she says a mischievous grin on her face "you're the reincarnation of the nameless pharaoh, commander of the shadow realm and ruler of the world" she smiles teasingly.

"Do, do you have a name, I'm Yugi Moto, I…guess you already knew that didn't you?" Yugi blushes madly.

"You may call me Asuka" she bows her head towards Yugi "If I may call you Yugi" she smiles at him serenely.

"Sure Asuka" Yugi smiles back at the alluring spirit her smile was so enticing "What happens now?" he asks not really caring her presence was…nice.

Asuka sits down beside him on the side of the bed and wraps her arms "I'm here to serve you Master Yugi, to protect you, to look after you" she brushes her hand through his golden/purple/scarlet locks lovingly "to love you" her eyes shine at Yugi with warmth and love "I am your Soul mate, your Duel spirit" she leans in and kisses him sensually, Yugi kisses back wrapping his arms around her body letting the warmth and love carry him up and away. He no longer cared why this was happening all that mattered was that it was.

End Flashback

"But" Ryo gapes "That was my dream" Yugi glares at him "not" amends Ryo "with Anna the Magician"

"Asuka" corrects Yugi, blushing slightly.

"It was another monster"

"Female?" asks Ishtar pointedly.

"Yes she…" Ryo turns to glare at the dark Tomb Keeper "Of course it was a female monster" he protests rather loudly attracting some undue attention.

"It was one from your deck right?" asks Marik sending his dark side a dirty look.

Ryo nods and begins to recount his tale, Marik leans back in his chair his face impassive.

Cue flashback: Ryo's dream

Ryo was a light sleeper, if dogs slept with one eye and both ears open, Ryo slept with everything open. Years of personal abuse first by bullies and then later his Yami who ironically had solved his bulling problem had left him with his senses (including the little used in humans sixth sense) sharp and highly developed. With the only side effect been a low self esteem and a quiet lonely friendless demeanor. Of course since he'd met Yugi and later Marik who shared a similar problem, although at first he hadn't been conscious around them, he had since become friends with the pair even though he knew Marik preferred to cause chaos with his Yami to spending time with Ryo, he didn't let this bother him.

He could feel another presence near by; it couldn't be the spirit he'd taken to announcing his presence rather than sneaking up on him, perhaps as an unspoken apology for all the years of suffering Ryo had received as his vessel, besides the spirit Null and Voided Ryo's 'spider-sense.' It wouldn't have been one of the others unless they were pulling some sort of prank on him and that meant it had to be Marik since Yugi was to kind and Kaiba wouldn't possible stoop so low, but would his Yami sense him and intervene? Or would he do nothing? Letting Ryo suffer whatever joke the malicious former Tomb Keeper had devised, after all it would all be in fun, not that any joke created by Marik and/or even more horrifying his insane Yami would be very fun especially for the victim i.e. Ryo.

Ryo opens his eyes and sits up blinking he gapes at the intruder this was unexpected. It was a red haired girl with a billowing ark blue cape riding down from her waist, a silver and gold Viking like armour covered her torso arms, a helmet fashioned out of said armour covered the top of her head, a pair of red panties were unmistakably visible along with a pair of red stockings and sleeves with fingerless gloves, a long braided ponytail fell down over her shoulders.

Ryo instantly recognizes his soul room with the black and white striped walls, the white bed sheets on the black bed, the occult posters and gothic stylizations, the Ouija Board and a stack of tarot cards in a corner, ironically there was an occult like dream catcher hung above the bed while a gold Christian cross hung across on the opposite wall.

"Who are you?" asks Ryo fearfully, wondering if he should try to contact his Yami, would that work if this was some kind of bizarre nightmare?

"Fear not" she whispers in a strange accent that Ryo couldn't place was it Norse? "I shall not harm you My Beowulf" she assures him "My name is Frey, I am your spirit guide" her smile falters "I have watched your suffering" a tear drops from her eye and falls down her cheek "for so long, unable to aid you, to comfort you" she reaches across and places a hand on his shoulder "but times have changed as has the king of thieves" she smiles faintly "your stronger than you think, as I always knew you were" she pulls up her other arm and massages his shoulders expertly "but you shouldn't have to do this alone anymore I'm here for you"

Ryo believed her, he senses a connection to her as he realises who she is. "Your Elemental Valkyrie" Ryo gasps "I" he blushes the crimson red in his cheeks clashing with his snow white hair "Yami gets annoyed by it and refuses to play you, but I kept you in my deck" it doesn't look like he's going to stop blushing anytime soon as she sends him a smile that could melt rock "even though the Change of Heart cards my favourite I've always liked you a…a lot"

Frey moves closer to Ryo "I like you a lot too" she tells him "I'm your Soul Mate" she lays her forehead against his and closes her eyes, Ryo copies her, placing his hands on her hips as he does so.

This thinks Ryo I could get used to, he smiles happily and genially, she likes me, she really likes me he thinks.

End Flashback

"So" Says Yugi awkwardly "both of us had pretty much the same dream"

"Yeah" Ryo turns to Marik "I don't suppose?"

Marik nods and rests his head on his hand leaning on the table "Me to" he informs them "You know" he sighs "I think I'm in love"

Ishtar makes retching sounds while Yami glares at him until Bakura whacks him and frowns "Shut up" snarls the calculating Tomb robber "I want to hear this"

"I was chilling out in my soul room" begins Marik "when" a soppy look appears on his face "She appeared"

Cue Flashback: Marik's dream

Marik was lying on his bed in his soul room it was a simple rackety bed with old dusty sheets and a worn out pillow but it was home to Marik. His foot was tapping out a beat as he moved his head from side to side following the rhythm; his eyes were open but unfocused. He was pondering on the complexities of the soul rooms which operated in almost the same sort of dimensional physics as the shadow realm. As such time was not relative meaning time spent in the soul rooms was not necessarily the same amount of time that had passed in the real world, which meant you could spend a year in your soul room with only yourself and your Yami for company while in the outside world only a few hours had passed, alternatively you could spend a second in the soul room and emerge to find it a week next Tuesday. Marik shook his head not really understanding it, still as long as it worked besides the added bonus meant physical and mental exhaustion didn't really apply, so you could do anything you wanted and not get knackered.

His soul room was similar to Ishtar's minus the nude pin-ups, and consisted of a single room. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics that were in turn covered up in places by posters of motorbikes and films such as Lara Croft Tomb Raider (uum Angelina Jolie) Ghost Rider, AVP and AVP2 and finally Indiana Jones. An electric guitar was propped up against the wall.

Marik sighs and looks up boredly "Come out!" he demands. A shadow detaches itself from the wall and drops down onto its knee "How did you know?" the cloaked spirit asks him, its voice muffled by its mask of robes.

"I have to give it to you" Says Marik as he sits up, dropping his legs over the edge of the bed "your good not to mention silent" Marik gazes over at the black robed assassin "so how did you gain entry to my soul room?" he asks a cold look in his eyes dared the assassin to just try and lie to him. However "I have always been here" was the cryptic reply.

"Then let me rephrase the question" Marik stands up and takes a deep breath pointing the spirit Rod at the interloper he yells "What the hells the Gravekeeper's Assassin doing stalking me!?!" his voice full of thunder, his face contorted with rage.

"I'm not stalking you" claims the Gravekeeper pulling back the hood and robe down exposing her face to Marik"

"The Gravekeeper's Assassin is a chick!" exclaims Marik rudely and has he later reflected rather sexistly.

The female Assassin glares at Marik coldly "Of course Light Tombkeeper I am as I have always been, is that a problem to you?"

"I…NO!" Marik stutters "I just, never knew, never guessed I…Why are you here?" he demands falling back on acting defensively.

Gravekeeper's Assassin continues to stare at him refusing to comply with his demands. Marik sighs and gives in, he knew he was in the wrong but absolutely hated admitting it. "Okay I…Apologise, I didn't mean anything by my comment and in my defence it isn't readily apparent from the picture on your card, I'm sorry if I offended you Gravekeeper" he gives her a curt bow of his head.

The assassin considers this "apology accepted" she says smoothly.

"Can you explain why you are here?" asks Marik trying to be polite and not lose his temper; he was intrigued it seemed she possessed a fire that echoed that of his own soul.

"The day of reckoning is fast approaching" she tells him "we must take up arms and prepare"

"Prepare?" Marik narrows his eyes "Prepare for what?"

"For the end of everything" she replies, her eyes flash with hidden terror, before her invisible mask covers her features completely once again.

"But the trials are over and the nameless Pharaoh has the God cards" protests Marik "how could anything destroy the world?"

"There is an evil force that infringes on the spirit world" explains the Gravekeeper sadly "its power is so great, if unstopped it could and will destroy the world"

"Can't the Pharaoh stop this?" asks Marik remaining calm as if he regularly discusses the end of the world with monster spirits.

"He can try and he will fail" the spirit replies before adding "alone"

"He's not alone" Marik protests knowing where this is going "he has Yugi and together their unbeatable"

"They will still fail" the Gravekeeper claims "unless…" she purposely leaves Marik hanging.

Marik gives in to the inevitable "Unless what?" he asks resignedly.

"Unless you and the Tomb Robber assist him" she answers immediately.

Marik highly doubted Ishtar would let him help the stuck up game king and he knew for a fact it would be an absolutely freezing day in hell when the king of thieves helped his immortal enemy.

"So assassin" Marik attempts to continue the conversation "you were just sent here to warn me about that?"

"I have a name" she declares hotly "my name is Yasmine"

Marik is thrown by this, that name thinks Marik it sounds…beautiful.

"And no, I am also here to protect you, to guard you, to ensure you survive what would destroy others, I…have been bonded to you"

"That sounds like slavery" comments Marik who pulls a face while Yami nods her head in agreement "I volunteered" she says simply "now when you die I will die as well" she shrugs as though it is not important "you have no need to worry it does not work the other way around"

"Why?" asks Marik his mouth feeling uncomftably dry "Why would you sacrifice yourself just to contact me?"

Yasmine looks around it is obvious she doesn't want to answer his question but cannot avoid it "I like the other Soul spirits had no choice" she looks him straight in the eyes "I love you" she says.

End Flashback

'Aww how womantic' gushes Ishtar in a sappy voice to wind up his Hikiri.

'I'm not going to tell you again' snaps Bakura.

'Deal' smirks Ishtar smugly before uttering a grunt of pain as he is decked by a three punch, right, left then right again combo flurry of punches thrown by Bakura, Ishtar staggers back almost collapsing and finally shuts up.

"Thanks" Marik says glad his insane Yami had stopped.

'Whatever' grunts Bakura 'your dream was most enlightening, your soul mate' he snorts 'was more talkative about why she's visiting you than the other two put together'

Ishtar mutters something that is not easily made out especially since he was nursing a black eye, swollen lips and possibly a broken or at least badly bruised nose into the bargain.

'Huh' scoffs Yami having apparently heard his comment 'and I suppose you weren't visited the other night either?'

"Huh? You too?" asks Marik shocked.

"Both us and our Yami's have been visited by monster spirits in our dreams" yugi bites his lip "not good"

"Why didn't you say anything about it to us before" Ryo asks them.

'Wasn't certain it had happened' mutters Bakura darkly.

"Soooo" Marik drawls "who were they?"

Yami speaks up first 'Mana the Dark Magician Girl'

Bakura follows 'Nightshade the Dark Necrofear'

Ishtar remains silent still sulking about his ruined face, forgetting that the injury could be erased by returning to his soul room and back, until the combined glares of yami and Bakura force him to talk 'DEE DEE duh Deeb Deeb Warlalada' Damit why'd those two choose now to forget their differences and join forces?

"What?" asks Marik, annoyed at him and not caring if his other half was in any pain.

'I think he meant to say' Bakura makes his voice all low and dark and sinister trying to replace his growly voice with an imitation of Ishtar's 'DEE DEE the D.D. Warrior Lady'

Before the item holders could continue there discussion and ponder what the dreams meant the end of lesson bell rang and after been set some homework they left the tower to follow the others to there next lesson.


	27. DADADA

**ShadiStar13: thanks for the positive response I was afraid the plot twist might have been a bad move (don't like the idea of Yaioh, don't like pairings of YuGiOh characters to Harry potter characters, but do like the idea of duel monsters/item bearers love, shrugs, it's a preference thing) hum has Kaiba had a weird dream? Well all you Kaiba fans will be glad to know that he's back and kicking bottom (figuratively speaking) in this chapter, but since it's only the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Umbridge! There's no time to discuss any dreams he may have had, not sure of the history but some fan fic writers have had high priest set as having a girlfriend called Kisra or something and that she became the Kai of the Blue eyes White Dragon is this true? Oh year Kaiba doesn't have any female human monsters (Blue Eyes could be considered as technically female as it was created from the soul of a woman) so I couldn't include him in the last chapter ('sides I didn't want him to suffer Trelawney.)**

**Knight25: Glad you enjoyed it, witch Duel Monster do you drool over? I know the vast majority of writers are female but I'm male have to go for the Dark Magician Girl, although I created my own unofficial deck of cards called the Battle Machines (robots) and seven support cards (robot pilots, humans) called the BM Pilots (followed by a colour that corresponds to there hair) I created BM Pilot Pink that was a complete hottie in a jump suit and I guess you'd call her my soul card, but since the release of the Gladiator Beast cards my fictional character (that doesn't feature in this fic, as OC's are a very bad idea, I know from experience) started using them, the only trouble is that deck doesn't have a female monster in it, so I still have to look to my BM deck for love.**

**Yizuki: glad you liked it it's business as usual this time, but it took me ages to write as I had to reference the 5****th**** Potter book, the 5****th**** film and come up with new material at the same time (I nearly went cross-eyed.)**

**Shin2Ashura: since this fic is my most successful I'd be mad not to continue it, but I am getting reckless, for my deviantart account I've started putting up original fiction not based on anything else and I've had several ideas for other fics that I can't start on as the workload would be to great. I mean take last week I came up with a great idea for a YuGiOh/Stargate SG-1 crossover but can't implement it at the moment. Such is life.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: I got the idea ages ago but never thought I'd make it part of this fic, but when I came up with the switch from crystal balls to dream interpretation it just seemed to fit, and isn't anyone bothered about what DMG DDWL and VL told the Yami's?**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: I've printed of your review and as soon as I can I'll have it framed, here it is so the readers will understand.**

The story is now getting extremely juicy! heh...you have an absolute knack for writing amazing stories. Your punctuation, grammer and spelling are good as well; it makes it a lot easier to read.

**Thank you, you're the first person to compliment my grammar and punctuation, I can die happy now.**

**Wild Dragon's breath: don't forget Bakura just smashed his translucent face in, so he's having difficulty talking at the moment, I wrote that in spontaneously as I felt it made more sense than the original ending.**

**Ahilty: hopefully no one minds the duellists new girlfriends, but I wouldn't use that term there connection runs deeper than that, this is love in its purest form like Yugi and Yami and the two Bakura's but love does not mean sex and it certainly doesn't mean there attracted to there Hikari's (who are essentially there reincarnated forms by the way) not that these issues are ones that will be raised in the actual fic, and by the way Marik and Ishtar are essentially the same person and they hate themselves rather than love themselves (that doesn't sound right but I don't think there's a definitive pretence for a case like this) Sorry I didn't mean to stick this to your review, I just thought it had to be addressed, my views on gay love have been criticised before and I don't mind it as long as I'm not expected to read it, straight parings only in my fics.**

**Umbridge's lesson begins in this fic and she will suffer (not Just Harry and co but the four duellists as well) Got an idea for Snape but its more subtle, I haven't forgotten that both he and Malfoy are in the Yami's vengeance list but it's taking a while to get through there first day at Hogwarts.**

**QuickCookie: I've got an idea for that, in one fic Bakura uses the ring to erase Ron's memory of chasing him to the astrology tower after catching Bakura stealing from the restricted section of the library, think of that on a bigger scale.**

Chapter 23) Defence Against the Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADADA)

The lesson started out well the teacher had yet to arrive so the whole class was mucking about, laughing and joking, complaining about the unfair amount of homework they'd been set.

Someone had charmed a paper bird to flutter around the room over the student's heads. One of the less mature students whacks it causing it to fly erratically before it flies out of reach; it flies higher and higher only to be hit by a shot from a catapult. Marik observes with interest 'gotta get me one of those he thinks'

:/Pah kids stuff?: dismisses Ishtar at once.

:/Yami, if I've said it once I've said it a million times you are not getting an AK-47/:

Meanwhile the paper bird roles and recovers only to be shot down by a spell, it falls to a desk before it collapses into ash. The jeering and cheering crowd fall silent. All eyes turn to the back where the teacher Umbridge lowers her wand and her wand arm with a simpering insincere smile stuck to her face. She was wearing a dull pink cardigan and an even duller long pink skirt, her wand had a pink band around it and was thicker than normal, and it had an ornamental feel about it.

"Good afternoon children" her sickening voice proclaims.

The assembled crowd disperses finding seats, putting away sweats and generally stop mucking about. A few people mutter "Good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut" says Umbridge "that won't do, lets show some enthusiasm shall we? Now when I say 'good afternoon' I want you all to reply 'good afternoon professor Umbridge' now one more time good afternoon class"

"Good afternoon professor Umbridge" the class chanted back "What are we? Six?" asks an irritated Marik in a low voice. Harry nods slowly in agreement with but can't help but think back to his actions in Divination, was the Egyptian and his friends up to something?

"There now" Umbridge seems pleased "that wasn't so difficult was it? Wands away and quills out"

The majority of the class with wands out tuck them back into there robes gloomily, certain in the fact that it was going to be another one of those lessons.

Yugi and Bakura pull some pens and writing pads out of there bags not sure what all the fuss about quills and parchment is about. Marik boredly pulls a pencil out of his pocket "can I borrow a sheet?" he asks Yugi who shakes his head but tears him a page anyway "You'll never be able to study properly if you don't get organised" he warns Marik who flashes him a grin "who wants to study?" he asks.

Kaiba opens his metal lined briefcase removing a hard backed lined note book and a silver plated fancy fountain pen, Bakura whistles appreciatively.

//You don't suppose he'd miss that do you?// Bakura asks himself more than Ryo but Ryo replies anyway //I honestly think that if you stole anything from Kaiba he'd kill you// surprisingly Bakura isn't angered by his Hikari's bold statement and merely chuckles //true// he admits.

By now Umbridge was walking past the rows of desks and up to the front of the classroom, talking as she does so "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations" the words appear on the black board as she flicks her wand at it in time with her speech, further irritating both Marik and Bakura again. "O W L's more commonly referred to as Owl's" she reaches the front and turns to face the class, smiling brightly, yet hideously at the same time.

"Study hard" she continues "and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences maybe" she gestures sorrowfully "severe"

:/Are we supposed to be scared of that?/: asks Ishtar not impressed.

:/But look around us, everyone's more creeped out than when we were with that creep Snape in the dungeons or that batty old bat from divination. Believe me there's more to this than meets the eye.

Waving her wand, Umbridge clears the blackboard and as she flicks it again writing appears on the blackboard.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Your previous teaching in this subject has been disturbingly" she shudders "fragmented, hasn't it?" she looks around at the students smiling broadly. "But you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, ministry approved course of defensive magic"

"Told you" Kaiba claims out of the corner of his mouth "the ministry is interfering with this school"

"Why?" asks Yugi quietly, Kaiba shrugs "Not sure" he shrugs again "don't really care"

Waving her wand again, Umbridge clears the blackboard, and a new set of text replaces it with yet another flick of her wand.

understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in a context.

"Copy down the three values that you will learn in these sessions" Umbridge simpers. The room was filled with the sound of scratching quills.

::Huh:: scoffs Yami ::they have the nerve to tell us how and when we can use our magic to defend ourselves with, the Tomb Robber and Keeper are right some people do deserve one of their penalty games::

::It's a good thing she doesn't know about shadow magic:: Yugi replies.

::She would be horrified if she found out what we could do:: comments Yami ::come to think of it they all would::

When everyone had finished writing Umbridge spoke again "Has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" there was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again" says Umbridge "when I ask you a question I expect you to reply 'yes professor Umbridge' or 'no professor Umbridge' so has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes professor Umbridge" chanted the class.

Kaiba shudders and remains silent, Marik's eye twitches disturbing like Ishtar's.

"That's better" coo's Umbridge "turn to page Five and read chapter One, Basics for beginners, there will be no need to talk"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he pulled his copy of Defensive Magical Theory out of his briefcase. He didn't bother to open it, as he'd already read it from cover to cover and had found it to be the most pointless piece of drivel he'd ever read. And he'd once read the Da Vinci Code once as well. In his opinion it was a waste of paper or rather parchment and ink.

The book cover looked like it was covering some kind of ancient tomb of fairy stories. Which was fair enough for a book on magic, but it looked like a dog eared toddler's nursery rhyme book which was deceptive as no kid Kaiba had ever met would have wanted to read such drivel. Even Mokuba who had held his wand with such reverence and had examined all his school supplies so carefully and with such awe and joy and jealousy, he wouldn't touch this book.

Ryo who most would have pegged as a fairy story/nursery rhyme kind of guy, wasn't actually interested in such childish things. Neither he nor his Yami had liked the feel of the Slinkhard book, instead Ryo takes out the Dark forces a Guide to self Protection by Quentin Trimble from his night sky coloured duffle bag.

Following his lead Marik pulls his own dark force's copy from a moth eaten sand coloured satchel, he and Ishtar would have preferred the dark arts to defence against them but needs must when the devil vomits into your ale.

Yugi takes both books from his dark blue bag and opens them up. That way Yami could read the Trimble book while he read from the Slinkhard book. That way he did what the teacher wanted while getting his own way at the same time thus breaking no rules.

Several minutes passed in silence, some students were reading from the books others were simply pretending to while they day dreamed. Others like Marik, Ryo and Yami were reading something of greater value to there education. While Hermione and Kaiba hadn't even bothered to open there books.

Kaiba had already read and memorised every book his equipment list had stated that he'd needed along with a few extra and background books, as such he didn't see why he should have to put up with the pretence of reading, this lesson was pointless.

However while Kaiba kept his mind focussed on stocks and shares and new technology he was planning to patent, Hermione had her hand stuck up in the air with a superior look on her face. After another seven minutes had passed most of the attention in the room was now focussed on Hermione and since almost all the class was no longer paying the lesson any attention, Umbridge couldn't ignore the situation or Hermione anymore.

"Yes?" Umbridge asks her.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells" Hermione taps the unopened book with her finger.

"No there isn't" agrees Umbridge still smiling "is there a problem? Something to do with the chapter I set you?"

"But" objects Hermione "Aren't you supposed to be teaching us how to use defensive spells?"

"Using spells?" Umbridge titters "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my lesson, surely your not expecting to get attacked"

"I wouldn't put it past her" Mutters Marik loudly; Umbridge shoots him a nasty look.

"Were not going to be using magic?" asks Yugi sadly, his hand half-heartedly raised, so far they hadn't learned much magic, beyond what they had gleamed upon skimming through the books.

"You'll be learning about defensive magic in a ministry approved, safe and secure, risk free way"

"In other words" Bakura takes control of his host's body and glares at Umbridge "were not allowed to learn magic to defend ourselves with"

"Yeah" agrees Harry glad someone was standing up to her "What use is that? If were going to be attacked it won't be risk free"

"Students will raise there hands when they speak in my class" Umbridge snaps before turning her back on him and Bakura.

Kaiba raises his hand "yes Mr…" begins Umbridge.

"Kaiba" he replies smoothly "what he" points at Harry "said is true if were attacked it won't be risk free so surely we should be prepared for the worst"

"As I said before do you expect to get attacked in my classroom?"

"And as I said before" Marik leans back in his seat his arms crossed defiantly "I wouldn't put it past you"

"Detention" hisses Umbridge, beginning to lose her calm facade "Tomorrow evening, five O'clock my office" she takes a deep breath to calm herself with before continuing "it is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through you're examinations" she gives a pacifying gesture with her arms "which is what school is all about" her smarmy all smiles facade is back up and running.

"So basically the ministry thinks we can't be trusted with knowing how to defend ourselves" Kaiba grunts in annoyance "Why can't we learn to defend ourselves? Are you afraid we'll use them against you?"

"Five points from Gryffindor" spits out a furious Umbridge "you can join the other dissident in detention tomorrow"

"Names Marik" Marik sits up theatrically "Marik Ishtar"

:/Hee hee/: Ishtar chuckles :/that's telling her/:

"Hey!" Bakura's feeling left out, after all even Kaiba had managed to earn himself a detention. "How's theory supposed to help us in the real world?" he asks hotly "what are we supposed to do the moment we step of the school grounds and get attacked? Hum? I suppose we just tell our assailant to wait a minute while we look up what to do in this" he reaches over and grabs Yugi's Slinkhard book. "Actually" Bakura weighs the book in his hand "maybe we'd be better off hitting them over the head with this and legging it"

"For your insolence" storms Umbridge "you can join the others in detention"

"Welcome to the club Bro" Marik smirks and high fives the enjubilant spirit "Does this make me an honorary Tomb Keeper?"

"Fraid not" replies Marik 'were supposed to protect the pharaohs tomb not loot from it" he grins back at the tomb robber despite this.

::There you are, the first day here and he lands himself and Bakura a detention I told you he was trouble::

::At least he and Marik are getting along, he and Bakura are practically friends:: Yugi reminds him.

::If you ask me that makes them more dangerous than when they work lone to cause mischief, especially when you add Ishtar into the mix::

Yugi absently agrees ::Yami, you have to help them::

::Me?::

::Yes we can't just let be punished like that, after all they didn't really do anything::

::They don't want my help::

::Maybe not:: sates Yugi ::but you have to at least try::

I'm going to regret this thinks Yami "Please forgive my friends" he tells Umbridge as he stands up to punctuate his argument "They are sorry about insulting you"

"I'm not" declares Marik stretching his arms, this was starting to get old.

"They didn't mean to do so" Yami continues pointedly ignoring Marik's interruption.

"Yes we did" snaps Bakura glaring at the Pharaoh who glares back.

"They don't look very apologetic" Umbridge declares tartly.

"I'm sure they are, on the inside, deep down" claims Yami "they were only telling you there views and do not deserve to be punished for it"

"Do you agree with there views?" asks Umbridge snootily.

"I do" Yami states firmly ::so far this lesson has been the worst I have attended, even the dull HOM lesson was better than this" he declares, not noticing that Umbridge was turning a nasty shade of red and purple.

"Then you can join your friends in detention" Umbridge snaps at the taken back Pharaoh.

Turning back to the class she speaks "I do not want to criticize the way things have been run at this school"

"But your going to anyway" murmurs Bakura getting in just before Marik.

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible views in this class, very irresponsible indeed, not to mention" she laughs nastily "extremely dangerous half-breeds"

"Professor Lupin was the best teacher we ever had" Harry declares hotly.

"Hand Mr. Potter hand, as I was saying you have been introduced to spells that are complex and inappropriate for your age group not to mention potentially lethal, you have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet dark attacks every other day"

"But…" Umbridge ignores Hermione and continues "it is also my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but that he actually preformed them onto you"

Ishtar perks up :/that sounds more like it learning how to perform illegal curses/:

Marik leans back bored "sounds better than what's she's putting us through" he mutters, and is overheard by Ron, who exchanges glances with Harry.

"Yeah but he turned out to be a lunatic didn't he?" says Dean hotly "then again we still learned loads"

"Your hand is still not up Mr. Thomas" shrills Umbridge, before turning to another student with her hand up "and your name is?" she asks one of the girls from the train.

"Parvati Patil" she says "Isn't there a practical bit in the exam? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions" she smiles sadistically.

"Oh C'mon" scoffs Kaiba "it's impossible to learn anything without practical knowledge" he looks down his nose at her "theory can only take you so far"

"Before Umbridge can form a retort another student exclaims "you mean we can't practice beforehand?"

Hermione shakes her head incredulously "are you telling us that the first time we get to perform the spells are during the exam itself!"

"Why as long as you have studied the theory hard enough…" she is interrupted by Harry slamming his fist into his desk "how's the theory supposed to protect us from what's out there?" he gestures beyond the classroom walls.

"There is nothing out there Potter" Umbridge insists.

"It is usually known as the world" comments Yami but is ignored.

"Oh yeah?" Harry is clearly furious.

"Who do you think would want to attack children like yourself" she simpers.

"Cradle snatchers" offers Marik "there are a lot of sick people in the world" and I'm one half of them he thinks, Ishtar sneers but doesn't disagree.

"I don't know" Harry claims thoughtfully, mocking her "Hum, lets think how about, Lord Voldermort!"

Everyone except the four foreigners, Harry and Umbridge flinches, Lavender Brown utters a scream and Neville falls of his seat with fright. Umbridge stairs at Harry a grim expression on her face, Umbridge remains smiling but her voice has fallen "now let me make this quite clear, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again, this, is, a, lie" she approaches Harry who protests venomously "firstly he wasn't dead to begin with, but he is back yeah, and secondly This Is Not A LIE!"

"I believe you" declares Bakura.

"Do you?" asks Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really" replies Bakura "I'm a troublemaker" he grins at his long time rival, clearly enjoying the show.

"You four are in enough trouble" growls Umbridge.

"I saw him, I fought him!" snaps Harry

"Detention with the others, my office, Potter" snaps back Umbridge "if you are still worried, then by all means come and see me outside of class hours"

"When the deserts freeze over and the Nile runs red with blood" promises Marik.

"If anyone is alarming you with fibs about reborn dark wizards, I want to know about it, I am here to help you, I am your friend" she smiles serenely at the class fooling no one.

Harry stood up "so according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord did he?"

"Diggorys death" Umbridge turns back to Harry "was a tragic accident"

"It was murder" insists harry "Voldermort killed him with an unforgivable curse"

"Get out" hisses Umbridge, her voice devoid of all emotion, taking out a pink slip of paper she taps it with her wand "take this to Professor McGonagall" she holds out the note to harry who snatches it and storms off.

:/Well that was fun/: Ishtar sighs :/wonder what he does for an encore/:

:/Same as us/: mutters Marik :/he does a detention/:


	28. The testing phase

**ShadiStar13: Yeah thanks I added Marik's oath in spontaneously as it just popped into my head and seemed like something he'd say.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: The twins show up in this chapter and I plan to partner Marik and Bakura up in the next chapter, but no weasley/Marik and Bakura team ups are planned as of yet (the twins are difficult to write for in my opinion.)**

**Knight25: thanks, the chronological timeframe should get shorter from here on, after this were into day two of lessons and I've got some plans for that that have been sitting around for more than half a year now so I can't wait to fulfil it.**

**Shadowkyra: I wanted all of them to have a detention; Kaiba, Marik and Bakura were easy to give one to, but I had to write in an excuse for Yugi and Yami to receive one, the plan is that they suffer one session while Harry receives loads of them like in the book, but of course the Yami's and Kaiba who I also have a few ideas for will bear a grudge.**

**Yizuki: I think these kind of fic's lose there edge when Harry and co discover the truth or at least the complete truth, so I'm planning to up things and make the Yugioh gang look really suspicious and crazy but also basically friends at the same time.**

**SRRH: what we have to remember is that despite having a near infinite amount of patience (although some things like Bakura if we want to put a name to it can reduce infinity to a finite single figure number) he is or rather was only human and royalty at that, so he's not going to stand for Umbridges antics anymore than Marik. Ishtar and Bakura will, and Ryo may be a nice guy but he's not going to let himself be pushed around by that hideous woman, he's going to sit back and watch whatever his Yami decides to do to her and as for Kaiba can anyone say sadistic tutor! He's not going to sit back and take it either.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: I have considered suicide once, and I hate those fic's as well, if it's a once or twice occurring accident you can let it slide especially if they promise to update and correct any errors they find, but I hate it because I print of the fic's so I can read them later (no internet access at home) and I don't bother to read them all the way through before printing so have to put up with the errors when I read them again and again.**

**Ahilty: I have liked the odd Yaoi story that had a great storyline but I prefer straight pairings, that said my latest new story has an even more twisted pairing (Ben 10 fic, I don't recommend you read it, unless you're a fan of the show and support Ben/Gwen pairings)**

**titangirl797: Thanks there's an interesting plot twist coming up in the next chapter.**

**Shakugan no Shana: that scene almost didn't get included, I know I didn't show you the Yami's dreams but we'll find out more about their relationships with the soul spirit monsters later, I tried to keep links to the show (mostly GX themed names like Asuka the Japanese name for Alexis and Nightshade was a play on night-shroud with the name as spoken by the Gravekeepers Assassin becoming her name) but for the DMG how could I have called her anything else? Kaiba's detention stemmed from another fic I've read Bridging The Gap where he gives a similar rant against Umbridge, it also provided a good excuse to give all of them detentions (P.S. Yugi didn't receive a detention in the fic mentioned above) I don't think it is out of character I've watched at least three seasons of Yugioh and have read up on the one's I've missed so I think I know each of their characters pretty well and can shape the story up around them, of course nothing like this situation has occurred in the show so I can use with a little headway on their actions, personally I believe Kaiba is acting more in character than all of them, Marik and at an even bigger level Ishtar can be forgiven it is integral to the plot that they are friend with Yugi and Yami, also no one really knows how to make Ishtar act when he's not trying to Take over the world, Bakura is also friendlier to Ryo as I like 'em as a team, that's the only thing that makes him OC and Yugi and Yami are really hard to write good material for, and Bakura and Ishtar are bad influence on Yami, but there's no time to explore this as yet.**

Chapter 24) The Testing phase

Tea in the great hall was been pretty similar to Dinner except everyone was talking about Harry and the new kids getting a detention on the first day.

"He says he saw Cedric Diggory killed"

"He reckons he dueled with You Know Who"

"Come of it"

"Who do they think their kidding?"

"Those transfer student's just kept egging him on"

"Bunch of Foreign nutters"

Kaiba just glared at everyone while Marik growled and Ryo ignores them face down trying not to let the comments effect him, Yugi frowns.

After Dinner they returned to the common room with Kaiba stopping of at the library in order to take out a few reference books. Inside the common room Kaiba sat in an armchair as far away from the other students as possible and started work on the HOM essay on giant Wars, with the books he'd borrowed from the library it shouldn't take long.

"Hey Kaiba!" Unless those endowed with less intelligence than himself decided to interrupt him that is.

"You doing the homework then?" observes Marik keenly as he sits down backwards on a hard backed chair that he'd scraped across towards the teenage businessman. "Obviously" says Kaiba while gritting his teeth.

"Give us a hand" Marik begs pleadingly. Kaiba gives him the look. "Oh yeah I forgot who I was talking to" Marik mutters something offensive under his breath.

"Please Seto" Ryo tries to reason with him "we're new to all this" he sits down alongside Marik and Yugi who sits beside Kaiba.

"So am I" Kaiba reminds them all.

"Yeah but your better at this stuff than us" Yugi reminds him.

While flattery wouldn't hurt, it wouldn't help either and neither would Kaiba.

"If I let you copy of me, then we'll all get into trouble" he insists smartly.

"But we don't even know where to start" Marik waves his homework a bunch of blank sheets in front of Kaiba's face.

"The uses of moonstones" Ryo's face screws up in concentration "What's a moonstone?" he asks rhetorically.

"It evolves a clefairy" Yugi replies flippantly.

"Pokemon?" queries Kaiba "I thought you were into Duel monsters!" he accuses.

"I don't play the card game" Yugi defends himself "just the video games, taking on the elite four and catching 'em all" he explains.

"I prefer Spectrobes" Ryo admits wishfully "digging up minerals, excavating fossils and defending the solar system from the Krawl menace"

Bakura snorts in his soul room and shakes his head at his Hikari's foolishness.

"Well handheld games are alright" says Marik before Ishtar takes over "but No More Heroes is a Real game, who wouldn't want to wield a beam Katana and slice and dice your enemies into pepperoni pizza" he grins manically before Marik takes over, shoving Ishtar back into his soul room.

"Uh you know who said to say he agrees with him" Ryo says in a low voice.

"And as much as I hate to agree with Ishtar you can't fault a game where you're an assassin killing of the competition" Marik sighs.

"Yami's always enjoyed the sonic the hedgehog games" Yugi admits for his Yami.

/Well that figures they have the same hairstyle: Ishtar tells Marik.

/Figures there both spiky freaks/ Bakura tells Ryo.

"Great, now can we wrap this marathon up?" asks Kaiba "some of us have work to do"

"Help us and we'll leave you alone" Marik states quickly.

"Go jump in a lake" was Kaiba's reply, it was not unexpected.

Bakura in spirit form shakes his head 'if Kaiba won't help you go try his rival'

'Me?' asks Yami materializing beside the former tomb robber.

Bakura rolls his eyes 'no her' he points across at Hermione who is in conference with Harry and Ron 'she's a know it all she can help you'

'And since when did you care about our Hikari's problems?' Ishtar demands to know.

'I don't' claims Bakura coolly.

"Could work" states Kaiba adding the finishing touches to his essay "talk to her ad pretend your clueless, which should be easy for you three to pull of, and she'll fall over herself to show ff and help you"

'Watch it priest' snarls Ishtar.

'Bake Kaiba' storms Yami.

'I'll ignore that for now' says Bakura coldly 'but don't think I'll forget it'

Before Marik, Ryo and Yugi could approach Hermione's table they were shanghaied by the weasley twins and there dreadlocked mate.

"Come on" the twins grin "were calling in a favor" George says as they drag them over to a corner and reveal a brown paper bag containing duel coloured sweets.

"Test subjects" Fred says matter of factly "to see if there fit for human consumption" adds Lee mischievously.

Seeing their victims err volunteers varying looks of alarm Fred quickly adds "we've already tested them on ourselves we just wanted to make sure that they have the same effect on others"

"As I said" Lee grins "we need to see if there fit for human consumption" Fred and George shoot him with equally dark dirty looks.

"What's so special about them" asks Yugi his curiosity peaked.

"There our own invention" George declares proudly "I helped a bit" Lee adds and is ignored "Picture this" continues Fred gesturing wildly "your in a stuffy lesson that you can't stand or you just want to bunk of classes without getting into trouble" George nods understandingly "well with these little beauties, you can"

"We can get out of class by using these chew-its?" Marik asks clearly unimpressed.

"Sure" Fred claims "eat the orange end and depending on which product you bought a variety of illnesses will afflict you making it impossible for you to continue working" George explains "we came up with the name skiving snack boxes, every students delight" Fred says.

"And the purple end?" asks Bakura shrewdly, he liked these two, they radiated trouble and he was always attracted to trouble.

"Cures your ailment" Lee declares smartly.

"So will you try some?" begs George.

"Why not" smirks Marik, they could come in handy he thinks.

George smiles and hands them a sweet each.

"They are safe aren't they?" asks an unsure and nervous Yugi.

"Oh grow a backbone shrimp" Bakura snaps at him before relinquishing control of the body back to Ryo.

/How come Yugi's a coward yet I'm the one taking the risk here/ Ryo asks his other self confused.

/Hey when I'm in control the immune system of your body works at least ten times better, it might not affect me completely like it would you/

/Oh yeah/ asks Ryo defiantly /and if it wasn't for that you'd switch places like a shot wouldn't you/ Yami Bakura growls at his Hikari's accusations but does not bother to reply.

"Sure" Fred lies effortlessly.

They start to eat the orange end which didn't taste as bad as they expected, not knowing that Hermione was glaring at them.

"So when do these…" Marik keels over followed almost immediately by Yugi and Ryo (who was the last to swallow the sweet) into a dead faint.

Kaiba looks up at the sounds of there bodies hitting the deck. He observes the proceedings for a few seconds before deciding it was none of his business.

((Hi…ri!)) ((…er Ab…. wa….)) ((Mari………eeee))

Kaiba looked up again and around he could have sworn he'd just heard Yugi and co's alter egos but they weren't in sight.

George and Fred were making some observations on some clipboards handed to them by Lee as Hermione stalked up to them "that's enough" she says forcefully.

Fred and George look up in surprise but recover quickly "your right, this dosage is more than enough" says George nodding brightly and deliberately ignoring her point.

"You can't test your rubbish on students!" thunders Hermione.

Fred looks scandalized "its not rubbish" he insists "it's an important magical discovery in mischief making"

"Besides" adds Lee "they volunteered" he ducks behind the twins as Hermione directs her wrathful glare onto him.

"I don't care it could be dangerous" she shouts.

"That's rubbish" Fred says indignantly "Calm down Hermione their fine" George tries to diffuse the situation as Lee inserts the purple ends of the sweets into the transfer's mouths.

"Look there coming round now" Lee says, and indeed Yugi, Ryo and Marik came too slowly and start rubbing themselves down where they'd hit the floor, they looked at the twins expectantly.

"Think we'll call 'em Fainting Fancies" Fred grins madly as he helps Marik up to his feet.

"Wi-wicked!" laughs Marik.

"Feel alright then?" asks George scribbling furiously on his clipboard.

"Fine" Yugi says shakily, Ryo nods weakly.

"Excellent" Fred cries happily before Hermione snatches both the clipboards and the bag of Fainting Fancies from them "it is not excellent" she growls.

"I don't know" comments Kaiba from across the room, not bothering to look up from his Arithmacy homework as the drama unfolded "I preferred them unconscious" he states.

Hermione sends him a death glare that would have had no effect had Kaiba seen it, but is to preoccupied with sorting out the twins to push the mater any further.

"There alive aren't they?" says George as if it should be obvious.

"You can't do this" Hermione insists "what if you made them really ill?"

"Don't we get a say in this?" growls Bakura who had taken over from Ryo as he could recover faster than his host.

"We've already tested them on ourselves; we only needed to see if everyone reacts the same way"

"I warn you if you don't stop this I'll…"

"What?" asks George mockingly "Make us do lines?"

"Auto line writer" Fred pulls out a red feathery quill and displays it to the gathering audience like a market spieler "Write one line out and it'll do the rest"

"Or a detention?" asks George in a try-it-and-see-what-happens-voice.

Onlookers all over the room were laughing and enjoying the twins show, but Hermione wasn't backing down "of course not" she declares calmly but her voice quivered with suppressed anger "but I will write to your mother"

"You wouldn't!" George was horrified; he and Fred cowered away from her.

"Don't think I won't" Hermione says "I can't very well stop you clowns from testing that muck on yourselves, but you are not to test them on the other students, especially the first years"

Fred and George were dumbstruck, they clearly thought that Hermione's actions had crossed the line, far beyond the distance that they usually and regularly cross. Hermione thrusts the bag of sweets and clipboards into their arms and stalked back to her chair by the fire.

"Do you think we should ask about the homework now?" asks a dazed Yugi.

"I think" Bakura winces "that we should try again tomorrow"


	29. Twilight Hour

Knight25: a nice respective chapter this one, but lots of action will be coming up real soon

**Knight25: a nice respective chapter this one, but lots of action will be coming up real soon**

**SRRH: I think it worked even better than the original scene involving first years, it's also taught the duellists a lesson, be wary of wizards bearing sweets.**

**Setoglomper: thank you Kaiba's sought of in the background right now but I plan to change that in time.**

**Yizuki: Did no one notice? Kaiba was able to hear the Yami's mind link cries as there Hikari's lost consciousness? Oh well it was worth a shot.**

**Ahilty: thanks for the review, keep reading.**

**Shadowkyra: safe bet, I plan to up the anty on it, but for now Marik and Bakura are looking for trouble.**

**Shakugan no Shana: I decided if I could include references to the GX series I would, but this fic is set roughly after Battle city and the movie but definitely before the memory world , probably somewhere in the middle of the doom saga since I already included a reference to it, and as such Kaiba hasn't built Duel academy as yet. Yugi and Yami are hard to write for but Marik and Ishtar are rapidly becoming harder, I'm beginning to wish I just left it as Marik and didn't include his alter ego Yami Marik/Ishtar.**

**ShadiStar13: this chapter ends on my second proper cliff-hanger, its set out more like an ongoing story than a series of chapters linking into a story so the other chapters other than the murder on the Hogwarts express don't count.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: feel free to print of my work, I print a copy of each chapter so that when I start the next chapter I have reference material to keep me from contradicting previous chapters, I also print of lots of other great fan fics, so I can read them again and again and again and would personally take it as a great compliment.**

Chapter 25) Twilight Hour

Ryo slept a deep and dreamless sleep throughout the night; he was asleep in his soul room again only this time there was no duel spirit there to distract him with comfort and love. He knew his Yami was completely awake and could guess with unerring accuracy of what he was planning and could only hope that he didn't get caught and didn't get him into trouble.

Bakura rested his head back on his arms, the curtain around his bed was drawn, the room beyond was silent with only laboured breathing of the inhabitants interrupting the tranquillity. Bakura had to make certain the others were asleep before he made his move.

The skull hadn't responded again tonight and may not do so for many nights to come. Bakura kept silent but couldn't help but grin as he remembers the scene before bed; it was all Bakura could do to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Cue flashback: BB-T Before Bed-Time.

Marik "Hey Kaiba been meaning to talk with you"

Kaiba grunts.

Yugi "You see all six of us" he gestures at himself, Ryo, Marik and the Yami's "Have been having some really weird dreams and we think there connected somehow"

Bakura "And since you are connected to us now, and have always been connected to the old ways, hey priest?"

Kaiba glares at them "I suppose your after money to buy yourselves a dream catcher each with?" he scoffs "you may believe in everything you hear, but I don't, that said" he sneers "perhaps you should consider cutting down on cheese before bed" Kaiba returns to work on his laptop.

Marik "So" he drawls a mischievous glint in his eye "no sex dreams?"

Yugi and Ryo blanche, Yami raises an eyebrow and tries to hide his amusement at the sight of Kaiba's face, Bakura and Ishtar don't bother and laugh out loud, Marik grins manically and triumphantly.

Kaiba almost breaks his laptop in shock, he glares grenades and tanks at Marik with unfortunately little effect "of course not" he growls.

Ishtar 'Come on Kaiba you can tell us" he says 'in detail' he licks his lips 'slowly' he looks completely disturbed and perversely 'with emphasis on the dirty parts'

Kaiba would have throttled him then and there if it weren't for the fact that his hands went straight through his spirit form body.

End flashback.

Bakura pulls up his wrist and checks Ryo's watch it was now or never, he had figured that Kaiba would be still awake and working probably by the time they get back, so he as he slipped slyly past the curtain wasn't surprised by the dim tell tale glow behind Kaiba's curtain indicating that a certain someone's laptop was still on.

_Don't go! I'm comfy complains Scalebelly._

_I'll be back soon enough snaps Bakura draping his blankets around the arrogant reptile._

Kaiba was no threat Bakura knew that, even if he heard them he wouldn't care unless they were purposely disturbing him, now that was an idea. That said Bakura smirked as he was sure that Mokuba would be interested to know all about Kaiba's sleeping habits or the lack thereof.

Slipping up to Mariks bed, this was where the risk of discovery exponentially increased. Bakura hadn't had a chance to tell Marik that they were going out on the prowl tonight, especially since his royal pain in the unmentionables had been ear-wigging.

Parting the curtain he regarded the unconscious, unwary and vulnerable figure of Marik, the overwhelming urge to stab a knife deep into his jugular came as no surprise to Bakura, unfortunately killing Marik was not an option right now.

Because A) he was useful, B) better company than the baka Pharaoh, C) properly tutored in the arts of the thief could show promise as his partner in crime, D) committing murder would probably get him and Ryo kicked out of School and finally E) Ryo would never forgive him.

Bakura went with B and E for now; still he thought what kind of guy hugs a stuffed toy to him as he sleeps? Come to that what kind of guy his age needed a sushi teddy? The boy wasn't right in the head.

He tapped in smartly on the shoulder, Marik's eyes shoot wide open as does his mouth. Bakura covers it with his hand, Marik pulls the rod from under his pillow where his right hand had been and poked Bakura in the stomach with it, luckily for Bakura it was pointed the wrong way round and the millennium symbol was pressed against him rather than the concealed dagger.

"Pipe down" hisses Bakura "do you want to waken his highness up?"

"What do you want?" snaps Ishtar in a stage whisper.

"I thought you wanted to do some exploring?" retorts Bakura.

"Oh" Ishtar puts the rod away "Why didn't you say so before?"

Bakura rolls his eyes and ignores his comments they sneak out of the dorm room closing the door behind them and tip toe down the spiral staircase and into the common room.

Kaiba had witnessed there departure but had better things to do like running an international company for instance. And doing said running of said company long distance was no mean trick. He was seriously considering packing in this foolishness and re turning to Japan. And what business was it of his anyway if his roommates chose to break the rules.

The common room was empty of people and full of…badly knitted woollen hats? Bakura snorted, yet something about this screamed booby trap. His senses didn't register any danger, well not for him anyway.

"Marik" the ring materialises over Bakura's light shirt, having left his robes back upstairs.

"It's Ishtar" snaps Yami no Marik, activating the Rod despite his annoyance.

"Help me remove these…things"

"You want to send a bunch of…of whatever they are to the shadow realm!" exclaims Ishtar.

"Are you going to help me or not?" asks Bakura critically as the ring glows golden, still grumbling Ishtar's Rod glows as well, while the Millennium symbol appears on both shadow duellists heads, together they wield their combined shadow powers and remove every last woollen hat from this realm to the other.

"Now if were done picking up the trash can we get?" Bakura rolls his eyes "wish I'd gone without you" he claims.

As they leave the common room, they are startled by an indignant voice "and just where do you think you are going?" a magnificent voice proclaims "its after curfew, practically every night you students sneak out after dark up to no good"

Ishtar and Bakura turn around to see the Fat lady of the painting by the same name waggling her finger at them as she gives them what appeared to be in her book a rather stern telling of. Bakura and Ishtar exchange empathic glances as the picture continues to rant and rave. "Why I've half a mind to go of for a walk and not return until late this morning, how will you feel about that?"

"Ishtar" sighs Bakura, really this painted woman was giving him a headache, Ishtar nods understandingly and uses the Rod on her, the millennium symbol glows on top of the portrait a clear improvement. "You shall not leave that spot until after we return" growls Ishtar "Is that understood?"

"Yes master" the Fat ladies voice is emotionless and monotone.

"C'mon" Ishtar stalks off down the staircase "let's blow this taco stand" Bakura followed in his wake "the forbidden forest shouldn't be difficult to find once we get outside" states Bakura.

They continue their journey in silence ducking behind a suit of armour as a strange Arabian like floating man bounced past cackling madly, Bakura and Ishtar exchange glances but don't comment this place was weird, they both knew that. As they reach the entrance hall they are not surprised to find the doors locked.

"Should've known" Comments Ishtar "should we blast 'em open?" he asks sadistically. Bakura rolls his eyes "please" he scoffs "do you think a locked door can stop the king of thieves?" he pulls out his wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" sneers Ishtar.

"I thought you also looked up some, shall we say useful spells? Besides Ryo used this only the other day"

"Of course and he barely got it to work" Claims Ishtar goading Tomb robbers was one of his favourite hobbies.

Bakura ignores him and points his wand at the door lock "Alohomora!" there is a click as the door unlocks, grinning Bakura pushes past Ishtar and shoves the door open, stepping out into the night, he turns back and is pleasantly surprised to see Marik step out into the night and stand next to him.

"Ishtar can't have all the fun" grins Marik.

'Ishtar can't have any fun' Ishtar complains in spirit form.

Bakura ignores this, his attention was focussed upon the Ring, and after it receives his mental commands a single point glows and rises pointing the way for them to follow. As they get closer the Ring seems to react with more and more urgency as it pulls at Bakura as though impatient to reach it's destination.

The ring stopped pulling as they reached a rugged old hut, behind which the Forbidden forest could be seen.

"Can you feel that?" Bakura asks Marik his voice full of awe. Marik tips back his head closing his eyes drinking in the heavy atmosphere of the forest "Yes" He replies simply as he and Ishtar let the dark aura of the forest tug at their soul "feels good"

"Haven't felt anything like this in seven centuries" claims Bakura a look of childish excitement replaces his previous completive and reflective appearance "Lets go exploring!" he rubs his hands together and leads the way as he and Marik enter the Forest.

"This is why were here" declares Marik happily, it had been ages since he'd had some real fun.

'I'm here to kill something' Ishtar claims, his voice carrying above that of the denizens of the foreboding, forlorn and forbidden forest. These sounds would strike fear into the hearts of any sane man, but who ever said Marik, Ishtar and Bakura were sane? They each thought more alike than any of them would admit, each thinking bring it on, in truth it was the denizens of the night you had to feel sorry for.

As they travelled deeper and deeper into the forest, Marik became more and more agitated "are you sure were not lost?" he asks Bakura whose eyes were scanning the surrounding shadows for the slightest movement.

"Anytime we decide to head back I can use the ring to guide us" Bakura answers while Ishtar cackles at his Hikari's stupidity. For some reason Bakura's heckles were up, he wasn't sure why he couldn't discern any threat present company excluded of course, something told him that tonight would be one hell of a night.

Marik and Bakura reacted at once, hearing the far of sound of a stampede and feeling the ground beneath them shake, they duck behind a tree limb and peer out witnessing a stampede of, well what do you call a group of stampeding centaurs? A Dollar of centaurs rampaging past just like in the crystal skulls vision.

After the hoof beats had died away Bakura and Marik (Ishtar had returned to his soul room due to acute laziness) "So one part of the vision has come to pass" muses Bakura as they continue there hike through the forbidden forest.

"They looked mad" observes Marik following in the older and as much as it pained him to admit it more knowledgeable tomb robber.

"Better not let any of them catch us then" remarks Bakura throwing a sadistic grin over his shoulder at Marik who rolls his eyes and follows him into the clearing.

"I never thought of that" he begins to sneer but stops as Bakura freezes and looks around them guardedly, he pulls up the Millennium Rod at the ready "what's up?" he asks him.

"Trouble I can sense it" replies Bakura before stopping and turning to stare at the tomb keeper who realises what he had just said, they look at each other for another second before looking up in union.

"Oh shit!" exclaims Marik, and for once Bakura agreed with him whole heartedly.

TBC


	30. Monsters and creatures Part 1

Knight25: the action starts now

**Knight25: the action starts now.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: glad you like it; this plotline is now longer than I had originally planned.**

**SRRH: You'll find out this chapter, deadly danger actually, no, yes, haven't decided, you couldn't be any wronger, of course there isn't going to be any evidence.**

**Yizuki: neither Hagrid nor Grawp are back from foreign climes yet, it's only the second night at Hogwarts, don't you know anything?**

**FifthDayOfMay: your review is kind of surreal, and remember other yugioh characters could join the storyline like Kaiba at any time but here it is (edited by me in places.) I don't allow my E-mail address to show and it's rare that I'll contact anyone via e-mail I usually use the message sending system instead.**

**This should not be included into the storyline and is to mad and insane to fit into my fan fic properly.**

Hi, my sister and I were sitting around reading your story when suddenly we wondered what happened to the other characters on the show who just sort of disappeared in this story as well as so many others. So we came up with this as a sort of explanation, it tells what happened to each of the characters after the Yami's, Hikari's, and Kaiba went to Hogwarts, its pretty short but we sure got a kick out of it. Some of the jokes reference to the Yugioh abridged series by LittleKuriboh. Also although this pokes fun at the characters we don't hate them, in fact we love most of the characters in this...and that's actually the reason we made fun of them.

Joey found a potato shaped rock...and ate it, he's in the hospital right now with some stomach problems, a potato shaped rock lodged in his throat, and some brain trauma that they say he's had all his life, but four kids didn't want to get sued so they edited this part out.

ANZU (Tea) was chased off a cliff by an angry mob of anti-friendship people she had spouted a friendship speech to.

HONDA (Tristan) rode off on his motorcycle trying to find Joey, but since four kids edited out this dramatic and touching scene we have no idea where he is.

MAI was mistaken for a boob fairy and dragged off by drooling teenagers...four kids edited that out to for obvious reasons.

PEGASUS pursued his dream of becoming a fashion designer his selling phrase is "My clothes are simply FABULOUS!" we have no idea why but four kids edited this out to.

DUKE got a guest star appearance on Star Trek and was put in a red shirt...he was never seen again (it was probably more humane than letting Joey get to him first.)

BANDIT KEITH Once Bandit's secret that he was really a Canadian got out he could never show his face on Yugioh again, four kids edited it out...in America!

MOKUBA took over the company while Kaiba was away and was swiftly kidnapped by Ninja's with Katana's and invisible guns, four kids didn't bother airing this part because it happens so much anyway.

MAKO TSUNAMI and the ocean have finally set a wedding date...in America.

Serenity Was surprised to find out that her deep voiced father was actually her mother...soon after she went deaf (having already lost her eyesight when Joey caught her and Duke in a compromising position in a Domino high closet.)

ISHIZU went insane and started sitting in a tree outside Cairo flapping her arms and chirping, that is until Rashid dragged her back underground...strangely enough four kids DID'T edit this out.

GRAMPA MOTOU after returning to Japan someone finally called the ambulance...nough said.

REBECCA (Teddy Bear's Mind Slave) Was put into an insane asylum for claiming her Teddy Bear could talk.

TEDDY BEAR (Evil Fluffy Thing) Continues to talk and has made Mokuba it's new mind slave, those Ninja's don't know who there messing with but they'll learn Bwa haa haaaaaaaaaaaaa.

SHADI is still manipulating the lives of the item holders, hee, hee, hee, they are the puppets he is the puppeteer.

**Ahilty: but of course, what else?**

**Shadowkyra: it's something scary, it's what you think it is.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: nice suggestion, Malfoy will be taken care of when I get the time, to write that scene, first up the forbidden forest in all its glory.**

Chapter 26 Monsters and Creatures part 1) Eight Eyes, Eight legs.

Last Time:

Marik and Bakura stare at each other for a single second each reaching the same conclusion, as one they look up into the branches "Oh Shit" exclaims Marik, and Bakura agreed with him.

And now the conclusion:

Marik had never been keen on Spiders, having lived in a musty old tomb all his life, he had grown to dislike the eight legged, hairy freaks of nature, a dislike that Marik along with Ishtar had slowly developed into an intense and irrational fear and hatred for them as a species. Not that either the Hikiri or the Yami would admit to been afraid of the arachnids.

Bakura didn't like Spiders. They were hairy and creepy and crawly and had too many legs. Bakura really didn't like Spiders. He had once been sealed up in a tomb he had intended to rob as it was been constructed. Bakura really, really didn't like Spiders. There must have been thousands of them ranging from small and deadly to far too big in his opinion. Bakura really, really, really hated Spiders.

And right now that was a real pity, as it seemed Spider weren't that keen on them either.

What I'm really trying to say is that tonight is not Bakura and Marik's night. Yep you've guessed it there were Spiders, dozens of them maybe more, and these weren't your small common and/or garden Spiders, they weren't even big and rare spiders these were frigging enormous Spiders (excuse the language I'm trying to convey just how huge these fricking things are.) They were giants with long hairy legs with eight black blinking eyes, saliva dripped down from a set of gnashing mandibles as they crawled down a web line hanging from the trees.

They both stared up and the monsters surrounding them, Marik had thought Bakura was immobilised with fear, after all it's not often that such raw and naked emotion showed itself on the Tomb Robbers face. Not that he or even Ishtar could make any snarky comments about it as they both felt the same way. Bakura seemed to come to his senses and pulls out his deck from under his cloak.

Marik already had his deck out and was pulling a several cards from it as fast as he could. The Spiders were dropping down lower, saliva dropping from the fangs and forming small pools on the forest earth, they were acting more like cats toying with their prey before they pounced. Bakura, Marik and Ishtar acted quickly shrouding the forest in shadows as the closest spiders launch themselves straight at Bakura who with lightning reflexes draws several cards and activates two of them immediately.

"Masked Sorcerer, White Magical Hat!" a voodoo which-doctor and an elegant dandy materialises and strikes knocking the Spiders down and out.

"Now I draw one card and remove one Spider from the game due to my monsters special effects" Bakura grins, recovering from his previous panic attack, he was back to his usual arrogant self, it helped that the familiarity of the shadow realm had a calming effect on him, ah as he always said nothing so soothed the soul than the life or death challenge of a shadow game.

More Spiders leap down from the now shadowy branches and attack Ishtar takes control and uses the Rod to slam three of them into a nearby tree before relinquishing control back to Marik who chooses a card from his hand.

"Gravekeepers Spear soldier attack!" A robed monster armed with a spear materialises and charges a grounded Spider skewing it with his spear, but far too soon all three monsters, the Spear soldier, the sorcerer and magical hat are overwhelmed and destroyed.

Bakura scowls as he draws more cards, picking a few he activates then and summons forth new monsters.

"Lost Souls of the Forgotten, Newdoria and Dark Jeroid defend me" Bakura commands as a Shadow monster comprised of screaming faces, a punk fiend monster and a multi-limbed freak monster materialise in front of him.

"Good" comments Marik as he summons some new monsters of his own "Gravekeepers Curse, Gravekeepers Spy and Gravekeepers Cannonholder attack!"

A robed spellcaster with a crook, a shifty man darting in and out of cover and a robed soldier with a large cannon materialise besides Marik, the Cannonholder neels beside his master, his weapon at the ready.

"Lets not forget there special effects" quips Bakura, as he dodges a lunging spider that is killed by Newdoria and Jeroid double teaming it "Dark Jeroid's special ability allows me to reduce the strength of another monster" he points at a random Spider "Now Forgotten Souls attack!"

The monster blasts the Spider with a shadow scream attack destroying it "Now it's Atk and Def increases" gloats Bakura triumphantly.

"My Gravekeepers Curse has an effect as well" the monsters crook glows as a screeching sound incapacitates a Spider with intense pain allowing Gravekeepers Spy to dart forward and destroy it "Cannonholder attack with plasma blaster barrage!" commands Marik, the monster by his side complies lining up it's cannon it fires hitting a Spider dead on and blowing it to pieces.

Considering that so far they had only drawn there weaker monsters so far they were doing well. "Rite of Spirit Activate" a trap card activates and re-summons Gravekeepers Spearsoldier.

Marik draws an additional card and feels his heart flutter "Gr-gravekeepers Assassin" the heavily robed sickle blade wielding assailant Materialises onto the playing field and lands into a crouch, she turns back to nod at Marik before leaping into the Frey her blades slicing Spiders to pieces left, right and center. But for every Spider that fell in battle yet another two seemed to appear.

Bakura's scowl deepens as Newdoria was destroyed but then smirked "bad move" he mutters as a random Spider shrieks and explodes due to Newdoria's effect, Another's attack is repulsed as he switches Dark Jeroid into Defence mode.

"Headless Knight protect your master" just as the name suggested a Headless haunted suit of armour joins the battle aiding Lost Souls of the Forgotten who's Atk and Def totals increase once again.

Marik knew things weren't going well and before he lost his Gravekeepers Spy and Curse monsters sacrificed them with cannonholders effect to blast another Spider away.

The Gravekeepers Assailant seemed stronger and faster than should have been possible, even though not all the rules of a true duel applied to this twisted shadow game, it still shouldn't be able to fight like that, unless…Yasmine! Oh no!

'This ain't the time for inappropriate fantasy's Hikiri' Snarls Ishtar appearing in spirit form and killing a Spider before it could kill Marik with a glancing blow to the head from his Spirit Rod (when the spirits appear in the shadow realm they are solid even though they are still transparent.)

Bakura cursed, if just one Spider made it past their monsters and reached them before they could form a defence…he had no choice reaching deep into his robes and into his trouser pocket he pulls out one of three cards, he doesn't have to see which one he had pulled out, he already knew, he could just tell.

"Marik Ishtar" calls out Bakura "I'm ending this now, so watch out"

Ishtar was about to hurl some abuse and possibly a dismembered Spider or two in Bakura's direction, but Bakura yells "I sacrifice three fiends, Headless Knight, Lost Souls of the Forgotten and Dark Jeroid to summon forth the Lord of Phantasms!!"

Neither Marik nor Ishtar had a clue what the Baka thief was up to and had never heard of a Phantasm Lord before. The sacrificed monsters glow with energy as they sink back into there cards, Bakura raises the hand holding the Sacred Beast Raviel up, it glows pure purple as a giant Behemoth of a monster is Summoned forth, rising to its full height, towering above the trees it growls and hisses.

All the shadow magic wafting through the surrounding trees seems to spin into a cyclone, a vortex of pure power with Raviel at the center. All of Marik's monsters fade back to there cards and return to his deck, all except for Yasmine who grabs Marik and holds him close to her placing her own body between his and the Sacred Beasts.

Bakura grins evilly as his millennium Ring shines with a blinding golden light as he issues his commands "End Game" he states sadistically "Destroy them now with Sacred Vortex force!" Raviel roars as he powers up his blue body pulses with purple energy.

Yami wakes up in Yugi's body with a start, his vessel was still asleep and he did not want to disturb him, but he had sensed something, his deck it was glowing, it flipped open and three card shoot out landing on the bed in front of the Pharaoh.

Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the tormentor, a strange aura surrounded the cards, especially Obelisk's. If Yami had to guess he'd say that the God cards were angry about something and that Obelisk was not only merely angry or even furious but beyond been pissed of. But what could possibly have upset the Gods?

Deep in the forbidden forest, the Shadow realm dissipates with a shockwave of pure shadow energy vaporising every last Spider within the vicinity, while leaving the forest unaffected.

To Be Continued.

In fact To Be Concluded.


	31. Monsters and creatures part 2

ShadiStar13: Bakura is good

**ShadiStar13: Bakura is good.**

**Shadowkyra: The Sacred Beast cards Raviel, Hamon and Uria are watered down versions of the God cards created by Pegasus in Yu-Gi-Oh GX and my story Bakura has them in his deck. The Vortex was a made up attack I gave Ravial and since it's a sacred beast it wiped out all the spiders involved in the shadow game, but was so powerful Yugi's deck back in the castle picked it up and the god cards got a little miffed (Sacred Beasts aren't copies of the gods but they are based on them therefore they'll be angry when one or more are summoned especially the God card which the Sacred Beast card is based on.**

**Raviel Lord of Phantasm's is the equivalent of Obelisk the Tormentor.**

**Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder is the equivalent of the Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**Uria Lord of Searing Flames is the equivalent of Slifer the Sky Dragon.**

**Aragog was not present just a load of his sons, grandsons and great grandsons.**

**SRRH: since this takes place a few years before Kaiba built Duel Academy and a few more before the GX season takes place they haven't been sealed away underneath the island yet, as for how Bakura obtained them, we may find out in a few chapters time or at least get a few hints. Yami isn't about to roll over and go back to sleep, he'll let Yugi rest and tell him about it in the morning, but as for confronting Bakura and Marik, they have to survive the forest long enough to get back first.**

**The Shadow game wasn't a true duel, I think this stems into the Manga more but it is possible to mess with strict duelling rules when you play a Yami no Game as there referred to in the Japanese version for example in the TV series Pegasus imposed a strict time limit to his duel with Yugi and after his defeat Bakura duelled him on 'the landscape of our minds' as Bakura put it, where no monsters were actually summoned.**

**Basically the Atk points didn't matter as it was Real time rather than turn based and more powerful monsters would last longer and cause more damage which is why the Sacred Beast (practically a God) could destroy them all, also card effects were tweaked but still followed there actual effects more or less (normally white magical hats effect removes one card from your opponents hadn't, in this case it moved one spider that hadn't attacked yet, that hadn't effected been placed on the field) I think you can figure out the rest for yourselves that wasn't the first duel in my fic as it wasn't a real duel.**

**Knight25: correct, read the start of this chapter for a further reaction from the Gods.**

**Tracefan: I'm betting that was a swearword and not meant to convoy that the Gods were scared of the Sacred Beasts, God cards can be defeated in battle but even so the Sacred beasts are weaker than them, I wanted to give Bakura something that almost rivalled the Gods, there isn't a power that rivals the Gods so he has to make do with the next best thing, (Have found out about the Wicked Gods or Demon cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh R Manga series though but think the Sacred Beasts work better. And technically we don't know when Pegasus created the Sacred Beasts so they could be around during the time-frame my fan fic takes place in.**

**titangirl797: I thought my little monologue about Marik and Bakura having a reason to fear Spiders added some depth to the opening of the chapter, I certainly couldn't think of another was to open it. I'm sorry if you didn't get it.**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: who ever said all of the Acromantuler things were dead? A lot of them are in the graveyard been accosted by the Reaper of cards right now but who knows how many hundreds of acromantulars weren't with the group that attacked our favourite trouble makers? I've already answered the above question in another review, I'm sorry if some people who are reading this haven't or don't follow the GX spin of series as I'm using a lot of cards that showed up after the Yu-Gi-Oh series ended (because there really good cards and the references to the series is cool)**

**too-much-inspiration: thanks for the review, sorry it's been so long, I was a two week break from college and had no computer access. **

**Before we begin this fic I just wanted to say I've seen the end of GX where Jaden goes back in time and duels Yugi and Yami Yugi and I'm satisfied with the ending (they ended the scene before the duel finished but simple math and a knowledge of duelling will tell you that Yami Yugi would have won which is good because I would never have forgiven them for having Yugi lose to a whacko kid.**

Chapter 27 Monsters and Creatures Part 2: Horn, Teeth and Claws

Last Time:

Yami stared at the God cards in front of him laid out across the bed sheets they radiated rage, pure anger, hatred beyond belief. Yami had only witnessed one occasion like this where Ra had become angry at the counterfeit Ra.

"But there are no counterfeits left, Marik had them all destroyed" Yami muses "So what could have earned the wrath of the Gods?"

And now the conclusion:

The Shadow Realm dissipates; all the spiders were dispatched to the graveyard. Marik blinks his eyes, tears were forming /I survived that?: he thinks, Ishtar doesn't bother to reply, he wasn't as shocked as Marik but the turn of events were still a surprise to him. Marik began to panic, where was Yasmine the surrounding forest was dark and dismal and worse of all devoid of any sound of her, Bakura was looking at a card in his hand before putting it away under his robes, wait a card? Marik glances down at his hand where the Gravekeepers Assassin card was clutched in a tight grip; he calmed down considerably, certain that as long as her card was safe, that she was safe as well.

Suddenly a supernatural breeze blows through the clearing, Bakura stiffens visibly, he'd been afraid that this would happen. Reacting fast and grabbing the near traumatised Marik Bakura dragged him bodily out of the clearing and pushes him behind a tree, Bakura crouches beside him peering out into the clearing past several thick roots.

Ishtar grabs hold of Bakura "What's going on!" he growls having taken control of the body but Bakura is in no mood to talk "shut up!" hisses Bakura gesturing wildly at the clearing he draws his hand across his neck indicating that they were in danger of losing there lives if he didn't keep quiet. Taking the hint, despite his frustrations Ishtar shuts up and glares into the clearing, his eyes widen with shock as the faint outlines of the Gods appear within the clearing, they were searching for something Marik realised.

/Us you dozy Hikiri: snaps Ishtar as he gives Marik a mentally projected dirty look, that had the desired effect Marik scowls and snaps back to normal.

For one second it looked like Ra was staring directly at them, straight at Marik Ishtar, it had to have seen them, but then slowly and deliberately looked the other way and ignored them, whether out of a misguided sense of loyalty or as a mark of respect for his former Master and Owner it was hard to tell but clearly one of them.

Ra and Slifer faded from view leaving Obelisk who glares around for a few minutes more before fading from sight.

Back in the dorm room with Yami the aura's of rage decreased as the God cards returned to normal or as normal as the most powerful duel monsters in the game ever could be. Yami picked up the cards and contemplates the chain of events wondering what caused them to act like that.

Bakura and Ishtar silently walked away from the clearing hardly daring to breath until the thick contours of the forest once again covered them. "What was that? What happened? Why did the Gods appear? And what are you up to?" demands Ishtar angrily grabbing the Tomb Robber by the shoulders.

"None of your business, we won the Shadow Game, I'm not entirely sure and nothing you need to concern yourself with" replies Bakura before shrugging of Ishtars grip.

"Do you think I'll just ignore what happened? I could go to the Pharaoh you know" Ishtar tells Bakura who scowls darkly but then realising he's right he sighs "That monster I summoned was one of three powerful cards that I have in my possession" he explained "the God cards must have reacted to them when I played Raviel, now satisfied?"

"No!" snarls Ishtar.

"Tough" replies Bakura clearly not about to expand on his story, he strides ahead forcing the sneering Ishtar to trot after him or be left behind, turning past a tree, Bakura is lost from view for a few seconds until Ishtar reaches the tree and walking around it finds the Tomb Robber on his knee's peering through a bush.

Ishtar approached him irritably fully intending to either force him, threaten him to tell him what was going on or just do him in with the Rod and be done with it, either way would suit Ishtar fine.

Marik crouched down beside Bakura his Yami's protests still ringing in his ears, for some reason Marik and Bakura had a comarade that Ishtar was left out of, a trust that did not extend to him since they had shared a vessel (it just so happened to be Ryo) temporally in a duel against Ishtar, naturally this tended to result in the exclusion of Ishtar from the strange and yet so perfect friendship.

"What's up?" asks Marik

"Wildlife observation" replies a distracted Bakura not bothering to look at his fellow Duellist and partner in crime "got the lunatic under control?"

Marik nods as Ishtar's voice booms though his mind /Baka thief let me out, I'll kill him!:Marik ignores the voice and following Bakura's line of sight looks out and gapes at the sight before him, even Ishtar falls silent at the sight of the majestic silver glowing horse with one long regal looking horn.

"What is it?" Marik asks Bakura his voice barely a whisper.

"Griffin" whispers back Bakura earning a heated glare from the Tomb Keeper, grinning he adds "it's a Unicorn you clown"

"It's amazing" breaths Marik "so…beautiful"

/Have you gone of your rocker or sommet Hikiri? I'm the insane one around here and don't you forget it:

"Yes it certainly is" sighs Bakura wishfully, gaining odd looks from both Marik and his deranged Yami "that horn's worth a kings ransom, and I should know" he smirks "I've collected enough ransoms in my time"

"You wouldn't" gasps Marik.

Bakura smirks "it was just a thought" he shrugs. The Unicorn looks up and across at them before rabbiting away in fear.

"Great" Marik mutters we scared it"

Bakura frowns at this "didn't notice us before" he shakes his head "it's like it could sense danger"

"But you just said you weren't going to snag its horn" says Marik.

"Not us" realises Bakura at the same time as Marik, they look up at each other and then slowly and as one turn around, a large brown furred wolf raises its head up and regards them with a low growl. Saliva dripped from its bared and glistening fangs, both Marik and Bakura became uncomftably aware of its hot meaty breath as it breaths on them.

Marik and Bakura show no emotion as they turn back to each other, Marik mouths the word "Werewolf!" to Bakura who nods curtly and mouths the word "RUN!!"

They leapt up and legged it with a speed that could have rivalled Yugi and Kaiba upon hearing the word "Fan girls!" the Werewolf pounces , bounding after them at a leisurely pace, sure in the fact that its prey could not escape.

Bakura and Marik were fast but the beast was faster, it was only a matter of time, and as Marik tripped over a root and sprawled across the forest floor it seemed that his time was up, the Werewolf was on him in an instant claws slash out, fangs gleam and then…

Smack! It's whacked in the face by a sprung back branch and thrown backwards to slam into one of the many dark trees of the forest, before it slumps down to the ground.

Bakura standing beside the whipping branch smiles sardonically and helps Marik to his feet, the Werewolf growls and unsteadily gets to its feet, lurching after the once again jet propelled Marik and Bakura slightly more slowly than before as it recovers from the shock of having its prey fight back.

"Can't we just banish it to the shadow realm?" Marik asks Bakura as his legs started to feel like lead, a far to dam close howl could be heard behind them.

"Could attract the attention of the Gods" replies a similarly knackered Bakura "What would you rather face, a Bloodthirsty Werewolf or a pissed-of Divine Beast?"

"Wolf-man every time" Marik gasps for breath.

"If only we had a silver bullet" gasps Bakura "and a gun to fire it from"

Marik smiles "Silver? Why didn't you say so before" he stops running and starts patting himself don, searching through his robes and looking into his pockets.

"Marik!" hisses Bakura urgently clearly debating leaving him here and carrying on alone, the rabid Wolf would be on them any second.

Marik utters a triumphant cry as he pulls out a small sparkling coin and tosses it to Bakura who catches it effortlessly, looking down at the coin in his hand that he'd caught out of reflex Bakura looks up at Marik eyebrow raised. Marik chuckles "I never leave home without my lucky silver dollar"

Bakura grins and turns to face the oncoming beast pulling his throwing arm back slipping the coin between his middle fingers, lining up, wait for it, and…

The Werewolf was on them, ripping through the misty air like a hot knife though butter, claws fully extended, reaching out to cut down its prey, mouth wide open, fangs glistening, a drip of blood, stained its canines, it wouldn't be denied it's feast a second time and…wait a minute mouth wide open?

Bakuras smirk was practically dangerous "Dumb mutt" he mutters and with deadly accuracy throws the silver Dollar with all his might straight into the open maw of the Wolf, which jerks to a surprised stop, blinking twice it collapses in front of them and spasms choking to death on the one thing that can kill a werewolf.

"Another one bites the dust" sings Marik punching the air, Bakura smiles coldly and turns away "C'mon lets get out of here before we get attacked by a gremlin or auk or something"

"Wait a minute what about my silver dollar" protests Marik stopping his celebration.

/it has served us well: comments Ishtar.

"Here" Bakura tosses a switchblade to Marik who catches it deftly "make sure you don't catch yourself or fang"

"I'm not cutting that thing up" Marik pales and fingers the switchblade nervously.

"It's your dollar" Bakura replies making sure Marik was firmly aware that under no circumstances was he going to dissect a Werewolf's throat.

"Let me do it" Ishtar cackles manically as he takes over and flicks open the switchblade, kneeling down beside the dead beat he raises it high.

Bakura turns away shaking his head as he hears the sounds of carving flesh and squirting blood, "found it!" exclaims Ishtar enthusiastically.

Bakura sighs in frustration "Why me?" he asks the heavens, but like so many of us his question went unanswered.

**Strange place to end the fic but this is it, please review.**


	32. The Morning After

**SRRH: No Vampires in the forest, Vampires live in Transylvanian castles. Well who wouldn't take on a monstrous wolf than a God?**

**Athenaswings: You Idiot! **did they just kill remus? **Since when did Lupin run around the forbidden forest? He's working for the order of the Phoenix not running around eating Hogwarts students It was a true wolf and not a wolfman (transformed human) it was a normal wolf who carried the werewolf virus.**

**Knight25: Yeah I think the Loyalty of Ra to Marik was a nice touch to add.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: You won't believe the writers block I've had concerning this chapter, I discarded the first draft for it completely and restarted from scratch.**

**Shadowkyra: Silver dollars are considered lucky in America, why Marik should have one and just how he obtained one is best left to the imagination, but I came up with the whole wolf sequence and knew it was perfect for the chapter, I've noticed that not everyone who has watched Yugioh watches GX as well, can't for the life of me figure out why not, but there you go.**

**Tomboy 601: no problem, keep eading and reviewing and I'll keep posting chapters.**

Chapter 28) The Morning After

After several other hair raising escapades Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik make it out of the forest and strut of back to the school. Behind them at the edge of the forest, a second wolf skulks, it growls but pulls away from the moonlit field back into the shadow of the forest. All three had had enough for one night, the forest was filled to the brims with vicious monsters that attacked you on sight that was the reason it was forbidden, even though a life or death struggle or seven certainly took the edge of by the end of the night it starts to get a little repetitive.

Maybe tomorrow night Bakura would explore the school a little further, this time he would go alone, he had nothing against Marik or even Ishtar that pair of deranged brainless nerks, they had there uses albeit few of them, basically Bakura worked best alone.

The portrait was still waiting dutifully for them, Marik ordered it to open and then cancelled out his control over it as they entered the Gryffindor common room, while they had been out someone had come along and tidied up the room, sneaking up the stairs was no problem silently opening and closing the door to their dorm room and sneaking across to there beds, a piece of cake.

They were ready for sleep, Marik was envious of Bakura who could rest and recover from the adventure in his soul room tomorrow while he'd have to attend classes while been shattered, Ishtar would probably try to skive of in his soul room but Marik had a plan about that.

"It's about time you got back" a regal voice announces.

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed, even though he had half expected this he still didn't want to go through it, opening his eyes he turns round to be confronted by the Pharaoh.

Marik had froze oh oh, busted, he thinks turning round as well to face te wrath of his Pharaoh.

"Anyone care to tell me why Slifer, Ra and most of all Obelisk have been acting up?"

Bakura readied himself for yet another foray into the realms of acting as he put on his best glower and growled out "Who us?" in his best innocent yet defiant voice, Yami lowered his eyes not buying it for an instant, this may take a while thought Marik

0o0o0

Blasted Pharaoh groused Bakura in his soul room, it was nearly time to get up and he hadn't even got to sleep yet, not to mention the fact that after grilling him and the Tomb keepers he still was convinced that they had something to do with the God cards, okay so technically they did have something to do with the God cards, what did that prove? Still there defence that they were out causing trouble was a believable one, of course it would make getting out tomorrow more of a challenge which suited Bakura fine.

/Yawn…/ Ryo woke up and rolled onto his side, although the body was a little sluggish as Ryo had slept all night in his soul room he wasn't exhausted like his Yami /Do I even want to know about last night?/ he asks cheerfully as he got up.

Far too cheerfully in Bakura's opinion I mean who did he think he was Yugi on a sugar rush? /The forbidden forest is full of monsters that attack on sight, and his royal pain in the ass is mad at me/ replied Bakura.

/Isn't he always?/ asks Ryo cheekily, Bakura growls and severs the link completely, if he hadn't been so blasted tired he would have punished his Hikiri for such disobedience, as it was Ryo would be dealt with later, he left the bemused Ryo to get dressed into a clean set of robes.

0o0o0

Yugi awoke refreshed and relaxed, ready to face another day and became aware of his others irritation and anger immediately :Yami? What I miss?:

Yami explained about the God cards and Bakura and Marik's midnight stroll through the forbidden forest, finishing with :I'm certain they caused it somehow:

:Yami: sighs Yugi as he sits up and takes hold of the puzzle :whatever happens you blame Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, someone plays a prank on you, they did it…okay bad example since they probably did do it, but anything goes missing you blame them, something goes wrong you blame them, an alien invasion begins it's there fault somehow:

Yami waits until Yugi has finished :that is not true Aibou, I blame Marik as well, he's just as bad as Yami Bakura at least: Yugi gave up :blaming aside I suppose it is a bad omen and we should be extra vigilant, maybe it was another counterfeit card like the one used by Odeon in the BC Finals:

:It is possible we should have a word with Marik about it, but if that is the case the player is most probably dead by now, the Gods deal there own punishments to those who would covert there power:

:That's not very nice Yami: Yugi scolds him as he jumps out of bed, Yami didn't reply he didn't need to they both knew it was true.

0o0o0

Marik was curled up in bed and was determined to stay there, it wasn't clear who was in control of the vessel and it didn't really matter since they were each both technically the same person.

When the others tried to wake him he kicked out and informed Yugi to "send for the A team" before turning over and going back to sleep.

Yugi and Ryo decided it was best to let him sleep in a while longer.

Going down the stairs and entering the common room Yugi and Ryo were not surprised to see Kaiba already up (did he even go to bed?) He was putting the finishing touches to the Duel Discs on the sofa in front of the fire.

"They'll be finished shortly" he informs them a tight smirk on his face as he wrestled with the technical problem, the day he could no longer come up with new technology would be the day he gave up Duelling for life.

"Hey Ryo want to duel?" Yugi asks his white haired friend eagerly "Duel Discs won't be finished in time" Kaiba reminded him, Yugi shrugged "we can use this table he pulled a small table across from the side of the room and placed it in front of the Sofa, sitting down behind it and beside Kaiba he takes out his deck confidently.

Ryo hesitates a momentary flash of fear crosses his face "as long as it isn't a Yami no Game" he whispers, Yugi looks at him shocked "Of course not" he says "Just us Hikari's, no Yami's"

Ryo pulled up a chair and sat down relieved opposite Yugi, he took out his deck from inside his robes "I'll go first" Yugi says "if that's all right with you Bakura-san?"

Bakura nods his agreement happily already beginning to enjoy himself.

Kaiba kept glancing at them as the Duel progressed although in his opinion the Duel was a for gone conclusion, it was still quite a show even without holo-projectors, and it was the first time he'd seen them duel each other and there was significant differences in there Duelling strategies, the game play was not overly different from that of their spirits, they did use the same deck after all, but their game faces were certainly different it was simply a fun match between friends rather than a serious Duel, also they didn't B.O. each other in between each move.

And that's how Harry found them as he stepped of the stairs and into the room, it was almost time for breakfast and everyone who hadn't already got up or left the common room was staring at Yugi and Ryo who were playing a complicated card game across one of the small tables in front of the kindling fire, the tall dark and silent Kaiba had finished altering some sort of white coloured mechanical device, three other such devices previously finished and were placed between him and Yugi on the sofa.

Crookshanks slinked down the stairs to the girl dorms with the usual catty air of smugness that accompanies the species, but upon reaching the common room it stiffens, like most animals in the magical world Crookshanks wasn't what you'd call normal but Crookshanks was strange even by wizard's standards.

It glared at Ryo with cold calculating eyes, although most cats loved the albino haired and slightly femmine looking lad Crookshanks wasn't most cats, it could sense a great evil within him, a darkness that was far greater than anything he had previously encountered and the cat did not like it one little bit. Crookshanks would have to be wary around this boy there was more to him than meets the eye.

It was as Crookshanks was stalking across the room, and keeping an eye on the evil one that it noticed yet another unwelcome intruder, despite not been a pretender like the rat it was still highly unwelcome, who let that abomination in!

"Is that a Dragon?" Ron asks Harry as he came to stand beside him, following Ron's direction Harry notices a white cat sized winged reptile that he had not noticed before, beside kaiba's side "I guess so" Harry replies weren't keeping dragons illegal under wizarding law? He thought and if Ron's confused look was anything to go by he was thinking the same thing.

The dragon was growling at Hermione's demented moggy that hissed and spat back, Kaiba was ignoring this and concentrating solely on his room mate's duel.

Yugi and Ryo were focussed on the duel and didn't notice anything that was occurring outside the game, and while their Yami's did not intervene they observed the duel from behind their vessels eyes (Bakura without his host knowledge)

Ryo at present had 2400 life points, Yugi had 2300 life points left.

Ryo had the Destiny board and two spirit message cards occupying three of his spell/trap card zones and a Dweller in the Depths monster in ATK mode (ATK 2100, gains 300 Atk for each continues spell card like the spirit messages on the field)

Yugi only had one Dark Magician Girl in face up ATK mode (ATK 2300, gains 300 attack for each Dark Magician in both players graveyards) on his side of the field and it was Ryo's turn.

Draws a card "Destiny Board activates Yugi it allows me to add my third spirit message to the field" he searches his deck, selects Spirit message "A" and places it in an empty spell/trap card zone "Dwellers ATK increases by 300" he announces, Dweller in the Depths ATK now at 2400 "and I also summon the Baron of the Fiend Sword in ATK mode" (ATK 1550) he places a card with the picture of a fiendish Baron wielding a dark sword beside the Dweller in the Depths.

"I call an attack against your DMG with the Dweller in the Depths" DMG is destroyed and Yugi takes 100 battle damage to his life points that fall to 2200 "now my Baron of the Fiend Sword is free to attack your life points directly you take 1550 battle damage Yugi" Yugi's life points fall to just 650 points.

"Good move Bakura" Yugi congratulates his friend who smiles confidently this side of Ryo was rarely seen by even his closest friends.

"It's your turn Yugi if you don't defeat me I win by default" says Ryo cautioning his friend.

:You can do it Yugi: Yami encourages his Aibou :I believe in you:

:No prompting: Yugi reminds Yami :I promised Bakura remember:

I have him now thinks Ryo proud of himself while Bakura looks on more cynically knowing that the Pharaohs Hikari wouldn't be beaten so easily.

"Draw card" Yugi says as he reaches towards his deck, it all comes down to this, I believe in the heart of the cards and they will not fail me now, he draws his card and smiles "I play the pot of greed and draw two more cards" he places the green coloured spell card onto the field and draws two more cards before moving the pot of greed card to the graveyard zone.

Monster Reborn and Sages Stone perfect thinks Yugi as he devises a strategy with which to win the duel with.

"What are they doing?" asks Hermione lifting up Crookshanks she shoots the Dragon a nasty look before turning back to face Yugi and Ryo in mid duel oblivious to their surroundings.

"Duelling" replies Kaiba distractedly, his attention focussed on the duel rather than the witch's inane question.

"But what are the cards for?" a curious Ron asks him.

"Duel monsters, it's a card game, and if I were to waste my time and effort explaining it to you, you still wouldn't understand so I'm not going to"

Ron glares hotly at him while Hermione shakes her head in disgust clearly believing an infantile card game is a waste of time.

Back with the Duel "I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to special summon the DMG from my graveyard in ATK mode" (ATK 2300)

It's too weak to beat my Dweller in the Depths he should have summoned his Dark Magician thinks Ryo, wait for it thinks Bakura.

"Now I can activate the sages stone card and summon the Dark Magician from my deck" Yugi announces placing the spell card onto the field, Ryo gasps in surprise "but I already defeated your Dark Magician it's in your graveyard"

Yugi looks bashful "actually I have another" says Yugi as he searches his deck for the selected card and places the Dark Magician next to DMG in ATK mode (ATK 2500) it is different to the usual DM and had scarlet instead of purple armour and also looks meaner as well "I won it during Battle city" Yugi explains sadly "Marik would probably recognise it"

/Hum, you lose Hikari, as if there was any doubt/ the spirit of the ring spoke in a deathly calm voice to his host.

"Now" continues Yugi "I summon the Skilled Dark magician in ATK mode" Ryo knew now without a doubt that he had lost the Duel and also knew that it had been foolish of him to think that any duel involving Yugi wouldn't involve his Yami in some way.

"I attack Dweller in the depths with the Dark Magician" Ryo's life points fall to 2300.

"Now I attack the Baron of the Fiend Sword with my skilled Dark Magician" Ryo's life points fall to 1950.

"Your life points are wide open" says Yugi "Dark magician Girl direct attack" Ryo's life points fall to 0 Yugi smiles "It was a close Duel Bakura" but Ryo wasn't listening anymore.

/Land lord/ his Yami only referred to him like that when he was in a really foul mood.

/Please!/ begged Ryo as the world seemed to stand still /I didn't mean to lose/

/And yet you did and here we are my host/ Bakura sneers.

/But the pharaoh has defeated you countless times/ protests Ryo, it was only after he had said it that he had realised the folly of his words.

His Yami went deceptonally quiet and replied with more than a hint of malice /Host you dare to defy me?/ it wasn't a proper question and Ryo wouldn't have been able to bring himself to answer it if it had been /you dare to mock me? Have I been to lenient on you later, certainly all the time you are spending with the Pharaohs brat has had a disruptive influence on you/

/Yugi is my friend/ Ryo manages to reply.

/He's the ENERMY!/ roars Bakura /no your place land lord, you, your body and very soul are mine, never forget that/ Ryo doubles up in pain as his Yami sends wave after wave of unbearable agony coursing through what felt like his very soul. The Ring burns red hot against his chest adding to his torment.

"Bakura!" called out Yugi rushing to the aid of his stricken friend, helping the boy up from the floor where he had collapsed screaming I pain, Harry and Ron also rush to help and overhear Yugi whispering to Ryo.

"Is it him?" Yugi asks worriedly "is it You Know Who?"


	33. Charming Bakura

SRRH: the problem with fan fics is to keep the characters in character, which is difficult to do at the best of times, I wanted to show that Bakura hasn't magically changed into a good person, although he is better than he was before

**SRRH: the problem with fan fics is to keep the characters in character, which is difficult to do at the best of times, I wanted to show that Bakura hasn't magically changed into a good person, although he is better than he was before.**

**Silver Star Celine: Ryo's used to it, besides it's all the Ra be damned Pharaohs fault, he put Bakura in a bad mood in the first place, Ryo not realising just how livid the Spirit of the Ring is at the moment gives a offhand comment that deeply angers said spirit, who in a fit of uncontrollable rage punishes Ryo in front of everyone, had Bakura not been in a bad mood he wouldn't have acted so violently.**

**ShadiStar13: they don't explain it, although I always believe that they have the perfect get out of jail free card available (think the ring and then remember Duellist Kingdom)**

**Ahilty: I thought the half duel was handled pretty well, I only got the inspiration for Yugi's victory and it wasn't really integral to the plot to see the beginning. And on another note, why the hell would any Muggle born (Harry accepted as his life was crap) want to go and live in the magical world? And give up Telly!! Films/Cinema! Computer games! Ect, Ect! You wouldn't catch me going to Hogwarts think of the TV programs I'd miss.**

**Knight25: Sorry for the late update, but I'm in trouble, I may lose my computer access, and if that happens updating is going to be really tricky.**

Chapter 29) Charming Bakura

Harry's head span over breakfast in the great hall that morning amidst a whispered conversation with Ron and Hermione about the foreign students.

"Do you think they meant Vol-voldermort" Hermione stutters while Ron nearly chokes "don't say the name" he hisses.

"You saw how Bakura just collapse in pain" says Harry "You Know Who must have done something to him" Ron's eyes widen "maybe some sort of cross between the Impervous and Crucius curses or something" he suggests.

Cue Flashback:

Ryo cried out at the unexpected onslaught of pain and collapsed pitifully knocking over the table and sending Duel monster cards flying everywhere.

"Bakura!" Yugi calls out in alarm and grabs hold of Ryo who flinches expectantly before realizing it is just Yugi, the pain fades away just as quick as it came, leaving behind an uncomftable ache, Ryo breaths heavily as the Millennium Ring reverts from hot metal to a cold trinket.

"Bakura" Yugi lowers his voice "was it him? Was it you know who?" Harry and Ron only just over hear this and stiffen.

"No" lies Ryo although it was obvious that it was because of Bakura "I, I'm fine thank you Yugi" Ryo smiles hesitantly "just a touch of cosmic angst" Ryo nearly laughed out loud after saying that but from the concerned looks he was getting he knew it would make him look insane, it still cracked him up though, not only was he covering up for his Yami (badly) but he was doing so using a Doctor Who quote one that only he out everyone present could possibly understand, after all no one here would even get a more mainstream quote like "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow" Yugi's looking at me strangely Ryo realizes did I say that out loud? He muses as he leans back into his chair weakly.

After making sure his friend is alright Yugi stands up taller, arms crossed, eyes slanted, his voice deeper and more confident "Yami no Bakura" he says commandingly "I will talk with you" the underlying threat in his voice was evident

Bakura sits up and glares at the Pharaoh angrily "will you indeed? Phar..Yami no Yugi" Bakura may have acted rashly before but he's not basically stupid, he knew better than to address 'Yugi' as the Pharaoh in front of everyone. The two old foes glare at each other neither willing to back down.

"Hey class clowns" announces Kaiba cutting into the dark staring contest "stop showing me up" he lobs the new upgraded portable Dueling simulators (the Duel Disks) at them, they catch them on reflex "Have a Duel Disk each" he mutters darkly "you can settle this with a real Duel later" Hermione speaks up immediately "Duelings forbidden" she states glancing nervously between them, Kaiba snorts "yeah whatever" he says "I want some breakfast, so you two can either stay here sulk or follow me" Kaiba walks away "one of you should wake Ishtar up as well"

"Why can't you?" Yami asks Kaiba's retreating back; Kaiba doesn't dignify this with a response as he leaves through the entrance hole his dark purple robe billowed surprisingly like one of his beloved trench coats.

"Huh" scowled Bakura "can't stoop down from his high and might throne to help someone"

"Stow it Baka no Kura" Yami growls "and wake up Marik"

"Why should I" Bakura fumed at been insulted through his name "Who died and made you the Pharaoh?" he shoots back smirking.

"My father of course" Yami answered coolly "And you should wake up Marik because after all he is your partner in crime" Yami leaves following in Kaiba's footsteps only with his robes been black instead of purple.

Bakura mutters a series of Egyptian curses under his breath as he turns round and strides up the spiral staircase to the dorm room.

Ron and Harry look at each other and simultaneously shrug their shoulders neither of them able to understand what had just occurred.

End flashback:

"Why did they refer to each other as Yami no before there names?" Ron asks "Is it some kind of code word or phase or something?" he suggests.

"I don't know" Hermione says thoughtfully "did you notice Bakuras attitude changed while he collapsed he seemed nicer and friendlier like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but then he just became meaner again"

"Like someone slipping in and out of the Impervous curse" Harry realizes "someone must be manipulating Bakura's mind"

"After lessons we should do some research in the library" decides Hermione.

"Awe Hermione" complains Ron but is silenced by the girls death glare.

"I can't take you anywhere" growls Kaiba "what was that all about anyway?" he glares at Yami and Bakura alternatively as they were each sitting as far away from the other as possible and had Ishtar in-between them, Kaiba sat of to one side but was for all intents and purposes a part of the group at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"The Tomb robber's started abusing his Hikari again" Yami announces venomously.

"Who said I ever stopped" Bakura snarls back.

"Whoa!" Ishtar exclaims before getting a far of look in his eye "that takes me back to the old days when he barely went a day without getting stabbed in the arm"

"Shut up Ishtar!" growls Yami, Bakura and Kaiba together, Yami and Bakura then glare at each other while Kaiba shakes his head and mutters obscenities under his breath, he was glad that Mokuba was back in Domino running Kaiba Corp in-between attending a nice normal school, screw that Kaiba wished he could swap places with his Brother, but then again he would never trust any one here with his Brother, well maybe Yugi and his other self at a push, but the others definitely not.

Ishtar blinked "How the hell did you know it was me?" he asks grumpily clearly unaware that his hair doubles in volume when he's in control of the body.

"Oh please" scoffs Kaiba "you gatecrash my dueling tournament, attempt to kill of most of the competitors and generally act like a total nut job along with your creepy sister and demented brother" Kaiba snorts "of course I can tell the difference between you and the brat version"

/Oi Yami keep the noise down, and kill Kaiba for me will you?: Marik asks his deranged Yami before turning over in his soul room to go back to sleep.

/Gladly Hikari pretty: Ishtar replies in a sing song voice.

/I told you not to call me that: growls a groggy Marik.

/Bakura self harming his Hikari again: Ishtar continues not missing a beat.

/What: Marik yells in a surprised fury.

Marik takes over allowing the glad Ishtar to retreat to his soul room with the intent of sleeping until a week on Tuesday.

"You've been hurting Ryo again?" Marik asks in a dead calm voice radiating with inner fury.

Bakura glares at him, but since he wants to remain on semi-friendly terms with the Baka Tomb Keeper that is all he can do.

"Shadi made you swear a blood oath that you wouldn't mistreat Bakura ever again" Marik leans in closer to the Tomb Robber "I distinctly remember you agreeing to take the oath and then swearing on it upon pain of death!" Marik leans in further invading Bakura's persona; space. Bakura swallows a lump in his throat finding it hard to keep his cool under such scrutiny, it was easy to forget that Marik despite been a Hikari could be just as dangerous as a Yami.

"Is this true?" Yami asks his red eyes boring into Bakura who ignores him to concentrate on the tomb Keeper.

"Technically I'm not alive" Bakura states Marik Smirks and leans in further now merely millimeters away from Bakura's face "You of all should know full well" his voice now a mere whisper "there are worse torments in life than death" he smiles sadistically "death is only the beginning ay Thief King Bakura" he pulls away from the shocked and slightly ever so slightly fearful Tomb Robber.

"Fine" snaps Bakura his rage was mostly burnt out by now, and it wasn't like he regally hurt his Hikari anyway, Ryo appears extremely startled in spirit form his body what can be seen, his arms, legs and had are covered in red sores that look extremely painful, Marik and Yami flinch, Kaiba even jumps at the sight, loosing his cal facade briefly.

This is noticed by Harry and the others who wonder what caused them to react like that, after all Kaiba did just look like he'd seen a ghost, admittedly that is not a problem in Hogwarts.

'What happened to him?' Yugi asks appearing inspirit form beside Yami.

"I…" Bakura looks down "I may have over-reacted when I lashed out at the boy" he admits.

"Over-reacted!" growls Marik "look at him!"

"Hikari" Bakura looks uncomftable and apologetic? "Ryo I…I apologize for causing you such pain, I…I had…had promised that I would stop the tormenting…"

"Save it" Kaiba snaps, slamming his goblet down with a crash.

Bakura looks taken back; there he was trying to apologize, something that didn't come easy to him, and he was been denied the chance, Ryo suddenly found himself in control of his body and stumbles dropping a fork.

"Walls have ears" Kaiba states "and so does the red head, the show-of and Potter who are spying on us"

All Harry, Hermione and Ron could hear were various snatches of the conversation "Death…only…beginning…king…" "Fine" "What happened…" "…over-reacted…at the boy" "…apologize…cause…pain…promised…tormenting" "Save…" Kaiba was speaking now "Walls…so….Show-of…Potter…spying"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in alarm they were spying on Harry!

0o0o0

Charms class was more interesting than any lesson they had had previously, it was a double lesson and after the first fifteen minutes spent by the teacher stressing the importance of O.W.L's.

While the rest of the class revised summoning charms (supposed to be easier than vanishing charms) Professor Flitwick a teacher that was on even par with Yugi (as long as you don't count Yugi's hair) instructed the new students in the performing of levitation charms and after supplying them with a feather each told them they could join the rest of the class with summoning charms after they successfully levitate a feather each.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa" Marik brandished his Wand like a Sword or I suppose a Dagger would be more appropriate as his incantations rapidly increased in volume "Wingardium Leviosa, WINGARDIUM BLOODY LEVIOSA! Arg FLY DAMN IT FLY!"

Hermione looked across at him pityingly infuriating the already frustrated Tomb Keeper even further, despite their observations they had no definitive proof that they worked for You Know Who and also she didn't think the Dark Lord take on wizards who couldn't even perform a simple levitation charm "It's Wing-gar-de-um Lev-ee-osar" She explains pronouncing each syllable just right "and it requires a swish and flick motion, like so" she demonstrates with her own Wand.

Marik looked like he wanted to kill something, his hands twitched involuntarily as though they wanted to be wrapped around someone's neck squeezing harder and harder. Didn't Granger see the danger signs, you do not try to help Marik's sought, certainly not that way unless your feeling bored and/or suicidal.

/First the Ra be damned Tomb Robber and now this blasted show-of: Marik complains to Ishtar irritating the insane Tomb Keeper who was trying to sleep /Kaiba's right about her: Marik declares.

/Agreeing with the Priest? Surely things aren't as bad as all that: comments Ishtar before Marik supplies him with his memory of her been patronizing towards him /Yep it's that bad: decides Ishtar /well I could always kill her but I can't be bothered, night, night:

Kaiba didn't have to like it but he couldn't ignore advice just to spite himself copying her Wand movements Kaiba incanted "Wingardium Leviosa" his feather immediately floated up into the air.

"Of all the Stuck-up arrogant…ngg Overbearing Priest!" mutters Marik as he grinds his teeth.

Yugi stayed close to Ryo, both of them were having as little luck as Marik at performing an actual spell, maybe on Yugi's part it was because he couldn't concentrate properly, he was concerned for his friend who although he now showed no visible marks, burns or injuries, Yugi couldn't forget how he'd appeared in spirit form, like his very soul was in agony.

:Let me try Yugi: Yami asks Yugi to allow him control of the body, Yugi hesitates before allowing him to take over, Yami points his wand at the feather "Wingardium Leviosa" it was a command that the feather obeys shooting into the air like Kaiba's.

Ryo sighed, his Yami was once again sealed away in his soul room, as always Ryo had forgiven him, but as always it would take a lot longer for the Spirit to forgive himself and for the others to forgive him. That wasn't what was worrying him now though, all his anxieties from before had come back to haunt him, he just couldn't perform the charm, his Yami would have been able to just like Yugi's but he couldn't he wasn't strong enough.

"Ryo?" asks Yami "Are you having some trouble?" a double meaning, referring to the spell and the Spirit, Ryo gives him a watery smile "If he was here he could do it" Ryo replies softly.

"You sell yourself short; don't forget you were the one who performed that repairing charm when we first got here, not Bakura" Yami replies before reverting back to Yugi "He's right Ryo believe in yourself as we believe in you"

Maybe the Pharaoh and Yugi are right thinks Ryo as he takes a deep breath and steadies himself focusing all his energy on the task at hand "Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa" on his third attempt he managed to flick his wand and was gratified when the feather rises into the air.

Marik was getting severely pissed of, even Ryo could pull it of and yet he was getting no where really slowly.

/Try blasting it with Shadow magic: Ishtar suggests gleefully.

/What good would that do, it'll either banish it to the Shadow Realm or blow it up, won't it?: asks a curious Marik.

/Beats me, give it a go, it worked for the glass ball didn't it?: replies Ishtar.

/You mean crystal ball 'o' all powerful behemoth of Darkness and mangler of words: Marik mocks his Yami but decides to try it anyway /that's it: Ishtar growls /no more nice guy prepare for the Shadow Realm runt:

/You and who's army?: Marik ignores the disillusioned ranting of his Yami and reaching behind his back he grasped hold of the Millennium Rod with his left hand while pointing his wand at the feather with his right "I command you to fly!" Marik yells in ancient Egyptian the wand tip glows golden as does the Rod's head, the feather shoots up into the air to join the other three's.

The Magic of his Millennium Item thinks Kaiba not startled but slightly envious, it increased the spells power he realized.

:Did you know he could do that?: worried Yugi asks Yami.

:I believed it was possible after their little display yesterday but even I didn't think the tomb Keeper would be stupid enough to experiment with Shadow magic in front of everyone: Yami is angry :and if anyone would be it's them, even the Tomb Robber that evil back stabbing son of a camel has more sense than that, or at least he did before this mornings stunt:

:How are we going to explain away this?: Yugi asks panicking.

:Pity Bakura's not available, he's a dab hand at lies and deceit:

:What?: exclaims Yugi surprised.

:I believe Bakura has sealed himself in his soul room, at least that's the impression I got from Ryo, it must be to avoid mine and the Tomb Keeper's wrath: explains Yami.

:Maybe he's ashamed of his actions and doesn't want to show it: Yugi says :After all Ryo willingly bears the Ring allowing the Spirit to take over him:

:You are to forgiving Aibou a leopard cannot change its spots: declares Yami.

:How do you know that?: an amazed Yugi asks his Yami.

:…Discovery channel…: answers Yami.

/Yami!/ Ryo calls out to the spirit of the Ring trying desperately to contact him /you should see this/ but his calls went unheard and unanswered.

/Okay maybe I should have thought that through: thinks Marik with a due sense of dread.

/Oh yeah: gloats Ishtar shamelessly /the ancient ones will have to take me seriously now, who's the daddy!:

/Earth to Insane Ishtar Idiot!: Marik interrupts Ishtar's deranged rambling /How am I supposed to explain away this?: he asks.

/How are you going to explain this?: Marik seethes at Ishtar's flippant reply.

"Oh well done the midget teacher Flitwick says after he'd recovered from his surprise "You must remember to temper your emotions, or it will have unexpected and potential disastrous results" he instructs "after all, if you can't control your temper how can you expect to control your magic"

"Yes" Marik breaths easier "I'm afraid that will be difficult for me professor, but not impossible' he replies 'I hope' he silently adds.

"That wasn't uncontrolled magic" Hermione insists "I've never seen anything like it"

Now that they had all successfully performed the levitation charm they could join the rest of the class and learn the summoning charm.

It was Ryo this time much to his surprise and pleasure who succeeded in performing a summoning charm first, closely followed by Kaiba and Yugi who takes a little longer to master the spell without his Yami's help, lagging behind was Marik who without the help of his millennium Rod which would be to flashy, found the spell difficult to learn "Damn it Ryo" complains Marik "how do you do it?"

Ryo smiles teasingly "Maybe I'm just…more charming than you are" he suggests in a serious voice.

Yugi giggles and averts his gaze away from Marik's death glare which teeters out as he's unable to remain angry at Ryo, Marik smiles good naturedly "Must be I guess" he sighs, Kaiba shakes his head at them but a quirky smile is also present.


	34. The New Professor

Shadowkyra: Yami Bakura's retreated into his soul room not to avoid Yami Yugi's wrath but because he's ashamed of his actions but can't show it

**Shadowkyra: Yami Bakura's retreated into his soul room not to avoid Yami Yugi's wrath but because he's ashamed of his actions but can't show it.**

**SRRH: I knew what Yami's reaction would be, and since Marik has his own experiences with abusive psychotic Yami's I decided to write his reaction as furious, he is more Yami Bakura's friend than Ryo but Ryo and Marik can sympathise with each other more than Yugi. Like Marik said its difficult, they have to concentrate to speak Japanese and the same would apply to Ancient Egyptian (which only the Yami's and Marik speak fluently, Yugi and Ryo and even Kaiba may know a couple of though words, and they can all read Ancient Egyptian texts) besides if Harry and co eavesdropped on them and couldn't understand a word, they wouldn't misunderstand the situation would they?**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: any and all spelling errors are the fault of the spell check which is far from infallible.**

**Knight25: Yugioh Themes (just some music that I identify with the characters)**

Yugi: Paradise, See the Light (styles and breeze mix)

Yami Yugi: the Automatic, Monster

Bakura: Tilt, Invisible

Yami Bakura: PPK, Resurrection

Good Marik: Fall Out Boy, THKS FR TH MMRS

Evil Marik: DJ Demand, Dark and Light

Yami Marik: REM, It's the End of the World as we know it

Mokuba Kaiba: ATB, 9PM (till I come)

Seto Kaiba: Hybrid, Unfinished Symphony (seriously check this one out it takes a while to get going but when it does it's a remixed version of the honest to goodness Kaiba theme music from the series!)

Tea Gardner: Cascada, Every time we touch

Joey Wheeler: Warrior, Warrior

Tristan Taylor: Planet Perfecto, Bullet in the Gun

Duke Devlin: Ant and Dec, Better Watch Out

Serenity Wheeler: Paul Van Dyk, Forbidden fruit

Maximillion Pegasus: The Feeling, Never be Lonely

Bandit Keith: Rippin, Gamer

Mai Valentine: Styles and Squad E, Party People

Mako Tsunami: Chicane Feat (Bryan Adams,) Don't Give up

Rex Raptor: Jack Hartmann, Dinosaurs Dinosaurs

Weevil Underwood: Halo of Flies, I'm a Bug

Ishizu Ishtar: Angelic, It's My Turn (the lyrics to this one are so appropriate)

Odion Ishtar: McFly, I'll be Okay

Noa Kaiba: Last tribe, Gamemaster (Signum Remix)

Shadi: Pulse of the Sphinx

**ShadiStar13: I'd like to keep the wizards in the dark for as long as possible, I certainly don't want them to know everything about the millennium items (Voldermorts sources have informed him of the items, the rest of the wizarding world is clueless about them)**

Chapter 30) A New Professor

Another lesson, another lecture concerning the importance of O.W.L.S from the rather stern Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall spent five minutes on the subject before deciding that they should start with vanishing spells which are supposed to be easier than conjuring spells.

Having discovered the knack to calling on inner magic in the form of spells via incantations by reaching deep inside themselves for the magic within, something the other students didn't seem to be able to do as well as them and they each soon mastered the vanishing spell, although Marik's first attempt was probably now in the shadow realm rather than simply vanished.

Yugi, Kaiba, Ryo and Hermione earned ten house points each for Gryffindor as they were able to successfully vanish their snails after a couple of attempts and at least they and Marik didn't have any Transfiguration homework to do, unlike the rest of the class.

Fortunately for the Duellists Harry and Co were busy during Dinner which gave them a chance to regroup in an empty classroom where Marik proceeded to Duel and lose to Kaiba spectacularly using the upgraded Duel Disks while Yugi and Ryo watched, Ryo had hoped the Duel between the High Priest and the Tomb Keeper would have attracted his Yami's attention but it seemed like it would take far more than that to lure Bakura out of his solace.

Kaiba had his Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field in ATK mode and a Dragon's rage Trap card active, Marik had two Gravekeeper's Spy's in Defence Mode and one Gravekeeper's Commandant in Atk mode, Kaiba's lifepoints were almost untouched at 3400 while Mariks were at 1900.

"So any Idea why we find harnessing our magic so much easier than the others?" Yugi asks out loud.

Marik grunts "Speak for yourself" he mutters.

Kaiba shrugs "No clue, I attack your Gravekeeper's Commandant with the Blue eyes White Dragon, White Lightning attack!" Mariks monster is destroyed, his life points fall to 1000.

"Maybe it's because were all connected to the Millennium items" theorises Ryo "it would make sense" Marik admits as he draws a card and frowns.

"Yeah as to why you're so hopeless" sneers Kaiba, drawing a card as Marik ends his turn "after all you're using my Sceptre"

"It's a rod not a Sceptre, beside you were only a priest in your past life and you can't expect your past belongings to be reincarnated with you" mocks Marik before becoming more serious "'sides I have a Yami chilling in the Rod now" "And I ain't been exorcised just so you can be reunited with your precious" sneers Ishtar taking control of the body just in time to take Kaiba's next attack as he fuses his Blue eyes on the field with the two in his hand to from the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon "Attack him with Neutron Blast attack!" commands Kaiba.

Even though his Gravekeeper's Spy's were in defence mode because of the Dragon's Rage trap card Marik takes battle damage and his life points hit 0.

Marik cursed violently the language charm mixing the Ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Japanese and English swearwords together.

All too soon it was time for the afternoon lessons Care of Magical Creatures was next and the gang followed the welcomed trail of Gryffindors and unwelcomed trail of Slytherin students out into the school grounds.

It was flipping freezing not to mention that it was trying to chuck it down on top of them, as they followed the other students down a sloping lawn towards a ram shackled old hut by the edge of the forbidden forest, the one Marik noted he And Bakura had passed the other night.

A hooded Professor in a set of brown robes awaited their arrival, his face obscured by shadows, Ryo begins to hum the star wars theme tune as they approach with Marik tapping his fingers along with the beat, while Yugi was ever the optimist, Kaiba had a bad feeling about this.

Four Slytherins the Malfoy kid, his two hulking bodyguards and a sneering slutty girl that reminded Kaiba of Vamperella sidled up to the rest of the class as though they'd rather be somewhere else, from the sound of it they were making fun of someone, most probably them.

"Settle down students…please be silent" The COMC teacher asks in an upper class accent as he pulls down his hood revealing a shock of log silver hair that obscured his right eye "I will be your temporary Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, you may call me Professor Pegasus" he smiled a serene smile, a gold sparkle shines for a second through his hair where his right eye would be "I'm sure you will find my lessons most…entertaining" claims Pegasus

…………………………………………………………………………….

Come on who was expecting that? Be honest your first thought was Shadi wasn't it? Well I can't say he will or won't turn up but as for him been a teacher or not, who knows? Next time the return of the Dreaded intermission as we review Pegasus's deck.


	35. the Return of the intermission

Deck of the Creator

**Deck of the Creator**

Here come the Toons

Monster cards

Thousand Eyes Idol :- Lv1, Dark, Spellcaster, Atk- 0, Def- 0

Relinquished :- Lv1, Dark, Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect, Atk- 0, Def-0

Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card (this effect can only be used once per turn and you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card). The ATK and DEF of this card become the same amounts as the monster equipped to this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead, and any battle damage you received from the battle is also inflicted to your opponent's Life Points.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands :- Lv4, Light, Fairy/Effect, Atk- 1400, Def- 1000

When this card is summoned you may add one ritual monster card or one ritual spell card from your deck to your hand.

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon :- Lv8, Light, Dragon/Toon, Atk- 3000, Def- 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the turn that it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, your must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon :- Lv8, Light, Dragon/Toon, Atk- 3000, Def- 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the turn that it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, your must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Summoned skull :- Lv6, Dark, Fiend/Toon, Atk- 2500, Def- 1300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are requires for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Summoned skull :- Lv6, Dark, Fiend/Toon, Atk- 2500, Def- 1300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are requires for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Goblin Attack Force :- Lv4, Earth, Warrior/Toon, Atk- 2300, Def- 0

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase, and you cannot change this Battle Position until the end of your next turn.

Toon Goblin Attack Force :- Lv4, Earth, Warrior/Toon, Atk- 2300, Def- 0

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase, and you cannot change this Battle Position until the end of your next turn.

Manga Ryu-Ran :- Lv7, Fire, Dragon/Toon, Atk- 2200, Def- 2600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are requires for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Dark Magician Girl :- Lv6, Dark, Spellcaster/Toon, Atk- 2000, Def- 1700

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.

Toon Gemini Elf :- Lv 4, Earth, Spellcaster/Toon, Atk- 1900, Def- 900

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand.

Toon Gemini Elf :- Lv 4, Earth, Spellcaster/Toon, Atk- 1900, Def- 900

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand.

Toon Gemini Elf :- Lv 4, Earth, Spellcaster/Toon, Atk- 1900, Def- 900

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand.

Toon Mermaid :- Lv4, Water, Aqua/Toon, Atk- 1400, Def- 1500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are requires for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Mermaid :- Lv4, Water, Aqua/Toon, Atk- 1400, Def- 1500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are requires for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Mermaid :- Lv4, Water, Aqua/Toon, Atk- 1400, Def- 1500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are requires for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target.

Toon Cannon Soldier :- Lv4, Dark, Machine/Toon, Atk- 1400, Def- 1300

This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Toon Cannon Soldier :- Lv4, Dark, Machine/Toon, Atk- 1400, Def- 1300

This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Toon Masked Sorcerer :- Lv4, Dark, Spellcaster/Toon, Atk- 900, Def- 1400

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Toon Masked Sorcerer :- Lv4, Dark, Spellcaster/Toon, Atk- 900, Def- 1400

This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Fusion Monster cards

Thousand Eyes Restrict :- Level 1, Dark, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, Atk – 0, Def- 0

"Relinquished" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol"  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters cannot change their battle positions or attack. Select 1 monster on your opponents side of the field, and equip it to this card (this effect can only be used once per turn, and you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card). The ATK and DEF of this card become the same amounts as the monster equipped to this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Spell cards

Mausoleum of the emperor :- Field/Spell

Both players can summon or set monsters without tributes by paying 1000 life points x the number of monsters needed to tribute summon them

Comic Hand :- Equip/Spell

Equip only to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster, and treat that monster as a Toon monster. If you do not control a face-up "Toon World", destroy this card. If this card is removed from the field, return the monster to its original controller. If your opponent does not control a Toon monster, the equipped monster can attack your opponent directly.

Emergency Provisions :- Quick Play/Spell

Send Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field except this card to the graveyard. Increase your life points by 1000 for each card sent to the graveyard.

Prophecy :- Quick Play/Spell

Activate only when your opponent declares they are Summoning a monster. The card your opponent was about to Summon is set aside. You must guess whether the Summoned monster's ATK is more than, equal to, or less than 2000. If you are correct, the Summon of that monster is negated, and that monster is added to your hand. If you are wrong, the monster is Summoned as normal.

Toon World :- Continues/Spell

Pay 1000 life points to activate this card

Toon World :- Continues/Spell

Pay 1000 life points to activate this card

Toon World :- Continues/Spell

Pay 1000 life points to activate this card

Toon Kingdom :- Continues/Spell

Activate only by sending the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is treated as "Toon World" while it is face-up on the field. You can remove from play 1 card from your Deck to make a Toon monster you control unable to be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

Black Illusion Ritual :- Ritual/Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 1 or more from the field or your hand.

Pot of Greed :- Spell

Draw two cards.

Polymerization :- Spell

Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Toon Table of Contents :- Spell

Add one card from your deck to your hand that includes Toon in its name or is named Manga Ryu-Ran

Toon Roll Back :- Spell

Activate only during your Main Phase 2 when you control "Toon World". Your turn returns to Main Phase 1. Monsters you control that have already declared an attack cannot attack again this turn, except by a card effect.

Shadow Toon :- Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Toon World". Select 1 monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

Trap Cards

Magic Jammer :- Counter Tap

Discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell card and destroy it

Trap Jammer :- Counter Trap

Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap card during the battle Phase Negate the activation of the Trap card and Destroy it.

Toon Defense :- Continues/Trap

When your opponent's monster attacks a face-up Level 4 or lower Toon Monster on your side of the field, you can make the attack a direct attack to your Life Points.

Life Absorbing Machine :- Continues/Trap

During each of your standby phases increase you life points by an amount equal to half of the total lifepoints you have paid during your last turn.

Toon Mask :- Trap

Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons, Flip Summons or Special Summons 1 monster of which you have a Toon counterpart in your hand or Deck. Tribute 1 "Toon Masked Sorcerer" on your side of the field to Special Summon the relevant counterpart to the monster your opponent summoned.

Toon Briefcase :- Trap

Activate only if you control a face-up "Toon World". If your opponent Normal Summons a monster, return it to its owner's Deck.

Enchanted Javelin :- Trap

Increase your life points by the Atk of the Attacking Monster


	36. The return of the Creator

**SRRH: Most crossover fics like this one have Shadi as a teacher, but few include Pegasus, and I can't remember reading one where he's a teacher. Reactions are a plenty, especially as it seems Pegasus should have replaced Trelawney and not Hagrid. I can't believe no one remembers this from a previous chapter, Bakura and Ryo mention that he gave Pegasus back the eye because Ryo refused to lose an eye just to be able to use it, and Bakura didn't really want to ruin an eye either (which is why he never used it during the series even though it would have increased his power) Marik and Ishtar may have dug up something on Pegasus after all he did recreate duel monsters.**

**ShadiStar13: Care of Magical creatures lesson of course, I have got a few ideas on up to three other lessons each sharing a similar theme that can be found in this one the first lesson.**

**Knight25: Shadi may make a guest appearance later, but not as a teacher, I don't think he's teacher material; he should remain in the shadows observing and assisting when necessary. I couldn't give Pegasus anything other than his Toon Monsters.**

**Setoglomper: It's good to know I can still surprise people.**

**Yizuki: I've already explained about the eye, and he needed it for his back story plus mind reading Pegasus is cool.**

**SilverDragon-Purity: Yeah well Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy might not like him but he did help save the day during the movie against Anubis, so they'll be on semi good terms.**

**Shadowkyra: I have Pegasus's back story covered, just read and see for yourself.**

Chapter 31) Return of the Creator

Pegasus! Pegasus was a teacher here! How? Why? When? What was he up to?!

'Did you see that?' asks Yami 'he has the Millennium Eye back'

"Impossible" mutters Marik 'Yeah' agrees Ishtar 'Bakura swiped it'

'What!' Yelled Yami outraged. "Yes" whispers Ryo "but he gave it back, I wouldn't lose an eye so he could use it"

'What!' exclaims Ishtar 'he gave an item back!'

Pegasus's good eye moved along them, a quirky smile present on the visible half of his face "pipe down" Marik mutters "It looks like he can see you and probably here you as well"

Yami contacts Yugi via the mind link :Better warn Kaiba to act dumb no need for Pegasus to know everything:

:Always assuming he hasn't already taken the information from our minds: sighs Yugi.

X:Don't bother, I can hear you:X Kaiba replies telepathically X:I've been hearing fragments of your telepathic conversations for a while now:X

/Side effect of the Crystal Skull/ suggests Ryo testing a theory that is proved correct as Marik replies /bound to be, anything He wants to add:

Ryo shakes his head and Yugi speaks up again :Well there's not much we can do about it:

"To start us of, can anyone tell me what connects Centaurs, Mermaids, Dragon's" Pegasus smiles creepily at Kaiba who rolls his eyes but looks interested "and of course Unicorn's?" it seems Pegasus is willing to play ball and act dumb, which was fine by the gang.

Hermione raised her hand hesitantly "Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, how did he know her name? Pegasus sighs "I'm afraid you're mistaken, inspired but not quite the answer I was looking for" he shakes his head.

Hermione recovers, another so called seer like Trelawney, she knew it was just a trick. "They are all Magical Beasts that have been considered for classification of Beings at one time or another"

"Just as I thought" Pegasus shakes his head sadly "completely and utterly wrong, well right as far as they have all been considered for being category but wrong as that wasn't the answer I was looking for" he looks across at the class deadly serious "Only Merpeople, Centaurs and some Dragons can be classed as Beings, as pure and magical as Unicorn's are undoubtedly are, they are still mere Beasts" he shakes his head again this time despairingly and tutters "This won't do, it won't do at all, I gave you a blatant clue!" as the class remains clueless, Pegasus sighs "Mermaids instead of Merpeople, are Yugi boy I believe your on the right track, well don't be shy, share your thoughts with the class" he smiles creepily again.

Nervously Yugi answers "uh…well, they're all magical creatures that are easily recognizable to non-magic people, there are others like sea serpents and Griffin's that aren't as famous but are still linked to magic" he answers.

"Excellent Yugi-boy excellent, ten points to Gryffindor" Pegasus claps his hands together "yes Muggles have been aware of these four magical beasts since before the Dark Ages but you'll cover that in more detail in History of Magic or Muggle Studies" Malfoy and co weren't paying any attention, it was obvious they felt this whole class was a joke and a waste of time, Pegasus eyes them with disdain.

"You there" calls out Pegasus "the Slytherin group, I don't care what you think about the subject, the previous teacher or myself, when you are in my lessons you shall pay attention and not chatter amongst yourselves and slack of" Pegasus glares at them, Yugi and Marik were certain he'd have loved to have played one of his twisted shadow games on them, but seemed to be restraining himself. "Hogwarts is a school, you come here to learn, not a hotel for you to muck around and have a good time in" he looked down his nose at them "that goes double for Draco boy and Pansy girl, don't arrange dates during my lectures" the aforementioned Slytherins blush as the Gryffindors laugh at them.

"Today's lesson is a focus on Unicorns; can anyone tell me anything about Unicorns?"

"Unicorn horns have immensely powerful magical properties and are a common ingredient in most potions, Unicorn tail hair is one of several substances that can be made into wand cores, it generally avoids human contact and is fleet of foot, making it difficult to capture" answers Hermione immediately.

"Very good" mummers Pegasus "a textbook answer memorized word for word from a book" Pegasus shakes his head "basically correct though five points to Gryffindor" he turns to the class "can anyone add anything else?" this time Harry answered feeling slightly morose "Unicorn's blood can sustain you, even if you're an inch from death, but it's a cursed life because you slew something pure"

"More than a textbook answer there" comments Pegasus "well done Potter boy, there are many other facts about the Unicorn, for example their young are born with a golden coat that gradually changes to silver/white as they mature and are usually more likely to allow Witches than Wizards to approach" he turns round and starts walking "follow me" the class follow his retreating form passed Hagrids Hut and down to the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry ran up to Pegasus and asks "Sir? Do you know where Hagrid is?" Pegasus shakes his head "do you know when he'll be back?" asks Harry desperately, what could he be doing? "No" replies Pegasus, stopping as they reach a newly made pen of which inside there were two Unicorns.

"I expect everyone here to have written a twelve inch essay on Unicorn's by the next lesson" he holds his hand up as he is bombarded by protests "Save it!" he raises his voice "that's better, maybe I didn't make this quite clear before, I don't care how much homework the other teachers have given you, if you turn up without an essay or I judge that not enough effort has been put into it then you will receive a detention with me" he smiles coldly "Yes I am" he states staring directly at Malfoy "and the sooner you realize it the better" he smiles more friendlier "of course since I am a benevolent tyrant you have the rest of the lesson to start working on it, yes" he asks Hermione just as she was about to raise her hand "you haven't told us what the essay is about" she protests.

"I believe I have mentioned the word Unicorn several times" replies Pegasus "you can decide specifically as long as it is about Unicorn's and has relevance"

The Students exchange glances this new teacher was mental.

Kaiba frowns darkly, still not satisfied that Pegasus was there just to teach but had to admit X:this changes things, finally these wizards are thrown for a change:X

/I agree with Kaiba boy: cackles Ishtar gleefully.

X:Stay out of my mind!:X snaps Kaiba.

:Sorry, but you broadcast that though to us over the, well our mind link now: replies Yugi, :Kaiba concentrate on a wall, it should help you until you get the hang of how the mind link works: suggests Yami.

"You can of course enter and pet them, as long as I m here to observe of course" Pegasus smirks at the class "perhaps the Slytherins would like to go first" he suggests with a twinkle in his eye, that gave Marik the feeling that these lessons were going to be entertaining indeed.

Neither Unicorns would let any of the Slytherins near them, one even tried to gorge Malfoy with its horn, Malfoy pulls away and leaves the pen immediately livid he storms up to Pegasus "You knew it would do that didn't you?" Malfoy accuses him.

"Unicorns are strange Beasts" comments Pegasus "they can sense evil an unsavory characters and react to them, what about you is it that would disturb a Unicorn so strongly?" Pegasus smirked knowing full well what Malfoy's sins were.

"They seemed to have missed one evil character" mutters Marik before receiving a kick from Kaiba to tell him to shut up.

Malfoy seethes "My father..." he's cut of by Pegasus "isn't as half as rich and powerful as me" he declares "he also doesn't happen to be here, you however are, ten points from Slytherin" Malfoy grits his teeth and growls, turning back he stalks over to his bodyguards.

"Perhaps the Gryffindors would fare better" Pegasus comments and waits expectantly, he sighs "let me rephrase that, Gryffindors enter the pen and try to pet them" The Gryffindors stop scribbling on parchment and hesitantly enter the Unicorn pen, all except Kaiba, Ryo and Marik who Pegasus stops from entering.

"Why can't…" protests Marik before stopping abruptly as Ryo elbows him in the side /Idiot!/ he tells him, X:if they react that strongly to that Malfoy brat how do you think they'll react to you and Bakura?:X continues Kaiba.

/I guess your right: admits Marik /How come Kaiba's not allowed to meet the horses?: Ishtar demands to know /does this mean he's as evil as us?:

X:Firstly Ryo isn't evil and Marik's merely a nuisance:X states Kaiba X:and secondly I am not evil!:X

/Says you: retorts Ishtar.

The Unicorn didn't act adversely to any of the Gryffindors although they did snort at Ron; they only bowed respectively to Yugi, much to the short boy's surprise and everyone else's resentment.

"Hum" mutters Pegasus "just as I expected, so my theory was correct"

"And what theory would that be?" asked a horse voice whispering in Pegasus's ear. Turning round Pegasus comes face to face with Ishtar "huh" he gasps before collecting himself "oh it's you" he says, irritation flashes across the visible half of his face.

Ishtar grins one of his trademark deranged grins "not quite" he quips, Pegasus pales as he taps into the power of his Millennium Eye, which sparkles through his hair for a second "I sense a darkness about you, your like the other Yugi and Bakura!" Ishtar chuckles "not exactly" he claims, he stares straight at Pegasus "I'm not as nice as the spirits you have come to know and fear" he reveals the Millennium Rod making sure to keep himself between it and the Slytherins and Pegasus between it and the Gryffindors, as he tosses it up in the air and catches it Pegasus claims "I'm not afraid of them!" angrily, Ishtar cackles "yes you are, and now you should know to fear me also" he pockets the Rod "better watch your back" he instructs Pegasus "no one else will" he struts back over to Ryo and Kaiba allowing Marik to take over. "He's up to something" he tells them.

"My father said the Ministry's cracking down on sub-standard teaching" Malfoy lowers his voice "bet he's the first to go with that old bat Trelawney"

Kaiba smirks "looks like were not the only ones he's pissing of" Marik shakes his head and Ryo sighs "yeah but it doesn't matter if he does lower his voice, Pegasus will simply read his mind"

Yugi joins them "why do you think Pegasus wouldn't let you guys near the Unicorns?" he asks them.

"Evil spirit" mutters Ryo. "let's collar him, after the lesson and make him fess up, what he's doing here" suggests Marik "after all we haven't been properly introduced yet" he smiles a psychopath's smile.

Harry looked across at his chief Voldermort agent suspects, they were up to something, and he was determined to find out what.


	37. Interagation

**Shadowkyra: explanation about everything involving Pegasus coming right up, you're right in virtually all respects.**

**ShadiStar13: it would be an interesting clash to be sure, Umbridge Vs Pegasus.**

**SRRH: Pegasus's theory involving Yugi and a bowing Unicorn will be mentioned again during the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson, only it will involve either Ryo, Marik or Kaiba, and either Mermaids, Centaurs or Dragons (Kaiba to Dragons is kind of obvious really but there you go) thanks for clearing that up, thinking 'git, another exclusive lost' I'll try and find it, I have actually been through all the Yugioh fan fic pages, but may have missed several hundred by accident (it took me the better part of a year, best part of my year though.)**

**Knight25: Spoiler alert! Shadi and Ishizu are planned to make an appearance in the fic at a later date, I'll get back to you on the specifics.**

**SilverDragon-Purity: yes way, he saves Mokuba and Tea and Grampa's lives (Mokuba been a Kaiba is typically unappreciative and is referred to by Pegasus as "brat" he also makes fun of Kaiba and is obviously only there to stop the world been destroyed and only then because he presently happens to live on it, he also manages to make fun of Kaiba several times as well, did you notice for the most part he picked on the Slytherins? I have a reason for that too.**

**Archon Dragon: some toon's Gemini elf and goblin attack force toons for example can be summoned normally but just can't attack for one turn, plus he always has his relinquished as back up.**

Chapter 32) interrogation

"Class dismissed" declares Pegasus, as the class started to disperse he called out a second time "Oh and can Yugi boy, Kaiba boy, Mr. Ishtar and Bakura boy stay behind" his hair seemed to cover more of his face right now, making it hard to read his already partially obscured features "I want a word with you about further studies to catch you up" this suited the gang fine, they'd been planning to hang back and have a word with him anyway, it could hardly be a coincidence that he gave them the perfect excuse.

"Pegasus" Kaiba growls out the word in distastes but before he can continue Pegasus holds up his hands and says "hold that thought" his millennium Eye glows through his hair for a few seconds after which he calls out loudly "Mr. Potter, Ronnie boy and Granger girl, your going to be late for herbology" nothing "I'm not going to tell you again and while your curiosity does you credit, you should remember it has killed many cats in its time"

Harry hiding behind a set of bushes with Ron and Hermione eavesdropping on the new students conversation with the new teacher, get up surprised, how had he known he was spying on them? "He should have replaced Trelawney, I'm telling you" moaned Ron kicking a stone along as they have no choice but to leave for their next lesson.

"The same to you Draco boy" Pegasus pulls out his wand and fires of a spell into another set of bushes causing Malfoy to jump out and run away scowling "I'll have to put him in detention some time" murmurs Pegasus thoughtfully.

"Yes sir" Pegasus continues turning back to the gang "having seen roughly his feelings and intentions towards you I can tell you know that your going to have trouble with that one" he claims darkly "like we needed you to tell us that" mutters Kaiba, Marik nods in agreement "we can take care of ourselves" he declares confidently as they start walking along with Pegasus past the forbidden forest.

"What are you doing here Pegasus?" asks Yami taking over from Yugi he folds his arms and glares at his former foe.

"That's Professor Pegasus to you" corrects Pegasus who smiles "and I also believe that answers your other question as well, I am teaching here" he tells them spreading his arms out wide. Kaiba grits his teeth "answer our questions" he growls "you're a wizard right?"

Pegasus sighs "yes I am a wizard, well a squib actually, but that changed a long time ago" he runs his hand through his hair, twisting the long strands slightly.

"But you never used any magic during duellist kingdom" protests Ryo "well except for the Millennium items" he states.

Pegasus shakes his head "I like all Wizards aren't supposed to use magic against and around muggles, well more or less anyway, of course now it seems I needn't have bothered as you're obviously not muggles or you wouldn't be here"

"What about the Millennium items?" Yami demands to know "what do these Wizards know about them?"

"Well they didn't count, for the most part the magical world is ignorant of there existence and power beyond mere legends, well until recently that is"

"Recently?" Marik asks sharply "what have you done?"

Pegasus snorts "I was just about to ask you that" he snaps back "all I know is that a few months ago I was relaxing on my island paradise, and then…I received an unwelcome visitor"

"Kaiba didn't drop in looking for some new cards again did he?" asks Marik smirking, Kaiba growls at him.

"There I was minding my own business, just asked Croquet to top me up with another glass of red wine when a Death Eater showed up, he killed Kemo and demanded that …" seeing their blank faces Pegasus sighs once again "a Death Eater is a servant of the Dark Lord I trust you have heard of him?" he asks snappily.

"Oh you mean Lord Voldicourt?" asks Marik mischievously but if he had hoped to provoke a reaction out of Pegasus he was disappointed "The Death Eater demanded to know all I knew about the seven items of power from Egypt, ring any bells?"

"The millennium items" Yami realises and swears in ancient Egyptian much to Yugi's displeasure even though only Marik could understand what he said.

"Fortunately" he pulls away his hair revealing the Millennium Eye "I was once again in possession of my Eye and was able to vanquish him quite easily, he expected to find a weakling who couldn't perform the simplest of spells and not an item bearer"

"Shadow Realm?" asks Ryo timidly, Pegasus shakes his head "dead" he replies, covering up his Eye again "and while were on the subject when my eye returned three of my cards disappeared, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he asks, Ryo shakes his head, Pegasus sniffs in annoyance, clearly not believing him.

"How did these servants of Voldermort find out about the items" Yami asks critically still suspicious of his former foe, although why since he hangs around with Marik, Ishtar and Bakura who've each tried to kill him at one point or another and Kaiba his arch rival who destroyed his Grand fathers Blue Eyes White Dragon card, so why he should treat Pegasus any differently is beyond me at the moment but he does.

"Of this I do not know" replies a vexed Pegasus "as I said before the story of the Millennium items is incomplete and vastly inaccurate and in case all references are millennia's old and it is not common knowledge, it is considered a mere myth" he explains.

"This Voldermort is after the items" Ishtar states coldly apparently furious that someone other than him and his partner/rival Bakura was after the items and the power of the pharaoh.

"It seems likely" replies Pegasus stiffly "I wasn't able to glean much information, from the Death eater before his death, he didn't know much"

"So why follow us here?" Yami asks him, Pegasus looks offended "why Yugi boy, the world doesn't revolve around you, ever since I had my eye taken by him" gestures at Ryo "It hasn't been as strong, as it once was, and as you should be aware by now, the Millennium items are not infallible, I do not believe that even with the power of my eye that I'd be able to survive an encounter and duel with the Dark lord, I came here to hide, Hogwarts is the one place he can't reach, Professor Dumbledore is the only man that he fears, I was as surprised as you when I saw you just now"

"We uh" Yugi having taken over from Yami had to admit, their story was pretty weird "we stumbled on a strange alley place in London, and we were contacted afterwards by Professor Dumbledore who offered us a place here" Kaiba grunts not adding that that didn't include him.

"Diagon alley" murmurs Pegasus half smirking, half in wonder "that was you"

"Yes well as interesting as this is" snaps Kaiba intruding on the sombre attitude the interrogation had taken on "what can we do about him reading our minds?"

"Well I can tell you that his mind is blocked to me by the Dark presence in the ring" offers Pegasus helpfully, pointing at an uncomftable Ryo.

"Have you tried reading our minds?" asks Ishtar mockingly. Pegasus uses the Eye on him, but the Rod glows preventing the eyes power been used on Marik Ishtar he turns to Yugi "you and your other selves mental shields are more developed than the last time" he winces "I could probably get through them, but it would take a lot of time and effort"

"And I suppose you can read me like a book?" asks Kaiba bitterly, Pegasus focuses on him but frowns as does Marik as his Millennium Rod glows on its own accord "not this again" he growls "the Rod belongs to me now" Pegasus gasps "I can't Ishtar's Millennium Rod has presented my Eye from reading his mind"

"How?" mumbles Kaiba "it never worked in Duellist Kingdom" Marik shrugs "proximity, I was half way across the world during that"

"Hum, well if that's settled you should get going your late enough as it is" Pegasus raises his arm to point at the nearby greenhouse "tell Professor Sprout that I needed to devise a plan of extra studies to help you catch up to fifth year level"

Marik, Ryo, Yugi and even Kaiba blanche, Yami takes over from Yugi "you can't be serious" he protests, Pegasus grins "I'll see you about the specifics after you've finished your run of detentions, don't look so surprised, your minds may be blocked to me, but others aren't" he leaves the four dumbstruck Duellists standing in a cabbage patch and strolls away.


	38. Trouble in Detention

**ShadiStar13: Finally we get to the detention and Umbridge gets her just deserts.**

**Shadowkyra: Well not quite, Pegasus is there because he's scared, he never expected that his old foe's would turn up there, and as for the extra studies lessons who ever said they were to help them? As for Voldermort learning of the items in the first chapter it states that he's looking for something and Wormtail tells him that the items exist, Voldermort has explored the deepest reaches of the magic world in order to find more and more powerful dark magic to covert, the millennium items a legend according to Pegasus must look pretty attractive (he couldn't know of the Yami's or the true power of the shadow realm, and in a later scene although apparently no closer to recovering the items he has found Dartz and taken the power of Orichalcos for himself.**

**SRRH: I've read the other fan fic where Pegasus is a teacher and the reading there minds thing was far to inconvenient for them, and it did reference the show, Pegasus was unaware of Yami Bakura although he'd clearly been back for a while (casual comment made by him seems to suggest this) so Yami B. can block both his thoughts and his presence from him, and presumably can block Ryo's mind as well otherwise when Pegasus read his mind he'd have known that he was once possessed by a dark force and wouldn't have been so surprised by Yami B.'s appearance. I'm guessing Marik's Rod effecting minds would cancel out the Eye's power but several times during battle city the Rod activated on its own to protect and influence Kaiba so it could give him the same protection Marik has providing their near each other (not sure of the proximity, Yami was able to resist against Pegasus mind probing before and so by becoming more powerful is able to resist it more this time.**

**SilverDragon-Purity: Detentions with Umbridge, Kaiba scored one first, then Marik and Bakura and finally Yugi (Yami really) for trying to stick up for the others.**

**Ahilty: You like Pegasus?!**

Chapter 33) Trouble and strife

Professor Sprout had not been pleases when they turned up late even though they had an excuse, bud she made do assigning Yugi and Marik, Kaiba and Bakura as partners for the lesson. They apparently had to prune some magical plants which would want a short back and sides but needed a lot taking of the top.

The resentful blooms proceeded to figit and whip about with their branches badly scratching everyone, Neville working with a pompous Hufflepuff called Ernie proved to be good at this which irked Kaiba, then again he hadn't expected a gardening lesson so he mainly let it to Bakura, Marik was sloppy and had the plant whack him in the Eye for giving it a buzz cut. Having Harry and his friends keep sending them suspicious glances didn't help.

Kaiba left the greenhouses his shoulders shaking slightly with suppressed rage, Marik was massaging a newly forming black eye and had enjoyed the lesson about as much as Kaiba had, Yugi wasn't exactly keen on going near Dragon dung either and Bakura although apparently giving his plant a satisfactory pruning had felt ridicules, half expecting the teacher to tell them their next task was to give them a hot wax and perm.

They barely had enough time to grab a bite before there detention, during which they heard some girl argue with harry about Queedit trials, that broom sport they remembered hearing apart, after the argument Harry seemed even more down, not that the Duellists cared, after all he and his assembly where spying on them.

"Don't forget after this we have a lot of home work to do" Kaiba stated calmly. Marik snorts "So? You have all night to do it, after all you never sleep" Kaiba regards him with desertion "In case you forgot I have a company to run, it's hard enough juggling high school and work at the best of times, but now I have to run Kaiba Corp over the internet it's ten times trickery.

At five to five Harry got up to leave, Kaiba and Yugi also got up to follow him. "What's the rush?" complained Marik grumpily, but gets up anyway nudging Ryo who sighs and joins them leaving his half eaten meal, he wasn't that hungry.

Harry knocked on the door to Umbridge's office on the third floor, receiving a command to enter he turns the door knob and opens the door, with the air of someone at a funeral (there own) they enter.

Kaiba couldn't believe his own eyes, Mariks mouth drops open in shock, Yugi's eyes boggle out of his head, and Bakura almost fainted on the spot, Harry looked around the room his features split between astonishment and repulsion.

The room was pink! Hideously pink, Pink and decorated, Pink! Now I'm not saying the entire room was pink, thank God no it wasn't, the furniture for example was the usual brown colour just covered with pink shawls, still the decorations for the most part weren't entirely pink, that did not change the fact that it was a pink office.

The walls were covered in decorative plates with pictures of cats and kittens and like with the paintings Struan around the school the cats were moving about hissing, spitting and meowing.

At first they couldn't see Umbridge until she spoke revealing her position behind her desk, her robes blending in perfectly with the pink curtains behind her and he pink table cloth covering her desk. "Good evening" she says pleasantly with a false smile. "Good evening Professor" replied Harry in a stiff voice and Yugi in a low voice, Kaiba grunted, Marik ignored her greeting and Ryo remained silent.

"Well sit down" she said pointing at a series of desks in the corner, each had a small chair beside it and a blank piece of parchment on top for writing on.

Harry tried to reason with her first a lesson in futility, apparently he needed Friday of to go attend the broomstick game try outs, if Bakura ever got over it, he Marik and Yami might be interested in the game, Kaiba probably knew all about it but his feelings on the matter were unclear.

After calling him an attention seeking prat, and completely failing to hide her glee that she was stopping him from doing something fun, she told him that it would enforce the lesson she was trying to teach them. Kaiba understood the lesson all too well, keep your head down and humour her, challenges and complaints would serve no purpose other than to antagonise her, he should have known that, Marik and Bakura were troublemakers and were looking to get a detention, he should have remained impartial to the whole affair, Yugi should have as well, instead of sticking up for them, it was a foolish sentiment, but one Kaiba couldn't forget.

After she congratulated Harry on keeping his temper she handed over several Quills saying "You're going to be using these rather special Quills of mine" Yugi pricked his thumb against the sharp Quill pint absently, he'd seen other students use them but he hadn't thought they were as sharp as that.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' Umbridge tells Harry. "and you can write 'I will not insult my teacher' she tells Marik "I want you to write 'I must not spread false accusations' she tells Kaiba, before turning to Ryo "You will write 'I will not be insolent in future' her eyes turn to Yugi "and finally you write 'I must not believe in wicked rumours and evil lies' when asked how many times they had to write down the lines she replied cryptically "until the message sinks in"

Harry however still seemed perplexed "You haven't given us any ink" he tells her. "Oh you won't need any ink" claims Umbridge a suggestive laugh present in her voice.

Marik shrugs, writing lines how basic, surely a magical school could come up with something better than that? Or so he'd assumed. They each started writing there lines harry and Ryo gasped as words appeared on the parchment in shiny blood red ink, and then gasped again as they wrote the words appeared cut into the back of their writing hands.

Yugi couldn't help but flinch from the unexpected pain before his Yami takes over taking the pain for him. Kaiba had suffered with more pain than you could comprehend this was nothing to him. Marik had hissed at the pain but now kept on writing refusing to give in, compared to been branded with the rites of the tomb keeper clan with a hot knife this was Childs play. Ryo cradled his sore hand unsure how he could continue to write, it hurt so much. Harry looked up at Umbridge his disgust, pain and hatred evident in his gaze.

Yami was livid, he had cut of his Aibou, sealing him within his soul room, so he felt none of the pain currently been inflicted upon the body, Yugi would be upset at him after this but he could not allow him to suffer this way.

It was taking all of Marik's strength to keep Ishtar under control, he was furious and wanted to banish the horrible old hag, no wait not just her, everyone! The nosy potter kid, Pretty little Ryo chan, the Pharaohs sweet innocent vessel and everyone! Pain was his friend it nurtured him and fed his madness if he had not been weakened during his resurrection Marik may not have been able to stop him from ending everything right then.

Ryo was having the worst of it he had a low pain threshold something his Yami had taken full advantage of back when using Ryo had just been a means to an end. Ryo kept on shakily writing but it was all too much, he wasn't as strong as the others he froze for a second entering the corridor separating his and his Yami's mind.

Pounding on the door to Bakura's room he breaks down crying with panic and pain. "Please Yami, help me!" He begged "I can't take it, please it hurts, it hurts my hand, please just make it stop, just make the pain go away!" tears fell down his face as he collapsed sobbing against the door which finally opened reviling Bakura who's glare diminishes and comment dies immediately.

"Hikari! What…?" he embraces his vessel and slips into his short term memory discovering what had transpired in his absence, flying into a terrible and uncontrollable rage as he discovers what has happened to his vessel "How dare she!"

A second later a severely pissed of Tomb Robber stopped writing in mid sentence and flexed his sore hand burning with pain, he almost snapped the Quill he was holding in the process, Yami felt the resurfacing of the Tomb Robber and quickly tells him through the mind link :Bakura! Don't!:

/She hurt my Hikari/ Bakura all but screamed at him as the shadow energy around him built itself up.

:I was forgetting: Yami replies :only you are aloud to do that:

A sombre pause and then /would you like to repeat that Royalty?/

Ishtar cackles :I'd shut up Pharaoh unless you want to join her/ he both advises and mocks Yami.

Harry and Kaiba look up realising something was wrong the room seemed darker and full of despair and anguish, Umbridge was oblivious to subtle change in the atmosphere and wasn't even looking at them "not again" murmurs Kaiba feeling the dread wash over him.

Bakura rose to his feet and strode over to Umbridge who looks up and scowls at him "what do you think…" she's cut of as Bakura seizes her soul sealing it within the Quill he held savagely slamming her soul into it, her body fell back against her chair limp and lifeless.

Harry leapt to his feet at once snatching out his wand he had no idea what had just happened and probably didn't want to know. His instincts told him he had to reach Professor Dumbledore, he had to get away fast. But Yugi now barred the way out.

"Move out of the way" Harry demanded as he brandished his wand "Don't make me…" he collapses unconscious to the floor with a groan, Ishtar behind him tosses the Millennium rod up and down while smirking sadistically.

"Couldn't you have incapacitated him with the Rod?" Kaiba asks him mildly interested.

Ishtar gives him 'the' look "I did" he replied as though it should be obvious.

"Hitting him over the head with it hardly counts" Yami snaps at him before approaching Bakura cautiously.

Ishtar shrugs and Marik takes over looking around he takes in the situation, Kaiba was standing to the side trying to figure out whether Harry was still breathing without actually having to get down and check. Yami was about to launch into an argument with Bakura who looked like he was about to snap the Quill currently holding the Hag Umbridge's soul in half.

"Not good, not good at all" says Marik summing up the situation.


	39. soul stealing soul searching

**ShadiStar13: Well the cliff hanger is resolved this chapter, can't really give more than that away.**

**Tracefan: Have some plans for future chapters, plans that involve Kaiba, Ishizu and Shadi (not necessarily interconnected)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: All I can say is the hunt for the items is on, and beware falcon's bearing letters from younger brothers who have decided to attend a foreign school of magic without telling you.**

**SRRH: Marik's shrewd in his own way, Yami did defend his Hikari he took the pain for Yugi however he knew they could not act rashly and consign teacher and pupils souls to the shadow realm willy nilly, Bakura does care about his Hikari he just doesn't like to show it, he has a temper that he can't control and when he flies of the handle will vent his anger on anything in his path, yeah that was an in-joke Ishtar could have used the Magic of the Millennium Rod to control Harry and keep him out of it, instead he simply yet effectively smashed his skull in knocking him out.**

**Scarlet Stained Tears: Yeah, wish I had the time to write another crossover like this only a totally humorous one Yugi and Yami Gryffindors for courage and in arguments with Harry about whose villains are the best "this Pegasus bloke is a clown, Voldermort is pure evil, a sadistic monster, I've won this one Game Emperor" Said Harry to which Yugi replied "Get stuffed four eyes, and it's Game King!" Kaiba and the Priest Set in Ravenclaw for supreme intelligence "Thought you didn't believe in magic anyway Kaiba" Tea said upon hearing the news that her friends (and Kaiba) and her love Yami (not Yugi) were leaving Japan for England to attend a school for magic even though their way above the maximum age limit of 11. "Look magic doesn't exist, anything connected to the Millennium items and your so called Yami's doubly so, it's just a form of science that I don't understand yet got that?" Replies a smart arse Kaiba. "repeat after me, Magic is real, this is a magic school, and I so do exist Ra Damnit" said Yugioh (merged Yami and Yugi.) "If any type of higher science and technology is indistinguishable from magic, the same applies both ways, you got that" said a smirking Kaiba. "any type of magic is indistinguishable from a higher science and technology!" Said Bakura in amazement "QED I have logic on my side this time" said Kaiba before turning round and getting trampled to death by a herd of rampaging Rhyhorn. Marik and Bakura and Ryo (Bakura and Ryo sharing a body) in Slytherin playing games with Malfoy, playing pranks on the other students and irritating the hell out of the Yami and Kaiba "Weasily twin's?" Asks Marik "Yes we met them, there not bad for modern day mortals, but they need to think bigger" said Bakura before letting of some TNT in Filch's office. "Yeah nice guys, though their sweets could use a little something to spice it up though" Claims Marik as Goyle and Crabbe collapse covered in tartan coloured lesions, their face's swelled up considerably and their feet turned invisible.**

**bookworm3213: So you thought my portrayal of the Yami's reactions to Umbridges Quills were realistic? When I originally thought up that scene it was before Bakura locked himself away in his soul room, originally he had an active role in interrogating Pegasus, but then I added in the abuse scene with Ryo and then had him run away to his soul room unable to face what he'd done, then t clicked, the only thing that would bring him out is if Ryo was hurt or in danger, the rest is history, originally I had them all take the punishment and vow revenge but the list's getting a little long with Malfoy and Snape and so on, they haven't even met Filch or Peeves yet, so I think this works best. I kind of like another fic were the Yami's can form solid bodies and do the detention for their Hikari's, the Quills don't work so she has to give them regular one's and they do the lines in hieroglyphics.**

**Hocapontas: I do the best I can, and update as fast as I can, thanks for the vote of confidence.**

**KitsueMage: Not good hits the nail (unless your Ishtar in which case your more likely to hit Harry) on the head.**

Chapter 34) Soul stealing, Soul Searching

Kaiba was standing to the side wandering if Harry was still breathing or maybe not, he did just receive a blow to the head from Ishtar who 'used' the Rod on him. Yami was face to face with a furious Tomb Robber an argument imminent, this did not bode well for the Hag umbridges soul which Bakura held in a Quill in his hand, he was fully prepared to snap it in two. Marik stood beside the unconscious Harry and had a dark feeling of foreboding about the whole affair, just how could they get out of this one?

"You have to return her soul, soul stealer" Insists Yami however an equally stubborn tom robber merely replies "you can get knotted Pharaoh"

"You can't send her soul to the shadow realm" Claims Yami "though she deserves it" adds Marik earning a glare from Yami, he wasn't exactly helping.

"I'll do what I like" growls Bakura "and if you two don't like it you can bloody well naff of the pair of you!"

"Hey freak unless you want to be connected to putting miss sunshine over there in a coma, I'd listen to the Psychopath and King of arrogance here" Kaiba states matter of factly and folds his arms, refusing to participate further, this was their mess, not his.

Bakura bristles at him, Yami grits his teeth in annoyance but can't return Kaiba's insults right now, Marik doesn't care he's been called worse although it was Ishtar who was the psychopath.

Yami forcedly says "he is right of course, we already have this Evil Lord Voldermort after the items or would you bring the rest of this world down on us?"

Bakura snarls but ultimately knows he's right, which makes it all the more maddening "she deserves it" he hisses.

"Then punish her" Says Marik, everyone looks at him, he shrugs "give her the Maze of terror game" he tosses a card to Bakura who catches it and checks it "hun" he mutters before looking at Marik once again, his eyes raises "I thought we were saving this one for a special occasion?" he asks him.

"Occasions come" he declares.

Yami was having none of it however "you can not play a shadow game with her soul!" he yells as though that would be enough to sway Bakura.

"Of course I'm not" snaps a sly Bakura "I'm gonna play a punishment game with her" he says, sneering at the Pharaoh and before another slagging match can begin Marik intervenes.

"He can erase her mind after the game can't he" he explains "besides do you honestly expect him to give up her soul without torturing it a little?"

Yami grumbles under his breath but does not raise any further objections, Bakura frowns "wait a minute" he protests "what's the point of a punishment game if she can't remember she's been punished!"

Kaiba sighs "Dim wit! That's the whole point, if she remembers it she'll brand us as Dark Wizards or something, do you want to be hunted down like a monster, or demon?" he shakes his head "I thought not, of all the stupid brain dead half-wit Baka's"

"Do you want to join her?" asks Bakura "cos your going about it the right way priest" shakes the Soul filled Quill in his direction.

"Hey" Marik walks up to the livid Thief King and places a hand on his shoulder supportingly "we'll remember and that's what counts" he says smiling disarmingly at the Tomb Robber "think about it, her little face contorted in fear, and the screaming!" Closes eyes as Ishtar takes over "God I love the screaming" reverts to Marik "Isn't that what its all about?" he asks and opens his eyes smirking at his partner in crime, Long time rival and lifelong friend.

Bakura grunts "fine" he crosses his arms "but we use my deck" his tone indicated that he would not be changing his mind anytime soon, which suited Marik fine. "I'll help you set it up" he states leaving no room for Bakura to refuse. Bakura glared at the Tomb Keeper but then smiled "as you wish" he says and throws him back his card "prepare the field will you" he gestures at the nearest desk "set it up there it'll work best scaled down" he says offhandedly.

"Wait I did not…"Yami is cut of by Kaiba "let them get it over and done with already, the sooner they finish the sooner we can leave"

"Kaiba! You…agree with this?" Yami asks him amazed.

Kaiba joins them around the desk and nods his head "She was torturing us Yami, I have no problem with her receiving a taste of her own medicine"

"Very well" sighs Yami giving up "but she must remember nothing and be kept alive" he states his conditions.

"Done and done" replies Bakura, an evil grin present on his face as he starts skimming through his deck "why end her suffering now, when we can prolong it" he continues "there's months of fun to be had out of torturing her" Kaiba rolls his eyes, Yami shakes his head and mutters something about Baka thieves, Marik concentrates on bringing his card to life, forming on the top of the desk where an elaborate maze is created.

Yami recognises it instantly "Labyrinth Wall" he exclaims.

OoOoO

Ishizu was nervous, she was worried, terrified out of her mind, and having a major panic attack, not that you'd notice if you were to look at the beautiful and exotic elder Tomb Keeper, she prided herself in her ability to remain impassive under pressure, and right now she was under a great deal of pressure.

Marik was missing and while this may be cause for a sigh of relief and a street party for their neighbours, for Ishizu it was a nightmare come true.

After the aftermath of battle city and the return or resurrection if you prefer of the Spirit of the Ring and Yami Marik who everyone decided to refer to as Ishtar for simplicity's sake (probably due to Bakura taking his host's last name.) Since then things had fallen into a sort of normality a state of equilibrium if you will.

Since Ishtar's powers and insanity had been reduced (he was still a deranged Psychopath just a slightly more stable one than before) He and Marik were now on more equal footing than the other Yami's and Hikari's were (technically Ishtar only ranked as a Yami because he was everything they were apart from been five millennia old and a spirit, but they couldn't decide what else to refer to him as, Mariks other persona was more of a mouthful to be frank) they now had to put up with each other as it was uncertain if one could be banished without the other been banished with it since the they were rejoined upon Ishtar's return and he and Marik are essentially the same person.

Both Shadi and Marik sat down to have a reasonably chat with Ryo and his Yami Bakura and they ended up threatening Bakura with everything from the wrath of Ra, to Ammits judgement, although Marik was a neutral observer and Ishtar wasn't concerned with what they did to the Tomb Robber unless they let him join in, he felt very strongly about Bakura giving up his old ways after all he to had suffered at his Yami's hands.

Despite Marik's wishes and Ishtar's complaints they had to return to Egypt they had no visa for staying in Japan and they had to return to their homeland.

Not to the Tomb Keeper tunnels, never again, she had secured a nice house in Cairo it wasn't much but it was a far cry from the hole in the ground they had used to live in, the hole in the ground Marik had cursed in the names of Ra, Hathor, Osiris, Sutek, Anubis and every god and goddess he could think of at the time.

In the end they had to leave but did not go of alone, Ryo and Bakura went along with them for a much needed break from everything, he also needed time to get to know his Yami better.

During this time a great evil thought vanquished centuries ago rose, Anubis the evil lord of the dead defeated by the Pharaoh millennia ago had returned from beyond death itself, although Marik and Ryo along with their Yami's were unable to offer any help at the time, after his defeat they both returned to Domino to make certain unlike their Yami's he would never return again.

Of course once back in Japan Marik proved reluctant to leave and Ishtar had to check out his old haunts looking for any freeloading crooks trying to cash in on his hideouts. He also expressed his desire to stay their longer by throwing what can only be termed and described as a Yami no Tantrum.

Then Yugi's Grandfather had an unexpected windfall on the lottery and decided to use the money to visit a few of his old colleagues in Brittan he also offered to take Yugi and Ryo with him, Yugi because he's his Grandson and has never been on a holiday abroad before, Ryo because neither Yugi nor his Grandpa were fluent in English. Amused by this, Ryo had to accept, that's where Marik comes in demanding, pleading and begging to be allowed to join them, Yugi and Ryo naturally helped him and talked Yugi's Grandfather into letting him come along, he could pay his own way, half his jewellery collection could have paid the national debts of Egypt and Japan combined, not that he would part with a single jewel encrusted golden piece of it.

It was a constant source of amusement that her Brother had a larger selection of jewellery than her, not that it felt wrong or strange to her although by present day standards it was considered bizarre, it was just the way things were in the Ishtar household.

Now that was a month ago and still no sigh of him, he should have returned by now although he could just be hanging out as an illegal immigrant in Japan having returned to domino city with Yugi and Ryo. Of course that would involve facing her wrath when she finally caught up with him and besides she had a feeling that it wasn't as simple as that.

She smiled to herself as she moved across the room to look out of the plain single sheet glass window and out into the street. It was ironic that something like sneaking of to another country could be considered so trivial and everyday.

"So far my Tauk hasn't given me any visions of his whereabouts or Yugi's and Bakura's for that matter, I can only assume they are in no danger and are still together"

Odeon wasn't back from the market place and shouldn't be due back for another hour or so, so why did she get the feeling someone or something was coming?

Ishizu ran her fingers along her Millennium Necklace she can sense that Marik is behind this feeling somehow, maybe he's finally coming home, she was certain it couldn't be danger the Millennium Ring would have surely warned her if that was the case.

As she was looking out a movement in the sky catches her eye it was swooping towards her and with a bang on the glass it was there, she jumped back startled before she realises what it is, a dark brown regal looking Falcon, it taps on the glass with its beak impatiently. Recovering from her initial shock she opens the window allowing it to enter her house, it drops a letter onto the floor and circles the room before alighting on a lamp stand.

Taking it in her stride Ishizu picks up the letter noting Marik's scrawl in Arabic on the front, she opens the envelope and takes out the letter reading it out loud she hopes it contains the answers she seeks.

"Dear Ishizu" and then underneath "Hi Sis!" she shakes her head at her Brothers tomfoolery "The weathers horrible and the Beer's weak" Ishizu's eyes narrow with anger when she got hold of him she was going to kill him, convicted by his own hand, his writing hand at that. "Having a really good time, Ishtar's behaving" Ishizu snorted she sincerely doubted that "He hasn't sent anything to the shadow realm lately, well he hasn't sent anyone, well it didn't take us long to rescue them anyway" Ishizu sighs, typical she thinks. "The Pharaoh and Tomb Robber are starting to get along they don't threaten to kill or banish each other to the shadow realm as often as they used to" well that was perfectly understandably they had history. "Wales was a strange place, Ryo's accent may be strange but it's nothing compared to the welsh one, all in all Cardiff wasn't one of my highlights, Scotland was okay, I've never tried whisky before" Ishizu grits her teeth in frustration, what was the point. "And Adrian's wall was really neat Ishtar and Bakura had a mock knife fight on it, the Pharaoh refused to join in for some reason" Ishizu somehow doubted the validity of that statement she was certain he had confused the word mock with real. "London's nice one minute the sun's shining the next it's chucking it down, Ra be Damned this is one strange place" Ishizu chuckled at his encounter with Brittan's famously unpredictable weather. "Our Yami's are socialising more, they had a pint in an English Pub together and caused no bother at all" Ishizu raised her eyebrow at this Bakura And Ishtar she could understand but the Pharaoh? And she had her suspicions about the no bother part as well. "Well that's about everything oh one last thing, we stumbled upon a world of magic and have decided to attend a school called Hogwarts to learn more about this magic, it's in Scotland I think, hope this finds you and Odeon well as it leaves me" she stops reading stunned did she just read what she thought she had read? "All my love Marik, and Ishtar" another line behind it written by Ishtar in a barely legible scrawl went on to state he didn't sent his love and a further line below read "P.S. the falcon's called Preybird I bought him over here int he neat?"

Ishizu blinks twice and then re-reads it but the last part remained the same she sighs "oh Marik" and sits down on ne of the chairs in the room "what have you got yourself into now?" she asks herself.

0o0o0

Around the edge of the table on which the Labyrinth wall was set up, Bakura had set several face down cards along two of the edges. "Alright" smirks Bakura "Traps laid" he claims as he places several more face down cards on the opposite two edges. "Magical defences set" he announces.

"All we need now is the release of the soul" states Marik he was sitting on the next desk along to the side of Bakura, Ishtar beside him in spirit form, Yami and Kaiba were standing on the opposite side of the desk observing the proceedings.

Yami had given up trying to halt the proceedings and couldn't help but wonder what sort of shadow game the evil trio (Bakura, Marik and Ishtar) had devised, Kaiba had never witnessed a true punishment game, or at least not while believing it to be a game of darkness anyway, and was also looking forward to getting pay back against Umbridge, such basic emotions as revenge may be beneath him, but he was not above go down for a while.

"So with no further adu let's get ready to rumble! Release the soul!" cheers Marik acting like some sporting event announcer, Bakura smirks and tosses the Quill in the air snatching it out of mid air he pulls Umbridges soul out and flings it into the maze where it forms as a miniature Umbridge who staggers a glazed horrified look on her face.

"Thirty seconds then release the monsters" suggests Marik leaning back, as Ishtar cackles insanely 'here that?' he sneers leaning in close his translucent face filling up the sky above the maze 'better start running!' but of course even in a shadow game Umbridge could not see or hear the deranged Yami in spirit form.

"Thirty, twenty, ten, zero" Bakura says quickly, not wasting any time. Soon his creepiest looking monsters were pursuing Umbridge through the maze, leaping out at her from the shadows to chase and terrify her.

'This is the life' declares Ishtar.

**Odd place to end but you can probably guess the rest**


	40. another intermission

Deck of the Priestess

**Deck of the Priestess**

_I'm going to go with the early video games that gave her a light/fairy themed __deck; it contrasts perfectly with Marik's dark/spellcaster deck._

Monster cards

Voltanis the Adjudicator: Level 8, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 2800, Def-1400

After 1 of your Counter Trap Cards has been activated and has resolved, you can Tribute all monsters you control to Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned in this way, you can destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of Fairy-Type monsters you Tributed.

Splendid Venus: Level 8, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 2800, Def-2000

All non-Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. The activation and effect of Spell and Trap Cards you control cannot be negated.

Majestic Mech - ohka: Level 6, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 2400, Def- 1400

You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you do, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase.

Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin: Level 7, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 2300, Def-1400

You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Airknight Parshath". During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw 1 card. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the difference in Life Points.

Soul of Purity and light: Level 6, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 2000, Def- 1800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 LIGHT monsters from your Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, monsters they control lose 300 ATK.

Airknight Parshath: Level 5, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1900, Def- 1400

When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Airknight Parshath: Level 5, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1900, Def- 1400

When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Harvest Angel of Wisdom: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk-1800, Def- 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Counter Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Harvest Angel of Wisdom: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk-1800, Def- 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Counter Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Harvest Angel of Wisdom: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk-1800, Def- 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Counter Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Gellenduo: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1700, Def- 0000

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card's controller takes any damage, destroy this card. If you Tribute Summon a LIGHT Fairy-type monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.

Gellenduo: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1700, Def- 0000

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card's controller takes any damage, destroy this card. If you Tribute Summon a LIGHT Fairy-type monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.

Meltiel Sage of the Sky: level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1600, Def- 1200

Each time a Counter Trap is activated, gain 1000 Life Points, and if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Meltiel Sage of the Sky: level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1600, Def- 1200

Each time a Counter Trap is activated, gain 1000 Life Points, and if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Nova Summoner: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 800

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from the Deck. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Airknight Parshath" instead.

Nova Summoner: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 800

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from the Deck. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Airknight Parshath" instead.

Nova Summoner: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 800

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from the Deck. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Airknight Parshath" instead.

Shining Angel: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 800

When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

Shining Angel: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 800

When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1300, Def- 1000

When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by the Level of the destroyed monster x 300 points.

Royal knight: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1300, Def- 800

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by the DEF of the destroyed monster.

Barrier Statue of the Heavens: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1000, Def- 1000

No monsters can be Special Summoned, except for LIGHT monsters.

Radiant Jeral: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1000, Def- 2000

When this card is sent to the Graveyard (except if destroyed by battle), gain 1000 Life Points if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field.

Radiant Jeral: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1000, Def- 2000

When this card is sent to the Graveyard (except if destroyed by battle), gain 1000 Life Points if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field.

Freya, Spirit of Victory: Level 1, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 100, Def- 100

While you control a Fairy-Type monster(s) other than "Freya, Spirit of Victory", this card cannot be selected as an attack target. All Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF.

Dunames the Dark witch: Level 4, Light, Fairy/effect Atk- 1800, Def- 1050

Spell Cards

The Sanctuary in the Sky: Field Spell

Battle Damage to the controller of a Fairy-Type monster from a battle involving that Fairy-Type monster becomes 0.

Celestial Transformation: Quick-play spell

Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved and it is destroyed during the End Phase.

Cestus of Dagla: Equip spell

You can only equip this card to a Fairy-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 500 points. When the monster equipped with this card deals damage to your opponent's Life Points, increase your own Life Points by the same amount.

Cestus of Dagla: Equip spell

You can only equip this card to a Fairy-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 500 points. When the monster equipped with this card deals damage to your opponent's Life Points, increase your own Life Points by the same amount.

Messenger of Peace: Continues spell

Neither player can declare attacks with face-up monsters with an ATK of 1500 or more. Pay 100 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy this card.

Lightning Vortex: Normal spell

Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

Monster Reborn: Normal spell

Select 1 monster from either you or your opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster on your side of the field.

Pot of Avarice: Normal spell

Select 5 Monster Cards from your Graveyard, then add them to your Deck and shuffle it. After that, draw 2 cards.

Pot of Greed: Normal spell

Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Graceful Charity: Normal spell

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Soul Taker: Normal spell

Destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Then, your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.

Swords of Revealing Light: Normal spell

Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

Trap Cards

Barrel Behind the Door: Trap Counter

When an effect that inflicts damage to Life Points is activated (except Battle Damage), switch the damage you receive to your opponent's Life Points.

Black Horn of Heaven: Trap Counter

Negate the Special Summon of 1 of your opponent's monsters and destroy it.

Divine Wrath: Trap Counter

Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the activation and the effect of an Effect Monster and destroy it.

Forced back: Trap Counter

Negate the Normal Summon or Flip Summon of a monster and return the monster to its owner's hand.

Magic Drain: Trap Counter

You can only activate this card when your opponent activates a Spell Card. Your opponent can discard 1 Spell Card from their hand to negate the effect of this card. If your opponent does not, negate the activation of your opponent's Spell Card and destroy it.

Negate Attack: Trap Counter

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.

Trap Jammer: Trap Counter

You can only activate this card when your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. Negate the activation of the Trap Card and destroy it.

Aegis of Gaia: Trap Continues

Gain 3000 Life Points. If this face-up card is removed from the field, lose 3000 Life Points.

Wall of Revealing light: Trap Continues

When you activate this card, pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points. None of your opponent's monsters with an ATK equal to or less than the Life Points you paid can attack.

Solar Ray: Trap Normal

Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each face-up LIGHT monster on the field.


	41. Quiditch Its a funny old game

**SRRH: I read a fic, where the subjects of the shadow game remember it subconsciously, Bakura manages to get the Weasley twins to stop calling him Whitey with it.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: Umbridge got scared out of her wits, and then had her mind messed with, the gang are now out of detention and eager to learn more about a certain broomstick game.**

**Ahilty: Pegasus might have been the first villain but Yami Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik are way better than him. Sorry we don't get to see it in fine detail but you can use your imagination.**

**Shadowkyra: it was always my intent to bring in more Yugioh characters, Ishizu's reply will be interesting to say the least, Marik probably wrote it without thinking although a part of him knew it would irritate Ishizu which he likes to do, it also gave me a chance to expand on the back story, and explain why their on vacation or Holiday as the English would say in England at the time, it also explains how the Yami's are back and their all friends well more or less, she will be back, I can guaranty it, and for basic continuity can I point out that Marik forgot to send Preybird of with the letter before he arrived at Hogwarts and so finally sent it of yesterday or the night they arrived.**

Chapter 35) Quiditch! It's a funny old game

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba strolled out of Umbridge's office, Bakura had returned her soul to her body and under protest erased her memory with Marik's help to put a suggestion into her and Harry's mind that they'd finished their detention and had just left.

"Guess we should make a start on the homework" sighs Marik, but as he started of to head back to the common room he was surprised when Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him. "What's the big idea" snaps Ishtar glaring at the former High Priest with murderess intent.

"Were supposed to be in detention remember" Kaiba explains coldly "Harry and Umbridge may have been fooled into thinking we've finished but don't you think Harry's already suspicious friends will find it strange that we were released who knows how long before Harry?" Ishtar growls but lets Marik take control again choosing not to kill him, for now.

"I suppose your right" he admits "so what do we do to pas the time play I spy?" he asks mockingly, it was Kaiba's turn to growl as they entered the grand staircase.

"Hey look" Bakura points down to the next floor below them, where two distinct ginger heads bobbed along "Greg and Frank" mutters Marik recognising them "Fred and George weren't it?" Bakura corrects him "come on" Marik jumped down the stairs two at a time followed by Bakura who shrugs and says "beats doing nothing"

Yami's eyes narrow there was no way he was leaving Marik and the Tomb Robber alone with that pair of troublemakers, Kaiba sighs but follows them if only to find out what they were up to.

"Hey1 Double Trouble Bro's!" the furtive Twins turned round trying to appear innocent until they realise that they haven't been collared and relax clearly relieved. Smirking at the nickname, Fred or is it George? Asks them "what's up? Want to volunteer as testers again?"

Yami steps back fearfully "no" he says at once, the twins grin at him annoying the Pharaoh greatly.

"We were hoping you could tell us more about this Queadutch game" Marik asks hopefully.

/Funny name for a game: comments Ishtar to all of them X:that's because it's pronounced Quiditch:X Kaiba corrects him irking the insane Tomb Keeper.

"Uh I think you mean Quiditch" George or is it Fred? Says "Well you've to come to right pair" replies his twin "were on the Gryffindor team, Beaters but you won't know about that, we can explain the game to you, if you can find your way to the training pitch near the greenhouses, we'll meet you there in ten" his brother adds "we'd take you there now, but were finalising a deal here, see you there" with that they hurry of glancing around them shadily.

"Like Teenage Del Boys" mutters Bakura, confusing the others whose reincarnation did not come from England.

"Might as well" states Yami "learning this game will give us something to do" he leads the group striding down the stairs followed by the others. "If you think I'm playing a game on a broomstick…" Kaiba left the rest unsaid but it was perfectly clear that he would stick to planes rather than cleaning instruments.

"Fine, fine" Marik dismisses his complaint immediately "leave the broomstick flying to us" Bakura smirking elbows him "he'd rather fly a vacuum cleaner" he laughs, Kaiba growls deep in his throat "But Bakura" Marik says in mock distress "the lead would never be long enough for a decent flight" he cackles. "I suppose your right" sighs Bakura in mock grief "besides there wouldn't be a place for miles to plug it in around here"

After a few mis-directions they finally find the training pitch, a long rectangle shaped stretch of grass, boarded on all sides by castle walls, a few minutes later the Weasley twins show up hefting medium sized trunk between them and carrying several broomsticks.

"We've decided to give you a quick flying lesson and if you get the hang of it a rough guide to Quiditch and then let you have ago" they both grin "there are only three available positions in the team though, so even if you all get the hang of it one of you will definitely lose out" they warn them.

Kaiba shakes his head "Don't worry I'm not bothered about learning how to fly"

The Weasley twins look at him as though he's mad "you sure?" asks Fred "You'll be missing out on an important part of Wizarding life" adds George "and learning to fly's pretty important too"

Kaiba shrugs "I'll stick around though" he says as he walks away heading for the far wall "this has the potential to be interesting" he mutters to himself.

"Okay" The twins lay the brooms out beside the three prospective flyers "place your hand above them and say 'up'" they instruct them.

Yami oozing confidence holds his hand out above his selected Broom and said "up" the Broomstick leapt into his hand at once.

Bakura boredly said "up" but the broom merely twitched, he growled and said "up" again but this time the broom merely rolled over.

Marik chuckled at his misfortune "Ha, ha, up" he said in an amused tone, he frowns as his broom does not respond at all "I said up" he growls the broomstick leaps up smacking him in the face before he can grab it.

Yami gives them both condensing and pitying looks, a vein throbs in Bakuras forehead "UP!" he roars, the broomstick leaps into his outstretched hand as though on fire.

The Weasley twins regard them with astoundment but recover and give them further instructions.

George took a fourth broom and demonstrated how to mount it, and then kicked of and flew around showing them how to steer by leaning to sides and so on.

It seemed easy enough and with Fred and George's encouragement they mounted their brooms and kicked of. Yami started of cautiously until he got the hang of it when he started pulling more complicated and risky moves, increasing speed, cutting corners, he was enjoying himself immensely, he pulled up higher, not afraid in the least of the long drop beneath him.

Marik was also having the time of his life pushing his broom way past its limits, finding out how fast it could really go, and barely avoiding pancaking himself against a wall by ducking through an pen archway and looping up to fly back upside down over the arch. He rolls back the right way up and zoomed along, it wasn't like the thrill of riding a bike but it would do.

Bakura took slightly longer to get used to it, although the usefulness of flying was apparent to him, not that he needed it with his skills, but as a getaway vehicle it would be superb. He climbed higher and higher, regarding the ground below with interest, his host was right from this height people did look like ants, he flew down accelerating and just as it seemed he was going to crash he pulled up skimming the ground and parting the leaf blades.

The Weasley twin's breath a sigh of relief, they were risk takers it seemed, Bakura had pulled of a nice Wronski Feint without realising it and they all took to flying like naturals. "Hey come on down" Fred called out "your time is up" adds George.

Bakura came down, quickly kicking the broom up dropping of to land on the balls of his feet while he snatches his broom out of mid air and then strides back to the Weasley twins. Yami came down at a steadier speed, pulling up to dismount normally. "Who's the show off now?" Yami asks him, but Bakura pointedly ignores him.

Marik sweeps down going way to fast, and yet it still wasn't enough. By Ra he wanted, he needed more speed Damn it! Ishtar takes over cackling manically as he jumps of the doomed broom which inevitably crashes impacting the ground so hard it's smashed to pieces pulverised!

Ishtar having tucked and rolled to avoid any lasting injury, straightening up he struggles to prevent himself from bursting into full blown maniacal laughter, Marik wouldn't be pleased with him if he did. The Veins in his face and neck were throbbing with the increased adrenalin "By Ra, I enjoyed that" he declared.

"Ra?" mutters George "he's Egyptian" Yami covers for him smoothly.

Kaiba smirked to himself over in his corner he had been right it had been entertaining, he was sitting on the grass knees bent towards him, leaning back against the wall regarding the show with interest, as much as it pained him to admit it they did have a certain style no matter how mad.

"Well since stage 1 was such a success, we'll move to stage 2" Fred announces before in union with George they both declare "we are proud to begin the Weasley's patented Quiditch master class" they grin like mad.

"A Quiditch team comprises of seven players, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker" Fred says knowledgably, George continues "the chasers take this ball" he opens up the squirming trunk to pull out a dull red/brown ball "the Quaffle, they throw it between them, trying to reach the opponents goal posts three hoops on long poles clustered together at the far side of the pitch and throw it through one of the hoops to score ten points"

"I take it; it isn't as easy as it sounds" Yami queries.

Fred and George nod "the opposing team's chasers will be…chasing you, trying to get the ball and then that's where we come in" Fred continues "we're the Gryffindor beaters, and equipped with these bats" hands a thick club to George, it's about the size of a rounder's bat but looks like a cricket bat "We stop these balls, the Bludgers from blooding up the team" he lets one of the cannonball like balls that were strapped down loose, it shoots into the air narrowly missing decapitating a gargoyle "get back" Fred warns them as George strides out bat ready, the ball shoots straight for him only to be sent flying with a resounding whack from George. "Beaters beat the Bludgers at the opponent's team, and the opponents Bludgers, vice versa, they are also charged with protecting their own team, watch out it's coming back!" Fred warns George who stuns it with a spell enabling him to shove it back into the trunk and tie it down securely "nasty little buggers aren't they?" George laughs.

Bakura and Marik swap identical grins, what they wouldn't give to take that position; to bad the Weasley's already had it.

"The keeper protects the Goalposts, he can traverse the pitch but should stay around the goals for obvious reasons "no violence or extra rough stuff against the keeper" Fred claims "you can get away with more against the chasers if they've got the Quaffle"

"And the seeker? Bakura asks them "what does he do?"

"Seekers are the best and most important position in Quiditch, it takes real skill to be a seeker" states George, Fred opens a small compartment within the trunk and takes out a small walnut sized golden ball, that quickly gained Bakura's undivided attention, as they watched it sprouted a set of feather light golden wings and flutters into the air "seekers have to have highly trained eyes to spot the Snitch and excellent reflexes to chase and catch it that's why it alone is worth 150 points and its capture ends the game" Fred tells them as George reaches out awkwardly to grab the Snitch before it takes of "can't risk losing it" he explains "we'd never be able to…" As fast as lightning Bakura's hand flashes out and snags the Snitch out of mid air, it's wings retract leaving him holding a golden walnut shaped ball which he tosses to George "you were saying?" he asks cockily, the twins were shocked by his effortless capture of the Snitch.

"Nice reflexes" comments Fred weakly, Bakura nods "is the seeker position available?" he asks eagerly to which George replies "no" he flinches as he says it "we already have Harry, he's the best seeker we ever had" he mutters as way of explanation "pity" mumbles Bakura turning away "I would have excelled at it"

"Uh, glad your so confident" comments Fred "the only positions we have available in the team are two for chaser and the keeper position , so do you want to try for both or pick one each to go for?"

"I'd have preferred to try my hand as a beater" says Marik with a shrug "but I'll give chaser a go"

"Then I'll try out for keeper" states Bakura receiving questioning glances from Marik and Yami "they said it was safer than chaser" he reminds them, Yami mutters something under his breath about cowardly thieves "besides I'd prefer to let the enemy come to me, than have to go to them" besides he thinks I can bide my time and maybe something better will come along.

"Fine then" sighs Yami "me and Marik will try out for chasers, Bakura can try out for keeper"

"Great here" George tosses Yami the Quaffle "we'll go head to head with you, the battlements above that arch can be the goal posts we can practice tossing the ball to our partner and scoring goals against Bakura who'll be trying to block our goal scoring" explains Fred.

They mount their brooms and take of despite been more profiant at causing mayhem as beaters than working together to score goals, the Weasley twins put up a good fight against Yami and Marik who take a while before they come to depend, rely and trust one another.

Bakura pulls no favours and blocks most attempts to score a goal, only a few shots manage to get past him. After nearly an hour of practice they decide to call it day. The Weasley twins apologize saying that they won't be able to help them anymore as they are fully booked for the rest of the week with detentions, and tell them if they have any more questions they should check in the library for Quiditch throughout the ages which should be able to clear everything up.

Walking back to the castle with Kaiba the gang are elated that they have this new game to try and win at.


	42. starlight starbright

**Silver and Gold Make Bronze: thanks for the complement it's mainly Yugioh based with a duel this chapter, but we'll get back to the wizards later.**

Chapter 36) Starlight, Starbright, who will win this Duel tonight?

Kaiba had gone back to the common room leaving the Yami's to their own devises, they figured he'd finish the homework in five minutes flat and then they wouldn't be able to get him of his lap top again.

As their bodies were still hurting from their detention with Umbridge the Yami's remained in control while their Hikari's rested in their soul rooms, Marik could have handled the pain, but was feeling tired after their Quiditch training and after been reassured by the other Yami's that they'd make sure Ishtar didn't kill anything.

"Feels good up here" says Yami for once at peace with not only the world but his fellow Yami's as well. The ancient spirit was standing at the top of the battlements, at the very top of the school; they could not know that this was where the astrology class was held. The night sky twinkled with stars, a half moon extending the shadows around them; he was awash with the nightly breeze purifying his very soul.

Bakura and Ishtar were also at peace, and for once were calm and medative; they thrived in the darkness along with the Pharaoh. It was one of the few things they each had in common, the only thing they could agree on without arguing and snapping at each other.

"Uuumm" mumbles Bakura through half closed eyes; he was basking in the eternal darkness. He hadn't been lying when he had claimed to be the darkness, he was one with it, a part of it as it was a part of him. His Hikari feared the darkness and yet loved him as though he were his own brother. How can he fear one and love the other if they are one and the same? It was not often Bakura contemplated this, he preferred to leave the deep meaningful thinking to his Hikari.

Ishtar nods his agreement he lived for the darkness it wasn't often he was at peace, he usually thrived on adrenalin, danger, disaster, and trouble. But for the moment he was simply relaxing an almost alien concept for him.

"Hey you three" turning the Yami's were surprised to find Kaiba appear at the top of the staircase leading down from the rooftop platoe they had discovered "your not easy to find you know" he adds stepping out into the night, his tone a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"You managed it" comments Bakura simply.

"Yes well" Kaiba dismisses him "shouldn't you be doing some homework or something?" he asks.

"We'll do it tomorrow" claims Yami.

"You know" Kaiba regards him wolfishly "your not in Egypt anymore, you have no authority here 'o pharaoh"

Yami bites his lip in annoyance and frowns, Ishtar giggles "priests gone wooly headed" he splutters.

"Hardly" smirks Kaiba "care to duel?"

"Again?" Yami asks amused, Kaiba chuckles "so full of yourself, I'm asking all of you, another battle royal, what do you say?"

Ishtar and Bakura shoot each other self satisfied smirks "I accept your challenge" Yami smiles confidently, "so do I" bristles Bakura, "prepare to meet your demise Kaiba" cackles Ishtar scornfully.

"We can test out these, they should work now" Kaiba hands over three duel Disks to the others "I trust you're ready?" he asks receiving confident chuckling and nodding of heads as confirmation.

"We'll hold the Duel here" Kaiba peers over the battlements, a tight smile forming on his face "an apt place for a duel"

"Geese what is it with you and heights?" Bakura asks him, Kaiba ignores the question "lets Duel" he says.

"Lets get this game started shall we?" says Bakura.

"As you wish" cackles Ishtar.

"Let's Du, du, du, du, du Duel" stutters Yami wondering briefly where that came from.

They each move to stand in a corner of the roof top and prep their Duel Disks drawing five cards "I'll start things of" sneers Ishtar drawing a sixth card **necrovalley **something told him not to play it just yet "I place a monster in defense mode and one face down" two face down cards appeared on the field, the one in front sideways on.

"My move" Bakura to the right of Ishtar draws a sixth card **Destiny Board** perfect "I summon the Cythonian Soldier in Atk mode" a wicked warrior wearing dark armour and wielding a wicked blade appears on the field "and two face downs, end turn"

Yami bites his lip again he'd never seen that card before (maybe someone should start an internet site with a complete list of released Duel Monsters cards, then maybe duelists would recognize every other card played that they don't own) he draws a sixth card as he declares "draw" **Magician's Tomb of Dark Magic** maybe later for now "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Atk mode and set a face down" its up to Kaiba now he thinks as a highly skilled spellcaster appears on his side of the field.

Kaiba draws a sixth card **Megamorph** useless right now "I'll start by summoning Horus the black Flame Dragon level 4" a small yet powerful dragon appears on Kaiba's side of the field, Kaiba smirks at his opponents "now which of my pathetic adversaries should I attack first?" he asks himself, Yami raises an eyebrow, Bakura grins wolfishly and Ishtar bristles with anger.

"Attack Bakura's monster with dark fire balls!" Horus fires several black balls of flame from its mouth at the Cythonian Soldier destroying it and dealing 400 points of damage to Bakura's life points.

Bakura: 3600

Bakura howls with laughter "poor move Kaiba" he grins at him "whenever my soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of damage as I do" Cythonian soldier's sword flies through Kaiba inflicting 400 points of damage, Kaiba barely flinches.

Kaiba: 3600

"Big deal" claims Kaiba "I place two face down cards" two face down cards appear on the field behind Horus "end turn, now my hours evolves into a level 6 monster"

Kaiba's dragon increases in size and strength.

Ishtar grunts and draws a card, Kaiba chains with his trap Jar of Greed "I draw one card" declares Kaiba as he draws from his deck, after activation Ishtar chains with his Secret Barrel trap targeting Yami and dealing twelve hundred points of damage to his life points.

Yami: 2800

"First I'll play a field spell card Necrovalley" a canyon area covers the field (Skilled DM 1 counter) "secondly I change my Gravekeeper's spy into Atk mode and due to its effect I get to summon the Gravekeeper's assassin to the field" a shifty black robed spellcaster and an assassin her features covered up by her robes appears on his side of the field "and now I summon the Gravekeeper's Curse in Atk mode due to its effect I can blast Kaiba for 500 life points" Kaiba gets hit with a sonic pain spell and is racked with pain, he tries to cover his ears with little effect, a dreadlocked spellcaster holding a crook appears beside its fellow Gravekeeper's

Kaiba: 3100

He could take out a massive blow to Kaiba's life points if he attacked him but why leave the Tomb Robber unasailed? "Attack Bakura my Spy" Bakura frowns "you are so dead Ishtar" he growls and activates his trap Sakuretsu Armour destroying the attacking monster, Ishtar growls at the loss "Attack Bakura directly my Curse!" he declares, Bakura can't avoid been hit by a sonic pain spell dealing 1300 points of damage to him.

Bakura: 2300

"Now my Assassin…" ((I have a name Dark Villain, and I ma not yours)) the GA's voice reverberates within Ishtar's mind clearly irritated, he ignores it "attack Kaiba's dragon and switch it to defense mode" Horus covers itself with its wings, defending but Kaiba activates his trap Shadow Spell stopping GA's attack and reducing it's attack by 700.

((Smooth move)) says GA sarcastically "I end my turn" snarls Ishtar, Bakura chuckles "my move" he activates his Destiny Board and draws a card, its effect adds Spirit Message "I" from his deck to the field "I summon the Elemental Valkyrie in Atk mode, it gains 500 Atk points since there is a fire type on the field", now I Play the change of Heart card to take control of Yugi's Skilled DM" (Skilled DM 2 counters)

"First I'll have my EV attack your Gravekeeper's Curse" Bakura is interrupted by an accented voice resounding within his own mind ((No!)) /What!/ Bakura freezes ((No)) insists the voice ((I refuse)) /Elemental Valkyrie?/ Bakura sighs /I knew I should have shredded you/ ((that attitude is not going to sweet talk me into attacking)) EV replies /Grr what do you want/ snaps Bakura /I'm dueling here/ ((an apology for Bakura, and My name is Frey or Freya not that the likes of you are permitted to use it)) Bakura had his pride and principles, there was no way he was going to apologize to a card spirit, but on the other hand he couldn't afford this not now, he couldn't afford one single monster to act up if he wanted to win this duel /I have already apologized to my host and…now…I apologize to you for hurting him and…for insulting you/ Bakura knew enough to respect his monsters. But respecting and bowing down scraping your nose over were two different things ((Good, maybe there is hope for you yet Dark Thief)) Frey comments as Bakura unfreezes.

"Fre..uh hur" he licks his dry lips "EV attack GC now" Ishtar winces as his Gravekeeper is destroyed and his life points fall by 700.

Ishtar: 3300

"Next I finish What the Tomb Keeper couldn't and destroy Kaiba's dragon with the Skilled DM" Horus is destroyed by a Dark Magical blast leaving Kaiba defenseless. "Place one card face down and end my turn" with Horus of the field EV loses its Atk point boost, Skilled DM returns to Yami's field.

Yami draws a card and summons the Magician's Valkyrie in Attack mode" a monster that could be the DMG's sister appears next to his Skilled DM. "I attack Kaiba with the Skilled Dark Magician, Kaiba is hit directly and cries out in pain.

Kaiba: 1200

Kaiba senses defeat Yami could take him out, Kaiba would in his shoes.

I could finish Kaiba of now but then Ishtar and Bakura would put aside their differences to gang up on me…"Magicians Valkyrie attack…"

((What is it about darks and not referring to us by name?)) MV complains.

((Mine is just as bad, if not worse)) sighs the weakened GA

((Mine ain't that bad for the abusive bastard that he is, though I wouldn't really want to be on a first name basis with him)) adds EV

:Dear Ra: groans Yami.

:/For once I agree this is supposed to be a duel not…a…a coffee morning?/: yells Ishtar.

/…/

:Bakura?:

/I'm staying out of this/ he declares.

:/Coward/:

((Your smarter than you look, then again that isn't much of an accomplishment)) comments EV.

::Please…::

((My name is Asuka and I am pleased to have finally met you friend of Yugi and Lover of Manna)) says MV.

Ishtar, Bakura, EV, GA together ((What!))

Yami anime sweat drops :I'm not…well not that!:

((Oh was I mistaken are you her Boyfriend? Concubine? Finesse? Boywhore? Stalker?)) MV asks him innocently.

Yami falls to the floor and then leaps to his feet, confusing Kaiba who is not aware of the spirits conversation with card spirits :None of those! Were just mutual acquaintances:

((Oh, I am so sorry, my understanding of such things is still very limited))

Ishtar/Bakura ((Yami and the DMG sitting on the Sphinx S X X X I N G!))

((That's really childish and rude)) EV comments.

((Not to mention hypocritical considering what you and Dee Dee get up to) GA tells Ishtar.

:If I may interrupt, please may I continue with my move, we are in the middle of a Duel you know: Yami asks their Hikari's soul cards.

((Very well)) GA ((As you wish Dark Hero )) EV ((Certainly Pharaoh-Sama)) says MV (who do you want me to attack?))

:I'm afraid it's your friend Gravekeeper's Assassin, I'm afraid I don't know her name:

((Such I the nature of the Duel)) claims GA philosophically.

((If we do not meet in the graveyard, we shall see you on the other side)) EV told her.

((I'm sorry, no hard feelings)) MV apologizes to GA.

"Hey some time this Millennia would be good" yells Kaiba, the Yami's seem to snap back to reality "what was that about?" he asks them "believe me Kaiba" replies Yami "you don't want to know" Ishtar hums along to sitting in a tree, etc.

"Attack Ishtar's Yasmine, Asuka" Ishtar face faults and cries out as his Gravekeeper is blasted by Asuka the Magician's Valkyrie and his life points fall.

Ishtar: 3000

((That's for been a meanie)) declares Asuka.

Kaiba blinks, Yugi could have finished him of, but he didn't, he had to repay the favor, not only from this Duel, but from before when he stuck up for me and the Goon patrol, not that he could show this to them "You're naming them now? I suppose DM's called Houdini huh?" he snipes "my turn I draw and activate the Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more cards" (Skilled DM 3 counters) "and now I summon the Lord of Dragons to the field" a dragon like Spellcaster appears "and equip him with the flute of summoning Dragon's allowing me to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragon's from my hand" Two identical bluey-white dragons appear on either side of the Lord of Dragons.

"I attack Ishtar directly with Blue Eyes number 1" Ishtar's beginning to sweat "activate Rite of Spirit trap card, special summon Gravekeeper's Spy in Defence mode" Kaiba's attack is re-directed to Ishtar's monster instead "fine Blue eyes White Lightning attack! Obliterate his last Defense!" Ishtar's monster is destroyed leaving him wide open for Kaiba's second Blue eyes which at Kaiba's demand wipes out Ishtar's remaining life points.

Ishtar: 0 in 4th place loser

Ishtar falls to his knees weakened by the powerful attack against him.

"I place a face down and end my turn" He nods to Yami who can't believe he didn't attack him; surely he viewed Yami as the greater threat in this duel?

Bakura cackles as he draws a card "are you ready Kaiba? I'm about to summon a monster stronger than your Blue Eyes" he adds Spirit Message "N" to the field "first I play Melchid the Four Faced Beast" a fiend with a face on the four sides of it's body appears on the field.

"I'd hardly call that stronger than my Blue Eyes" states Kaiba scornfully.

"Oh not it Kaiba" Bakura grins psychotically at him. ((You're going to sacrifice me aren't you?)) Frey complains bitterly /No choice, you can't survive a battle with a Blue Eyes/ ((Very well, I'll give Yasmine your regards))

"I'll tribute Melchid and Freya to special summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius!" an evil looking fiend monster materializes onto the field. Kaiba gasps and his eyes bug out "what the heck's that thing?"

(Seriously he has like a gazillion rare cards that he carries around in that briefcase of his, either he doesn't bother to keep up with the new releases or he hasn't memorized all the cards he's got)

"One of my strongest monsters" Bakura claims "yeah right" laughs Yami "as if you have anything stronger than that thing" Bakura glares at him.

"Attack Kaiba's Blue eyes with Masked mayhem" The Masked Beast attacks but shrinks to half it's size it's attack points cut down to 1650 Kaiba smirks and reviles his Shrink spell card, Bakura glowers at him "activate Magic Drain" but Kaiba discards Megamorph to negate it.

Blue Eyes White Dragon's counter attack destroys the Masked Beast; Bakura's loses life points in Bakura's failed attack.

Bakura: 350

Bakura shakes with pain but laughs madly like the maniac he is "now his effect activates and I can equip the Mask of Remements from my deck to any monster on the field and I choose one of your Blue Eyes" control of one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon switches to Bakura and he attacks Kaiba's Dragon Lord with a White Lightning attack destroying it and devastating Kaiba's life points.

Kaiba: 1300

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Bakura grins from ear to ear "your turn Pharaoh"

Yami draws a card "first I tribute my Skilled DM to special summon the DM from my deck" A tall Spellcaster with purple hair and clad in purple armour appears on the field

:I'm sorry but I have to tribute you in order to defeat Bakura: Yami explains apologetically to Asuka.

((I understand)) says Asuka ((go ahead and Win))

"And I tribute MV Asuka in order to summon the chaos Command Magician and then I equip my Dark Magician with the Magician's Tomb Of Dark Magic and Mage power increasing his Atk to 4800, now I'll have him attack your stolen Dragon with Dark Magic Attack! You lose!"

"Not so fast Pharaoh I activate my Trap Card Dimension Wall it shifts the damage to Kaiba, he loses this Duel and not I" Bakura smirks even as his captured Dragon is destroyed.

Kaiba: 0 in 3rd place good but not good enough

"Just you and me now" claims Bakura "no" replies Yami "just me, Chaos Command Magician direct attack!"

"Negate Attack!" CCM's attack is negated by a vortex of energy that appears as Bakura calls out the trap's name boredly, Yami has no choice but to end his turn.

"You can't beat me you know" Bakura claims his features obscured in shadow as the moon goes behind a cloud "not this time" he says.

Yami growls "I must, I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

Yami: 2800, Bakura: 350

Kaiba sits back against the battlements next to Ishtar. Kaiba was convinced that Yami would win the Duel, but despite the odds and points been stacked against Bakura, Ishtar wouldn't count him out just yet.

T B C


	43. Dark Hero Vs Dark Thief

**Tracefan: **"Mask of remements wouldn't work due to Lord of D's effect" **ever hear of Duellist Logic? It's in a fan fic series called **"As If" **that I found on mediaminer, practically every other duel from every single Duellist Kingdom duel to the movie's Yami Vs Anubis duel features a card play that wouldn't work that way in the actual game, for example in the movie, Yami claims to play double spell to discard a card from his hand to get a spell from Kaiba's graveyard, not only does that only work for cards in the graveyard of the player (Yami's monster reborn should have been in his graveyard with the rest of his deck) but he didn't have that spell card just exchange and diffusion wave motion cannon and the trap reverse of reverse face down on the field, and Mask of remements was so powerful Lord of D. couldn't negate it. Back to Duellist logic, in the parody As If when ever a card play didn't work like it technically could and one of the side line characters (usually Tea) noticed this Joey or Bakura usually would reply duellist logic as though that explained everything.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: I know Kaiba and Yami/Yugi have that big rival thing going down shades of Priest Vs Pharaoh like in the tablet of the nameless pharaoh and in the visions they both have had. But Yami Vs Bakura has it's own rivalry and edge as well, also I've never seen Bakura duel Kaiba although I know he does in the final season, but I do know he would have defeated Yami in their first duel back in DK (then again the gang trapped in Duel monster cards did mess things up attacking without Yami's say so)**

**FlyingShadow666: You want Bakura to win? Well I'll put it this way, in the world of Yugioh and the spin of shows (GX, 5DS) they way cliff hanger duels work is the player who's losing at the end of the last episode pulls of a miraculous recovery and goes on to win on the next episode, but this is not always the case (GX season 2 Thunder and Frost's tag duel against Jaden's pals, they were losing, pulled a recovery and still lost) technically there's a lot of controversy in this niche crossover about what Quiditch positions they should take, I am personally easy but Kaiba shouldn't play the game and Bakura could take beater or seeker, Marik beater, Yugi anything really but I think chaser would be best for him.**

**SRRH: You want Yami to win? Well I'll put it this way he did defeat Bakura last time they duelled at Battle City, but Bakura's added some really powerful cards to his deck since then, if this did come to a god card rumble with the sacred beasts, anything could happen, however I can tell you know that Sacred and Divine Beasts don't appear in the upcoming duel.**

**Ahilty: The heat builds up in this chapter, it's only a shame I couldn't have found a way to keep Ishtar in it as then it would be complete as you'll see as you read along. Bakura would have won the first duel he doesn't even cheat like weevils (trapping souls don't count he was trying to get rid of them so he could steal the puzzle, not so he'd win the duel although it did give him an advantage) and Yugi would have lost to Evil clown Kaiba in Ghost of a Chance duel in DK if Kaiba hadn't have cheated in storyline that made no sense considering if Yugi lost Pegasus wouldn't be able to beat him and take over Kaiba Corp, plus he lost to one of the Doom motorcycle guy's in their duel, of course this takes place before the doom saga, so that's not applicable to the storyline.**

Chapter 37) The last two standing: Dark Hero Vs Dark Thief 

Yami Yugi: 2800, Bakura: 350

Yami had Chaos Command Magician and Dark Magician (equipped with Magician's Tomb of Dark Magic and Mage power) and one face down Spell or Trap card on his side of the field.

Bakura had his Destiny Board Trap and Spirit Message "I" and "N" on his side of the field and it was his turn.

"It's time to win" declares Bakura drawing a card and adding Spirit message "A" to his side of the field "excellent first I activate tribute to the doomed by discarding reaper of the cards from my hand to the graveyard, I target your DM!" bandages from the ground shoot up wrapping around a shocked DM dragging it into the ground, the equipped cards shatter.

"That helps me as well thanks to the Tomb of Dark Magic's mystic power I recover 1000 life points" Yami states confidently.

Yami: 3800

"Don't get attached to them Pharaoh" Bakura warns him "you won't ne keeping them that long" he places a monster in Atk mode "My Dweller in the Depths gains an Atk point boost for every continues spell card out"

"Now it's tied with my Commander of Chaos" Yami notes.

"Not for long" says Bakura "I equip my Dweller with the Black Pendant giving him five hundred extra points" s pendant appears around the dragon's neck "and I'll have him attack your Magician" he sneers.

CCM is destroyed and Yami loses life points.

Yami: 3300

"Your move Pharaoh" cackles Bakura, Yami places his hand on top of his deck Heart of the Cards he thinks before he draws, a smile breaking out on his face as he see's what he's drawn. Bakura tensed his position right now was precarious, his life points were low, Yami could possibly finish him of he could get rid of he monster.

"I play the Heavy storm card" every spell and Trap out was destroyed by the storm including Yami's face down a disgraceful charity trap card, Bakura's face up spells and trap and Ishtar's Necrovalley that had still been covering the field. As Bakura's Black Pendant shatters Yami takes 500 points of damage due to its effect.

Yami: 2800

His Monster's Atk points have been lowered and I still don't have anything strong enough to defeat it Yami thinks "I place a monster in defence position and end my turn" a face down card appeared sideways on his side of the field.

Bakura smirked "you should have smited me while you had the chance, I don't intend to give you another" he draws a card "activate spell absorbsion" he plays the continues spell card from his hand raising Dwellers Atk points.

"It's still too weak to get passed my defence thinks Yami.

"And now I activate Graceful charity, I draw 3 cards and ditch 2" Bakura declares as his life points are increased by spell absorbsion.

Bakura: 850

He chooses to discard Spirit Message "L" and Helpomer (effect doesn't activate) "I set a monster in defence mode and end my turn"

Yami draws a card, I still don't have anything strong enough to defeat his Dweller but I can afford to risk something to destroy his face down "I summon forth the Mystical Beast Cerberus destroy his face down monster" a bestial spellcaster appears and savagely attacks Bakura's monster which is flipped face-up "Man eater Bug devour his face-down card" Bakura's bug charges Yami's monster which is revealed as Gamma the Magnet warrior before they are both destroyed.

Yami winces and sets a face down, Bakura draws again smiling at the card he got, but first things first "I summon the Vampire Lady quite a looker eh?" A green tinged Vampiress with her hair tied back in a bun appears on the field flashing her fangs.

"First my Dweller will destroy your mutt" Bakura's Dragon easily destroys the Mystical Beast Cerberus

Yami: 2400

"And now my Vampire Lady attack his life points directly!" the vampire Lady launches herself at Yami biting him in the neck, he cries out in pain as she drains his life points away, finishing she jumps into the air and lands back on Bakura's side of the field next to the Dweller of the depths, she licks her lips.

Yami: 850

"No fair" complains Yami staggered by the attack, clutching his neck with his right hand "you've turned this into a shadow game!" Bakura checks the Ring and is glad to see its not active "no" he says confused "this is just a normal duel; of course if you like we can duel for our souls tomorrow?"

"No way!" insists Yami "that bite was real, I felt it"

Kaiba shakes his head "time out" he crossed the field to Yami and yanks his hand away from his neck ignoring the squawk of protest; pulling Yami's head around to get a better look he examines it. "You'll live he mutters before releasing Yami's head and walking back to the side lines. "Kaiba" Yami calls out warningly, his hand rubbing his neck he still wasn't convinced that his precious life blood wasn't leaving him.

"What can I say?" Kaiba demands "you don't have so much as a hickey" Ishtar cracks up at this point "I should have thought you of all people would have known the difference between shadow magic and my technology"

"And if you've quite finished spazzing out" Bakura smirks as he taunts the Pharaoh "My monsters ability forces you to discard a card from your deck and I choose monster cards" Yami discards his second DM to the graveyard "and now I play the Pot of greed, drawing 2 cards from my deck" declares Bakura as his life points increase and he draws 2 cards.

Bakura: 1350

"And play the Gravekeeper's Servant card" another continues spell card raises Dwellers attack and Bakura's life points "and one face down, take your last pathetic turn so I can crush you" Bakura sneers.

Bakura: 1850

Yami said the following in his calmest voice while his eye's reflected his inner fury "that will not happen Bakura" he draws a card "because I Am Going To Win!" he plays a spell card "activate Graceful charity you know the drill" he draws three cards and discards DM of Chaos and Magician of Black Chaos to the graveyard.

Bakura: 2350

"All the more life points for me" chuckles Bakura.

"I summon the Skilled Dark Magician and activate Magical Dimension" the spellcaster is tributed to special summon another from Yami's hand increasing Bakura's life points again.

Bakura: 2850

Yami summons the Dark Magician Girl who appears amidst a cloud of hearts she spins around once and winks at the crowd (Kaiba and Ishtar) Ishtar starts drooling over the beautiful Duel Monster while Kaiba nods his head approvingly (not of Ishtar! Of the DMG he did design her holographic software remember)

"Now I can destroy one of your monsters and I choose the Dweller in the Depths" Bakura's stronger monster was destroyed.

"My Dark Magician Girl gains Atk points for every DM in the graveyard" (2X DM, 2X Skilled DM, 1X Magician of Dark Chaos, 1X DM of chaos) "that raises her attack by 1800"

((I will avenge my brethren Magicians and win this battle my Pharaoh)) the DMG tells Yami.

:Thank you Manna, you serve me well: replies Yami.

"This ain't over" claims Bakura "so I'll be left with 600 points I can com back from that, I'll turn this duel around again"

Ishtar whispers to Kaiba "You can't keep him down he's like a cockroach inni?" Kaiba steadily ignores him it was just like in Battle city, both of them were giving it their all, neither backing down.

"And now I activate double spell, I discard one spell card and get one from my opponent's graveyard and I choose Kaiba's Megamorph card" Kaiba's spell flies out of his Duel Disks graveyard and into Yugi's hand "what?" Bakura bugs out, unable to believe it.

Bakura: 3350

"Even though were no longer apart of this duel our cards on the field and graveyard still are, which is Why Ishtar's field spell was still in place until Yami destroyed it" Kaiba explains.

"I equip my Dark Magician Girl with the Megamorph spell card it raises her attack by her original attack"

Bakura: 3850

"Manna now has an attack point total of 5800" Manna simpers and giggles "that's enough to wipe out my life points" mutters Bakura

"Yes and now I have her attack your Vampire Lady she'll destroy her and your life points"

((I will not fail you)) Manna reassures her pharaoh.

/I'm not through yet, if I can't win, I'll end it in a draw/

"Not so fast activate trap card Ring of Destruction it attaches to your girlfriend" Destruction Ring appears around Manna's neck causing her pain "like so"

"Not going to happen Soul Stealer, I'll save her with my Trap Jammer it can negate your trap card" Manna is freed from the Destruction Ring which shatters and she continues her attack on the Vampire Lady which is destroyed and Bakura's life points hit 0

Bakura: 0 in 2nd place close but no cigar

Yami: 850 in 1st place the reining champ

Silence for a while and then "next time pharaoh, your luck can't hold out for all eternity" growls Bakura stalking over to Kaiba and Ishtar "had i drawn Nightshade my Dark Necrofear this duel would have ended differently" as the holograms fade away Manna blows Yami a kiss before she fades away completely, blushing slightly he makes his way over to the others correcting Bakura on the way "Faith not luck" he says.

"Whatever" replies Bakura ever the sore loser. "C'mon lets head back" Kaiba clicks his neck "now we've sated our desire to duel we should call it a night, I'm bushed"

"You mean you actually do sleep?" Ishtar asks him in a surprised voice, Kaiba is spared the need to find a comeback by a familiar voice "at long last, I have found you" they turn back to the battlements in amazement.

"Shadi?!" Yami exclaims unable to believe it as the turban wearing Guardian of the Millennium items steps out of the Shadow realm which folds in on itself and fades from view, he steps forward offering Yami a respect filled bow "my Pharaoh" he greets him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura snaps already in a bad mood, having to deal with the Pharaohs most sedate groupie wasn't high on his list of things to do before bed.

"I am here to give the Millennium Scales" he holds said item up "to their new bearer, and to give that bearer a second chance"

**Ooh another cliffie without even trying too, this storyline should be wrapped up after another chapter but don't quote me on that, thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed my story, I might not be able to answer reviews or update as often as before, but bear with me, I'll be back**


	44. yet another intermission

Deck of the pharaoh's servant

Deck of the pharaoh's servant

**Shadi's deck isn't really seen on the show so I decided to go with an Earth/Rock deck with a healthy dose of Egyptian flavor thrown in, most of the cards come from the Invincible Fortress theme deck**

Monster cards

Exxod, Master of The Guard: Level 8, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 0, Def- 4000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field that includes "sphinx" in its card name. While this card is face-up on the field, each time an EARTH monster is Flip Summoned, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Great Spirit: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk-500, Def-1500

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, you can switch the original ATK and DEF of 1 face-up EARTH monster on the field until the end of this turn

Giant Rat: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 1450

When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

Giant Rat: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 1450

When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

Giant Rat: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1400, Def- 1450

When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

Guardian Sphinx: Level 5, Earth, Rock/effect Atk-1700, Def-2400

Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, return all monsters on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.

Gigantes: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1900, Def- 1300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 EARTH monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Stone Statue of the Aztecs: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 300, Def- 2000

Double any Battle Damage your opponent takes when they attack this monster.

Golem Sentry: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk-800, Def- 1800

Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, return 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.

Hieracospinx: Level 6, Earth, Rock/effect Atk-2400, Def-1200

Your opponent cannot select a face-down Defense Position monster as an attack target.

Criospinx: Level 6, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1200, Def- 2400

When a monster is returned from the field to the owner's hand, the owner of the returned monster selects and sends 1 card in their hand to the Graveyard.

Moai Interceptor Cannons: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1100, Def- 2000

Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position.

Moai Interceptor Cannons: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1100, Def- 2000

Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position.

Megarock Dragon: Level 7, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- ? Def- ?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play a Rock-Type monster(s) in your Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card become the number of Rock-Type monsters you removed from play when you Special Summoned this card x 700.

Guardian Statue: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 800, Def-1400

Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, return 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to its owner's hand.

Medusa Worm: Level 2, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 500, Def- 600

Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Sand moth: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1000, Def- 2000

When this face-down Defense Position card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, and Special Summon it.

Mine Golem: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1000 Def- 1900

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Mine Golem: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1000 Def- 1900

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Mine Golem: Level 4, Earth, Rock/effect Atk- 1000 Def- 1900

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Spell cards

Canyon: Field Spell

If a Rock-Type monster in Defense Position is attacked, double any Battle Damage to the controller of the attacking monster.

Premature Burial: Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Invigoration: Equip Spell

Equip only to an Earth attribute monster, increase the Atk and Def of the equipped monster by 400

Mystical Space Typhoon: Quick Play Spell

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Shifting Shadows: Continues Spell

Once per turn, by paying 300 Life Points, rearrange the face-down Defense Position monsters on your side of the field, then return them in face-down Defense Positio.

Yellow Luster Sheild: Continues Spell

Increase the def of all monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.

Shield and Sword: Normal spell

Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn. Any additions and subtractions to ATK and DEF due to card effects are applied to the new ATK and DEF. Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded

Brain control: Normal Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.

Magical Mallet: Normal Spell

Add any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck.

Hammer Shot: Normal Spell

Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster that has the highest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)

Nightmare Steelcage: Normal Spell

This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated.

Trap cards

Magic Jammer: Counter Trap

Discard 1 card from your hand to negate and destroy one spell card

Horn of Heaven: Counter trap

Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field. Negate the Normal Summon / Flip Summon / Special Summon of a monster and destroy it.

Ordeal of a Traveler: Continues Trap

You can activate this card's effect when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card in your hand and calls the type of the card (Monster, Spell, or Trap). If your opponent calls it wrong, the attacking monster is returned to its owner's hand.

Ultimate Offering: Continues Trap

You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.

Robbin' Goblin: Continues Trap

Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card.

Waboku: Normal Trap

You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn.

Cross Counter: Normal spell

If the DEF of an attacked Defense Position monster is higher than the ATK of your opponent's attacking monster, the Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent is doubled. Destroy the attacking monster after damage calculation.

Compulsory Evacuation Device: Normal Trap

Return 1 monster on the field to its owner's hand.

Rock Bombardment: Normal Trap

Select 1 Rock-Type monster in your Deck and send it to the Graveyard. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Then shuffle this card into your Deck.

Minefield Eruption: Normal Trap

Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Mine Golem" on your side of the field. After that, destroy all face-up "Mine Golem"(s) on your side of the field.


	45. from four months ago

**shadowkyra: I added in the stuttering as a refernce to the opening titles of the show, I also probably got the inspiration from LittleKuriboh's unabridged series.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: yeah, the clifhanger is resolved in Heroes style during this chapter**

**ShadiStar13: well they still have to get into the Quiditch team first, and a lot could happen since then, I made Marik's letter ofhand and casual about the situation because for him syuff like stumbling on another branch of magic seems common place a not neccercerly common but then not a rare occurance either.**

**DiMeraslover: thanks for the review, and for checking out my story, i orrigally started the intermissions as quick chapter fillers while i came up with the next chapter, and even though i try to stick to using the cards given to each character in them, i end up having them use cards not listed in their decks in order to get out of tight spots in a duel. still that said barring a few places where it ran away from me, the big duel seemed to scan well.**

**Silver Star Celine: all is revealed this chapter, with a flashback to shadi's involvement with the gang over the last four months (eagle eyed readers may spot a couple of delibarate hints about Shadi if they look close enough)**

Chapter 38) from four months ago

It was just after Battle City and yet everything was only just coming together.

4 months previous, Bakura's apartment

"No!" Ryo sank to his knee's in despair as he clutched the Millennium Eye in his hand. He had only just found the Eye a few minutes ago, a memento of his other self. The others had told him after Kaiba-kun's tornument that he had returned but finding the Eye had made it seem al to real.

He fingered it nervously not knowing what to do with it, finally he reached a descion he decided to take it to Yugi, Yugi would know what to do. Ryo entered the corridor of his apartment reaching for his jacket on a stand by the door, he freezes.

/No! Stop!/ the voice in his head was faint and distorted but it was there, and it was him.

"No your gone" Ryo cried "Yugi promised, he promised" Ryo reached for the door but found he couldn't control his own action he ended up colasping on the floor sobbing.

/How pathetic, how pitiful/ the voice was clearer and stronger than before.

Maybe if Ryo ignored it, ignored him he would go away, maybe he wasn't even here.

Ryo started chanting a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child before she and amane...A cruel shriek of laughter assulted his ears as he tried to steady himself.

"klokeda, Partha, Mennin klatch" "Ablakeda, Araan, Aroon" "Aroon, Araan, Aroon, Araan" "Aroon, Araan, Aroon" "Aroon, Araan, Aroon, Araan"

ryo felt at peace when he sang that song, a warmth spread all along his body, their was nothing the voice was gone, he was alone with his thoughts once again. he started to rise slowly to his feet then he stopped and stood stock still crouching on the loor of his apratment hardly daring to breath, which was strange as someone was breathing, he could feel it against his neck, his hair standing on end.

'So...touching' purred the voice, but it couldn't be it couldn't! 'Look to the left my host' cackled the voice, Ryo's head turned almost of it's own accord tot he left hand side where he caught sight of the mirror.

There he was crouched by the door a look of absolute terror plastered on his face but now he wasn't alone, he was here, leaning over him grinning at the mirror flashing his fang like teeth, his hair was spiked up and his eyes somehow had an ancient quality about them other than that he could have been Ryo's meaner twin.

The main difference between him and Ryo was that he was transparant and ghost, Ryo tried his hardest to belive he that he was just a figmant of his imagination but this was one time he could not deny the existance of him.

'Aren't you pleased to see me Yadonshi? I've come along way to be reunited with you, you ungrateful little Baka!' the Millennium Ring materilises around Ryo's neck.

0o0o0

Marik walked up to Bakura's apartment with a heavy heart, his sister had 'suggested' to him that he should go and visit Ryo before they left for Egypt and apolagise to the white haired kid for using him and collabarating with the spirit possessing him. And when i said 'suggest' i meant yelled at him not to bother coming back untill he had begged forgivness from that poor boy and while he was at he might as well try to make friends with him.

sheesh nearly destroy the world once and suddenly everone's on your back about it. He knocks on the door "anyone home ?"

Inside Bakura curses 'what's he doing here?' he asks himself as he straightens up. He was standing over Ryo's curled up body in the hallway, Ryo whimpers and Bakura glares at him before stepping inside him taking over the body he pulls himself to his feet a dark frown on his face.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror he concentrates his hair flattens and lose's its menacing edge, his features soften his slanted eyes change becoming normal, he smiles brightly "that's better" he says in an imitation of his host's voice "oh and not forgetting" the Ring glows and phases through his shirt now hidden from view "perfect"

The door opened a crack as ryo's fearful face peered out "ye-yes?" he stuttered. Marik tilted his head and did his best to smile disamingly even though he hadn't much pratice at it. "I'm Marik Ishtar we met at Battle city, Can I come in please?"

Bakura nodded opening the door "please come in" he bowed formally, blinking Marik slips past him confused by the show of politeness. Nice place he thinks the decor was warm and inviting and a hell of a lot betetr than the hotel he, Ishizu and Odeon were now staying at. He paused vainly to glance into the mirror he passed and jumps back when he's see's the sneering face of his dark side looking back at him. He blinks and looks agin it was only his refletion and Bakura was staring at him.

Marik put a fake smile onto his face and allowed Bakura to lead him into the kitchen where a small table and two chairs were squeezed into the middle of the room with barely enough room to walk around. a half-eaten bowl of ceral lay on top of the table, Bakura sat down beside it.

"I hope you don't mind, I was having my breakfast when you calld" Bakura smiled meekly at Marik who shook his head and sat down on the second chair opposite Bakura.

"Why are you here?" Bakura asked him "can I help you in anyway?"

"Not exactly" Marik says "my sister Ishizu believes I owe you an appolagy I could have saved you from the spirit that possessed you" Bakura's head is bowed his eyes obscured "instead i used you and you nearly died because of me and for that I cannot apolagise enough, I only hope one day you may find it in your heart to forgive me" he starts to rise.

"Your already forgiven" Bakura says not looking up "Yadonshi's soft like that" the voice was harsher now more like a growl. The head was raised revealing a pairm of slanted eyes and a livid expression, the hair spiked up as Bakura stood up copying Marik who swore "Bakamono, by the fires of Sokar it's you!" Bakura grins dangerously "rememeber me ishtar?" he asks "cos I remember you! your pathetic advice lead to our defeat and my banishment, do you know ho much pain and effort it took to pull myself back to the Ring? not to mention my host?"

Marik glared back at him "Tomb Robber" he snarled unsheathing the knife from the Rod he points it at Bakura wh taunts him "temper, temper"

"What's to stop me killing you right here and now?" Marik asks him murderessly.

Bakura smirks "you'd be killing my host fo one thing, my sweet little Hikari that you were apolagizing to just then, but of course I can't expect you to care about innocent lives now" he says "not now your Yami's returned"

"He's long gone Tomb robber!" Marik snarls pressing the knife against Bakura's neck "and so are you!" Marik suddenly notices the Kitchen knife in Bakura's hand poised against his belly, he feels rage, anger, frustration and hatred all directed at Bakura in front of him and then...Marik feels him he struggles aginst him but for the time been Ishtar won out and assumed control, his hair flared up impressivly and the millennium symble appeared on his forehead.

"Stand of" he growled distastefully eyeing the knife in Bakura's hand wairly "stalemate" Bakura agrees.

"Or you could put down your weapons and hear me out" a cold and emotionless voice declares, Bakura and Ishtar's heads whirl round to face this new threat "Protego!" they are pushed by an invisable sheild away from each other and against the kitchen cabinates.

Ishtar can't believe it "you!" he points the Rod at the brown skinned turban wearing gurdian of the pharaoh wh was standing framed in the doorway to Bakura's kitchen he places something in his pocket an steps forward. Bakura doesn't reconise him but he does reconise the item on a chain around his neck "The Millennium Key" he growls.

"Yes I am the bearer of the Millennium Ankh and now i would have a word with both you and your Hikari's" Shadi steps aside allowing Ishizu wearing the Necklace and Odeon into the cramped kitchen.

"The evil has returned just as you fortolled" Odeon gasps and Ishizu nods gravely."Marik, my brother if you can hear me please! i know you are stronger than this monster, Fight him, fight it!"

Ishtar laughs but then coughs as Marik is in control and appears weak, then Ishtar takes over and growls, then Marik again "what's going on?" he asks before ishtar takes over.

"You and the entity within you are on a more even footing now" Shadi comments evenly.

"Can you" Marik's face distorts "kill you all!" Ishtar's face distorts "banish him again?" Marik finishes weakened by his exertions.

"That is doubtful" decides Shadi "You are him, and he is you to banish one would be to banish the other"

"And what can we do with that one" Ishizu raises a finger and points at Bakura who scowls at her and responds by raising a finger also.

"He needs a forced reminder of what a Yami should be and how he should protect his host" Shadi decides and advances on him

three month's ago, Kaiba Corp

Marik had been surprised that he had been allowed to enter Kaiba Corp's offices unchallenged, a part of him (Ishtar) hadn't wanted top see the reincarnated priest but Marik knew it was fruitless to try and move against Shadi's wishes, the manipulative item bearer always managed to achieve what he wanted, heck he'd got the Tomb Robber to stop viaing for world domination and everything.

He slammed the door to Kaiba's office open and strode in, there was Kaiba standing behind his desk peering out the elaborate window out over Domino like a king surveying his land, Marik grimaced at the thought.

"Nice view" Marik commented recieving a grunt from Kaiba in recognition, having acknowledged his existance Kaiba turns to face him "your here, good, maybe we can get this over with quickly, I'm a busy man, time is money after all"

"Of course Mr. Kaiba" Kaiba and Marik turn, for once even Kaiba showed a glimmer of surprise as they faced Shadi who was standing of to one side, Marik could have sworn he hadn't been there whenhe walked into the room, and with his past dealings with this man, he knew he'd be right. Kaiba wondered just how he'd reached his office wihout him knowing about it, he'd learned of Marik's presence since before he even stepped into the building, half of him wanted to fire the obviously useless security team he paid to prevent things like this from happening, the other half simply knew with conviction that he did not want to know how he entered Kaiba corp, as he was sure the reply would not be one he would willingly accept.

"May we sit?" Shadi was good it was a suggestion, not an offer and yet one Kaiba couldn't refuse without appearing overly defesive, this was going to give him a head ache Kaiba just knew it. he grunted again and pulled up his chair, Marik and Shadi followed suit with the smaller chairs in front of his desk and sit oppisite him.

"I believe you have a proposition for me" Kaiba states boredly, best to let them prove their worth before he got dragged into a web of magical mumbo jumbo.

shadi nods curtly "Seto kaiba reincarnate of the High Priest Set, Keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba rolled his eyes, he'd expected smething along these lines just not that they'd go the hole hog, maybe this meeting was a mistake, Kaiba was of the firm opion that you shouldn't humour the mentally disturbed "and true bearer of the Millennium Rod" Marik's grip on the golden sceptre like item doubled "the hell he is!" growls Ishtar taking over, what is it with these people and their mental disorder/split personality's thinks Kaiba.

Shadi shoots the Dark Tomb Keeper a dark glower "however I fear the Rod has since become tainted by the evil Marik's presence" he states "but if Anubis's bi for power has proven anything it is that your fate Kaiba and that of the Millennium items are irreversably linked and as such it is time to return one more title to you" Shdi pauses for effect "the title of item bearer"

Kaiba is intrigued however the ratinal persona of Marik is just as fuirous as the derranged one about the whole deal "the Rod belongs to me now, even if it does come with it's own psychopathic ex villain!"

"Wrong" Kaiba decides "I'm sure something that valuble cold become a wise investment even if it only ends up decorating my office wall" he smirks at marik who half stands "why you..." Shadi puts a hand on Marik managing to restrain Ishtar's outburst, he applys a little force and makes Marik sit back down "be calm impulsive one" Shadi reminds him "and let me finish"

"Unfortunatly for destiney" Shadi shoots a pointed glare at Marik or to be more precise Ishtar "this is no longer possible unless you want to risk becoming a host to Marik's madness, his evil side as with the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh's situation Marik's Yami now resides within the Rod and Marik himself"

Kaiba interupts "yeah right" he snorts "you can mixmagic and spirits as your excuse for all the strange occurance that they've brought to my tornument but don't mistake a split personality disorder for an evil force from the shadows, personally" continues kaiba "I can't imagine how the Egyptian authorities missed sending him to the men in the white coats, and if you've come here to try and sell me all that crap about past lives and destiney, your wasting my time and yours"

Shadi regards him evenly "It seems Ishizu's claims as to just how closed your mind is, was not as exagerated as I would have hoped" he comments "I came to give you this" he held up a golden set of scales reslendant with the Millennium symble emblazed on the item "I have been responsable for the protection and care of this item for many millennia but now I will relinquish it to you, it has several powers that you will discover, it can judge a man's soul and distinguish between truth and lies"

Kaiba twists around on his chair turning it to the side, he looks out of the window once more "no" he says "I'll take the Rod only"

Shadi shakes his head"that is not possible, you cannot take that which can never be yours" Kaiba harrumphs and retorts "you said it was once mine in my past life, old man" he used Shadi's own words against him.

"As i have said it has been tainted it can not be used safely by anyoneother than Marik" Shadi explained.

"Then get out!" Kaiba leaps to his feet and slams his fist into his desk "get out!" he points at the door leaving no room for protests "you have five minutes to get of my property before I call security"

Shadi rises and puts a hand on the tense Marik's shoulder "come" he tells him "He is as stubborn as a Hippogryph, i hope he will come round in time, but if it is in time...is another matter" he leads Marik out of Kaiba's office, marik looks over his shoulder to glance at Kaiba who was already getting on with his work, his lap top booting up "do you really think he'll come around?" Marik askshe turns back to face the front but finds Shadi has already vanished, shaking his head to try and clear his thouhts and with ishtar swearing violently at anything and everyone he can think of, he heeds Kaiba's warning and leaves the premises.

one month ago, Yugi's bedroom

It was the night before Yugi, Bakura and Marik along with Yugi's Grampa were due to go on vacation to Britian and Yugi was tossing and turning in his bed, Yami in spirit form strokes his forehead soothingly.

'He is restless tonight' Yami states to thin air 'do you know the reason why?' he asks turning to regard Shadi's silent form waiting patiently in a corner, he had not been there before, such was his way.

Shadi bows respectivly before repling "my Pharaoh a darkness is coming, an old evil that will not be sated untill it has consumed the world" he says quietly so not to wake Yugi.

"Ishtar! Tomb Robber" Yami growls jumping to the most obvious and yet in this case most mistaken conclusion, Shadi shakes his head "this is an evil like none you hace ever faced" he declares "a scourge that will effect this world, the other world and that of the shadows"

"The Shadow Realm itself is threatened?" Yami asks him thinking hard about the implications, except from within and by the will of the item bearers themselves the Shadow Realm was virtual unassilable "what can I do to stop this evil?"

"Nothing" Shadi smiles slightly at Yami's surprised expression "Fate has already decided what will occur there will be losses on both sides and the struggle will be long, but fate's champions will never lose as long as they never give up that which matters most"

Yami considers this struggling to cope with his irritation Shadi never could give a stright answer "and what does matter most?" he demands a straight answer from Shadi "is it my Aibou's friends? family? the Millennium items themselves or aomething else?"

"You cannot change destiny" Shadi reminds the King of Games "but if it will alivate your concerns the battles will not take place here, for the near future at least this city will be spared the return of the Shadow games" he bowed once more as the Shadows wrapped around him.

"Shadi! Wait what is this evil? What matters most? Please Shadi! You have to tell me!" but it was to late Shadi faded into the Shadows and was gone once more.

Present day, Hogwarts

"Shadi! How did you? Where did you?...You knew!" Yami accuses him "of this world, of Witch's and Wizards, Everything!"

Shadi Bows his head apolagetically "I have been aware of this world of other magic for some time" he admits "The Millennium items were created using an ancient and different branch of magic, but the two are compatible"

"You've come to give me the Scales" Kaiba states, Yami raises an eyebrow, but Ishtar isn't surprised, Bakura's expression was unreadable "How come he gets an item and we get nothing?" he complains bitterly and jealousy .

Shadi glares at him "Two items and one bearer is not meant to be, you no longer posses the Eye and now I must no longer posses the Scales" he reaches out, offering the item to Kaiba who to everyone's surprise accepts the item, plucking it out of Shadi's grasp.

An instantaneous familiar yet at the same time new feeling of warmth spread from his fingers throughout his whole body, it felt like a feeling he could almost remember having a lifetime ago, only different and the feeling somehow it wasn't his feeling, it was right and it was his.

"You mentioned judging souls and that it could act like a lie detector" Kaiba states as he weighs his new possession in his hands "how does that work?"

"This, you will have to discover on your own" the shadows start to encircle Shadi.

"Wait!" commands Yami "you mentioned an evil force, you meant this Lord Voldermortdidn't you? The one who coverts the power of the Millennium items and the shadows themselves" he takes a deep breath and continues "our host's family and friends will they be targeted?"

"Only the item bearers are at risk" Shadi replied.

"Hikari pretties sister!" Ishtar realises "she bears the necklace, she'll be at risk"

"She is your sister as well evil one" Shadi claims "and I will see that she is well aware of the danger"

"Sure like you warned us" Bakura accuses him, Shadi sighs "you must realise that I have a duty to the prophecy, events must unfold as I have been shown, I am forbidden...it is beyond my ability to intervine to greatly in the course of destiny, such is my ertenal curse" Shadi folds himself back into the shadows.

"Wait" Yami commands "what matters most? What must we never give up?"

Shadi's voice is faint and distorted but can just be be made out "beware the Doom Swordsmen" the Shadows fade.

Bakura summed it up in one word "Mystics!" he says disgustedly.


	46. A Howler for breakfast

**Shadowkyra: yes, well, to each his own, let me make it clear that the Priest Set will not be returning as a Yami for Kaiba but he may have a love intrest like the others.**

**Chaos Dragon Fox: It wrapped it up well, business as ussual for this chapter but the next one will be a little different.**

**shadistar13: Shadi seems to me to know what's happening basically in the show, his role seems to be to manipulate and cajole the other characters in the right direction, yet not directly interfearing himself, i put him inmy story and had him admit that he mearly a pawn of destiney.**

**Ahility: Shadi's creepy? I guess he is but he's not a creep, he does want to help but he can't for reasons beyond his control (I always assume he's the orriginal bearer of the ankh from ancient Egypt all those years ago and has to suffer near immortality to furfill his purpose, whatever that his) have read up on but not seen the memory arc conclusion to the show, and didn't understand any of it, which probably expalained shadi's purpose at some point or motives, whatever.**

Chapter 39) A Howler for breakfast

The gang ha started to settle into the rutine at Hogwarts, and had got up for breakfast in the great hall. Ryo, Marik and Yugi sat together in the middle of the Gryffindor table on the far right hand side, with Kaiba sitting next to Yugi, it was unoffical as of yet but now he bore the Millennium Scales he was one of the gang.

The Hikaris who had slept through the nights proceedings had been told about the passing of the Scales.

They were used by now to the bombardment of owls dropping mail divebomb style at the recipitants however they wern't used to receiving mail themselves so it came as a surprise when the owls whirled out of the way to allow a big tough regal eagle to swoop down lazily across the Gryffindor table. Marik reconises the bird instantly "Preybird" it drops a blood red letter next to his plate and curved around to fly of.A Fire red phoenix appears in a burst of flame to land on yugi's shoulder it drops several letters beside him giving a shrill cry as it does so, yugi offers it a peice of toast which it accepts swallowing it down before bursting into flames and vanishing from wherever it came from.

The hall erupted into an outbreak of whispering and finger pointing as everyone glances at Yugi incrdilously, it wasn't everyday a phoenix brings a student his post like a humble post owl.

"Professor Dumbledore did you see that! A phoenix befriended by someone so young!" McGonagall exclaims.

Dumbledore nods his head "a pure heart is all that is required mineva" he regards the spectacle and reactions with amusement "wisdom is not needed or I'm afraid Fawkes would never have chosen me"

"Is that Phoennix yours?" Hermione couldn't help but look impressed, she'd wrongly assumed that only Professor Dumbledore could tame a phoenix.

Yugi shrugs "he chooses to hang around with me and my friends, that does not make him belong to me, he could leave at any time he wants and couldn't and wouldn't stop him"

:Well said aibou: Yami congratulates his Hikari.

"Hey Ryo some of these are for you" he hands over three of the letters to Ryo who accepts them with a smile.

Marik was eyeing his letter duibiosly the blood red envelope was starting to smoke "he's got himself a howler" another student states.

"It's from my sister" he tells theothers "I'm not sure I want to open it" he admits.

"You'd better" Hermione advises "I've heard that it's much worse if you ignore them" several other students nod in agreement.

"Cowardly or Courageous" Bakura whispers to Marik before retreating to his soul room to watch the fun from a safe distance, for Marik that settled it he ripped open the seal a Wadjet ye, the symbal of the Millennium items and all hell broke loose.

The letter jumps out of his grip and forms a mouth hovering in mid air in front of him it yells his name **"MALIK ISHTAR!!" **in Ishizu's voice, Marik jerks backwards falling of his chair in shock an fright, the letter pursues him.

Yugi and Ryo who had both jumped with Marik turned to follow the letters progress with their eyes.

Marik backs up to the wall, and finds himself corneredthe letter stops about a foot away from him yelling at him in ancient Egyptian, from the look on Marik's face and the sound of Ihizu's voice, Kaiba could deduce that she was royally pissed of about something.

Yugi and Ryon although not able to understand ancient Egyptian recived a running comentary from their Yami's who could transalate it for them. Bakura was enjoying it immensly at least untill the Letter swung around to him and begin chewing him out as well, unlike Marik he was in his soul room, so it was Ryo who bore the brunt of the Preistess's anger but Bakura still absorbed the meaning behind it through his host.

Alternating between arik and Bakura the Letter's tarrade starts to wind down after a couple of minutes, finishing if it turns to Yugi and in the preistess's normal calm voice greets him and says a couple more words to him before the letter bursts aflame and turns to ash.

Silence reigns and then...the Slytherin table bursts into laughter, jeering at Marik who staggers to his feet "I need some air" he says leaving the hall at a run. Ryo and Yugi wince "do I even want to know?" Kaiba asks, Ryo shakes his head rapily "bad as all that?" comments Kaiba Yugi looks Kaiba straight in the eye "worse" he says.

Kaiba nods understandingly "he didn't tell her, did he?" he asks refering to the school they didn't need to answer it was more of a statement than a question.

"You could understand that?" Hermione asks Yugi and Ryo, taking prompts from Bakura Ryo replies "no, well sought of, since Marik's from Egypt he tried teaching us some of his language, I've picked up a lot but Yugi only really knows beware of the mummy, he's a slow study"

Lying was getting easier soon Ryo thinks he wouldn't even need prompts from the spirit of the Ring.

/And on that day host, I will eat your hat/ Bakura sneered not caring that Ryo doesn't have a hat to eat, he was actully proud that his host was starting to pick up his skills, incredibly slowly adittedly but he was getting there.

Ryo started opening letters the first was from Tea.

"Greetings Ryo"

Hope this finds you in good health. Is something weird involving the Millennium items going on? Grandpa Moto told us all that you, Yugi and Marik are staying over in Britian, but he wouldn't tell us why. We all miss you over here, Joey can't find any decent opponents to duel. Kaiba's gone missing as well, Mokuba's in charge of Kaiba Corp untill he returns and I have to say he's an improvement on Kaiba. He's employing us to test the latest Duel software upgrades and VR simulators, it doesn't pay mutch but it all builds up, and it fun to do. I get the feeling Mokuba's hiding omething too, maybe Kaiba's gravely ill or something.

I don't know what you and the others are up to, but I hope you remain safe, and friends.

"Yours Tea Gardner life long friend"

P.S. He! Isn't acting up is he? I know Yami can always deal with him but if he and Marik's were to team up again...well I'm just woried that's all.

Ryo smiled at the letter but couldn't help noticing not only was Yugi's letter pile bigger than his, but his letter from Tea was several pages long compared to his short paragraph, of course that was to be expected from Tea and Yugi.

Yugi read Tea's lesson it was basically what she told Ryo but in greater detail. She was a step closer to achieving her dream of becoming a dancer, and from the tone of the letter she was exceptinally curious as to whatthey were up to in Britain. "Hee, Nice try tea" Yugi trusted her and the rest of his friends but understood this was one time he couldn't allow them to help him, it was for their own safety, having saved the world as many times as James Bond he knew all to well how dangerous it would be for his friends especially as another nutcase was gunning for the Millennium Puzzle again.

"Hey Kaiba" Yugi turns to him on his right hand side "Joey, Duke and Mai have been employed by Kaiba corp"

"What!" oblivious to the stares directed at him Kaiba snatches the letter out of yugi's hands ignoring his protests and holding it out of reach as he tries to snatch it back "Taht's personal" Yugi complains "I would have told you all about it anyway" Kaiba snorts and finds the right passage in the text "I have no intrest whatsoever in your love life Moto" he declares before tossing the letter back to the blushing Yugi "wait untill I get hold of him" Kaiba seethes.

"Who your brother?" Ryo asks him timidly "no the pope, who do you think" retorts Kaiba "He's not authorised to hire any new staff without my permission"

"Their only working part time as testers for your dueling software" a red faced Yugi reminds him.

"Whether part time, full time or hired to fix a leaky roof, it should be cleared through me first" replies Kaiba.

"With four of the best duelists including yourself here, who else coul be better as testers for your company?" tries Ryo "especially Joey, you might not like him, or get along with him, but he is a great duelist" kaiba gunts non comitedly "that all?" he asks Ygi whoose embarrasment has finally faded.

"Joey's bored with us gone, there's no decent duels to be found, Mai and duke both refuse to duel him on principle, the principle that they would lose, he's actully missing battle city" replies Yugi with a wry smile, Kaiba grunts again "you'll have to ask Marik he supplied the rare hunters last time"

"Duelings illegal" Hermione states "how can you be..." she's cut of by Kaiba"keep your nose out of our affairs and we'll do the same, there's more than one way to duel, of course in this day an age we don't use swords or pistles, a halmark of a civilised society is the playing of a card game" he left it at that.

Hermione glares at him, she'd tried been freindly, she'd tried given them the benefit of the doubt, but each time they just aroused more and more suspicion.

Joey's letter to both Yugi and Ryo which had been typed on a computer, probably one of Kaiba Corps, and the only real differences were the changes in names and greetings, showing how enterprising and lazy Joey was not that Yugi or Ryo minded finding it amusing more than anything else. he wasn't as inquisative as Tea, he seemed to realise it had something to with the Millennium items and if he they needed his help, he was sure they'd tell him, he expressed his frustration at not been able to duel anyone challenging and his anger at Duke and Tristan who were still after the affections of his sister Serenity.

Yugi had also recieved a letter from Tristan, rebbecca, and Grandpa. "Is that from your father?" yugi asks Ryo who picks up his last letter shaking his head "last contact I had with my tousan he didn't seem to realise that I was going on Holiday back to England, I did send him a postcard, but he's busy you know, he forgets to check his mail, besides how could I tell him about...this" he looks at Kaiba having slit the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside "it's from Mokuba" Kaiba made a grab for it over Yugi but a sneer forms on Bakura's face as he deftly keeps it out of reach, while Kaiba was distracted by Bakura's antics trying to either strangle or snatch the letter from him Yugi opened his own last letter, also from Mokuba.

Kaiba Corp, the Business District,

Domino City, Japan,

"Yo Yugi"

bet your surprised to hear from me. Your Grandfather mentioned your staying in Britian and was very vague about the reason, what with the Millennium items and all that jazz I bet your in the same place as my Bro.

You won't believe what it took to get him to go, I'm just glad that Professor McGonagall woman was so sharp and persuasive if she'd been a Jedi like loon I'd never have managed it.

Keep an eye on him for me, I can always talk with him over the webcams, but you know what he's like, stuborn mainly.

Yep, I'm employing Joey or as for some reason the programers haven't been able to fix yet he's listed on the Kaiba Corp mainframe as 'That mutt wheeler' Devlin and Mai and to a lesser extent Tea, Tristan and Serenity, it pays okay but it's not exactly a career. Guess who's going to get an earful when my brother hears about this? But he'd never have agreed to it otherwise.

**MAKE** my brother get some sleep! I've noticed the Kaiba Corp mainframe keeps getting updated regally, to regally he must be working on his laptop all night. It's not good for him, on top of lessons and homework, and everything. I've even bet Roland he's already duelled all of you at least once, so hurry up and reply I have five hundred Yen resting on this.

Bye Yugi TTFN

Signed Mokuba Kaiba Vice president Kaiba Corp

P.S. Everyone's worried about your Yami's acting up, they'd better not mess with seto, for their own safety, they'll regret it if they do.

After Kaiba was finally allowed to see one of the letters for himself he calmed down from firey death to smoldering charcoals.

"Hee, hee, think we ought to inform mokuba ho's been up all hours working?" Bakura asks Yami who smirks "What! I'm sure Kaiba can make a better offer than been alowed to watch Mokuba chew him out, not that that wouldn't be worth watching of course"

"Since when did you resort to blackmail" scowls Kaiba darkly "since we got hte good on you" Bakura says innocently and then to Yugi "We'll have to tell him that Kaiba dueled all of us last night though"

"One duel" Kaiba mutters "yeah against all three of us" Yami grinned no wonder the tomb Robber liked doing this kind of thing there was a certain perverse pleasure to be obtained out of it.

:Your turning to the dark side Yam: Qoutes Yugi.

:If having fun at Kaiba's expense is considered evil, Joey and Tristan were consumed by the dark side years ago: Yami replies :even I need a little fun Yugi:

Kaiba rolls his eyes "I hate you all three of you derranged warped psychotic low lifes, why can't you just be consumed by the shadows you fear and covert so much, I'd banish you myself if I knew how" his hand slipped under his robe to rub the Millennium Scales absently.

Bakura laughed out loud "we love you too Kaiba" he smirks.

"How on Earth even someone with your degraded mental state manages to mistake a statement of how much I hate you Baka's as a declaration of love is beyond me"

"Big words Kaiba big words" Bakura feined pain. Yami smirked at the tomb Robbers antics, there had been a time he wouldn't have played the fool in order to annoy Kaiba, Marik and him were begining to rub of on each other, Yami wasn't certain this was good but it was an improvement on the days he would just threaten everyone. Kaiba grunted in annoyance but felt oddly at peace almost like he enjoyed their company despite the mocking at his espense.


	47. A breather and an Attack

**Shadistar13: All will be explained in due course, **

**Chaos Dragon Fox: Yeah, the Yami's will unite against common enemies and to make Kaiba's life a little more exciting, I believe the exact term is hell.**

**Silver dRagon purity: I know up to now I've portayed Yami as been a stuck up stiff, more or less, been dragged into Bakura and Ishtar's schemes, so I decided to show him in the last chapter as been able to have a little fun on his own.**

**Silver star celine: Yeah, I just had to write a scene where Marik received a howler, it actully fits into the storyline, since his sister has only just discovered he's at Hogwarts.**

**SRRH: Ryo's been lieing a lot to cover up for their odd behaviour and mannerism's, all lies curtisy of the King of theives naturally, but I think it would be good for Ryo to be a little more like his Yami, technically Yugi, Ryo and Kaiba can't understand ancient Egyptian all they can read some of it, their Yami's (in Yugi and Ryo's case can traslate for them) Marik been a tombkeeper and Ishtar his Yami can understand modern and ancient Egyptian.**

**Anime Monster: It's always nice to hear someone knew has been reading my story, I think humour in stories is a must, it's not a parady or an exact comedy, but I still loaded it with jokes where ever I could. hum a name for the item holders? Millennium Mages? pehaps.**

Chapter 40) Breather and an attack

Marik walked along deep in though hands in his pockets which was difficult to acomplish while wearing robes but he managed it. The morning air was cool and soothing, he looked out across the school grounds, towards the lake and didn't bat an eyelidwhen something big swept just under the surfacetrailing a tentacle in the air before diving down into the watery depths.

He had to admit this school was cool he sighed and skipped a stone across the surface of the lake, Marik loved his sister, Ishtar might empathise his unconcern for Ishizu and Odion, they didn't mean a Damn to him, but they meant amore than a damn to Marik, more than the whole world, more than even the Pharaoh himself.

She basically ranted about how he should have told her immedietly about this school and everything that's happened since then, it seemed she'd had the notion he'd ran of to Japan to hang with Yugi and Bakura. She went on to explain how she had already discovred this branch of magic while he Odion and Bakura had cleared out the tomb keeper crypts and disbanded the last of the Ghouls.

She had been concerned about whether it could pose a threat to the item holders and was probing it cautiously when he deicides to drag the chosen one and the cursed one straight into it, without a second thought.

Marik had to admit to himself on reflexion that had been a bad call, but it wasn't like she had been much more forthcoming keeping this world a secret while she explored it. she hadn't mentioned anything about this dark lord who was after the items so she hadn't had any visions and hadn't been visited by Shadi before she sent the letter which could have been yesterday, so maybe he needent worry about her, unless after sending the letter she was attacked.

No he couldn't think like that, he thought back over the row at least it hadn't been directed soley at him, she also blamed Bakura, apparantly she had a vision of Ryo in pain, the Tomb Robber had been lucky only Ishizu's voice had been present had she been there in person he'd have found himself back in the shadow realm.

And then to round it of she offered her greetings to Yami and her congratulations on the sucess of his duel with Kaiba, what really stuck, other than the fact he and Bakura got the blame while his royal highness could do no wrong, this was a status quo and only to be expected, it was the fact she had congratulated his use of the Dark Eradicator Warlock a card Yugi hadn't used in the duel they had the night before which meant the duel she was refering to hadn't happened yet, another vision, so far she'd got all the obvious stuff and missed out anything major.

Marik and Ishtar grin together /Wonder how far the Pharaoh's willing to go to keep that last bit from the Priest?:

/Kaiba's stubborn he'll probably go ahead with the duel anyway: reasoned Marik.

/Maybe so, but we could still use the infomation: claims Ishtar already working on a betting scam involving the tomb robber and a bunch of gullible wizards.

Marik realises he's late for class /Oh sh..:

/Language/ Ryo scolds him over the mind link /were in divination class in the North tower/

/Need any directions?/ Bakura asks him and Ishtar mockingly. Ignoring him Marik breaks into a run back towards the castle.

Cario, Egypt.

Ishizu waded through the throng of people ranging from fellow Egyptians in robes to tourists in shorts and shirts. She was trying to find the Meji Bazzar hidden from sight she had stumbled across the bazzar for the magical folk of Egypt by accident one day, and had since visited it a couple of times a week, not been a true witch (her magical potential stemmed from the Millennium Tauk) she found it difficult but not impossible to pin down the bazzar's location as it seemed to move from place to place in Cario at will.

A man stepped out in ront of her, his plae white skin along with his accent told her he was a foreigner yet he wore robes as black as night. "My dear your necklace it is exactly what I am looking for" his voice was smarmy and self assured, it seemed he knew her tongue well enough "name your price and I will purchase it from you"

As Ishizu shook her head she recieved a vivid vision of men in Dark robes like this one surrounding her assailing her with spells, blasting her aside so they may claim what is by rights the Pharaohs and by heritage the Tomb Keepers. She blinked and reality snapped back, the man was reaching for her neck, for the Tauk! Ishizu reacts without thinking and with a whirl of motion snatches the mans arm twisting it aroun him causing the bone to snap she follows up with a sharp blow to side of the neck causing the man to collaspe unconscious before he can cry out in pain.

Ishizu strides away quickly keeping to the backstreets she is halfway back to the house when she realises that she can't return there, she couldn't lead them to Odion, he would be more at risk than she would be. As she crossed an open space trying to reach a safe house, half a dozen black robed skull mask wearing mages appeared acompanied by several loud cracks, weilding wands they suround Ishizu and fire several spells at her.

Ishizu however was forewarned byt he magical powers of the millennium Necklace and activated a trap card Negate Attack which absorb the blasts of red light into a vortex of whirling light allowing Ishizu to escape, running as fast as she can she's pursued by two of the Skull masks who follow her into a dead alley.

Having already used her Negate Attack trap Ishizu desperatly grabs a card from her deck and hopes it can stop the Skull masks who fire a shot of green light acompanied by the incantation Avada Kerdava, but the card is useless. Therefore everyone is surprised when three noblewomen in aquamarine robes appear in front of her blocking the attack, after absorbing the curse they fade away.

Waboku realised Ishizu as Shadi steps foreward allowing his presence to be known, the red card in his hand is replaced by a green one as he turns on the Skull masks "Double spell!" he activates the spell card and reveiling awand in his other hand says an incantation "Avada Kerdava!" the spell card fuses with the spell sending twin blasts of geen light to consume the two Skull masks, their bodies fall lifeless to the ground.

Shadi holds out his hand to Ishizu "come with me if you want to live" he says a portal to the shadow realm beckons.

When the other Skull masks reach the alleyway they find their dead companions corpses, the leader pulls his mask of which falls to shreds and then nothing, a dark frown and a hint of disdain curls his lip, as he nudges his dead comrade with his toe.

"Inform the Dark Lord of their failture" sneers Lucius Malfoy "and asure him that we will not make the same mistakes"


	48. May the Force be with you

**.Hitachiinx3: not really Ishizu was a tomb keeper so I reckon she'd have been given training in defence in order to protect the Pharaohs tombs, why doesn't Marik know how to unlease a martial arts butt kicking Egyptian style? He was younger than her and so never got around to learning it, that's why he goes in for street fighting instead.**

**Shadistar13: furfilling his duty, informing ishizu like he promised Ishtar he would, and if you want to be technical, saving Ishizu's life.**

**SRRH: saying it like "intresting wonder what he's going to do with Ishizu does make it seem like he'd kidnapped her for his own neferaious ends, he's just saved her FXXXing life for Ra's sake. and in case you wern't paying attention (no offence meant by this bit at least) Ishizu when she spoke to Yami congratulated him on his victory in a duel against kaiba a duel which hasn't happened yet, ishtar's trying to come up with a way to use the infom,ation to his advantage, since Kaiba didn't understand what Ishizu said, and might decide not to duel Yugi if his defeat is a forgone conclusion.**

**Anime-Monster: very dramatic, I got my inspiration form the terminator or in shadi's case the turbinator, hee, hee, Ishizu was in trouble but Shadi showed up just in time, either he's only just found her to give her his warning like he warned the Yami's or he purpously waited for her to be in danger before appearing to her.**

**Silver-dragon purity: so far Tea hasn't made an appearance in this fic, I'm certainly not having her and the other non item holders made into Wizards and showing up at hogwarts, the theme i go with is Tea likes the Pharaoh, Yugi has a crush on Tea, and to complete the triangle (Yami doesn't count he and Yugi are one and the same if only in body) Rebecca has the hots for Yugi, not that this has any bearing on my fan fic as i've brought to life certain female cards in their decks to serve as their soul cards and love interests.**

**Ahility: basically yep, Ishizu's tougher than she looks, I'd like to think with Marik for a brother she could hold her own in a physical fight.**

**Hum a little tune: thank you, I work hard at bringing a little humour into the story and I believe this chapter will be just as good, watch out for scene inspired by the Stargate series, taken from on Teal'c.**

Chapter 41) Lessons in mistrust

Harry was determined to keep a close eye on Yugi, Bakura and Marik and to try and learn something about them, something he could use against them if the time came. After scribbling a few made up dreams onto a piece of parchment he along with a similary exausted Ron ran all the way to the north tower and made it just in time for Divination. Trelawny immedietly organised them into groups to discuss their dreams from the follow night Harry made sure he and ron were paired with Yugi and Ryo, maybe their dreams could shed some light on their intentions.

"You wanna start?" Ron asks Ryo who was apparntly spaced out already "hello?" he waves a hand in front of the white haired students face, Ryo blinks and snaps back to reality. Ryo finished his conversation as limited as it was to Marik and blushed he did not want to tell them that he'd been visited by freya in his soul room again, and had been comforted by the duel spirit.

Bakura takes over "I dreamt my friends were been held prisoner by a black armoured heavy breathing monster on a city above the clouds Marik was frozen into a concrete block, Yugi as his hand cut of and is consoled by Tea who along side him look on as Joey and Tristan take of to save Marik from the bounty hunter" he says coming up with a story of the top of his head.

Yami's don't dream well that was technically true, Yami's never technically sleep so cannot technically dream, besides that Bakura wasn't about to admit to anyone that Nightshade chewed him out after the duel for harming his host.

Harry had a feeling he was lying he wished he had his seaksnope on him, some of the elements of the dream felt familar to him.

Yugi turned to Bakura and swiched to Japanese "Marik as Han are you sure? Tea as Leia I can understand though" he smiles "you really see me as Luke Skywalker?"

Bakura grunts "your the hero don't let it go to your head" a breathless Marik arrives and staggers over to them, he collaspes onto a chair as Yugi asks Bakura "I've gotta know though, joey and Tristan which one's Lando and which one's Chewbacca?"

Marik looks from Yugi to Bakura exaustion and confusion at war with each other on his features "have you been sniffing the incense again?" he asks before adding "I'll have some of that when your finished"

Harry had forgot that they could speak another laungage but reconised the names Star Wars! Bakura's dream was a play on the Star Waras films!

Yugi had dreamt of Asuka again while Yami had grilled Mana for what she knew about the oncoming storm only to find A) she knew only slightly less than Shadi and B) she distracted him far to easily for his own good.

Reverting to English Yami told a tale of Ancient Egyptian wonder, where he had been a wise and powerful king ruling over upper and lower Egypt, a tale of riches, gold, kingdoms, and really wild parties on the nile. He purposly left out the bit about the Demon uprising, the shadow realms descent and the thief king's opposition.

Some how it seemed to ring with truth but he felt his suspicions still rise, Ron made up a dream about been attacked by a giant spider, as fake as the others since he had had a dreamless sleep the night before.

Marik had been graced with the presence of Yasmine and found himself feeling awkward and shy around her. He'd never loved anyone before not like he now her, he found her presence comforting.

Ishtar's relationship with the D.D. Warrior Lady who he was thankful that he had not summoned to the field during the duel, Marrik's asailant had been bad enough...was more intimate. As Ishtar was a psychotic low life who thrives on pain, the relationship was built not on love but lust, even so he'd rather keep the details out of public consumption.

"Didn't dream" Marik said simply, Hary and Ron look at him incredilously as though he can't do that.

Harry decides to try something else, he decides to tell the truth and see what the reaction is like "I dreamt of a long corridor that I was being pulled down as I reach the large important black door at the end, I always wake up just then, just before I can pass through it, before I can reach beyond it" The duellists swap identical glances.

:That sounds like the Skull's vision: states Yami.

/But what's that brat doing dreaming of it?: Ishtar demands to know arragantly.

Their startled reactions were more than enough proof for Harry, they knew of the corridor of that much he was certain, either thay'd seen the corridor themselves, or had been told about it and maybe what's behind it, by Voldermort!

"Well" Yugi recovers first "from a purely psychological point of view, the corridor symblises that you feel trapped and can't escape and by making the conscious decision to open the door, you will achieve your freedom"

"And from the dream guide" Ryo looks it up in the book "corridor means a connection to something, the door presumably...door, door...here we...oh apparantly what ever you do don't open the door it will signify your eternal damination for ever" Ryo wrinkles his nose in confusion "that doesn't sound right"

"You haven't known Trelawney that long" claims Ron.

/what do we do about Potter and his friends? They don't seem to like us/ says Bakura.

:Nothing we can realistically do: sighs Yami :unless you want to tell them that we saw a corridor and doorway that might be the same one as the one in his dream through a vision given to us by a stolen crystal skull:

/Alright then we do nothing: Marik joins in the conversation /hey Yugi what were you talking about earlier?:

After Ryo's explaination, Marik muses over it /what about the Yami's and you?: he asks eagerly.

Bakura answers him just as eagerly /Pharaoh's Obi-One-Kenobi, Ryo's C-3P0, Ishtar's Jabba the Hutt and I'm Darth Vader any objections?/

:You've missed out Artoo Deetoo: claims Yami smugly while Ishtar growls /how come I'm a loathsome slug!:

/If the slime trail fits...it suits you dark Tomb keeper and his royal highness can get notted/ retorts Bakura as the Yami's start arguing over the mind link.

X:Keep it down:X snarls Kaiba X: I actully need to pay attention in my lessons:X

/You can naff of as well/ growls Bakura.

:I never knew your Yami had a Star Wars fixiation: Yugi comments to Ryo who nods his head as though in thought /well he's watched them with me several hundred times and seems to be fasinated by the original trilogy, I think it erked him at first when he found out that it wasn't real, but he's got over that now/

:Mine too the several hundred times bit that is, he never gets tired of cheering on the rebel alliance to victory:

Harry had no idea what was going on, Yugi, Marik and Ryo were just sat there a vacant expression on Yugi and Ryo's faces and an irritated glower that didn't seem to be directed at any of them fixed on Marik's face, suddenly a gloatful smirk flashes across his features before he lowers his head and folds his arms across his chest.

Through the mind link Ishtar was complaining to Marik who was ignoring him as best he could considering he was a voice in his own head and announced to everyone in a smug tone /who cares? I scored Han Solo:

Yugi and Ryo blink :what is it with Egyptians and Star Wars?: Yugi asks Ryo who shrugs /no idea/ he sighs /I'm British remember, I guess you'd have to be one to understand/

/May the Force be with you...always/ Said Bakura in his best Jedi imprsinating voice.

:Roll on Transfiguration: sighs Yugi as Ishtar continues to throw a wobble about been identified as Jabba the hutt.


	49. Web cam

**Sirensbane: I have to disagree with that, not only is it impossible since Set would have been in the Rod, but since I already stated I don't like Seto with a Yami fic's why would I write one?**

**Anime-monster: based on the Jaffa Teal'c from Stargate who also had a massive Star Wars fixation, your idea's have merits I once thought of doing something similar for Blakes 7, but never got around to it.**

**Shadowkyra: not really random I came up with Bakura's lie about his dream and based it on the 5th star wars film ending, and it just took of and took over the chapter from there.**

**Shadistar13: this chapter is dedicated to Kaiba who we don't see as much as the others in this story.**

Chapter 42) Kaiba's time to shine

The rest of the days lessons passed by in a blur the Duellists received more and more homework that they would have to work on tonight or face their teacher's wrath. Dinner had been uneventful save for that Quiditch captain having another slanging match with Harry. And while the aforementioned Harry Potter had incurred the full fury of Umbridge, Yugi, Ryo, Marik and Kaiba had only had a brief taste one they were not anxious to sample again.

With no detention to hinder them they could practice for the Quiditch game minus the specific balls of course but they made do, while his companions whizzed about on Broom sticks Kaiba accessed his Laptop intending to get some more work done as he leaned against the castle battlements.

He had in fact transfigured a largish and roundest rock into a soccer ball or as Ryo correctly termed it a football for them to use under the pretence that A) "It'll keep you occupied and out of my hair" and B) "It'll be good practice for me"

Kaiba booted up his computer and decided to run his DA project even Mokuba didn't know about that one as it hadn't reached beyond the theoretical stage which was Kaiba code for having produced several detailed blue prints and a novel sized set of planning notes. The DA Project was a school the first Duelling School to teach the next generation of duellists for the Pro leagues Kaiba corp was investing in.

Duel Academy would be the first of what hopefully become more depending on DA's success perhaps even prep schools for younger duellists to prepare them for the Academy's. Kaiba knew there was a definite market for what he was planning so he merely had to plan it all out.

An Island was an obvious choice of location something close to Japan and between it and America would work as Japan and America were where most Duellists come from. He already had a list of possible sights but would require visiting each of them in turn before he could properly choose which one he wanted and then buy it. Been a teenage billionaire no one would bat an eyelid if he purchased a whole sub tropical Island and started building on it. the main problem would be the construction, he could always sub contract to Stark Industries although primarily a Weapons manufacturing company it had a commercial arm, and Kaiba had to admire Stark he was if anything a genius, an arrogant son of a gun but still a genius they were one of the few companies who'd be both able to help him and once he'd spoken with Stark willing to help him, they'd also keep he work a secret until he was ready to unveil the Academy.

The Laptop beeped someone was sending him a message via webcam no prizes for guessing who, he pulled up another screen Mokuba's face appeared on it the image wasn't perfect but then it never was long distance. Mokuba smiles "greetings Nisama" Kaiba returns the smile across the world, his image is shown on Kaiba Corps main monitor.

"Mokuba" Kaiba greets his brother warmly adding "and no you do not wish you were here" Mokuba's smile widens "are they there?"

"The loonies?" Kaiba asks him, not waiting for a reply he answers "Mr. No I'm sorry His Royal highness the Heart of the Card's premier preacher, the Scizo with the fondness for sharp objects and the I wanna rule the world brat are all here"

Mokuba's grin threatens to reach overload levels as he punches the air "yes! I knew it! Mr Motou owes me 100 yen" he cries.

"What!" exclaims a confused Kaiba, Mokuba laughs "we had a bet I bet him you'd meet Yugi and the others where you were, he didn't seem to think so, and now I've won 100 yen, can you get Yugi to confirm it in a letter?" he asks earnestly.

Kaiba was beginning to suspect his younger brother had a gambling addiction "you can tell Roland that you won the bet with him" says Kaiba choosing to ignore his brother's actions, as that was always the safest option.

Mokuba smirks triumphantly "I knew I could count on you, I'm on a winning streak"

"It was a battle royal a four way duel" insists Kaiba.

"Still counts" claims Mokuba. "That's what Yami said" Kaiba mutters.

"Great minds...Yami?" Mokuba stops in the middle of his victory dance to stare at his brother "did you say? You did!" Kaiba groans to himself.

"You actually believe in them, you believe in Yami's!" Mokuba was ecstatic. "That isn't the way an acting CEO behaves" Kaiba reminds him "beside I have irevitable proof that they exist, it won't stand up in court admittedly but I can't deny their existence anymore"

"You've changed Bro" Mokuba declares solemnly "It's good to see you back Seto"

Kaiba blinks "other than going to this school I haven't gone anywhere Mokie"

"You called me Mokie" Mokuba beams at his brother "you had to go away to fight Gorzoborro but no you've come back, you'll never change back completely and I wouldn't want you to who else has a super cool brother like you"

"How's the business?" Kaiba asks to change the subject; Mokuba has calmed down by now and replies as professionally as he can "we've logged all your design schematics the scientists at our end are going over them"

"I hear you've taken on some new staff" Kaiba states sternly, Mokuba nods his head slowly "it's only part time and we do need proper duellist's to test the software, duellist's we can trust right nisama?" Mokuba replies weakly.

Kaiba rolls his eyes "fine but next time inform me first"

"Okay Seto" Mokuba smiles brightly before his smile fades I've got some bad news though, Kaiba Corps American branch is under investigation by the American air force"

Kaiba blinks and thinks back over what Mokuba said no it still sounded like he said Kaiba Corp was been investigated by a foreign military "united states air force!" he exclaims "why would they be interested in us? Were a gaming corporation, we no longer produce any military hardware; I swear if any of those penny pushers have reopened Kaiba corps military records I'll..." Kaiba would have continued the threat but his younger brother was present.

"It's not that" Mokuba replies "I think their just ticked of that we beat them to releasing working holo projectors, and the investigation is primarily to prove that we aren't linked to an American firm who recently used a military contract to fake an alien encounter, since we created the Holo stadiums way before that and patented the Duel Disks we should be alright but there bound to want to talk to you in person at some point and if you contact them over the web they might start asking awkward questions about where you are"

Kaiba grunts "I can always pop back to deal with it I mean it won't take a second, that is if it comes to that" he shakes his head "I abore the military, still if that's all business wise...?" Mokuba nods his head "How's school? Hang out with any friends recently? Got yourself a girl friend?" Kaiba smirks at his younger Brother who frowns and replies "grades are okay, sort of if Bungee jumping counts, and don't even go there" he smiles coldly "Same to you"

"Some classes are all right" replies Kaiba "others are a load of...spoiled sushi, Duelling counts but I'm not sure I want to count it as hanging with friends mentally challenged delinquents maybe, and I won't if you won't" he smiles fondly at his brother who returns the smile across the many miles that separate them.

"Hey Kaiba" Marik yells as he Yugi and Ryo approach him having taken a break from Broom stick practice "hey is at my favourite...actually is that your brother we were never actually introduced" Marik pushes Kaiba aside managing to snatch a quick glimpse of the screen before Kaiba pushes him back sending him flying.

"Okay" says Marik pulling himself to his feet and spitting out a blade of grass "someone's in a bad mood"

"Hi Marik" Mokuba sighs exasperatedly as Ryo or Bakura it was hard to tell at the time leaned over the laptop and observed the younger Kaiba from an upside down angle "Low squirt" yep it was Bakura "still in possession of your soul then" he asks offhandedly.

Kaiba stands up and allows them to see the screen without resorting to pushing up to him or leaning over the top of his laptop. "Hi everyone!" Mokuba greets them all warmly "Ryo, Bakura, Yugi and your highness" Yugi smiles back at the younger boy "hi Mokuba, other me says hi as well"

"What is this?" demands Kaiba "a meet and greet?"

"Excuse honourable big brother he's had an accident a sharp blow to the head" Mokuba claims.

"When was this?" Marik asks him a suspicion already forming.

"As soon as I get my hands on him" replies Mokuba humourlessly "you should be more civil to our friends Seto" Kaiba grunts non-committedly. "Anyway" continues Mokuba "this magic school I want to hear all about it"


	50. Shadi Vs Voldermort

**I'm Back! Rumours of my death have been moderately exaggerated!**

**DarkladyHermione: thanks for the review.**

**Suny Lighter: Glad you liked it.**

**Hocapontas: Mokuba hasn't changed I tried to write him in character to the situation, didn't it work?**

**.Hitachiinx3: Okay that review really creeped me out.**

**BlackDragonPi: Yeah I incorporated the oricalcos storyline into the plot, and have gone with it ever since.**

**Jellogirl323: Wow thanks for that, glad I made your favourites, have got an idea for a short fanfic (five to ten chapters) a prelude fic showing us Yugi, Ryo and Marik's vacation in Britain before they stumble into the world of magic. Am still working on it.**

**Orriginally this was supposed to be chapter 45 but I didn't like the previous chapter 44 so I scrapped it and moved this one down one.**

Chapter 43) Voldermort Vs Shadi (better than a Yoda Palpatine fight)

The last Great Shadow Temple stood proudly amidst the dessert sands surrounded by statues depicting the first duel monsters. Inside the main chamber a set of rough stone steps led up to a mausoleum. The Ancient tomes, three carvings made out in praise to the might of the God Monsters.

Shadi stood before the steps leading to the altar staring up unblinkingly at the avatar of the Gods. Obelisk, Slifer and Ra the greatest of the great ones. Four shadow priests in grey robes were nelt behind him preying to the Gods. Ishizu the reincarnated Millennium priestess stood to one side observing the proceedings calmly.

Shadi turns around a grave expression on his face, the shadow priests end their prayer and fall silent.

"It is time" he declares his voice devoid of all emotion.

The Shadow Priest's tense up and stand there training prevented them from saying what each was thinking "we are willing, we are loyal, we are prepared to fight" but in truth they could do very little, they couldn't divine the will of the shadows and serve the old ways.

"They will arrive soon" a calm Ishizu announces having been briefed on the situation by Shadi, she fingers her Millennium Necklace "I could stay, I could help you" she offers knowing full well Shadi would turn her down.

Shadi shakes his head "take the priests and leave, this is my duty to defend the last temple"

"Shadi…" Ishizu trys to argue, to reason with him but it was impossible.

"It…It is my destiny" shadi claims shiftily.

Ishizu gave up there was no way she could convince Shadi to change his mind when he had made it up, instead she concentrated on taking the priests to safety through the shadow realm.

Shadi was left alone in the temple to contemplate his actions for many millennia he was restricted to follow the path of destiny and despite his early statement he could no longer stand idly by while his Pharaoh, the chosen one, the Tombrobber the Cursed one, and the other item bearers risked there very lives fighting such unimaginable evil. It was time for Shadi to take a stand and fight on the frontlines.

He did not have long to wait…

Two Skull masks entered the temple there sticks, there wands out raised . He followed in there wake, the arrogance of a wizard burned deep within him. And yet…he had showed intelligence in allowing his underlings to enter before him. Testing for defences, for traps, for deadly peril.

Shadi remains focussed staring unblinkingly at the Avatars of the Gods and doesn't turn round as he says "I have been expecting you Evil one"

"Indeed?" Mummers Lord Voldermort his red eyes gleamed with malice as he twirled his wand in his hand, his tongue slips out snakelike to 'taste' the dusty air "you are either extremely brave or very foolish to have remained" he hisses.

Shadi turns round slowly Lord Voldermort's eyes catch sight of the Millennium Key and he smiles triumphantly "what do you think is going to happen here?" Voldermort asks the Key Keeper who replies "you covert the Sennen items but there power was not meant for you or your kind Wizard I cannot allow you to intervene in the course of destiny and I will not allow you to plunder the item's power"

"If you oppose me you shall die" declares Lord Voldermort.

"And if I were to surrender my Item to you, you would still kill me so I have nothing to lose by opposing you Evil one" claims Shadi with a wry smile.

"So be it" whispers lord Voldermort, gesturing at the Skull masks who brandish there wands and approach Shadi.

Shadi knew that in a duel with wand magic he would ultimately lose, but then he had never intended to beat the Evil one in a Wizards duel but with a Shadow Duel, as a Yami no Game would tip the balance in his favour.

The Millennium Key glows and Shadi easily deflects the red bolts of light spat at him by the Skull masks who hit by there own blasts collapsed on the temple floor, Shadi could sense that they were still alive but were no longer a threat instead he turned his attention to the Evil one.

Lord Voldermort is quick to react and uses a iron Hexagon symbol summoning the seal of Orikalkos that seals Lord Voldermort and Shadi in an inescapable bond. Shadi's Millennium key sparks alarmingly as he grasps hold of it his normally impassive face for once contorted with emotion, surprise, shock and even fear.

I sense my Millennium item's power has been drained it's as if that talisman is negating its strength and without my item's power I cannot escape into the Shadow Realm realizes Shadi.

"Have I surprised you O' great item bearer" Lord Voldermort feigns respect "perhaps you do not know everything" he states "Avada Kerdava!" he fires the killing curse straight at Shadi who cannot escape the Evil one's wrath.

In the seconds left to him Shadi activates his duel disk a sand coloured disk with an ancient tomb feel to it and drew several cards playing one immediately a green card with the image of a lock with a key in it appears on his side of the field.

"Magic neutralizing force!" declares Shadi the card shoots out an energy wave that neutralizes the Evil one's curse and Lord Voldermort is for once left speechless. Shadi smiles evenly "perhaps" he admits "but it seems neither do you" the Evil one seethes while Shadi reviews his options, he might not be able to escape from this strange seal symbol just yet, nor could he turn this into a full fledged Shadow Game but he could create a defense for himself.

"I summon the Stone Statue Of The Aztec's in Defense mode and place a face down card I end my turn" Shadi could wait for now and see what the Evil one's next action would be.

A bunched up Green and Blue rock monster appears in front of Shadi on a sideways card a face down card appears beside Shadi.

Voldermorts Eye's narrow and he looks almost hungrily at Shadi's monster "so the dark fables of Egyptian Shadow Monsters…"

"Are not fables" Shadi finishes "now make your move but you should be warned Shadow Monsters are immune to most forms of Wizardry and without monsters or indeed a deck of your own you are at a distinct disadvantage"

Lord Voldernmort seethes this was unbearable to have that which should have been his by right of conquest lorded over him and then stolen away…No this was unacceptable he needed the Millennium items so he could gain there legendary power and allow him to control the Shadow monsters, but how could he obtain a Millennium item if he needed a Millennium item to control and summon shadow monsters and in order to do this he needed a Millennium item in the first place?

**Hee, Hee, Hee is the little Warlock going to give in after the first little snag in his plot for world domination? **A sinister non-human voice whispered in Voldermorts mind.

No never I've come to far, defied death itself I will succeed! Replies Voldermort to the voice in his head Who are you? What do you want of lord Voldermort! I demand to know what you are!

**Ha! Your arrogance exceeds that of my last heralds, you may call me Zorc, Zorc Necrophades, I am entombed, imprisoned but my influence remains If you wish to posses the power of the Shadow Realm I can grant that wish in return for one thing…**

What? An intrigued Voldermort asks Zorc.

**My Revenge once you have obtained all seven Millennium Items and slain their bearers the task will be completed to start with you must defeat Destiny's Bishop here, and then my former Herald, the Pharaoh, and the Reincarnates must all…suffer for the indignities I have suffered So do we have a deal?**

Voldermort considered the matter he didn't want to endebt himself to any man, beast, half-breed, monster, or whatever the voice was but neither could he accept defeat either. He was Lord Voldermort surely if anyone could twist this deal so the Demon voice ended up serving him instead of the other way around it was him.

"I accept your deal" Voldermort whispers.

**In the confines of Zorc's Seal the Demon smiles cruelly knowing full well Voldermorts intentions and that he would soon see he was embracing a power far beyond his realizing, a power that would consume him, until all that remained was Zorc's will.**

Shadi regards him with caution he could sense the ancient evil that was communicating with the Evil one "this is not right" Shadi claims this temple should strengthen the binds over Zorc not allow him to converse with prospective minions!

**Arise Lord Voldermort Herald of Death, may you succeed where those before you have failed. My gift to you, the exclusive use of my monsters and dueling deck, they shall bind you to me until you have accomplished your side of the bargain.**

Voldermorts left arm seemed to mutate in front of his eyes the agonizing pain was considerable but he refused to cry out he was stronger than the pain. A similar device to the one on the Item Bearer's arm had literally appeared out of his arm; it had an organic feel to it, and seemed to pulse with darkness spiked edges separated the individual card slots along a ridge that grown out of the side, his hand had changed to match his arm with his finger tips ending in wicked looking claws.

"Interesting" hisses Lord Voldermort pleased with his adapted limb he flexes his new claws which glimmer with malice. In the card slot in the circular bulge on the top of his arm a deck of cards appeared, drawing several at first Lord Voldermort is scornful after all the pictures didn't even move but by copying Shadi he placed a card face up on the field.

The name of the card sprang instantly into Lord Voldermorts mind "Armageddon Knight" it's effect sent the Shadow Priestess Of Ohm from his deck to the graveyard. "attack his monster" lord Voldermort commands. The Armageddon Knight obeys slicing The Stone Statue Of The Aztecs with it's sword but it's attack is ineffective.

Shadi ways up his options he had no other choice but to continue the duel even so he had better be careful these were newly created monsters he was dealing with they had the potential to be extremely dangerous.

"My turn" declares Shadi drawing a card "I place a monster in defense and end my turn" a face down monster appears beside The Stone statue Of The Aztec's "your turn Evil one"

Voldermort draws a card from his deck and places it on the field in attack mode, again the name come's to him instantly "Dark Crusader attack the Statue monster" Lord Voldermort commands. Dark Crusaders effect discarded the Grave Squirmier from Voldermorts hand to the graveyard to raise its attack higher but not high enough.

"A tie" states Shadi neither player received damage and neither monster was destroyed. Voldermort hisses angrily "Armageddon Knight destroy the other monster" the Morphing Jar was flipped face up and destroyed "now we discard our hands and then draw five new cards" Shadi explains discarding the Rock type monsters in his hand to his graveyard with Lord Voldermort following suit by discarding his Dark Attribute monsters and one green card to his graveyard.

"Your move" hisses lord Voldermort. Shadi draws a card he would have actually preferred the evil one to have destroyed his stone statue of the Aztecs but no matter "I remove my Great Spirit, Golem Sentry, Guardian Sphinx and Morphing Jar from play to summon the Megarock Dragon!" an impressive looking monstrosity of rock appeared on the field to the right of The Stone Statue Of The Aztec's with an Attack of 2800 with four Rock type monsters removed from play "and that is not all I also summon the Giant Rat to the field" a grotesque blue Rodent appeared on the field to the left of The Stone Statue Of The Aztec's. "You will be defeated Evil One, you are a rank amateur compared to one who has dueled over seven millennia" I have to defeat him I cannot stand by while the Pharaoh risk's his own life to defeat this Evil Being.

Lord Voldermorts eyes narrow he was dealing with something not as human than he had first thought, but he would not be defeated, not by this sand blasted Priest.

"I attack your Dark Crusader with the Megarock Dragon" Voldermorts monster was destroyed "I attack your Armageddon Knight with my Giant Rat they are both destroyed but that allows me to special summon the mine Golem in Defense mode" another Rock monster appears replacing the Giant Rat "your move Evil one" Shadi reminds Voldermort mildly.

Lord Voldermort draws a card "know this priest I Am Lord Voldermort I have never lost a Duel you cannot defeat Me!" he chooses a card and again the name pops into his head "Dark Armed Dragon arise!" a monstrous Dragon the Megarock dragon's equal in strength was special summoned to the field "I remove 3 Dark Attribute monsters from my graveyard to destroy your monsters" Lord Voldermort declares The Dark Armed Dragon roars and wipes the field clean destroying all of Shadi's monsters.

Such strength thinks Shadi shielding himself with his arm and it hasn't even attacked yet.

"Attack and Destroy him!" If the Evil one thought all it took was a direct attack he was sadly mistaken even so the force of the attack staggered Shadi who lost more than half his life points.

**Activate that Spell Card **Zorc told Voldermort who did as he was told "Fires of Doomsday" two monsters who were not quite monsters appeared on the field beside the Dark Armed Dragon.

Token monsters realizes Shadi but what for?

**Since my previous Herald wielded a Kai with which to challenge the Gods so shall you draw it and summon your Kai to the field.**

"Allure of Darkness" Lord Voldermort drew 2 cards and removed from play the Mutant Mindmaster, having drawn the card Zorc had wanted him to.

"Dark Lord Slytherin of the Apocalypse!" the two Token monsters and Dark armed Dragon were used as tributes to summon the Dark Reptile monster, a humanoid snake like creature with a long tail wearing a black tattered robe with a hood that obscured the head of the creature, all that was visible of it's face was gleaming red eyes and the silvery flash of it's fangs. From the bulging shoulders of the robes reptilian arms protruded ending in vicious Dragon like claws, it's torso if indeed the robes hid a torso was muscular.

Shadi was absolutely aghast it had been five millennia since a new Kai had been forged and now another monstrosity of evil had been summoned, Shadi knew he couldn't defeat it but neither could he allow it do defeat him.

"I can't defeat you Evil one but I cannot lose to you either" Shadi declares and focuses all his remaining energy on the trap card he'd placed on the field at the start of the Duel, he'd been channeling energy into it just in case for several turns now and had finally amassed enough strength to achieve his escape plan "Activate Trap Compulsory Evacuation Device" It was unlikely that it would work on the Kai Monster but that had never been Shadi's intention.

"I remove myself from the field, when we meet again in battle Evil one I shall not underestimate you" Shadi is covered in a blaze of light and is teleported out of the temple which begins to shiver and shake. As the Stunned Death eaters recovered Lord Voldermort stood standing in front of the monument to the Gods he knew he would have to claim or destroy the monsters represented on the monolith one day and would relish it.

"My Lord" one of Lord Voldermorts Death Eaters approached his master "this place is unstable we must leave at once" he cries as streams of sand begin to pour into the chamber as the temple sinks deeper and deeper into the sands from whence it came.

Lord Voldermort takes one last look at the starting place of his great ascension before apparating away along with his minions leaving the Temple to be swallowed up by the dessert whole.

Elsewhere Shadi regards the last vestiges of the last shadow temple as the sands finally consume and conceal it from the heathen ones. Its power can no longer be reached by the Evil one but it seemed in Shadi's attempt o pervert Destiny's course and safeguard the Item Bearers he had only succeeded in making things worse, much worse. He had failed! Disasterly! His survival was through sheer luch or maybe fate had merely aspired to teach him a lesson, it was not his Destiny to save the world, the path of the hero was not his path.

"In the words of Marik Ishtar" Shadi states solemnly "Karma is indeed a bitch"


	51. A centaurs seal of approval

**RedTail'sGirl: of course its out of control, I started writing the thing over a year ago, back when I wasn't as good as I am now, heck at least I knew what was happening several chapters in advance back then, these days I'm playing it by ear.**

**JelloGirl323: ask and you shall receive.**

Chapter 45) Return to the Forbidden Forest

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Pegasus sighs "you've been to busy chatting amongst yourselves" he states.

"Not me" Kaiba smirks "I can multi-task"

"Yeah well we'd love to stay and chat about it Pegasus but dinner waits for no man, ECT…" smirks Marik.

Pegasus smiles creepily "it'll have to wait" he claims "because you're coming with me on a little…extra curriculum trip"

"A trip?" Yugi asks him.

"A trip into the forest" replies Pegasus.

"What!" exclaims Ryo "but Professor Dumbledore said it was forbidden"

//Me Marik and Ishtar have naturally already scoped it out, it's no big deal// claims Bakura.

:/It has wolves, Unicorns, Centaurs, and/: Ishtar cackles manically :/is a very bad place to find yourself if you suffer arachnophobia/:

"Only without supervision" Pegasus shoots Ryo and Marik a pointed look "detentions often take place in the forest" he leads them into the shadows of the forest "I'm sure you'll discover that in your time" he adds sardonically.

The gang huff and grumble at that, Pegasus waves at them to be quiet. Ahead of them in a clearing a small group of centaurs were gathered apparently arguing amongst themselves.

"Don't utter a sound, don't move, don't even breath" A dead serious Pegasus tells them in almost inaudible voice.

//The centaur herd// states Bakura.

X:They look pissed:X comments Kaiba as one of the centaurs gets in another's face verbally assaulting him.

::I can sense that they are an ancient and noble race:: states Yami.

/:Something's riled them:/ comments Marik.

:/Bleedin' bunch of nags/: sneers Ishtar.

//Why has Pegasus brought us here? To spy on them?" Ryo asks.

X:Must have something to do with why only Yugi was allowed to approach the Unicorn last time, maybe Pegasus will send one of us to approach them:X suggests Kaiba.

As they had been conversing through the mind link, all but one of the centaurs took their leave following the lead Centaur who had shouted at the impassive lone centaur.

"Now follow my lead, and remember be respectful" Pegasus tells them, after the last of the other centaurs has left, he steps openly out into the clearing and towards the centaur within, with the air of confidence of a man who has the utmost right to be there, reluctantly the item bearers follow him.

Pegasus bows his head as he approaches "Firenze" he greets the centaur warmly "still suffering the prejudices of your peers I see" he comments offhandedly "for what its worth I disagree whole heartedly with Bane just like you"

"Pegasus…Wizard" Firenze declares coldly "you should not be here you have been warned about this matter before, leave the forest and never return!" he frowns uncertainly at the students, his gaze alights upon Ryo and his eyes widen with visible shock.

Pegasus clears his throat apparently the reaction he'd been hoping for, a smirk attached to his smarmy face he motions for Ryo to step forward which he nervously does accompanied by a scowling Bakura in spirit form.

The centaur stares into Ryo's eyes with his deep blue eyes for several seconds neither of them blink, and then Firenze turns back to Pegasus "Wait here with your foals" an order not a request "he turns around and trots of into the forest "follow me young one" with a look back at the others, Yugi smiles reassuringly at him, Kaiba looks impatiently at him, Marik shrugs, and Bakura grabs Ryo physically pulling him along after the centaur.

//Hurry up Landlord I have encountered centaurs previously, they may be cryptic and stubborn, but I wish to here what this one has to say// Bakura snaps at Ryo.

Once the forest blanketed them on all sides, shielding them from view, the centaur stops and turns around regarding Ryo and Bakura with a curious expression, Ryo dithers on his feet unsure of what to say Bakura merges with him and takes stock of the situation.

"You have seers blood" Firenze states "and your potential is far beyond that of a Wizards diving of the future" he claims as his lips curl in distaste to imply he didn't think much of wizard divination. "Wizard Divining focuses on the mundane, the near future, human nonsense and is highly inaccurate" he explains, Ryo and Bakura hanging on his every word "we centaur kind focus on the bigger picture, we study the stars and connect their various alignments to foretell world changing events, it may take years of careful study before we can begin to decipher what the stars are showing us" he paused to let Ryo and Bakura take in what he had told them.

//Very interesting// Bakura purrs.

"But I cannot teach you, it is against our way" Firenze insists and seemed agitated "you are a wizard, I cannot divulge the secrets of the centaurs to one of their kin"

"I am far more than just a wizard" Bakura claims arrogantly, he has taken control but allowed Ryo to observe "I am Bakura the King of Thieves, Robber of Tombs, Stealer of Souls and Seer of events predetermined" he states with a tell tale smirk "lone survivor of the massacre of Kul Elna"

"So I see" Firenze says calmly not affected at all by the boys change in personality "you aren't a mere Wizard although your arrogance rivals theirs, this changes nothing…however" he kneels awkwardly on his front legs giving Bakura a somewhat clumsy bow "you have my respect **R**akura son of the shadows" he stands back on his four legs "Now I will escort you back to your fellow foals and the one eyed one…You would do well to heed my warning do not venture into the forest anymore you should inform the Pharaoh, the high priest, and most of all the slayer of Kings, of late it is unwise there are far worser denizens lurking in the forest than Acromantulars and Werewolves"

Bakura allows Ryo back control over his body as they were reunited with Pegasus and the others, who escorts them back out of the forbidden forest.

"Worth a try" Pegasus sighs "and he may change his mind…yes he could always change his mind" Pegasus decides.

"What was all that about?" Marik demands to know, Bakura tells him, Yugi, the pharaoh, Ishtar and Kaiba that he'll tell them later when there away from Pegasus in case he can pick up their mind link.

Pegasus smiles a serene smile that just makes you want to punch him "let's just say since your arrival I've decided to conduct a personnel experiment of soughts…oh don't be like that" he administrates them as he glances at their less than pleased expressions. "It will result in no harm to your good selves" he claims as he strides of to his office muttering something that went along the lines of "must arrange a field trip, Romania maybe, yes Dumbledore would want that Weasly boy to be there…"

Ryo shrugs as they turn expectantly to him "no clue although…" Bakura takes over "that centaur knew who we were he called me Son of the Shadows" he informs them leaving out the part where he called him and Ryo together Rakura.

Yami takes over from Yugi and appears grave "I wonder if this Dark Lord Voldermort knows of us?" he muses darkly.

Kaiba grunts in annoyance, especially irritated by being referred to as the 'priest' "you realize that Pegasus will no doubt try something like this with either me or Marik next time?" he shakes his head "Damned cartoon obsessive"

Marik's stomach grumbles "could we maybe continue this after lunch?2 he asks them "we've already missed half of it"

"Closer to a third actually" Ryo mutters as they walk up the hill towards the castle

"Whatever" Marik growls back.


	52. Making the team

**Redtailgirl: thanks for the review, I have written the next several chapters in advance and guess what there brilliant! They are.**

**Chaos Dragon Fox: the centaur was referring to both Ryo and Bakura and so combined their name into Rakura (I've seen the name and idea behind it been used in another fic so thought I'd try it out myself)**

**Shiroi-shan: in a future chapter Kaiba is going to experience sheer hell in a chapter I've dedicated just to him. Kaiba fearfully "why me? Torture Ishtar he enjoys it" he pleads. Marik angrily "hey it's my body too" he protests. Ishtar grins psychotically "but true" he claims. Me "now that wouldn't be as fun now would it?" smirking. Kaiba groans.**

**Ruby Red Raven: ngg…I knew I forgot something.**

**Weirdgirl1332: Hey that was my motivation behind that chapter I wanted to make voldermort more formidable and came up with a Shadi vs Voldermort fight (pity Shadi had to lose but otherwise the Pharaoh and co at Hogwarts wouldn't have anything to do now would they) Now anyone whose paying any attention should have realized theirs a pattern to Pegasus's lessons…Yugi – Unicorn, Ryo – Centaur and of course Kaiba will be Dragons and that leaves the Merpeople for Marik…Damn can he even swim? I know he arrived at Battle City by boat but that means nothing I've caught a ferry to France and I can't swim a stroke!**

Chapter 46) Making the team

Friday finally came around and it was time for the Quiditch try outs of course a certain brunette CEO couldn't give a Damn. He was using the time to deal with the American Air Force who was holding up the American release of Kaiba's Duel Disk system.

Ryo, Marik and Yugi or rather their Yami's were ready to earn their respected places on the team and were confident enough of their abilities. Yami/Yugi as Yugioh and Marik were both trying out for chaser positions there were only two vacancies as the Quiditch Captain a tall strapping lass by the name of Angelina Johnson held the third. Fred and George of course held positions as Beaters. And Harry Potter presently stuck in detention held the Seeker position. Ryo and Bakura working together as Rakura were trying out for keeper position and would be going up against Ron Weasley who looked green around the gills, then there was McLaggen a hefty fourth year student who seemed to think he was gods gift to the world and came across at least to Rakura as a rather unpleasant cross between Kaiba, Marik, the pharaoh and a really ugly pig.

Yugioh and Marik were up first going against Katie Bell a stalwart from the old team, Ginny Weasley who shouldn't be underestimated, Dean Thompson who was mad on footie and as for the other applicants who cares about them? Angelina's test for the Chasers was simply she gave the applicant a Quaffle and had them fly across the field to the hoops and throw it through one of them, sounds simple doesn't it? What! To simple you say? Oh did I forget to mention Fred and George will be patrolling the field attempting to stop said applicants from scoring…not so simple now eh?

Of course many applicants had complained about the Beater position been passed over with Fred and George remaining on the team unchallenged, Angelina ignored them however feeling fairly confident that as soon as they saw the twins in action everyone would change their tune.

Ginny Weasley took under two minutes to score and avoided getting hit until just afterwards.

Dean Thompson took three minutes to score and also took three direct hits, after dismounting he hobbled towards the hospital wing.

And then it was Marik's turn he kicked of from the ground and straight from the start a bludger hit by George almost nails him missing his ear by half an inch at most. This he thinks is going to be fun he grins as he and Ishtar merge and swerve to avoid a bludger hit by Fred Marik Ishtar decides to go for speed and plough their way through to the hoops. Fred and George are taken by surprise at this approach and swoop after him unleashing a double barrage at him but Marik was moving to fast and the bludgers miss by millimeters, hunching down Marik aims for the middle hoop he was moving to fast to throw the blasted ball so he hoped this stunt would work :/of course it will work/: claims Ishtar immensely enjoying himself after all no game was complete without the threat of impending bloodshed.

Marik scored in under half a minute and wasn't hit once.

Marik shoots Yugioh a smirk unless he was very much mistaken his performance was by far the best yet and had no doubt earned him his place on the team. Yugioh wasn't overly concerned he had confidence in his own abilities. He kicks of from the ground this time Fred and George encircle him lazily apparently not rating him as much of a threat as Marik…Big Mistake! Rakura observed the game with some amusement Ryo rooting for his friend and Bakura going to enjoy watching the Pharaoh wipe those smug grins of their faces.

Yugioh dodges a bludger hit by Fred and swoops directly into the path of a bludger hit by George however he avoids it zig zaging in the air ::Can't get anywhere playing defensive:: Yami decides ::Have to attack:: he dodges another bludger and flies straight at Fred on a collision course, Fred's eye's bug out and he swerves out of the way and into the path of a bludger hit at Yugioh by his brother barely managing to get his bat up in time. "Sorry" George calls out apologetically as his brother glares at him Yugioh uses the valuable seconds gained by this distraction to reach the hoops and throw the Quaffle through the third hoop after which Yugioh performs a victory roll on a broomstick and soars down to join Marik who despite himself couldn't help but gaze up at Yugioh in admiration. While across from him Rakura laughed crazily at Fred and Georges expressions.


	53. Facts about Muggles part 1

**Knight 25: this chapter links with the original manga, when I started this fic, I had only seen the anime, but having read the manga, I figured this would make a great chapter.**

**Chaos Dragon Fox: I took inspiration from another fic I liked, and with three Yami's on the Gryffindor team the other teams had better watch out.**

**The Ruby Red Raven: I'm not really keen on the Malloy friend fics, as his character in the books seems to indicate if he's not utterly evil, he is at least quite evil.**

**Weirdgirl322: we take a little trip back to the beginning of Yugioh.**

**Anime monster: it stated in the book that he was a fifth year and so would have been in year 4 during the 5th book and that he hadn't taken part in the trails then as he was in the hospital wing, since my story is AU already with the YGO cast in it, and I came up with Bakura's opinion of him that seemed funny I decided to have him take a turn…did you notice? Hermione tried to confound Rakura and failed!**

Chapter 48) Facts about Muggles Part 1) In which Dumbledore uncovers some truths about the foreign students

"I have the information you requested" a tall proud looking woman in green robes with long scarlet hair informs Professor Dumbledore in his office she sounded grave, the matter was serious.

Dumbledore regards her with a serious expression yet the twinkle in his eyes remained "I am grateful for your assistance Madame Narue" he inclines his head.1

Narue's serious expression remains "it is mainly from muggle sources but I believe the information within to be reliable" she replies stiffly taking out her wand she presses it against her forehead pulling it away with several strands of silvery misty strings which she deposits into a stone basin on Dumbledore's desk in front of the aged wizard, repeating the process several times. 2

"If that is all" she bows but Dumbledore holds out his hand to stop her. "What is your personal opinion on the matter?" he asks.

Madame Narue hesitates clearly in two minds finally she makes a decision "to be brutally honest I'd expel them immediately, but you've always had a less prudish attitude concerning…special cases"

Dumbledore considers her answer "why didn't you send Mr.'s Bakura and Motou a letter five years ago?" he already knew but it didn't hurt to receive confirmation.

"Yugi Motou's magical aura was practically non-existent until about a year ago, it was decided by the ministry that he was too old to receive a magical education" Madame Narue the Headmistress of the Chinese imperial Academy of Sorcery states stiffly. 3 "Ryo Bakura was English, yours, also his aura was unstable" 4

Dumbledore nods his head thoughtfully, it was regretful but inevitable some would miss out on their world by the narrowest of margins "perhaps the Mejia in Egypt have the right answer, they look after their own and train in the arts of magic in secret…not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with schools and as Hogwarts Headmaster I should probably say that more often" he smiles tiredly. 5

Narue doesn't smile back as she waits for him to get to the point.

"they claim to have never heard of Mr. Ishtar, although they have been acting even more paranoid and secretive than usual of late…maybe they know something we don't…maybe they can sense the oncoming storm" muses Dumbledore.

"He who must not be named is gone Albus" claims Narue quickly "he can never come back"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he asks continuing before she can become offended "I discovered Mr. Kaiba quite by chance while I was checking up on the other three, why has he not received a letter?"

"Until recently his aura was weak, he would most likely have ended up a squib, and yet now you say his aura is as strong as most wizards, maybe stronger…I am afraid I can offer no explanation for this, all I can tell you is that he did receive a letter but declined the offer"

"He did?" Dumbledore asked her. 6

Narue nods her head slowly "his adoptive father refused to allow him to go to Jadeforge" she admits "we couldn't go against his wishes, by the time his adopted father died he was to old and besides from what I've found out about him he adamantly refused to believe in magic, until you managed to convince him to attend Hogwarts of course" a touch of bitterness entered her voice it irked her to see three of her students go to another school but the governers would never accept them at Jadeforge.

Dumbledore chuckles "Minerva is very persuasive and persistent" he replies "again, I thank you for your time and effort" Narue returns a smile albeit forced "I can see myself out" she declares as she strides from his office.

Dumbledore examines the pensive before and taps his wand against it the white silvery mist liquid within forming a shape which solidifies into a muggle school teacher.

"Of course their were incidents" he claims offhandedly as he pushes up his specs "Yugi was a bright child but he was often childish, spending most of his time solving puzzles and playing games and bullying is regretful but not unexpected" he looks around uncomftable "there were a few…odd occurrences, several suspected bullies had psychotic breaks last year but there was never any evidence to suggest such a docile child ever had anything to do with that…although" he looks nervous to be talking about it. 7 "he was hanging out with his friends, at the Burger World joint during his dinner hour when an escaped convict showed up with a gun, demanding booze and cig's, Yugi was chosen to deliver them while a girl in his class…Tea or something was held hostage at gunpoint and somehow the convict managed to light himself on fire! Hee, Russian vodka 180 proof, go figure…anyways both the girl and Yugi escape unscathed…ah the lucky punks" the image warps and wavers becoming a shaking man in bed, wearing a hospital gown. 8 "crazy kids…crazy…played a game" he titters to himself "scorpion in my shoe…! Coins gotta grab the coins, all about the coins…te-ten thousand yen fer each one…hee, hee, cheated! Cheated the Game king himself" his maniac grin is replaced by a look of sheer naked terror for an instant "Yami no Game!" he whispers before slumping back against his pillow in a dead faint. The scene changes to a young woman in a nurses outfit "he suffered a scorpion sting, he used to own a shoe shop, the junky scorpion" she states in a low voice so not to wake up the patient "sold really cool trainers, was quite the fad, at the time. He was getting better but something set him of again, ever since he watched the battle city finals broadcast, guess he's not a big fan of card games" she smiles at the joke, but appears worried by the patients condition.

The scene changes to another person a child wearing a pair of brainy specs, apparently bewitched with truth serum and under the control of a spell "I used to be in Mokuba Kaiba's gang he was our leader" he said in a monotone voice, Dumbledore knew of Kaiba's brother. 9 "Mokuba challenged Yugi to a game of capsule monsters, he wanted revenge for his brother" pause "Seto Kaiba slipped into a coma for a few weeks after loosing a game of Duel Monsters with Yugi, he fell into another even deeper coma for months after the second time he lost top him, he seemed different after he emerged from the last one, not that I have any in depth information on it or anything, Mokuba severed all ties with us after his brother lost his second duel" he hesitates "when Mokuba lost he started screaming about the dark and acted like he was trapped in a box and couldn't get out, he recovered after a few days"

The scene changes to a man in a long black overcoat wearing shades he snickers "oh yes I'm sure Kaiba would love to forget project Death T but I happen to have a long memory you see" he cackles briefly. 10 "what does it do? Exactly what it says…Death T was designed specifically to kill Yugi Motou, not only that but it completely failed as well" he cackles madly. "Stage one Laser tag with a twist Motou and two deadbeat friends fought and beat three trained mercenaries. Kaiba wasn't to pleased by that especially as it turned out the stage one guide was one of their friends and started helping them" he cackles madly again "Stage two the murders mansion, they survived the secondary traps and went on to beat the main trap, a cell with chop man, a convicted serial killer, he should have been able to kill wheeler one of Yugi's deadbeat friends, not only did he save that brat of a baby, the bait, but he escaped the cell, toasting chop man in the process" he grins dementedly. "Stage three live Tetris, well if you survive it anyway, all of them, except Taylor, the second deadbeat escaped he would have died if Mokuba hadn't saved him for some reason" he snorts "Stage four Capsule monsters, Kaiba predicted his brother would lose to Yugi, weren't wrong either, set it up so the poor sucker received the illusion of death, nightmare holograms designed to drive a guy out of his skull, would have finished his own brother of if Yugi hadn't have rescued him" rolls his eyes. "Kaiba set up stage five personally which was Duel Monsters, he took on Yugi he was the world champion, he held all thee Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and he still lost, somehow Yugi was able to assemble and summon Exodia aint no one ever done that before. Mind crushed him or so he claimed Kaiba was cationic for months. Spun Mokuba a yarn saying Kaiba was reassembling the shattered pieces of his soul course the kid bought it hook, line and sinker. You know what really gets my goat?" he asks rhetorically "When Kaiba woke up and found out Pegasus of Industrial Illusions was trying to take over his company he blamed me, heck I hadn't even jumped into bed with I2 unlike the Big five, Bastard fired me, swore I'd never work for another company bigger than a news stand, little thumb sucker after all I did for Kaiba Corp, acted like he couldn't even remember Death T the little Prick"

"Ryo Bakura?" A prim school mistress asks "nice kid, a little effeminate though" she admits. 11 "normally I wouldn't give out such personal information but since your from his new school I guess it's alright" so that was how Madame Narue had obtained most of the information. "He's had a tragic life loosing his mother and sister one after the other, and his father aint exactly in the running for Dad of the year, you know what I'm saying?" she takes a drag on a cigarette "if you ask me Bakuras a constant reminder of happier times that he can't stand to be reminded of. Been an archeologist hardly helps as he's away most of the time. And moving to Japan couldn't have been an easy transition for him, but he's adapted well. Plays a table top RPG game monster world so of course he was extremely distressed when several of his friends played the game with him and fell into coma's and never woke up"

The image shifts to a Japanese newspaper translated so Dumbledore can understand it, it was an Asian style Daily Prophet or rather the Daily Dragon ball. It described in graphic detail (although if it was anything like the Daily Prophet it would be riddled with mistakes, and blown out of all proportion) "the next You know who!" with a muggle picture of Ryo Bakura aged about thirteen it went on to describe "unimaginable darkness within" and "My son was invited around to play a muggle board game and the next thing I know I'm visiting his cationic body in St. Reveries Hospital!" and "clearly something enthralled in the dark arts is at work here" and "you could be next" typical fear mongering "Beware Bakura Ryo the next You know who!" The image shifts to another edition of the Daily Dragon ball dated after the previous edition. 12 "Ryo Bakura exonerated by Japanese Auror's, he is not the next You know who, he does not contain unimaginable dark powers, he is a normal muggle boy who has been unfairly accused. It is advised that wizard and Witch children should not mingle with muggle children as they have a tendency to release magic by accident and are liable to blurt out magic secrets on purpose."

A boy about Bakura's present age with ruby red hair glares out at Dumbledore he was wearing an emerald green Jadeforge uniform. 13 "I don't care what the ministry says, he aint no ordinary muggle, 'sides me mum told me his mother was a witch before she got herself killed" he sneers "you know half the time he pretended to be innocent and forgetful, the other half2 he looks around before continuing "he had a mean streak enjoyed inflicting pain, never touched me though, never seen him touch anyone either but I know it was him who slit me Kneazles throat! It never liked him; it could sense like I could that he was wrong; it knew what he truly was, evil! And he couldn't stand that it would hiss and spit at him so he stopped it, huh, he always claimed he got on well with cats as well" Dumbledore hadn't liked the sound of that it sounded to like a certain Tom Riddle to him. Then again trained Auror's had declared that the boy was in no way responsible, but then they also said he was a muggle and since Ryo Bakura was attending classes at Hogwarts he clearly wasn't a muggle. "Last I saw of him, he was leaving town, him and his creepy doll collection, good riddance I say"

A man with cropped grey hair and a short moustache in a business suit appearing to be bewitched into giving the information. 14 "I am Mr. Pegasus's right hand man, I was present at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament I2 invited several dozen top ranking duelists from around the world to compete including Yugi Motou" he pauses "He was instrumental in the plan to take over Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba was in a coma, Mokuba had been kidnapped, the Board of directors at Kaiba Corp promised Mr. Pegasus control of Kaiba Corp if he managed to beat Yugi Motou in a duel, several traps over the island had been arranged in order to measure the strength of Yugi's skills and his deck" he pauses again "Mr. Pegasus was defeated in the duel, he released Mokuba as per the agreement at the start of the duel, Kaiba who had recently came out of his coma flew to the Island and per Mr. Pegasus's request left the Island with him. After the tournament Mr. Pegasus fell ill, he was in recovery for some time, recently he has recovered his strength, after a break in where three rare cards were stolen, a calling card was left with the phrase 'an eye for an eye' upon it, he was furious but soon after his health seemed to increase after the incident"

Dumbledore hadn't know until now that his new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher knew the new students, despite this Duelist Kingdom affair they hadn't voiced any complaints so he could only assume they didn't bare the man a grudge.

A man in a trench-coat and trilby unshaven stubble decorated his chin drinking a slug of scotch in a seedy looking bar. 15 "Sure I know the Kaiba's, slippery Bastards all of them" he states "something big went down during Battle City Kaiba's card game tournament but when I try and investigate" he shrugs "the super 'tendant told me to 'drop it or lose my badge' huh Baka superiors" he downs his drink in one shot. "I'm telling you Kaiba Corps covering something up; do you know there were several severe medical cases handled by Kaiba Corp medics during the tournament? Or none if you go by Kaiba corps official records" he snorts "not to mention the city was crawling with those rare hunting Ghoul creeps during the tournament, purple robes, sadistic nature, stole Duel Monster cards for the black market" mutters "a black market in cards" to himself." I mean back then you couldn't throw a rock without braining a duelist and if you threw ten rocks about half of 'em would have laid out Ghoul's. Even when we arrested them and believe you me they resisted arrest like a stripper resists clothes, didn't do any good though, they refused to talk, one we had, looked like he was gonna break and then up and died of a heart failure…ha that means they have no frickin' idea why he's dead, tox reports came up clean as well. Word on the street said some Arab was in charge the name Rishid was mentioned once or twice…and get this right after Battle city ended all the Ghouls up and disappeared, yep must have turned in their cloaks for another profession, course Kaiba Corps sitting on all the answers, rumor has it the leader of the Ghouls dueled in the finals and lost, which is why the rare hunters were disbanded. If only that bastard Kaiba would give up the Battle city files…!" he slams his glass back onto the counter. "Bartender another dram! Damned Seto Kaiba just as bad as his old man, he was a gangster in a fancy suit, Kaiba's just replaced guns with cards"

He is replaced by another man in a business suit, wearing shades. 16 "I am Seto Kaiba's chief aid" he was under obvious bewitchment, despite this he smiles ironically and adds "for the moment at least, Marik Ishtar did attend Battle City appearing at first under the alias of Namu, he was allowed to compete in the finals even after his true identity was revealed as Master Kaiba thought he had a rare card that he sought, his Sister miss Ishizu Ishtar and brother Odion Ishtar also made and dueled in the finals along and indeed against Yugi Motou, Mai Valentine, Joey 'the mutt' Wheeler, and a boy called Ryo Bakura although not originally entered in the tournament he had obtained six locator cards and a Duel disk So Master Kaiba who was also dueling in the finals allowed him to compete, he fell ill after the first round duel against Yugi Motou and disappeared for a while before returning at the end after Yugi's defeat of Marik." The image wavers and fades the white silvery liquid mist pools back into the pensive.

Dumbledore leans back and frowns this would require a great deal of thought.

Chapter notes

1) I'd just got the world of Narue anime box set and needed a name for a Japanese witch.

2) A pensive where one can view ones memories at ones leisure.

3) I already stated Japanese Wizards would attend an imperial academy of sorcery in china, maybe in this universe world war happened differently and china and Japan don't dislike each other or maybe and more likely the magical populations don't care what happened in a muggle war and so don't share the muggles prejudice

4) Yugi didn't have enough magic until he solved the puzzle and his soul merged with Yami, we can't be sure when Ryo was given the Ring but as he didn't become aware of Bakura until after he touched the Millennium Puzzle, his magic was unstable as his Yami took over his body and he wasn't aware of his existence. (Marik was a tomb keeper he obtained his magic when he took control of the Millennium Rod, but as underworld brat he didn't officially exist. Kaiba always had magic but its full potential started to be unveiled when he lost to Yugi in a duel, and again during battle city.)

5) As previously stated Dumbledore contacted the Media clan to enquire about Marik, the clan claim to know nothing about Marik…or are they protecting the tomb keeper clan?

6) A twist here, Kaiba is the reincarnation of priest Set and many fic's feature him having his own magic, although his magic aura was low, it was significantly higher than Yugi and Ryo's and so he received a letter, his father would of course considered it nonsense or some kind of elaborate joke pulled on him by Seto or Mokuba and wouldn't have let him go.

7) Just a teacher from Domino High, recounting the odd occurrences that surround Yugi. Yugioh Manga duel 1: Yami's penalty game drives a bully insane with his lust for money (he survived but his sanity didn't) and in Duel 4: he saves Tea from a dangerous escaped convict tricking him into setting himself on fire (he died)

8) Yugioh Manga Duel 8: A hip hop shoe shop owner rips of kids including Joey by selling them expensive and exclusive trainers and hiring a street gang to steal them back. Yami played a game with him where they each take turns reaching into a trainer with a scorpion inside to pull out a coin promising to pay the man 10 000 yen for each coin, naturally he cheats and try's to grab them all by stabbing the scorpion, fails and gets stung, (survives, at the end it states that he's been taken to the hospital with a scorpion sting so I decided to have him survive, however his experience drove him insane and just after he's started to recover, he watches the Battle City finals and sight of Yami gives him a relapse, hee, hee, indeed.)

9) Duel 24: Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's brother appears looking for revenge over his brother's defeat they play capsule monsters. Mokuba and his gang were real tough they threatened Yugi with a switchblade, a taser and a machine pistol. Their warehouse was ironically an abandoned warehouse probably used as a hideout for the ghouls during battle city.

10) Just a random ex-Kaiba Corp employee dishing some dirt on Kaiba. Duels 27-40: Project death T Kaiba's attempt to kill Yugi. At the end Yami mind crush's Kaiba shattering his soul leaving a young inner child version of Kaiba to replace the pieces one at a time to rebuild his soul. During Yugioh Duelist volume 2: Kaiba wakes up and becomes nobler, he's still a cunning glory hog with an attitude problem, but he's not nearly as sadistic and twisted as he once was.

11) Bakura's previous teacher from before he moved to Domino and transferred to Domino high.

12) As stated in the Manga Bakura was originally unaware he was possessed by a Yami, he remembered many of his friends who played Monster World slipped into comas and never woke up (their souls were stolen by Yami Bakura)

13) A (wizard) friend of Bakura's who always suspected there was something wrong with him, Almost all cats (Crookshanks excepted) like and respect Bakura and his Yami, the cat like Kneazle however knew he was untrustworthy so Yami Bakura killed it for been…wrong.

14) Pegasus's right hand man Croquet bewitched into giving what little he knows about Duelist kingdom, where Pegasus attempted a hostile take over of Kaiba Corp by kidnapping Mokuba. Yami Bakura returned the Millennium Eye which improved his health stealing the sacred beast cards while he's at it.

15) A bad ass OC Detective, unlike the previous one, he's the sort of cop who doesn't mind cutting corners to get results, hasn't got a few grasses, is in charge of an entire lawn type of guy, reminiscing about Battle City and the Ghouls.

16) Kaiba's right hand man Roland a loyal and obedient Kaiba Corp Exec.

**Trailer-next time on HP and the MI**

_The Witches and Wizards are giving a lesson in Muggle technology and achievement._

_Kaiba faces down all three God cards in his duel against Yugi._

_Kaiba descends into the maelstrom of madness in his own chapter it's all about Kaiba._

_And the Order of the Phoenix finally gets of their collective arses and figures out Voldermort is up to something involving seven Egyptian items._


	54. Facts about Muggles part 2

**Little Kuriboh imposter: thanks for the review as stated last time in the next chapter Kaiba goes absolutely mental.**

**DarkAngelofOtaku: thanks for the review, I wrote that chapter not as a filler but to show Dumbledore is indeed slowly uncovering the foreign students secrets.**

**The ruby Red Raven: have planned a little trip to Egypt for Dumbledore where the order of the phoenix will finally realize Voldermort has a new weapon, and is inching to add several other ancient artifacts to his arsenal.**

**Chaos Dragon Fox: thanks for the review, as above,**

**xShiroi-chan: you enjoyed the trailer? Well for the first time in a while I've wrote up several chapters in advance so could do that.**

Chapter 48) Facts about muggles Part 2 in which Kaiba sets the Magicians straight about muggles

In the courtyard dozens of students were milling about playing gobstones, discussing the Quiditch leagues and generally hanging out. Yugi was sitting against a wall in the courtyard conversing with Yami through the mind link; Marik was lounging in the sunlight which surprisingly felt quite strong for the autumn season he was beside Ryo who was reading a book borrowed from the library, a Quiditch throughout the ages, his own Yami was trading inventive ways to cheat and/or foul by bending the rules with Mariks Yami. The Reason why Ryo found himself in a sunny area of the courtyard and not in a nice cool shady area like Yugi was because Marik insisted the English guy should try and get a tan as he was far to pale for his own good, in fact he looked like a blood donor who couldn't say no…Ryo found refusing Marik once he'd made up his mind that Ryo should sunbathe difficult so gave in providing he could read his book as well.

Kaiba entered the Courtyard at that moment from the great doors, ignoring the magic people who turned to stare at him he scanned the area for Yugi and the others spotting them in a corner smirking he strides over to them carrying several parcels in his arms. "Anyone want free gizmos?" he asks them, the item bearers look up at him in surprise "I'm game" replies Yugi "it won't explode will it?" Marik asks him "well if you're offering" Ryo smiles brightly at the teen CEO who smirks back "I have a DSI, a PSP, an I pod and some Laptops anyone interested?"

Yugi, Ryo and Marik exchange glances "are you kidding?" Marik asks him "fork 'em over" Marik graciously accepts a laptop and the PSP while Yugi accepts a laptop and a DSI and Ryo accepts the last Laptop and the I pod.

"Ace thanks a bunch Kaiba" Marik immediately loads up a racing game and cruises around the Tokyo streets looking for cars to jack and drugs to deliver "my fave game an all" he adds. Kaiba nods his head an amused smirk playing on his face "I know" he states. Ryo places the ear phones in his ears and scrolls through the I pods list of tracks pleasantly surprised that Kaiba had selected the musical tracks he, Yugi and Marik each liked, choosing a Kaiser chiefs song he leans back closes his eyes and listens to the music of his soul (What I Ever Give to You) Yugi examines his new DSI the latest version of Nintendo's hand held console "Pokemon platinum!" he exclaims and blushes "Gomen Kaiba you remembered"

Kaiba shrugs "if you want to repay me" he smirks "I'm up for a Duel" he activates his Duel Disk "and this time the God cards will be mine" he sneers.

"What's going on?" a Ravenclaw student asks them intrigued by the Muggle devices it's Marik who answers nudging Ryo who realizes Kaiba and Yami are about to throw down "there gonna duel" he says "Duel Monsters" Ryo adds "a card game we all play" he turns of his I pod even though he was only vaguely interested after all Yami would win the duel he always did. Marik sensing some action calls out to the crowd "roll up, roll up!" he yells "Yugi Vs Kaiba an action patched match up, bound to be better than even a Bruno fight" if he was quick witted enough after these backward hicks got over the shock of Holographic monsters, he was hoping to run a lucrative betting school, especially since the pharaoh couldn't lose.

Kaiba smirks at Yami as they face of against each other "quite a crowd" Kaiba comments "and they'll all witness your defeat" he declares arrogantly "not today Kaiba, not ever" claims Yami.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asks having followed Harry and Ron who had pushed through the now sizeable crowd to the front to see Kaiba and Yugi standing about ten or twelve paces away from each other in the courtyard.

Marik grins from ear to ear as he replies "there dueling"

"But Dueling's illegal" protests Hermione "they'll lose house points"

"Ah, ah" Marik waves his finger at her "wizard dueling" he states "you see throughout the history of Man, mankind has always settled arguments with a duel, it goes all the way back to the first Dynasty" he smirks at the private joke "and became famous during the middle ages, you know sword fights usually over dames and that sort of thing, anyway duelings since evolved from two blokes hitting each other with clubs in the stone age to more modern duels" Bakura takes over from him "usually involving two blokes smashing each others teeth out, outside a pub, but the Hallmark of a up to date duel, is a rough and tough game of Duel monsters"

"Two opponents facing of, their life points and pride on the line…" Marik sniffs and pretends to wipe away a tear "it's beautiful" he claims "definitely macho even the female duelists, maybe it's the testosterone involved? And hysterical especially if you can hear the trash talking" he grins at Bakura who agrees with him "indeed he says solemnly "A civilized society is one where the playing of a children's card game solves everything" Marik raises an eyebrow at Bakura who stares unwavingly back his own expression neutral, sometimes it was hard to tell if he was taking the Mickey.

"If there playing that card game you were playing the other day why are they stood so far apart?" Ron asks them.

"Cos Kaiba finally figured out how to make the technology of a Duel Disk work here" Marik replies.

"Technology cannot work at Hogwarts" claims Hermione "it's just not possible, the magic in the air cancels out the electronics"

Marik shrugs "Kaiba found a way around it, don't ask me how, he wouldn't tell me and I wouldn't understand any of it if he did" he held up his PSP the game now paused and gestures at his new Laptop.

"Ready to lose?" smirks Kaiba "I'm glad you are" retorts Yami, Kaiba snorts and draws a card "the inicitive is mine" he declares "and I'll start by summoning Familiar knight in defense mode" a hologram of an armor wearing knight kneeling in a defensive posture appears in front of Kaiba (Def 1400) "I play a face down card and end my turn" Yami considers Kaiba's move it was exactly the same as his first move during their last one on one duel. "I summon Queens Knight in Atk mode!" A female knight in red armor appears on Yamis side of the field (Atk 1500)

The students were amazed with even the muggle borns knowing very little about the holographic technology involved in the game. "What in the…Monsters!" exclaims Ron "Real Monsters?"

Marik laughs and shakes his head while inwardly thinking 'if only you knew' Ishtar snickers in his soul room "Baka" sneers Marik "there holograms not real, as in can't touch you, you'd walk straight through them" he explains.

"You mean to say Muggles possess technology that can imitate illusions?" an intrigued Ravenclaw student asks him.

"Muggles have technology for practically anything" claims Bakura "emails are far superior to using bird post as messages can be received instantly anywhere around the world" Marik nod's his head in agreement "Computer games gotta love 'em, Television" he sighs dreamily "films and anime" he lists letting Bakura take over "Airplanes and Helicopters are flying machines that can easily outpace your puny brooms" he continues allowing Marik to take over "comic books, superheroes, comedians, Lego, the Internet, Sci-Fi – live long and prosper" he twists his fingers into a salute which stretches them out, Bakura mutters something about Damned Trekkies under his breath. "The space program" Bakura takes over from Marik "1969 first Man on the moon, an American Neil Armstrong" he states Marik nod's his head "and we could go on…" he says "but we'd rather run the bets, okay so anyone willing to put some money on the winner"

"Now I have my Queens Knight attack your Familiar Knight" Queens Knight kills Familiar knight "that allows me to summon him" claims Kaiba throwing down the Large Rare Metal Dragon in Atk mode (Atk 2400) apparently unconcerned that his first monster was destroyed. "True" states Yami "and I get to play my Kings Knight!" a male warrior wearing a crown appears beside Queens Knight (Atk 1600) "and you know the drill when two Face Cards are present I can automatically summon Jacks Knight" A tall male warrior appears beside Kings Knight (Atk 1900)

'Go on Yami summon a God card I know you want to' thinks Kaiba but Yami merely ends his turn by placing two facedown cards onto the field.

"My move" Kaiba draws a card "I play my pot of greed spell and draw 2 cards" a green grinning pot appears on the field for an instant "and summon Kaibaman in Atk mode" a warrior who bore a striking resemblance to Kaiba appeared in Atk mode (Atk 700) "Now I'll tribute him to summon the mighty blue Eyes White Dragon!" A Blue eyed white behemoth of a dragon appears in Kaibamans place and roars at Yami. "you can't summon a God card if your monster tributes are destroyed" claims Kaiba "Blue Eye's White Lightning attack!" then Blue Eyes White Dragon forms a lightning attack in it's jaws which it launches at Queens knight "not so fast Kaiba" Yami flips one of his Face Down cards up "Mirror Force reflects your attack right back at you" the attack is reflected back at Kaiba's dragons "activate trap!" Kaiba calls out quickly his face down card flips up "Negate attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me, even one of my own" the attack is absorbed into a whirling vortex.

Yami is shocked by this move 'His face down card…it wasn't the pyramid of light…he can't have drawn it yet' he realizes.

Kaiba smirks and places two cards face down "it seems I'm all out of moves" his lower lip quivers with excitement "so it's your turn" Yami draws a card and freezes for a moment as he feels the cards strength "oh this is looking good" comments Marik he already had several bets riding on Yugi to win the Duel under his belt and while Bakura wasn't as excited as Marik by the set up he had also made several of his own bets riding on the Pharaoh to win.

'Finally' thinks Kaiba 'he's drawn a God card'

::The Winged dragon of Ra:: muses Yami ::but should we use it?:: a worried Yugi asks him ::I'm not just apposed to unleashing the wrath of the Gods on anyone, even Kaiba, as we both know, he could be setting a trap for us:: he reminds Yami who chuckles ::ah but Aibou it would be impolite not to spring it:: he squares of against Kaiba "it's time Kaiba" he states "time for you to face the wrath of Ra greatest of the Gods" he places Ra's card onto his Duel Disk tributing all three of his knights "I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" an enormous Golden Dragon appears hovering to the right of Yami (Atk 5000)

"One God alone against me?" sneers Kaiba "hardly fair I'll let you play all three" he activates his face down card "obligatory summon forces you to special summon Obelisk and Slifer as well"

'I knew it' thinks Yami 'his other facedown is the Pyramid of Light card' A blue giant Obelisk and a large Red dragon appear next to Ra "very well come on for the Obelisk the tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami calls out for dramatic effect. The Witches and Wizards present freak at the God Cards they were so huge only Obelisk was able to stand in the courtyard in front of Yami the other Two hovered either side of Obelisk each glaring at their master's enemy. Obelisk (Atk 4000) Slifer (Atk 4000) 4 cards held in hand.

Kaiba doesn't care that he's been evil eyed by the Gods themselves, they'll soon belong to him anyway "I activate…" he's interrupted by Yami "Sorry to interrupt reveal face down" his second trap card flips up to counter Kaiba's trap "dust tornado blows away your face down before you can play it's effect" Kaiba snaps as his trump card the Pyramid of Light is crushed before it's power could be unleashed upon the field "No!" he cries out in horror.

"Now go Slifer Thunder Force!" Slifer the Sky Dragon blasts Kaibas Rare Metal Dragon to bits, Kaibas life points decrease to 2400 even though it wasn't a direct attack the loss of life seems to have staggered Kaiba.

"Now Obelisk God hand Crush!" Obelisk slams its fist into Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon which lets out a roar of anguish before it's smashed to bits, Kaibas life points decrease to 1400 he was wide open to Ra's attack and he knew it.

::This is it Ra's God blaze Cannon will end the duel:: he states ::But we can't Kaiba could be seriously hurt if we attack him directly with a God card" argues Yugi ::I…I…Know:: admits Yami unable to make a move it was Kaiba's game now.

Kaiba stares down the God cards and realized no matter what happened…he wouldn't win, it was better to accept defeat graciously at the hands of an equal rather than fight on like the Mutt and get further humiliated. He places his hand over his dueling deck and smiles ironically.

"No way!" exclaims Marik more stunned than Gordon Brown "what is it? What just happened?" Ron asks him trying to follow the duel finding it interesting as he was into games of strategy himself "Kaiba surrendered" Bakura explains "he would have lost his remaining life points when Yugi orders Ra to attack so he surrendered to avoid the attack"

"Still lost though" states Marik "which means a lot of people now owe me a lotta coin" he wades through the crowd collecting his owed debts and woe betide anyone didn't stump up the money. "Don't look at me" Bakura tells Harry, Ron and Hermione who were staring at him as though expecting an explanation for Mariks behavior "I have my own debts to collect" he states before following Mariks example.

Yami and Kaiba approach each other, Yami couldn't help being smug about his victory "A good duel Kaiba but you'll have to come up with a way to protect the pyramid of light next time" he informs his rival unable to stop himself from adding "not that it'll help I'll still find a way to defeat it" he claims arrogantly Kaiba smiles coldly "perhaps…time will tell…my Pharaoh" he turns around and strides away.

Yami was been berated by Yugi for his comment against Kaiba and so didn't realize at the time that Kaiba had referred to him as 'his' pharaoh.

**Author note: It wasn't that I was to lazy to come up with an original duel, I stuck to Kaiba's open moves from the movie for a reason, it through Yami of expecting to face the Pyramid of Light at every turn, of course he still won just as Ishizu predicted.**


	55. It's all about Kaiba

**Belle Mort 13: Thanks for the review, and I'm all about the Darkness protecting me, and being blessed by the light, the Shadows rule my existence.**

**Jellogirl323: I'm updating faster than normal at the moment, thanks for the review, your encouragement is inspiring.**

**Little Kuriboh impostor: I like to keep the continuity of the storyline; I already stated that Isis had foreseen a duel between Kaiba and Yami and that the Pharaoh would win (not really news, who thought he would lose?) And a few chapters later Marik and Bakura discuss running bets on the outcome of the duel, realizing that not only was Yugi and Yami the favourites to win, but they were fated to win.**

**Ruby Red Raven: you have put your finger right on it, and all is revealed in this chapter, as we go back to when Kaiba first began dreaming of Egypt, of Pharaohs and a certain pale white skinned girl with blue eye's.**

**Chaos dragon Fox: another fic, the order of the shadows featured them attending a magical school in Japan and already knowing about magic when they are transferred to Hogwarts, they also used magic bypass chips to work Muggle tech like laptops, games and a handy cam…Now another common element is Kaiba's genus in making his laptop work in Hogwarts, now he's been able to make his Laptop work so he can still do Kaiba Corp business and talk to his brother over a webcam and has since modified the Duel Disks so they can function around Hogwarts as well, now for this scene I got to think, Kaiba's a businessman, if he can get all sorts of Muggle tech to work in magical area's then…he could sell them to wizards and since he'd be the only supplier (no competition, he owns a monopoly in the market) he'd clean up and earn more money well gold for his company…as to why he gave 'the geek squad' his words not mine free gizmo's as that may seem kind of out of character, well ever since he's accepted magic, he has been drawn closer into their friendship circle especially since he's now an item bearer too, but the actual reason is for testing, it's no use releasing anything on the market if they explode or go kaput after five minutes, he gave Yugi and Co. the gizmo's to test them for him, with their reward been getting to keep the Gizmo's. To answer your question about why I put Pokemon Platinum in there, if you look back a dozen or so chapters ago I had the group discuss which videogames they like (Ryo likes Spectrobes 'cos at the time I liked that game but the sequel sucks big time, Marik likes No More Hero's although I hadn't played it when I put that in, I have now the censored version, Marik's will be uncensored obviously, and I for his game console I gave him a Grand theft Auto game as I felt it fitted him, Yugi admitted to liking Pokemon causing Kaiba to view him temporarily as a traitor presumably because the Pokemon card game is a Duel Monsters competitor, however he remembered this and got Yugi the latest game out for his console.)**

**XShiroi-chan: perhaps but Kaiba still obtained the Pyramid of Light card after he defeated Pegasus, and just because Anubis is gone killed once and for all I might add, I don't see why the card should be gone, unfortunately since Anubis's defeat it's as vulnerable as any continues trap card.**

**9Shadowcat9: "Damned Trekkies" yeah I was actually having a conversation with a Trekkie as I typed the story up so I added it on impulse (no offence intended to the Star Trek community as since the movie I've been assimilated into the Star Trek collective as well) but I found it funny and I'd like to think Marik having a life above ground now has become addicted to a variety of TV shows including Star Trek.**

Chapter 49) It's all about Kaiba

(Or **Set and Seto**, **Kaiba's past life boogaloo**, **Seto's descent into the maelstrom of madness**)

Night after Anubis's defeat.0

Seto Kaiba tossed and turned in his bed, his brow lined with sweat as he experienced a particularly bad nightmare or was it…more? Deep inside Seto's subconscious he was experiencing a hellish reality, A city in ruins, the stone buildings crumbling to dust, blast marks decorated the remains of the palace only the distant pyramids seemed to have been escaped unscathed.

Seto moans in despair as the scene shifts inside the citadel the ceiling caved in, the walls bore the scars of war, only the decorative carvings on the floor appeared to be intact along with several stone slabs lying down depictions of monsters carved into their surfaces, four robe wearing priests stood as an honour guard behind a shadowy figure holding the Millennium Rod Marik had flaunted during his psychotic break. Another figure stood defiantly opposite him, those spiky bangs, that regal cape, the crown of gold…Yugi?

"Mhe, heh, heh" the Millennium Rod bearing Priest laughed "the palace has collapsed…you have nothing left…you are a naked king…" he declares smugly "the high Priest of Darkness conquered Heaven and Earth with his evil power…your divine right…your Millennium Items…were worthless against the power of darkness…and I…" Seto's finally gets a good look at the shadowy figure, his robes were styled with silver armour his head piece decorated with a silver dragon head…but his face…it was Seto's own face underneath all that finery, tanned with years of living under the relentless dessert sun but unmistakeably his own. "I am also your enemy, now and forever" he states "with my Millennium Rod and My Dragon…I'll say it again…I will never side with you…but neither will my pride allow me to surrender to the darkness…all I want is one thing…to defeat you with my own hands"

The Regal man…the Pharaoh looks up at him with…disappointment? Resignation? Determination? Or all three? "My dragon whose roar shakes the Heavens…will wipe out your magician once and for all" the Priest claims. The stone slabs behind the two opposing Duellists rise and shimmer one carved in the image of a majestic dragon, the other in the form of a loyal Magician. "Diaha!" they exclaim.

"White Dragon come forth!" The priest commands.

"Dark Magician in the stones of Wedju rise from the slab" the Pharaoh commands.

Kaiba's eyes widen the monster from his doppelgangers slab…it was the Blue Eye's white Dragon! And it was facing of against Yugi's doppelgangers Dark Magician! There was an explosion of light…

Seto woke up panting heavily in his own bed…it wasn't the first time his nights dream had been invaded by a hallucination of a memory from the heat of battle. But tonight's had seemed more vivid than the others. He stands up and walks over to the window overlooking the grounds of his mansion, all seemed peaceful…but it wouldn't last, he may not believe in fate but even Seto Kaiba had to acknowledge ill omens after all had Ceaser bewared the ides of march the play might have a different ending.

He breathed in and out deeply trying to calm himself down his last duel with Yugi had just set all his nerves on edge that was all. Having to supervise repairs to the duel dome was an additional stress factor. He had to get back on top of things after all he couldn't avoid Yugi forever he could feel it in his soul he and Yugi were going to duel again, and again from now until doomsday, we shall be rivals for all eternity…the next thought to pop into Seto's mind as he slipped back into bed was he really thinking that...or was it part of the dream?

"It's no use contemplating this…problem now" he tells himself "I need to rest, I'll figure something out in the morning" he promises himself. The very last thought that entered his head before sleep took him was that it wasn't the first nor the last time he had lied to himself.

night after Kaiba agreed to attend Hogwarts.0

Seto could hardly believe he'd agreed to attend a school of magic…Damn Mokuba he and those puppy dog eyes should be considered a dangerous and highly illegal weapon…his mood wasn't improved by the fact his last night as a normal human being sleeping in his mansion were haunted by more visions of an ancient past he denied venomously.

The Pharaoh 'Yugi' was seated upon his thrown, an aide a man whose face was obscured behind a cloth 'Grandpa Motou' was standing to the side of him, and in front of the Pharaoh were six priests each wielding the magic of a Millennium Item.

The first who bore a resemblance to Yugi's Dark Magician bore the Millennium Ring around his neck "Mahado" Master of the Royal guard. The second a black haired man Seto had never seen before in his life "Kalim" bearer of the Millennium Scales. The third a hooded priest with a beard bearing Pegasus's eye "Akhenden" the high priest…but wait…wasn't he the high priest? The Forth was the only female priest and another familiar face 'Ishizu' she wore the millennium Tauk "Isis" the fifth was very familiar indeed being himself 'Seto Kaiba' or rather the Priest set who bore the Millennium Rod. The Sixth and final priest 'Shadi' who bore the Millennium Key was someone he also recognised it should have come as a shock to see him over three thousand years in the past but somehow it also made perfect sense, not that Seto could understand it.

Seto wakes up at that point sweating profoundly again "I hate magic" he states before rolling over and going back to sleep there was one thing that comforted him whenever eh admitted magic existed, he smiled as the pleasant thought carried of to sleep and to dream of magical kingdoms guarded by equally magical dragons "Dragons are real" he mutters in his sleep.

night at Hogwarts.0

It's funny how no one mentioned Yugi would be attending the magic school with him and not just his arch rival the bane of his existence with his Millennium Item and his cocky spirit and that blasted Magician!...the King of thieves and the stealer of his precious! Usurper of his majestic Millennium Sceptre! Kaiba wasn't sure where that thought had come from and was trying his best to ignore it. But it was becoming harder and harder to dismiss the visions…he'd already accepted the Millennium Items, Accepted Magic what difference would accepting…No!...No past lives, no ancient priests, he refused to accept it for if he did he'd be accepting that his fate was ruled by destiny and his pride could never accept that.

The Royal court once again in session as a prisoner was brought forward to face them, a hideously scarred juggernaught of a man missing one yes apparently lost in a fight. It took six soldiers to restrain him bound in chains and four others surrounding him spears at the ready should he break free.

"O wise and powerful Pharaoh this man is a murder, when he was apprehended he grievously injured many soldiers and slew two of my men" the highest ranked soldier informs the court.

"Urg I'll kill you all!" the hulking man struggles to free himself so he can carry out his threat but to no avail "I will always survive, you shall be the next to be sent to an early grave by maa hands" he roars with laughter a mad man to threaten the Pharaoh was to ask to be executed, the leader of the soldiers draws his sword to slit the prisoners throat.

"Wait" Priest Set fondles the Millennium Rod a sinister smile playing on his face "We shall judge him before he is condemned to death" the Pharaoh frowns but nods his approval. "By the command of the Pharaoh" declares Akhenaden "you shall be judged by the even millennium Items!"

"Do your worst Priest" sneers the madman.

"Priest Shadi" Akhenaden calls out to his fellow Item Bearer "with the Millennium Key I shall look into this mans heart" the madmans eyes go blank as Shadi searches his very soul reveiling a dark shadow "he does indeed possess a Ka of evil" he informs the others, Priest Akenaden activates the power of the Millennium Item "and now I shall use my Millennium Eye to reveal the true form of that Ka" a shadow starts to emerge from the madmans body.

A one eyed Behemoth with powerful arms made for delivering crushing blows 'The mighty Hitotsu-me Giant!' Seto realised. A stone slab had already been prepared for the Monster. Priest Set activates his own Millennium Item "The Millennium Sceptre will seal your Ka in the stone for an eternity" he informs the quivering madman "Evil Ka dark spirit of destruction! Begone and enter the holy stone!" the monster is sucked into the stone slab an image of its form appears as though carved upon it.

The fight had been removed from the madman along with his Ka, Priest Set turns away no longer interested "have him drawn and quartered" he commands. Priest Akenaden approaches him "is that truly necessary?" he asks him "we've already removed the evil behind his actions" however Priest Set merely smiles coldly and replies "murder is not something that can be forgiven so easily" he states "he deserves his punishment" he claims.

"Does he?" The Pharaoh asks speaking for the first time, his arms crossed his gaze focussed on Priest Set "or do you deserve to witness it?"

Kaiba woke up and groaned he hated magic and he hated the visions proof as if any was needed that life wasn't fair and that Ra had a truly sick sense of humour… "Kusu!" he breaths did he just speak of God to mean Ra rather than Kami-Sama…he didn't even believe in god what was happening to him?

after four way duel.0

It was official hell had frozen over, Satan must be in a right mood having to go to work on a snowplough and all because Seto Kaiba had accepted a millennium Item, the devils favourite lava lakes had crusted over, just you wait until you die vows the devil I'll make your afterlife hell!

Okay so it was freakish and surreal having the devil appear before him in a dream forked trident in hand as a makeshift shovel, ice forming on his horns beat Ancient Egyptian visions hands down. Of course it was a case of speaking or rather thinking to soon…A vision assaulted Seto's senses the same vision, the first vision, the one he had received during Battle City.

Of himself in robes (the Priest Set) holding a young women in his arms she had pale white skin and long blue hair and seemed…to be dead…Set cried tears of sorrow, of rage and vengeance, "Kisara" that name slipped into Seto's mind that was her name. her deep blue eyes were closed and would now never open again.

Set looks up amidst the ruins of the temple of the stones, at the last remaining blank slab "Ra, Osirus, Obelisk…please hear my plea allow this girl to live on beyond this world through her Ka…I…I beg you…" the Kisara's body glows as her soul is fused with her Ka forming an almighty dragon that emerges from her body and roars it's blue eyes glinting thirsting for revenge. The blank slab is overwritten with a depiction of the Dragon. Set smiles coldly.

"While our souls may exist on different planes our hearts will remain united my beloved Kisara stand by my side and lend me your strength so we may defeat the darkness and the Pharaoh together!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon encircles Set and roars Seto could feel a wave of loyalty coming from the majestic dragon.

Seto woke up thrashing in his bed confused he wonders where he is before finally he remembers and groans, another day, another vision filled night. Maybe he should tell Mokuba…but then he'd insist that he should tell Yugi and Yami and then of course Marik, Bakura and their Yami's would find out and he didn't want anyone especially them to find out about his weakness. He would deal with it his own way…But ignoring the problem clearly wasn't working, maybe he could steal some ingredients from potions and make his own draught of peace potion.

day Seto is asleep.0

The Dream seemed surreal in a way as three Blue Eyes White Dragons encircled over Seto (yes Seto no Set) He was dressed in a simple Blue shirt and a pair of brown slacks as he watched the three dragons they came together and merged to become the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a lesser man, a lesser duellist would have been quaking in their boots as the Three headed Dragon faces them but Seto felt no fear, to him their presence was comforting. He glances down as the thought strikes him and he realises that his feet were in fact bare, the desert sands shifting through his toes.

Looking up once again he discovers that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has changed once again into the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon which flies up high in the shy and caws at him before performing it's Blue Eyes Shining Nova using up all its strength to form a blast wave with rage of a hundred Blue Eyes. The blast is directed at a building in the distance…Alcatraz Island! Back before Seto took over his step fathers company back when it was a large weapons manufacturing plant, Seto realises the desert must be the dried up ocean bed as the Island explodes reduced to rubble. The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon caws once again as it disintegrates into blue sparkles of light which rain down upon Seto who can only gape at the awe inspiring sight before it fades away.

A giggle nearby attracts his attention as a boy wearing a white robe with sandals on his feet, a brass headband held his black wiry hair in place, he smiled at Seto with a sun beaten face "hurry, hurry priest-Sama can't be late" he didn't sound exactly like Mokuba though as there was an exotic accent in his voice. Another boy wearing a brown combat jacket with jeans and a pair of trainers with unruly hair and a paler skin tone, a duel monster card stylised locket hanging around his neck, identical to the one Seto wore around his neck "Mokuba?" Seto exclaims.

"Moshi Moshi Ni-sama" Mokuba ran of after his Egyptian counterpart forcing Seto to run after him but it was as if something was slowing him down as no matter how hard he ran he just couldn't catch up to the boys who disappeared from sight in the distance. Seto knew where he would find them however he somehow knew he'd find them at the remains of Alcatraz Island. Although it should have taken hours for him to reach the Island he seemed to reach it in seconds and found it had been rebuilt since its destruction, a rocky pinnacle towering over the desert, he wondered briefly how he was supposed to climb up to the Island.

Mokuba or his dopppleganger (it was hard to tell from the distance) peered down at him from the edge and throws a bottle down to him, it lands a few feet away it's fall cushioned by the sand. Reaching down Seto picks it up reading the label on the bottle as he does so Kaiba Corp LTD Ducor a Kaiba Corp Product. An anti-stress drug developed exclusively for Duellists, ever been in a state of panic in the middle of a duel and lost because of this? Ever longed for something to calm those pesky pre-match nerves? Look no further Ducor can help you keep your calm, look cool and collected and if mixed with calpol serves as a mildly halucagenic drug! Side effects include fainting at the end of the duel (in extreme cases banishment to the shadow realm may occur,) possible bursting into music videos randomly, (No mice were harmed in the testing of this product but the rabbits weren't so lucky.) Do not take if you're a Liberal, a Democrat, a Conservative or all three. Do take (immediately) if you are a long haired anarchist weirdo with a Mohican; finally do not give to children unless their reaaaaalllllly pissing you off.

Seto stops reading and blinks as far as he was aware Kaiba Corp didn't run a pharmaceutical arm, he pulls a note out of the bottle written on a piece of papyrus and of course written in…French…no I kid you not it was written in French and told him to wait there and they'll pick him up. Seto decided to wait for his brother and his brothers past incarnation to pick him up.

A roaring engine snapped him out of his revere as the Blue Eyes White Jet took of from the island and flew up into the wild blue yonder, Seto assumed one of the Mokuba's were in control and hoped whichever one (hopefully present day Mokuba) could fly the Jet he knew in real life only he could but had nothing to fear. The jet swooped down low over the dunes and came to land about 50 metres from Seto who ran towards it. Although it appeared to be the same size as the real life BEWJ when the cockpit hatch opened he found it had been extended to include four seats, Two forward seats with master controls and Two rear seats with linked controls. A Mokuba the modern version scrambled into the back to join his counterpart who high fives him.

Seto climbs up awkwardly into the front most seat and assumes control of the BEWJ, closing the cockpit hatch he takes off the Mokuba's were for once silent during the flight. As he flew above the Island he see's that instead of the KC duel tower made from modern technology a symbol of New over Old a different but no less impressive tower has been built out of sand and rising just as high. Seto set the BEWJ down on a smooth flat rock outcrop beside the tower, as soon as he opened the hatch the Mokubas were of running into the tower and out of sight. Seto tried to follow them but had trouble undoing his seatbelt, finally he steps out of the Jet and gazes up at the tower in amazement.

Seto assumed his brother and his brothers past incarnation were at the very top of the tower and resigned himself to climbing up the stairwell all the way to the top to reach them. Reaching the top Seto found the Duel arena had gone replaced by a huge stone throne in the middle of the open topped roof lounging on it, fast asleep was a man who apart from the tanned complexion looked identical to Seto, he wore a white bath robe (I kid you not) with a blue belt and a metallic silver belt buckle, an emblem HP in silver lettering adorned his lapel (HP High Priest) He seemed to be dead to the world but was most definitely alive. The Mokuba's were playing together making sand castles out of the sand floor.

"Ni-sama" Present day Mokuba greets him "you've arrived" he smiles excitedly at his brother "took you long enough Ancient Egyptian Mokie notes adding "brothers" he sighs "they are so slow" Mokuba nods his head understandingly "you too?" he asks sympathetically "we have a lot in common" he decides "starting with those two" he gestures at Set and Seto. A dragon flies past Seto doesn't need to look to know it's a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto was unsure of what he should do next, he felt content to just watch the Mokuba's play in the sand until he woke up from the dream but he was drawn towards Set approaching his past incarnation reluctantly and nervously. He wasn't sure on the decorum one uses when greeting your past incarnation. He reaches out to touch Set on the shoulder noticing as he does so the absence of the Millennium Rod he saw him wielding during all those visions of Egypt's past. Set's eyes snap open he grabs hold of Seto's throat and lifts him bodily from the ground "Who dares disturb High Priest Set Champion of the Blue Eyed White Dragon?" as the fingers holding him suspended tighten and Seto struggles to draw breath, the Tower fading into darkness his own fingers trying and failing to loosen Set's grip, he couldn't help but think that for a dream him been strangled felt remarkably real.

time in the common room.0

The Yami's and Hikari's were in conference in the common room speaking Japanese which eked Harry extremely how was he supposed to spy on the spies if they were conversing in a foreign tongue all the time?

"I'm worried about Kaiba" Yugi informs the group, their Yami's present in spirit form beside them.

"It's too late for Kaiba I'd worry about Mokuba" jokes Marik, Ishtar sniggers.

'He's having difficulty sleeping' Yami states ignoring the deranged pair 'and he's trying to hide it from us, he's to proud to come to us for help'

'Wait you mean that guy actually sleeps?' Ishtar asks out loud only partially joking.

'I've never seen him sleep' claims Bakura.

"Nightmares" Ryo's states "he's having nightmares, he doesn't want to sleep because he knows if he does he'll dream"

"Speaking from experience?" Marik reaches over and squeezes Ryo's hand reassuringly, Ryo smiles gratefully back at him, but his features become alarmed as suddenly Marik's Millennium Rod glows a searing bright golden light burning through Marik's robe "What the FuK…" he cries grabbing hold of it. Everyone was staring at them, so much for keeping a low profile. Ishtar lets out an unearthly scream as his spirit form wavers and ripples and flickers, distorted terribly.

"Kaiba!" exclaims Yugi "some things happened to Kaiba!"

**Author note: ducor is from the As If Yugioh fan fic series from Media Miner (I've been unable to find it since) however I enjoyed the parodying of practically every line in the anime series, during several episodes starting when Yugi lost to Kaiba's BEUD at Duellist Kingdom he would show up and offer the duellists Ducor a wonder anti-anxiety drug I added it into the story to pay homage to the As If fic and to add a random dream element into the story (I recently dreamt I was helping my Great Uncle move house and stumbled upon trunks filled with Only Fools and Horses videos and DVD's thousands of OFaH's Vids and DVD's and some thunderbird comics, the exact same comics that used to be in a pile with some newspapers at my local barber's before someone half inched them funnily enough.**


	56. A Yami for Kaiba

**xShiroi-shan: Kisara isn't a Mary sue, she's an actual character from the manga and anime and is the reason why Kaiba's a dragon obsessive.**

**Chaos dragon fox: glad you found it funny, I wanted to add a more surreal feel to the dream and Ducor just popped into my head.**

**JelloGirl326: 1) he's had a series of weird dreams over three or four months and is now been strangled by his past incarnation. 2) Yep I'm updating, 3) yes it is. 4) definitely, 5) okay you're been weird now…**

**Ruby Red Raven: spot on. Hence the pain Ishtar is wracked with as his soul is torn asunder.**

Chapter 50) A Yami for Kaiba

Last Time: Seto Kaiba dreamt of deserts and Blue Eyes white Dragons, and two Mokuba's, reaching Alcatraz Island he finds the duel tower has been rebuilt out of sand, and at the top of the tower the priest set slept upon a throne of stone, but as Seto wakes his past self up he's seized by the throat, by set who begins to strangle him. Elsewhere the Item bearers are worried about Kaiba when for no apparent reason Marik's millennium rod begins to glow and Marik's Yami whose trapped in the rod screams in unearthly pain. Although the wizards can't see this they can clearly see the golden glowing scepter in Marik's robes.

Will Seto survive his encounter with Set? Will Ishtar survive the resurrection of Set through the Millennium Rod? Will Harry potter uncover the truth about the Millennium Items? All will be revealed.

The Conclusion: Harry wasn't sure exactly what happened one second Ron was bout to take his Rook and put him in check in a game of Wizards chess the next, some gold staff hidden in Marik's robes glows violently, which surprises Marik and his friends which he assumed to mean that they hadn't meant it to do that, Marik hisses in pain. "Kaiba" exclaims Yugi. Ryo stood up a mean look on his face he glared at the wizards as Marik's golden staff suddenly stops glowing.

"He's okay" Marik says relievedly "in agony in his soul room racked with excruciating pain…he's in hogs heaven" he winces, clearly he was in pain as well and unlike whoever they were talking about he didn't like it. Yugi stands up a commanding presence issuing from him "Marik with me, Bakura take care of the wizards" Yami and Marik run up the stairs to their dorm room, dean and Jordan make to follow them but find a pissed of looking Bakura in their way "this matter is none of your concern" he growls arms folded, daring anyone to try and get past him.

Ron draws his wand intending to stun him but Bakura acts fast and somehow Ron is thrown back slamming into the common room wall by an invisible force, Bakura cackles like a madman an eerie glow reminiscent of the Staff held by Marik shines through his robes as a gold pendent similar in style to Yugi's upside down pyramid, it materialized straight through his robes to hang from his neck around an old rope cord it resembled a gold dream catcher it glows fiercely as Bakura declares "erase their minds!" and everything becomes a blank.

Back with Kaiba the dream world faded away revealing a long corridor separating two walls one made of metal the other of stone blocks on both sides there were a door. On the metal side a state of the art set of sliding doors operated by a touch screen. On the stone side an ominous door made out of gold with tendrils of silver emblazed upon it which resonates into the middle forming the Millennium symbol.

Set's jaw drops in shock his fingers ease up on his grip of Seto's throat "you, you look like me" he realizes and drops Seto onto the ground where he crouches and massages his sore throat "who are you?" Set demands to know "what is this place?" he glances around in confusion.

"Like I should know?" rasps an incredulous and deeply annoyed Seto 'this is…was just a dream wasn't it?" he knew as soon as those words left his mouth that they were untrue, deep down he knew that he was no longer dreaming and wasn't going to like what came next. "What are you doing here?" he snaps "I refuse to believe this is happening to me?"

Set glares down at him Seto notices that his clothes had changed to reflect what he was wearing before he fell asleep, apart from the lighter eye colour and a slight difference in height (set was taller) they were identical.

"My name is Set High Priest of the Millennium Items" Set declares holding himself in a regal posture "I knew that I asked shat the hell you were doing here, not who the hell you were" snaps Seto earning a death glare from Set. "You have failed to answer any of my questions" Set growls "are you responsible for my presence predicament?"

"Well let's see shall we" Seto remarks sarcastically pulling himself up, he smoothes down his robes "in ascending order, of course I do, my name is Seto Kaiba I suppose under the circumstances you can call me Seto" he allows grudgingly "I have no idea, and possibly however I only ever intended to wake you up, I assumed wrongly that I was merely dreaming" it takes Set seventeen seconds to work out which answers were for which of his questions, then he scowls "you still haven't explained why we look alike or who you are"

"You never asked" Seto replies curtly. "I'm asking you now" retorts Set.

"Do you have a decade handy?" Seto replies "you see it all began a few years ago when I challenged Yugi's grandfather for a rare card that I needed…"

Back with the others Yami and Marik enter the dorm room where they find Kaiba collapsed on his bed beside his laptop, they approached his body gingerly.

"Is he in a coma?" Yami asks Marik who shakes his head "you know the signs as well as I do…if I were to call it…"

::His soul can't have been stolen:: Yugi's hysteria borders on hysterics. Yami shakes his head ::calm down Yugi, that isn't what Marik meant::

Marik raises an eyebrow he only felt a fraction of the pain Ishtar went through and wasn't feeling at his full game either, Bakura enters shutting the door behind him, he approaches them "I miss anything?" he asks he sounded pissed, from his tone of voice Marik and Yami guessed the wizards wouldn't be bothering them for a while, they only hoped he hadn't banished their souls.

Marik shakes his head "not really it looks like he's trapped in his soul room but of course" he laughs "that's impossible after all for that to occur Shadi and his millennium Item would have to be involved"

"Or" suggests Bakura "Kaiba could have been pulled there by…a Yami" his impassive features gave no indication of whether he was simply voicing the other slim opinion or if he was seriously considering it as the viable option.

Marik laughs this time nervously "now wait a sec guys Kaiba doesn't have a Yami" he states but not as confidently as he should have done.

"Didn't have a Yami" Bakura corrects Marik's sentence tense "he is the reincarnation of the noble high priest remember? Who just so happened to own the Millennium Rod where Kaiba's past life were stored" he looks thoughtful "it just might be possible…"

"Marik you'll have to use the Millennium Rod to enter Kaiba's soul room" Yami tells Marik who looks up in annoyance "why me? He hates me!"

"With Ishtar still drained from the memory transfer" claims Bakura skulking by the bed "neither me nor the Pharaoh here possesses an item that enter a persons soul"

"But it doesn't even work that well on other item bearers" Marik protests "remember I had limited control over Ryo but Bakura could override me any time he wanted" Bakura rolls his eyes "we don't want you to make him into a mind slave, just try and enter the soul corridor and see what's happening, then report back"

"Alright, alright" sighs Marik "anything for a quiet life" he holds the Millennium Rod up and closes his eyes as he focuses on Kaiba a glowing Millennium Eye symbol appears on his forehead.

In the Soul Corridor Set grabbed Seto by the hem of his robes "don't play games with me" he growls "who are you!" Seto looks him straight in the eye their faces were less than an inch apart from each other. "I'm you" he smiles although what about escaped even him "I'm you reincarnated" it actually felt good to admit it, not that he would ever admit to admitting it "I'm a Hikari, you're a Yami, I'm the light to your dark, the balance, the…"

Set interrupts him as he realizes "the shadows" he whispers everything was falling into place "the pharaoh" Seto nods his head "we call him Yami he's Yugi's Yami" he replies "the Thief King?" Seto sighs "unfortunately yes, he's Ryo's Yami Bakura, makes him look like he's insane"

Set draws a deep breath "and what happened to…" his voice breaks. Seto looks uncomftable "Kisara?" he asks, Set looks at him sharply "I've been having visions of my, our past life, I saw you holding her lifeless body pleading to the gods" Set staggers back against the wall "then it's true she's…" he can't finish the sentence he doesn't want to.

Seto despite feeling incredible awkward also felt sympathetic an almost alien emotion to him "but her soul lives on" Set looks up sharply "back in the shadow realm in her ka form she becomes the blue Eyes White Dragon, my favorite card." They are interrupted by a flash of gold as Marik appears in the Corridor twirling the Millennium Rod he smirks at Kaiba and the priest not entirely sure at the moment who was who.

Inside the Dorm Room Marik's eyes were still closed he opens his mouth and in a haunted voice says "I'm in There's two of them, we didn't know when we were well of, Bakura was right Kaiba and the priest"

"I usually am?" Bakura smirks. Yami snorts.

Inside Kaiba's Soul Corridor the reaction from Set was almost instantaneous, he snarled and grabs at Marik who jumps out of reach okay he thinks so that's definitely Yami Kaiba "Give me back my scepter you thief" Set snarls. Marik didn't like the new Yami's attitude "chill priest dude" he smirks and dodges him once again "catch you later" he vanishes from the corridor and returns to his own mind.

Seto blinks that had been Marik right? Before he can say anything he's grabbed by Set "we'll continue this discussion later" he decides before tossing Seto unceremoniously through the doors to his soul room which slam shut behind him.

In the dorm room Marik's eyes open "Yep that was defiantly Priest Set in there" suddenly Kaiba's eyes snap open and he sits up disorientated his eyes track across the room brilliant bright blue eyes a different shade to Kaiba's, he focuses on Marik and the Millennium Rod in his hand "You!" he launches himself at him fortunately Ishtar had recovered enough to take over and indeed take on the homicidal former high priest, Yami and Bakura grab hold of him by the arms and haul him of the livid Ishtar.

"Calm down Set" commands Yami "stop struggling" Set obeys the pharaoh instinctively glancing at Yami in confusion "My…Pharaoh…what…where…isn't that the Thief King Bakura helping you restrain me?" Bakura scowls 'that's a lie I'm not helping the Pharaoh I'm saving Ishtar's life, big difference" Ishtar smiles a smirk of comradeship between two evil and deranged former via's for world domination.

Yami sighs "it's a long story but we'll explain everything as best we can to you and…you're Hikari Kaiba…uh where is he?"

Inside Kaiba's Soul room Blue eyes White dragon wall posters decorated the otherwise plain metal walls, dragon figurines and fighter jets hung from string attached to the ceiling, an ornamental book case held volumes upon volumes of books, across on one wall a series of several monitor screens attached to a computer terminal and DVD Player. A desk covered by half finished designs and projects set against the wall by the foot of a simple one person bed with dark blue sheets. Kaiba sat down upon it and breathed in and out and in and out calmly. "Well" he tells himself "that went better than I thought it would"


	57. Uncovering the truth

**Quin (): ask and you shall receive, things are coming to a turning point in the story line, about here.**

**JelloGirl323: I'm Back!**

**The Ruby Red Raven: when I started the story I had no idea I were going to include Kaiba in it let alone his Yami but I realized that I was subconsciously bringing him into the group, he could mind link with them, he now had a millennium item, all he needed was a Yami (Set) and a card for a girl friend (Blue Eye's White Dragon) well now he's got a Yami and we'll have to see how the storyline progresses from their (I'm officially winging it as of now)**

**9shadowcat9: Yugi's soul room is full of Puzzles and games because that's how he thinks, Ryo's is full of occult stuff because he's into that, and Marik's is a mix of ancient – papyrus and stone carvings and modern – Motorbike and pin-up posters cos that's his character, Kaiba's much more complex, and structured so his soul room gets the works, like something of the bridge of the star trek enterprise.**

**SilverDragon-Purity: glad you enjoyed it.**

**xShiroi-chan: not exactly, the characters each have a sort of love interest in several of their cards but that was added at a whim when I wondering what to do in Divination, it's strictly for the fun and heck of it, no Kisara per say but Set and Seto are in love with the BEWD card.**

Chapter 51) Uncovering the Truth

In a dusty office in Cairo a man dressed in elaborate purple and blue robes with a long white beard met with a man in dusty cream coloured robes.

The Egyptian wizard bows formally to Dumbledore "My apologies" he says in accented English "but these are troubled times Professor Dumbledore as you well know"

Dumbledore inclines his head "so you believe me when I say Lord Voldermort has returned?"

The Egyptian wizard flinches but otherwise ignores the name "we are not blind to what is in front of our very eye's" he replies "especially not with all the skull masks turning up in our very backyard"

Dumbledore frowns "Death Eaters here?" he asks sharply.

"Yes" the Egyptian wizard nods his head darkly "not to far away from the Bazaar of Lajin others have been seen desecrating the tombs of Egypt"

"Do you know what they are searching for?" asks Dumbledore.

The Egyptian Wizard hesitates "I…believe I do" he admits "The Medja clan have retained our history and our knowledge for millennia and…we have reason to believe He Who must Not Be Named seeks seven ancient magical items forged an five millennia ago, long since considered lost throughout the ages"

Dumbledore takes in the information calmly "Items?" he asks.

"Sennen items" the Egyptian wizard replies "there are virtually no surviving records on them but were wielded by the Pharaoh and his six closest advisors they were said to contain power beyond imagining of mortal men"

"And the death eaters are hunting for these items" states Dumbledore gravely "he must not be allowed to obtain them" the Egyptian wizard smiles coldly "Do not be overly worried Professor" he whispers "the dessert sands do not part with their treasure easily"

"Can you give me and the order any information you can find relating to these sennen items and present Death eater activity in Egypt?" Dumbledore asks the Egyptian Wizard who replies "I can do that at least but be warned the trail of the items is fraught with danger"

"Don't worry about us Qwen the order can take care of its self" replies Dumbledore he takes his leave.

Qwen swallows hard "you have no idea" he whispers turning around he runs a hand over his shoulder which feature a row of heretic text and the image of a monster scratched into his skin "when the darkness rises the army of the light shall fall…Gods Master Marik forgive me" a single tear falls down his face before he breaks down and weeps.

0o0o0

The Death Eaters were on the march all over the country dark magic was at work simultaneously all over Britain they attacked! But by the time the auras arrived their quarry was long gone, there was only one link, connecting the Death Eaters attacks they were all Muggle areas but more than that; they were all near a Game shop several Game station stores and hobby league stores and a few supermarkets and Toys'r'us stores.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood outside Patriot Games a hobby league store in Sheffield the medi-wizards were examining a body found at the scene, their were no visible traces to indicate what had killed them it was undoubtedly the Avada Kerdava that had killed the poor soul. In the shop window an advertisement declaring Duel Monsters to be the new Magic the Gathering fluttered while a Demo board set up in front of the window knocked haphazardly about by a brief struggle showed the new Monster World RPG several playing pieces were strewn over the floor. The counter held stacks of card packs for various TCG's such as Pokemon, Dinosaur King, Chaotic, Huntik but the plastic holder that should have contained packs of Duel Monsters cards was empty!

Shacklebolt couldn't figure out for the life of him why the Death Eaters had stolen about ten thousand Booster packs to a children's Card game. Shacklebolt had a funny feeling that something was very wrong with in the world if only he could figure out what.


	58. A warning of dangers yet to come

**subaru1999: thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chaos Dragon Fox: Zorc's now influencing Voldermort along with the Orcellous Seals, so he's ordering his Death Eaters to steal the cards so they can Tap into the dark powers of the shadow realm, also I thought it was a good scene, I enjoyed writing it, even though the actual version on was re-drafted practically from scratch.**

**Cmpteraddict: thanks for the review, another short chapter I'm afraid but I'll start working on that.**

Chapter 54) A warning of dangers yet to come

"Hikari?" Yami Kaiba blinks in confusion.

"Yes Hikari" an irritated Bakura growls "tall, dark, silent, hasn't got a single social bone in his entire body, answers to the name Kaiba when it should be arrogant so of a B….!" Marik elbows him in mid-rant cutting him of, Bakura glares at him while Yami Kaiba looks on in confusion.

"Seto Kaiba it's his body you are currently inhabiting" explains Yami "he's your reincarnated vessel" he shoots Bakura a condensing glance "He's the light to your dark, although I must admit I have never thought of Kaiba as a light before" he muses.

"Much has changed hasn't it?" Yami Kaiba asks wearily "how many centuries have passed?" he asks the other Yami's who exchange meaningful glances.

"Millennia actually" Marik carelessly informs him five thousand years has passed since your death"

"You'll need to communicate with your Hikari Kaiba in order to understand the modern world" claims Bakura.

'It would be wise' cackles Ishtar in spirit form beside his Hikari 'especially since the Pharaoh almost blew up his Hikari's house once while trying to make a sandwich' Yami glowers at him 'and Bakura still regally sends modern appliances to the shadow realm, what was it last week the microwave or a portable telly I can't remember?' Bakura mutters dire oaths under his breath.

"That boy was telling the truth" Yami Kaiba realizes and with that closes his eyes, opening them he finds himself in a large shadowy room the walls, ceiling and floor are made out of stone slabs with patens on them, if you looked closely you could just make out the depictions of monsters that decorated the slabs, looking around his gaze alights upon the far wall where raised against it in a place of honor was a stone slab depicting a magnificent Dragon, the Blue Eye's White Dragon, his beloved Kisara…

He had to tear his eyes away from the Stone slab blinking away the tears; there would be time to bear his soul later, for now he had to find his Hikari.

Outside in the real world, Ishtar, Bakura, Yami and the Hikari's were waiting with baited breath when they felt a disturbance turning round they watched with detached interest as the shadows rippled and warped before depositing a harassed looking Shadi into the room "My Pharaoh, thief King, Tomb Keeper…priest Set!" Yami had only ever seen Shadi surprised that one time during their first Shadow Game when he defeated him by believing in his friends, but even then he hadn't shown the sheer raw naked surprise which now flashed across the stoic Guardians features.

"We've had some interesting developments since our last encounter" Yami states darkly knowing full well Shadi only ever showed up impart bad news, and dire predictions of the future. And it seemed once again his well honed duelist sense was on the ball as Shadi pulls himself together adopting a slightly world weary tone before his mask of stone slips fully back into place.

"I have terrible news my Pharaoh" he states gravely "the shadow temple of Amun-Ra has been lost"

Yami frowns he didn't know of any Shadow Temples, let alone the one Shadi spoke of, but at the same time…the temple of Amun-Ra sounded so tantalizingly familiar.

Marik also frowns but for a different reason "I thought all the Shadow temples had been destroyed during the thief Kings attack?" he asked "yeah" Bakura nods his head in agreement "I remember been very thougher when it came to carnage and destruction"

Shadi shakes his head "The King of Thieves crippled the kingdom all but one of the shadow temples were completely destroyed, the Temple of Amun-Ra was horrifically damaged, badly wounded but alive, it endured and survived into this modern age even if it was but a shadow of its former glory"

"What happened" Yami asks him.

Shadi explained about the attack from the Death Eaters and Voldermort and how he lost his ill-fated duel.

"And your saying this seal thing weakened the power of your Millennium Item?" a disgusted Marik asks out loud 'Impossible' claims Ishtar stuck in denial.

"It felt ancient" Shadi explains "older than the Millennium Items, at least…ten thousand years"

Bakura whistled "that's old" he states.

'But you sunk the temple beneath the dune sea right?' Yugi n spirit form asks him.

'So Voldermort can't reach it anymore' adds Ryo in spirit form 'so it's safe'

Shadi inwardly winces he had his own theory about the magic in the seal he faced, and it wasn't a very happy one, and while it was true the evil Wizards could no longer reach the Temple the damage he knew had already been done, he'd reached the point where he'd have to inform his Pharaoh that the Demon of the Shadows Zorc was influencing the corrupted souls of the earth once more, and he hated to think how the thief king would react if reminded of his former Master, always assuming Zorc was his former master and not still his master, always assuming that of course.

**Duelist senses: like the sixth sense but well honed, it allows you to anticipate ahead one turn, and paly that trap card at the exact right moment, or summon the right monster at the right time, or even when to attack or wait a turn, it's nothing however to do with the actual drawing of cards, that's Heart of the cards not duelist senses.**


	59. A partnership is formed

**Silver dragon-purity: No, it wasn't Odion/Rishid, however he was a distant member of the Tomb Keeper clan, and while keeping the true secrets of the items secret, he informed Dumbledore of their existence, and that Voldermort was seeking them. I re-wrote that scene, making it shorter, and more to the point, the Death Eaters stealing children's (Muggle children's) cards just felt hilarious, it's sure to keep both the ministry and the order of Phoenix on their toes trying to figure out what's going on.**

**The Ruby Red Raven: That was just a metaphor, but yes Seto's soul room will be filled with hi-tech fittings, this story line is taking forever to conclude, but hopefully this chapter manages it. As for Kaiba's Yami were calling him Yami Kaiba for now but since he already has a name (Set) he'll probably end up been called that.**

**Isis345: thanks for the review. Yeah I wanted to bring together all of the item holders for this story, and also he I could fit in to the plot quite easily, I hate those fics who just have the entire cast (up to and including Mai, the doom swordsmen, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity, and more) show up at Hogwarts, especially since of those I've mentioned it's almost impossible to imagine them possessing their own magic (exposure to millennium item magic, yeah, but their own magic? No way!) at least with Pegasus it's conceivable that he could have been a squib, and already know about the magical world, and naturally although when he obtained the millennium eye and fought Yugi during duelist Kingdom he didn't use any wizard magic (even though the Millennium Eye has boosted his ability to use Wizard magic which is hinted at when the item bearers practice magic during transfiguration) because it would be detected by the ministry and use of (wizard) magic is forbidden in front of Muggles (not that Yugi counted as a Muggle, obviously)**

**Belle Mort13: thanks for the review.**

**FabioandRichard4Ever: thanks for the review.**

**Chaos-Dragon-Fox: maybe…hee, nah, I just figured, the Heart of the cards allows you to draw the right card at the right time (in Yugioh Tagforce for the PSP this is called a Destiny Draw, not to be confused with the spell card of the same name) while Duelist sense (I may have made this one up) lets you sense danger, it's a more heightened form of your sixth sense, everyone has, I sometimes get a sense of when to play a card or not to play a card when I play the World championship games, but unlike Yami Yugi as a normal human I sometimes make mistakes and play the wrong card at the wrong time, sigh. Oh by the way, my dreams are getting worse, last night it was me Tracy beaker in a Black Saloon car been chased by Count Dracula around New York, and take my advice, never let her drive a car, she's dangerous at the wheel!**

**Cres-Cres: thanks for the review.**

**Disappearing Worlds: not at all, I loved your review, at least you didn't say my story line wouldn't work like some other Baka's who reviewed a GX story I'm writing.**

Chapter 55) Set and Seto a partnership is formed

Set opens the door finding himself in the soul Corridor in front of him Seto's soul room door, a set of state of the art sliding doors operated by touch screen. Set hesitantly presses press's the touch screen, wincing at the blast of static emitted by concealed speakers before… "Go away" it was his Hikaris voice magic? Magic Set could deal with "it's me…your Yami" the doors slide open allowing him access to his Hikaris room.

Blinking set enters the room, there were many differences between his and his Hikaris rooms but there were one or two similarities as well. The posters of blue Eyes White Dragons matched the stone slabs in his soul room and apart from the three posters affixed to the far walls, they were plain.

Metal birds hung from the ceiling, Dragon figurines were strewn around the room, a set of shelves were filled with more books than set had ever seen in his life, along one wall set didn't even know what they were but they featured memories of duels starring his Hikari using Dragon monsters, mainly the Blue Eyes White Dragon. A desk covered in paper and clutter set against the foot of the bed from where Seto sat watching the on screen duels with all his concentration.

After a minute he turns his attention to Set who while disliking having to wait until he's deemed important, did not want to alienate his Hikari, again, "Hello Yami" his voice was devoid of emotion, he smiled the smile of a man who has nothing left to lose.

"Hikari" Set blinks, he was crying, h just hadn't noticed it until now, they were both crying.

"After five Millennia in the darkness, and seventeen years of pain…" Seto smiles "we are one"

0o0o0

Back with Yami, Bakura and Marik, along with Ishtar, Yugi, Ryo (in spirit form) Shadi had explained the situation more fully "So Voldermort has unleashed ancient Darkness upon the modern world and is now a greater threat than before?" Yami scowls "he must be stopped"

Shadi seemed flustered as he admits "I have already tried and failed to defeat the evil one, he can summon monsters from the shadows now" he starts to fade away into the shadows "I shall take my leave, and remain hidden beyond the evil ones current reach, the sanctity of the shadow realm is on your hands my pharaoh"

Kaiba lets out a moan and sits up holding his head in his hands.

"Kaiba?" a concerned Yugi asks (Yami having returned to his soul room to brood over Shadi's tale)

Kaiba opens his eyes and glares at the pint size duelist "I blame you for this" he hisses.

'Are you okay?' Ryo asks him concerned. "Huh like we care" Bakura mutters to Marik with Ishtar nodding his head in agreement.

Kaiba glowers at them for a moment before turning away wincing he rubs his hand down his face "I need a drink" he mutters.

Yugi jumps up at once "I'll go get you a glass of water" he rushes to the door immediately.

"When did I say anything about water?" Kaiba grumbles Ryo and Marik exchange significant glances, Ishtar's right eye bulges unpleasantly while Bakura merely cackles.

Yugi threw the door open only to have Harry and Ron fall into their room; the gang collectively boggle at the pair who look bashful at been caught out.

Quickly thinking Harry grabs Ron saying "sorry wrong room" before proceeding to drag him out of their and down the spiral staircase, narrowly avoiding tripping and falling down the rest of the way.

Silence…and then.

"Ohh….shit!" sighs Marik.


End file.
